


I Don't Want to be a Hero: Year 2

by etherian



Series: I Don't Want to be a Hero [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Snape Adopts Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 112,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a warning that this story, though finished, does not have a proper epilogue. I will be writing one before the end of 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Letter & Diagon Alley

Dinner had been something that Severus and Harry had put together. It was ground chicken ravioli in red sauce. Harry had wanted to use a grocery frozen ravioli but Severus had shown him how to make ravioli from scratch. Harry had watched in fascination for a few minutes and then he had dived in so he could make some ravioli. Hermione had helped with making a fine Caeser salad and Harry and Severus finished up the dinner with some peach tarts that were also homemade.

The evening had been relatively quiet as Draco and Hermione played several games of wizard scrabble (the tiles would randomly re-form themselves) and Harry and Ron indulged in a massacre of wizard's chess.

When Severus could not tolerate their company any longer he sent them up the stairs to bed. He gave them all twenty minutes to clean their teeth, get into pyjamas, get into bed, and then he went to check upon each of them. Father of the Year Lucius Malfoy had shared several fatherly tips and one of them included looking in upon one's son at bedtime.

Ron was snoring, Draco was tossing and turning so he could find a good spot to settle in, Hermione was trying to read but Severus took away the book, and removed her wand. Harry was awake, and waiting for his father.

"You will be twelve tomorrow, Harry," mused Severus.

"Almost grown up!" Harry smiled. "Do I really get a party and presents, dad?"

Severus nodded once, moved into his son's room, and sat down upon the edge of the bed. He moved aside the boy's fringe to reveal the lightning bolt scar. Harry's hair was to his shoulders and it was finally settling into itself instead of flying everywhere. Severus had not required a haircut but he had put his foot down about trimming off the chopped edges; the result of a persistent, bad haircut by Petunia who, according to Harry, hated his hair. Once those ends were trimmed Harry had decided that he wanted hair as long as Lucius Malfoy's. Lucius had preened over that juvenile praise for a week.

"Everyone coming will bring you a present, Harry. I have arranged to have the party in the evening so that we may do the barbecue you have asked for. However, you and I will visit Diagon Alley in the late morning to find you a new wand."

Harry tugged his blankets up to his chin, and beamed. "It's going to be so great tomorrow, dad. I can't wait to celebrate my birthday with you."

Severus tucked Harry firmly into his bed; something he had discovered that made Harry feel secure wherever he slept. "Goodnight, Harry." He leaned over and quickly kissed his son's forehead.

"Night, dad," Harry then closed his eyes, and Severus made sure that Harry's bedroom door remained open the width of himself. Harry did not like to be closed in by a door.

Severus then walked silently past the guest bedrooms where Draco and Ron shared a room, and Hermione had her own. Their doors were closed but he kept his steps quiet as a whisper on the wooden floors.

The living room was at the back of the two-story house. There were bookcases that held Severus's books and periodicals, and also lower shelves that held Harry's books. A Captain's desk was settled in a corner near the fireplace and there were papers and a journal upon its surface. A wide window with a view of the sunrise over the side yard that acted as the house's front yard took up an entire wall. In the evening Severus drew dark green drapes over the window.

The fireplace, its Floo connected to Severus's office at Hogwarts, the Malfoy Manor, and to the Burrow, was centered against one wall with bookshelves on either side that were reserved for knick knacks that Harry collected. The shelves were mostly bare but he had placed a silver Snitch on the shelves, a collection of dragons that tended to wander about on the shelves, and a photograph he had taken of Professor Snape in front of Hogwarts with a Muggle camera.

A smaller desk took the corner opposite of Severus's desk. This desk belonged to Harry for his homework but he still preferred to sprawl on the floor at the coffee table.

The furniture were all new pieces, a sofa, a lounger, two leather chairs that Severus and Harry had taken as theirs, and end tables on either end of the sofa, and a large, square coffee table.

Severus settled into his chair, Summoned his reading glasses, and his well-worn copy of  _Moste Potente Potions_ , and began to read. Time passed into the depths of night and just when Severus was about to nod off over his book, there came a tapping at the kitchen window.

Severus hurried to the kitchen towards the front of the house, saw his owl Helios, and opened the window. Helios hopped in with a letter and a package tied to his leg. Both had been shrunk down. Severus relieved his owl, Helios hopped over to his perch, and took a long, needed drink of water.

Back in the living room Severus enlarged the package, wrapped in red and gold shiny paper, and the scrolled letter. Strongly suspecting what might be in the package he began to read the letter:

_Dear Severus,_

_As acting Headmistress of Hogwarts I have access to Albus' private quarters. After a very thorough search I found what you were looking for: James' Invisibility Cloak. I used a spell to reveal the contents so I would not rip the paper. Whyever Albus thought it would be wise to give a child such an artifact is beyond me. I know you will put this away so Harry will not play with it._

_I have received Harry's birthday invitation and I look forward to it. I spoke to Molly Weasley and she is bringing her whole family. Yes, Severus, I know an invitation was not sent but you know how Molly is when there is a party to be had._

_The Ministry is in a tizzy, Severus, since the death of Quirrell. It has come to light that Minister Fudge and much of his personal staff were followers of Voldemort and were aiding and abetting those Death Eaters that had escaped on the night of the Potters murders. Fudge that meticulous idiot had kept a ledger providing the whereabouts of nearly all of them. Alastor Moody has been recalled from retirement to lead a committee to track these escapees from justice._

_Severus, Alastor contacted me to let me know that Peter Pettigrew is on the list of escapees that Halloween. Minister Fudge was actually using Peter as a spy at Hogwarts through the Weasley family. How? The piece of filth is an unregistered Animagus; a rat. Arthur's been notified of this and he reported that their rat, Scabbers, had gone missing at the beginning of term last year. It is suspected that he may have taken refuge with the rats in the castle. I am highly tempted to hunt him down and deal with him as any self-respecting cat would._

_The Dementors have vanished from Azkaban and the Aurors believe this may be because Minister Fudge was in control of them. The Wizengamot has put out a warrant for their discovery, and destruction once found. They have been deemed an "unknown threat" to the magical community._

_In regards to Sirius Black he has been 'found' and due to lack of a trial he has been released under guard to St. Mungos for evaluation and care. Poppy Pomfrey is on the committee to evaluate Sirius and she gave me an unauthorised preliminary report that does not bode well for the man; he suffered terribly at the hands of unscrupulous guards, and the Dementors. It is questionable what the state of his mind is._

_The Aurory has decided that with the disappearance of the Dementors, and the state of Sirius, Azkaban will be investigated. The population of imprisoned Death Eaters, nine, are being moved to Finem Mundus in Siberia._

_The Wizengamot has disabused Albus of any fault in Sirius' incarceration due to the high emotion and confusion of the time. I am of conflicted thought over this, Severus. I feel Albus should bear some responsibility for Sirius' condition but I highly doubt he ever will. I believe what you wrote to me about Muggle Dementia is what he is under._

_Speaking of our errant Headmaster, I have finally heard from Remus and he has located Albus in Arizona. He was living amongst a tribe of Hopi Indians on the Hopi Reservation with a family that was taking care of him… and he was making something called 'Dream Catchers' and selling them. Remus tells me that Albus was entirely happy, and wholly forgetting that he had a school to run, and had fought a war._

_This is disturbing, Severus, but Remus tells me that Albus wept "over the loss of his son, Tom Riddle". I did some research and discovered that Tom Riddle had been adopted from a Muggle orphanage. Voldemort had been… his son._

_I am reeling._

_I shall see you and Harry tomorrow, Severus._

_Good evening,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_acting Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Severus sent the letter from Minerva to his desk, then studied the prettily wrapped Invisibility Cloak in his lap. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and for a moment he closed his eyes as he mulled over what Minerva had written to him.

Voldemort - Tom Riddle - had been the adopted son of Albus Dumbledore. It was no wonder the older wizard had fallen under the spell of Prophecy; Albus could never bring himself to kill his own child!

And, he had loved him.

Severus opened his eyes, and his lips thinned as he thought of the child he had adopted, that now lay above him sleeping. This child who had been manipulated by that dotty old man into becoming a weapon to kill the monster for him.

And then there was Sirius Black… Albus' favourite Marauder.

Severus refused to be pulled into any sympathy towards Sirius Black for all the headache he had caused Severus as a student, and the further bedevilment he had continued as an adult. Black had nearly caused his death when he was a student, and Black had never shown any remorse. When it was thought he had killed twelve Muggles, and Peter Pettigrew his best friend, Severus had never questioned the flimsy evidence. Now, though, with the discovery that Pettigrew was alive there was no doubt it had been Pettigrew that killed those Muggles, and Sirius had paid for it perhaps in the loss of his mind.

He felt infinitely tired. Sometimes he wished that he need not know such things. His son was safe from Voldemort but what about the Death Eaters still on the run, those along with Bellatrix LeStrange in Finum Mundus - The End of the World - in Siberia?

The story of the powerful Boy-Who-Lived facing off against Quirinus Quirrell and the spirit of the Dark Lord had spread like wildfire through the school and students had been tracked down by Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet to tell the whole sordid, exaggerated story.

_Would his son really be safe at Hogwarts next year?_

Standing and tucking the wrapped Invisibility Cloak under his arm Severus doused the fire burning in the fireplace, then all the lamps, and trudged up the stairs to drop, fully dressed, upon his bed.

* * *

**31 July 1992 - Harry's 12th Birthday**

"Harry, Draco go get your jumpers," Severus ordered as he glared at Ron who was sitting in a chair in the kitchen but doing his best to be obnoxious by thumping his trainers against the rungs.

"It's too hot for a jumper," complained Draco. Harry nodded. He wanted to do what his father said to do but it was hot.

"We are not shopping in Greece," Severus began with a huff. "It is 15.6 celsius." Neither boy moved. He glowered with dark menace. "Get your jumpers before I toss you each from the lighthouse. Without… your brooms. Go!"

Although Severus had not raised his voice his threat was clear: jumpers or death. Jumpers won, and so Harry and Draco ran up to their rooms.

Severus then turned back to the thumping and bored redheaded menace. He smiled but it was not a genial smile. "Mr. Weasley, if you do not cease that obnoxious noise I shall send you home to your mother."

It was enough of a threat. Ron stopped thumping his heels, slid off the chair, and slunk over to Hermione to stand by her.

Severus had a permanent portkey, a silver galleon on a length of black, waxed leather he wore around his neck, that would take himself and the children from Greece to any destination he dictated. He charmed the portkey for Diagon Alley, assembled everyone, and then they were gone.

* * *

Diagon Alley awaited children with purses clinking with galleons, sickles, and knuts to spend. Draco, Ron, and Hermione scattered as soon as the professor placed tracking spells on the three and let them go. Harry remained with him as they would pick up his supplies for second term, and a new wand.

Flourish & Blotts for Harry textbooks was first. The place was unusually crowded with witches, wizards, and press people from the Daily Prophet. The person they surrounded was the flamboyant adventurer Gilderoy Lockhart. On his very last adventure (hunting the Sambuca Devil in the Poconos) Lockhart had suffered an accident that had nearly removed his brain (his wand had backfired when he tried to cast a Memory Charm). No more adventures for Lockhart but after a time in St. Mungos he had returned to fame writing childrens books. He was at Flourish & Blotts to sign his latest bestseller titled,  _The Sapphire Butterfly_.

Severus tried to shield Harry from the glory-seeking press, and had almost succeeded in doing so until Lockhart spied the 12 year old.

"Harry Potter!" cried Gilderoy. He stepped away from the signing table and yanked the boy from Severus's grasp. "You're nearly as famous as I am. Some photographs together?"

Harry struggled in the older wizard's grip as flashbulbs lit the dim shop as they went off.

"Dad!" Harry cried. Gilderoy had an iron grip on him and he could not wrest himself from the wizard's comradely embrace.

Gilderoy preened and smiled perfectly for all the cameras, never letting go of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Severus. His strongly cast spell pushed aside the crowd and the reporters and knocked Lockhart onto his gold-trousered arse. Severus strode forward towards Harry and drew the boy close to his side. Harry wrapped his arms around his father's waist. The Potions Master stood over the fallen author, "Touch my son again, Lockhart, and I will force a Befuddlement Draught down your throat."

Harry peered out from under his father's arm, and glared, "Yeah, my dad will turn you into a worse idiot than you already are!"

Severus glanced down at his son and gave him a small smile. "Very good, Harry. That is precisely what that potion would do. Shall we acquire your textbooks, then leave?"

Harry let go of his father, smoothed his jumper, and smiled. "Yeah."

The assistant manager, Tamarind Gretl-Blotts, pushed through the crowd and gave a few of the press pointed glares. "Professor Severus!" she called out and waved.

"Ah, Miss Blotts," nodded the Potions Master.

"It's Gretl, sir. I'm married now. Could I help you with the young man's textbooks?"

"If you please, Mrs. Gretl."

Tamarind Gretl led them away from the book signing crowd and all three ignored that some folks were helping Gilderoy Lockhart to his feet.

"Second year, young Master?" Tamarind asked politely.

Harry nodded. Tamarind pointed. "This shelf hold all the textbooks for the second year student. Might I also suggest a copy of 'Second Year Potions - Additional Reading'?"

"Dad?" asked Harry warily.

"Miss Blotts, I mean… Mrs. Gretl makes an excellent suggestion, Harry." He then glanced at the assistant manager. "Do add a copy of that book, please."

With quick hands Tamarind picked out all the books and then Summoned the one she had suggested. She placed it on the stack of books, and then handed them to Harry. He looked at the books, and then balanced them as he lifted the top book, and read the name of the author.

"Second Year Potions - Additional Reading by Severus Snape," Harry beamed. "You wrote this, dad?"

"Indeed. It is a little bit of extra help that is suggested to all of my Slytherins by one of my own Snakes," Severus bowed in Tamarind Gretl's direction and she curtseyed back. Harry chuckled. He adored secrets!


	2. Harry's Never Ink Quill

The noise and bustle of the Gilderoy Lockhart childrens book signing was left behind as Severus and Harry stepped out into the fresh air of Diagon Alley. They had purchased Harry's textbooks for his second year at Hogwarts and they were now on the way to subscribe for quills, ink and parchment.

"Dad, what do you mean by subscribing for quills and ink and stuff?" asked Harry. His head swivelled back and forth every few steps as he took in his surroundings. He knew he was safe with his father but habits died hard, and he still assessed his surroundings for places to hide, and for possible sources of trouble.

"Those are the items that a student continually runs short of. The only time one can make a return trip to Diagon Alley is either wait until your 3rd year when you are allowed bi-monthly trips to Hogsmeade, or you ask an older student to pick up what you need." He opened the door to the stationary store and a chime sounded to announce an arrival. "The advantage that Scrivener's Scribal Stationary has over Scribbulus Supply is that they offer a service to students that if they sign up quills, ink, and parchment will be owled to the student twice a month." He adjusted his outer robe about himself. "I kept suggesting to Albus that Hogwarts should have its own stationery store but Voldy took precedence."

"Professor Snape! It's good to see you, and your son," the affable proprietor was Asa Greengrass, the father of two young ladies that were students at Hogwarts. The man had long, straight brown hair tied back by a leather thong, and he smiled down at Harry. "Welcome to Scrivener's Master Harry. What can we do for you today?"

Harry took a cautious step nearer to his father, "Dad says I need a subscription," replied Harry quietly.

Asa looked at Professor Snape, "Quills, ink, and parchment, sir?"

"Parchment only, Mr. Greengrass," amended Severus. "I would prefer if you set Harry up with a Never-Ink Quill with exchangeable nibs in silver."

"First things first, Master Harry, look right behind you…" Harry turned. "Yes. That is a display of a variety of Never-Ink Quills. Pick one that you like while I discuss which nibs you'll have for your quill." Harry nodded and turned around. Asa drew a catalogue with beautiful moving images of quills writing on parchment, linen, and foolscap.

Harry was in awe of the array of quills that were displayed. None of these were the cheap quills that had to be trimmed after each essay and tossed at the end of the day his first year. He felt like he had gone through an astronomical number of quills. These quills were made from hand carved woods that ranged in colour from cherry red to iron black. Each quill ended with a feather to balance the writing implement. The feathers went from the downy, curly ostrich plume, to the simply defined eagle tail feather.

The primary wing feather from the blue heron caught Harry's eye. The feather was slate blue in colour and tapered to a delicate pointed tip at 32 centimetres. It was mounted on a piece of highly polished black ironwood that had been carved in a spiral. To Harry the combination created an elegant and useful quill pen. Deciding that was what he wanted he carefully removed it from its stand and brought it back to the counter. Asa smiled as he took the quill from Harry.

"A wonderful quill, Master Harry. The spiral carving makes it very comfortable to hold, and to use as needed," explained Asa.

"I have selected a writing nib, and since you have a liking for drawing I have also chosen a nib for your sketching," Severus turned the catalogue so Harry could see the two nibs selected. "I have also subscribed you to two rolls of school parchment per month, and a drawing journal every six months of milkweed paper. Mr. Greengrass tells me that the milkweed fiber makes a strong paper with slight roughness that is good for catching ink."

"Neat! A drawing journal!" Harry's green eyes sparkled with delight. He then lowered his voice, "Is it very expensive, dad?"

Severus crouched down so he could look eye to eye with his son, and he spoke quietly just so they could hear, "We spoke of this, Harry. As I am your father now it is up to me to take care of your necessary expenses. You need not concern yourself." He then rose back up, and spoke normally, "You may consider the drawing journals as a birthday gift."

"Thank you, dad," Harry whispered in awe.

Asa smiled and gave his attention to Harry, "Next you need to choose an ink colour, Master Harry. Are you strictly a young man who likes black, or is there a particular colour you choose to write in?" With a wave of his wand, and a spell chanted under his breath, Asa produced a rainbow of ink colours for Harry to decide upon.

Harry was mesmerised by the colours of the inks - red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and black. To be honest he wished he could have them all but he knew he really did not need them. "Well, I really should have black for school…" he frowned, almost as if in pain knowing he would have to give up those beautiful colours.

Severus sighed. It pained him to see Harry in such indecision. He wanted Harry to have everything he wanted but he knew that path would lead Harry to becoming spoiled. That was something he would not allow a child of his to become.

"Black for school, Mr. Greengrass, and Harry you may choose one colour for drawing," decided Severus.

Without even drawing breath Harry blurted, "Purple!" He beamed at the proprietor, and then at his father.

"Perfect!" declared Asa. "Now, Master Harry if you would come round to my side of the counter I shall prepare your new quill with its supply of ink.

Harry dutifully walked to the other side of the counter, and then watched as Asa picked up his beautiful new quill, and waved his wand over it. He was chanting but it was barely a mumble that he could not understand. Finally, Asa handed the quill to Harry, and Summoned a block of parchment, and a nib.

"Now, the nibs will come by owl but you'll have them tomorrow. This is just for practise. Hold the quill… yes, like that… now touch the nib with your index finger, and whisper…" The proprietor leaned over and whispered a word into Harry's ear.

When he had the word memorised, he nodded. He then whispered to the pen, "Ater." Carefully he wrote his name: Harry Potter Snape. The black ink flowed easily, and he found that he wrote better with this quill than the quills from last year.

"Very good!" praised Asa. "Now to switch to purple whisper…" Again he whispered the word to Harry.

Harry continued to write in black ink then spoke the word to change to purple ink, "Ostrum." He beamed as the ink seamlessly changed to purple.

"Perfect, Master Harry!" Asa lifted the quill from Harry's hand. "I will just box this for you, and then you are all finished."

Harry watched a little worriedly as the proprietor turned away, and vanished into the back of his store. Seeing an opportunity he quickly turned round, and shoved the block of parchment at Professor Snape. Severus glanced down to read the words written. In black ink was Harry's name: Harry Potter Snape and in purple ink were the words: My dad is the best because I love him.

"I think I shall keep this," said Severus as he removed the square of parchment from its block of companions.

"Make sure he doesn't see it, dad, he might think I'm mushy," whispered Harry conspiratorially.

"Of course," Severus smirked and folded the small piece of parchment and tucked it into his pocket. "We shan't give the man the impression you are a…  _sensitive… little_ … boy."

Harry narrowed his eyes at his father, and wrinkled his nose.

"Here we are, Master Harry!" Asa Greengrass had returned with Harry's new Never-Ink quill in a wooden box lined in red velvet. Inside the lid were the two magical words to access his inks. He closed the lid and handed the box to Harry. "You will receive an owl from my shop tomorrow with two silver nibs, your first roll of school parchment, and a drawing journal that you can shrink so you can carry it with you. Thank you for visiting, Master Harry. Good day, Professor Snape."

As they walked out of the shop Harry asked, "Are all the shop owners past Slytherin students of yours, dad?"

The Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts smirked with a slight smile. He did not enlighten his son that Slytherins rarely worked for another; they often made their own way and thus, a lot of his Snakes were the owners of the shops they visited at Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade.


	3. Harry's New Wand

Harry had his textbooks for school, a new Never-Ink quill, and a subscription for school parchment, and the gift of a drawing journal from his father, Severus Snape. He had thought they might visit Slug and Jigger's Apothecary for his second year Potions Kit but Severus explained that he had already ordered a kit from his preferred Apothecary located in New Zealand. They now walked up the street towards the unassuming shop of handmade wands by Ollivander.

As they stepped into the shop it was empty but for Ollivander who was seated at a workbench sanding a wand he was working on.

"Mr. Potter," he greeted without looking up. "Or, do you prefer to be called Mr. Potter Snape."

"Mr. Snape, please," he replied. "Potter's my middle name."

Ollivander put down the wand he was working on, rose, and moved to his counter. He smiled knowingly at Professor Snape. "A fine son you have, sir," he nodded.

Severus returned the nod with an acknowledgement of his own.

"Mr. Ollivander, sir," asked Harry. "I lost my other wand…"

"Indeed you did," agreed Ollivander. "And doesn't Professor Snape appear quite healthy?"

Harry glanced worriedly over his shoulder at his father. He then leaned forward against the counter, "Nobody knows about that, sir! Not even my friends."

Ollivander tapped the side of his nose, and smiled. His watery blue eyes twinkled, and Severus let out a snort. "You are in need of a wand, Mr. Snape."

Harry just managed a nod. He was still wondering how the strange wandmaker knew about his wand having brought his father back to life when they encountered Quirrell and Voldy on the back of his head. The Daily Prophet had written the story but no one but Harry, the Headmistress, and Lucius Malfoy knew the full story.

Ollivander Summoned his measuring tape which spun about the room lazily, then towards Harry. Wary of anything without a brain that moved on its own had Harry backing up quickly until he bumped into the solidity of Severus Snape. Severus dropped his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Just close your eyes, Harry. It's fine," drawled Severus assuringly.

Harry closed his eyes but his hand still caught at Severus's hand. The wizard wove his fingers around Harry's as the measuring tape danced before Harry a few minutes, and then zipped back to Ollivander.

The wandmaker caught the measuring tape, stretched it taut, then let go of one end as he scratched his chin. Finally letting go of the measuring tape he turned back to the racks of wands and moved up and down the dusty rows. A few moments later he returned with three boxes that he dropped on the counter.

"If you would come here, Mr. Snape?" asked Ollivander.

Harry stepped over to the counter and studied the three boxes. They were not distinctive and in fact all were dark, slate grey. Ollivander opened the first one to reveal a solid white wand.

"Elder wood, fourteen inches, with a unicorn core. It is a wand of a legendary status, Mr. Snape." He held the wand towards the boy.

"I don't want a legendary wand," he rasped as he shook his head vehemently. He refused to touch the wand.

"Ah well," sighed Ollivander. "It will wait for a hero to possess it."

Harry frowned darkly. "I'm NOT a hero."

"Did you not kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" asked Olivander.

"No, I didn't. I meant to hit Quirrell who hurt my dad. I didn't know his head was going to burn up when I touched him," sighed Harry. "Voldy flew out of Quirrell, and it was my… parents that killed Voldy. I'm just a normal boy and I'm 12. Now, do you have a wand for me?"

"Harry," warned Severus, "there is no need to be rude. Mr. Ollivander is doing his best."

Harry hung his head. "Sorry, Mr. Ollivander."

Ollivander was scratching his chin. His blue eyes sparkled in sudden understanding. "You say your touch burned Quirrell?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir."

"These will not do then," Ollivander scooped up the boxes, vanished back into his racks of wands, then called out, "Do you draw, Mr. Snape?"

Harry shouted back, "Yes, sir! I do!"

"Ah! Very good! Very good!" There came the sounds of grunting, something being tossed, and then Ollivander came scurrying back to his counter. "Kaya from Japan. A unique colour of galleon gold, Mr. Potter. It is 13.3 inches in length with the hair of a unicorn at its core. This is the wand of a creator, a healer. This is not the wand of a soldier. I believe…" he removed from the box a beautiful wand that Harry saw was the warm colour of the sun over the ocean. The handle was straight, and strong but adorned by a series of runes, and one of the runes Harry recognised as being very like the scar on his forehead. The wood of the wand twisted in a gentle spiral that caught the light. Ollivander handed the wand over to the young wizard.

Harry took the wand into his hand and felt an enlightenment of warmth spread up from his hand throughout his body. He gave it a short wave and was delighted as a beautiful sunset of sparks spilled from the tip of the wand.

Ollivander beamed with triumph. "The wand has chosen, Mr. Snape. I knew this one had waited just for you. Wonderful!"

"I have a wand!" Harry beamed as he swirled the wand again and spilled more sparks. He chuckled.

"Indeed, Harry. It is an impressive wand," remarked Professor Snape. "How much is it, Ollivander?"

"Twenty-two galleons, Professor Snape," replied Ollivander. Severus removed the amount from his purse, and paid for the wand. "Mr. Snape, before you leave," said Ollivander to stop them from walking out of his shop. Harry turned to face the wandmaker. Ollivander leaned on the counter and peered at the young wizard. "A wand… my wands… allow the owner to accomplish remarkable things in their lives. I have never sold a wand to 'just a boy' or 'just a girl'. You, Mr. Snape, may not be the hero that was foretold but you are… an extraordinary… wizard." He then smiled serenely, and tapped the side of his nose. "I know this, Mr. Snape."

Harry smiled bashfully and snapped his wand up into his sleeve, the trick that his father had shown him with his last wand. "Thank you, sir."

Severus gave a nod to the wandmaker and then ushered his son to the door, and they walked out of the wand shop. In his shop, Ollivander returned to his workbench. With a twinkle to his eyes, and a smile, he spoke to the silence.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Harry Potter Snape."


	4. Harry's 12th Birthday - Part I

Professor Snape gathered the Quartet together, made sure that they had all purchased the books and supplies they were required to purchase, Harry showed off his new wand, and then they portkeyed back to Prince Island.

An hours time of napping was prescribed for each youngster, and their resultant groans, and excuses of 'I'm too old for a nap!' were all met with by a glare from Severus that warned he would institute points losses if they did not comply. They trudged with grumpy resignation to their rooms, and he smiled with a sigh of relief as he heard their doors close.

Severus settled in the living room, his legs stretched out and closed his eyes. He did not need a nap but he was about to open his home to a birthday party - a social event he had never celebrated. And, it was certainly not something shared with other people. He required at least an hour of peace before the hordes descended.

Simple meditation allowed him to fortify his Occlumency Shields within his mind to preserve his sanity against the clamouring of voices, inane comments, possible squeals of delight, and Molly Weasley's ever all encompassing hugs.

Severus's mental shield was changing from the near impenetrable fortress it had been during a time of war. It was still formidable but there was more a sense of peace to a valley replete with hundreds of English Oak that were repositories for memories and emotions. One tree was different than all the rest, an impossible tree that would normally not exist in England; a baobab tree from Africa. This large, somewhat whimsical tree, was for all the memories and emotions that were Harry. Within his mind Severus settled himself into a niche amongst the great roots. He leaned back against the comforting solidity of the baobab and allowed himself to drift amongst the more pleasant of those memories.

Just a few minutes before his hour of solace was ended Severus was brought out of himself by the tick-tick-ticking of owl feet upon the kitchen window. Rousing himself he walked to the kitchen to open the window to Minerva's owl, Circe. He gave Circe a few treats, sat at the kitchen table, and read the latest missive from Minerva.

 _Severus_ _This morning has been a flurry of activity. Albus is home and to my surprise he kissed my cheek, and then handed me his formal resignation from the position of Hogwarts Headmaster. I immediately made a copy for myself, sent the original on to the Board of Governors and then a copy to the Ministry. I was again offered the position of Headmistress, and after talking at length with Remus and Albus I have accepted the position._ _I am now left with the position of Deputy Head to fill and I have sent a recommendation to the Board of Governors that you ought to be my Deputy. I hope you will consider the position and accept._ _Now, a touch of sad business; Albus will be living at Hogwarts. I learned that all the wealth he pretended to have was for naught. For eleven years he paid the Dursleys a 500 galleon a month upkeep salary for taking in Harry out of his own pocket. What remains is a meagre portion of galleons, knuts, and sickles, a few keepsakes. All the safe houses were gifts to the Order of the Phoenix from Xenophilius Lovegood. At this time we are unable to recover the houses due to the fact they were Muggle purchases so they were never registered at Gringotts, and the Fidelius markers for each one… well, poor Albus hasn't a clue to any of them. Xenophilius, dear, scattered man that he is, believes might have titles but he is unable to find them. Thus, Albus is destitute._ _I will not throw him to the mercy of the elements._ _I invited Albus to Harry's birthday, and I can hear your outrage even now, Severus. However, Albus declined to come with me as he feels he would be unwelcome by you and Harry._ _I shall speak to you at the party, Severus. By then you will be able to think upon your answer to me, and have it ready._ _Yours,_   _Minerva McGonagall_   _Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Slowly Severus rolled the letter from Minerva back up. Deputy Headmaster. He grimaced. Could he really take on such a responsibility now?

"Dad?" a plaintive voice brought Severus from thoughts of Hogwarts and that of Deputy Headmaster.

"Harry? You sound upset. What is the matter?" asked Severus as he drew himself up, and went to his son who stood in his pyjamas, his little velvet slippers, and his school robe rather than his dressing gown over his pyjamas. His hair was mussed, and he was not wearing his glasses.

"Quirrell killed you, dad. The monster was after me. Could I get a hug before my friends wake up?" Severus held out his arms, and enveloped his son as he barrelled into him. Harry did not want to look like a baby in front of his friends, or anyone; he was after all twelve years old. Still, nightmares from his first year plagued him. If it were not Voldemort, or Quirrell than the other nightmare was Bellatrix LeStrange.

When Harry pulled away, his father caught his hand. "Come over to the sofa. I'd like your input on a decision I need to make today."

"Sure, dad."

Severus sat down on the sofa, and Harry slid right next to him. Once settled Severus explained about the offer of Deputy Headmaster. Harry frowned in thinking, tapped his chin with his index finger as his father often did, and frowned a bit more.

"It's lots more money, right?" asked Harry.

"Quite a bit more," agreed Severus.

"Do you still get to live in the dungeons?"

"I do," replied Severus. "However, I could move to an apartment near the Headmistress's tower."

"Oh no!" protested Harry. "I like the apartment you have and it's all connected to your private lab, and your classroom, and it's near the Slytherins. You don't have to move!"

"I must admit that within the dungeons though they may be, I am rather fond of my apartment. What do you think of the Deputy Headmaster's job."

"What kind of work is that? Will it mean a lot more for you?" asked Harry worriedly.

"Hm, I would welcome the first years, and do the Sorting, I would deal with the Headmistress's correspondence from students parents, students would come to me first before going to the Headmistress. I would be as her secretary, and I would go to those meetings to homes or to the Board of Governors she could not attend." Hearing himself outline some of the duties of Deputy Headmaster gave Severus pause; that was not even the full extent of what his new duties would entail. He would also have to continue as Head of Slytherin House, and teach Potions.  _Whenever would there be time for Harry?_

"That's a lot of work, dad," said Harry heavily. "Would you still want me?"

"Still want…? Harry! You are my son. I adopted you. That does not end if something else comes along." Briefly he drew Harry into his arms and bestowed a kiss to his brow. "I intend to be your father until you are old, and grey, and have given me a dozen grandchildren. No matter what, you are mine, and I am yours."

Harry smiled slowly, "Even if I were the worst kid in the world?"

"It is doubtful you would be able to sit a  _broom_  if you were the worst, but even if you were the worst, you would be my juvenile delinquent. Now, go wake your friends, and get ready. We have a birthday to celebrate." Severus scooted his son off the sofa, and then watched as Harry ran up the stairs to wake his friends from their naps.


	5. Harry's 12th Birthday - Part II

The Weasleys, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, and Ginevra, all arrived at 3pm. Charlie was in Romania, and Bill was on assignment in France for the goblins so both sent along a gift. Percy had declined his mother's invitation citing a need to study for the coming term, and to his mother's disgust he had conveniently 'forgotten' a gift. Arthur carried all the presents from his family in a basket he levitated behind him. Molly had brought a veritable feast, and had thankfully warned Severus she was doing so. All he had to provide was the cake and ice cream.

Next to arrive were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa who tended to wear extravagant clothing of silks and laces from Paris, and satins from Egypt, had toned down her wardrobe to a more sedate fashion that resembled clothes for women that were popular during the Regency. For Harry's birthday she wore a fine muslin cream coloured afternoon gown with a straight neckline, a light pelisse of green satin, and with her she had brought a cobweb-knot shawl for those odd chills she had been getting of late. Lucius wore a fine suit of brushed wool in grey and light green that would allow him to mount a broom if he was called into a game of Quidditch.

Minerva arrived last and with her she had brought birthday presents from Albus, Remus, and beside her was a pretty little girl wearing dried radishes for earring, a pale pink pinafore over a summery cotton dress of white, topped off with shockingly pink trainers. Her hair was of the palest gold, nearly white in the light, and hung in straggly curls down to her hips.

Introductions were made and everyone learned that the girl was Luna Lovegood who would attend her first year at Hogwarts when term began. Harry seemed enchanted by her guileless smile, large and expressive blue eyes.

"Happy birthday, Harry," said Luna walking up to the birthday boy who had been smartly dressed by his father in dark trousers, and a white cotton shirt. Harry's choice had been the shorts he had worn down at the beach, and the shirt. Therefore, Severus had re-dressed his son.

"Thank you, Luna." He glanced upward as her eyes travelled somewhere above his head. "What're you looking at?"

"Nargles," she smiled. "I've never seen such protective ones before. They must know you're special."

Harry frowned slightly. "How do you mean special?" He was ready to show this odd girl he was not at all what others expected him to be.

"Ohhh," sighed Luna, "just that you're creative, Harry. Are you an artist?" Luna looked away from the Nargles and in that instant Harry was irrevocably pierced by her beautiful blue eyes.

Ginny Weasley, who had monopolised conversation with the hero, glared at Luna. Severus, seeing sparks fly between his son and the odd little girl, rolled his eyes.  _Was not Harry just a little boy, oh so recently?_

"I sometimes draw," replied Harry shyly.

"My mama did too," she sighed sadly. "I haven't a creative bone in my body. Could I see some of your drawings, Harry?"

Minerva watched as Luna followed Harry over to a bookshelf where he had his drawing journal. They sat on the floor as Harry flipped through and showed the little girl his drawings.

"I am afraid that Luna has ensorcelled your son, Severus," Minerva chuckled softly and handed him the gifts she had brought.

"So it would seem," muttered Severus. He added Minerva's gifts to those resting on a table he had conjured for the purpose.

"You look very pretty, mother," Draco said to his mother with absolute sincerity. She did. In fact, to him, Narcissa looked… motherly.

"Thank you, Dragon," replied Narcissa as she brushed back the fringe her son was now allowing to grow long. "Have you enjoyed your visit so far?"

Draco nodded, and leaned against the arm of the chair his mother sat in. "I made a sand castle with Hermione yesterday, then me and Ron and Harry all played Catch the Snitch for a few hours. Right over the ocean, too!"

"Oh my! How thrilling! I do hope your godfather was generous with the Sun-Resist Potion," replied Narcissa.

"Yeah. Uncle Severus does all that father stuff now," said Draco with authority. "He even made us all take naps before the party. We didn't need them, though."

Narcissa smiled. "Of course you didn't, Dragon. Such a grown, young man. You're far too old for naps."

Lucius chuckled as he brought a sparkling, non-alcoholic cider to his wife, "You did purchase all of your supplies for the next term, Dragon?"

Draco nodded. "I did, father! I also bought a present for Harry. What did you and mother get him?" he asked with glittering eyes.

"Never you mind, young man. You will discover what your mother and I have for Harry when everyone else does," chided Lucius.

Draco shrugged. "Okay." He then glanced over at Hermione who was sitting next to Ginny Weasley. Her hair had been loosely braided at her nape and fell over her shoulder. Hermione looked sweet in a sky blue dress of gauze muslin. It flared out at the waist over a petticoat of stiff cotton with a long, decorative hem adorned by satin ribbons of shaded blues threaded through the lace. She also wore pretty leather sandals that matched her dress. She was a plain girl, thought Narcissa as she looked where her son looked, but she dressed well.

As for the little Weasley girl although her clothing was clean she wore a pair of functional over-alls over a blouse of pin-tuck cotton with puffed short sleeves. On her feet were trainers, also clean, but obviously had belonged to an older brother.

"I think Hermione needs some cider," declared Draco.

Lucius nodded in approval to his son. "By all means, Dragon. Molly has a large pitcher of sparkling cider and I am certain she will pour some for you both."

Draco smiled up at his father. He then leaned forward, and kissed his mother's cheek before dashing off to the kitchen.

* * *

Molly Weasley was not alone in the Prince Lighthouse kitchen. She had recruited her twin sons Fred and George to help in setting everything out on plates or platters. Arthur was in the front yard supervising the set up of tables for everyone with the help of Ron, Harry, and then Severus had joined them.

Soon, Molly was floating the plates, glasses, pitchers of apple cider, and platters of a wonderful buffet onto the large table for food. Fred and George were using their magic to set the two smaller tables with all of the plates and silverware.

Everyone gathered in the front yard for food, and the spectacular view of the sky as it drifted from the afternoon sun, towards dusk. Lucius announced, at Minerva's behest, that he had taken upon the position of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"What about the curse?" asked Fred as he pulled apart a roll to dip into the aus jus from his roast beef.

"I'm just beginning to like you, Mr. Malfoy," mused George. "It'd be a shame to lose you at the end of the year."

"That's only if you're a good teacher," added Ron.

"My father's a great teacher, you pillock!" defended Draco sharply.

"Dragon!" warned Lucius. "There is no need for casting aspersions. Apologise."

Draco glared quickly at his father, then to Ron. "I'm sorry."

"What curse?" asked Harry worriedly.

Fred replied, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named cursed the position so no one would remain more than a year as the DADA teacher. Something terrible would happen to them."

George chuckled, "Like you killing Quirrell, Harry!"

"George!" gasped Arthur.

Harry blanched, then scowled at George, "It wasn't funny, George! I didn't do that on purpose! He hurt my dad!"

"Accidental magic propelled by defence of another, Mr. Weasley," glowered Lucius. "Something I might remind you that you…  _guessed_ … incorrectly upon your final."

George ducked his head. "Sorry, Harry."

"What about the curse, though?" persisted Harry. "You  _are_  a good teacher, sir. I think I'd really like DADA if you could stay longer than a year, and nothing bad happened."

Severus interjected, "You need not be concerned about such a curse causing harm to Lucius, Harry."

"Indeed, Mr. Snape," added Minerva. "The Board of Governors approved the hiring of a Curse-Breaker to deal with the curse." She smiled at Arthur. "William did a very thorough job, Arthur."

"Cool!" crowed Ron.

"Dad, Bill got rid of the curse?" asked George with a grin.

"Good old, Bill," smiled Fred.

"He is a Curse-Breaker, lads," replied Arthur proudly. He did not mention that he had suggested hiring Bill a few times to Albus since he did not want anything in the school that might harm his children. "Congratulations on the job, Lucius."

"Thank you, Arthur," nodded Lucius.

"When does Harry get to open his gifts?" asked Ginny who had tried to sit beside Harry only to be thwarted when Luna sat on the other side of the boy.

Harry piped up, "We're going to play Quidditch first, Ginny. Us against the adults. Hermione, will you play?"

Hermione glanced up from her vegetables, and gave Harry a horrified look. "No! There's no way I'm getting on a broom, Harry!"

"I'm going to referee," said Luna. "Otherwise there would be too many of us against the adults." She leaned towards Harry. "May I have your cherry tomato, Harry?"

"Uhm…" he looked at the little cherry tomato sitting on top of the salad in a bowl by his plate, "Sure, Luna."

"Thank you," she grinned, took the tomato, and popped it into her mouth.

For no reason he could explain, Harry wanted to see Luna eat another tomato. Ginny saw Harry's wide eyes, and she felt a swirl of jealousy flare in her belly.

"We'll win," said Ginny taking Harry's attention off Luna. "Luna doesn't need to play since we have you playing, Harry." She smiled brightly at him. Harry blushed and ate a forkful of mashed potatoes. When Harry looked up Ginny had a Cherry tomato at her lips. She smiled at the birthday boy, and popped the tomato into her mouth. She bit down, promptly grimaced, and spat the partially macerated remains of the tomato on the ground next to Harry. "Sohhy," Ginny mumbled. "I hate tomatoes."

Harry's eyes dropped to the limp tomato on the ground by his chair with Ginny's teeth prints in its once hard flesh. It leaked gelatinous seeds from its wound.

"I don't think I like 'em anymore, either," muttered Harry. He looked away from Ginny, and went back to the more enjoyable prospects of his food, and a story from Luna about something called a 'Snorkack'.

* * *

The game of Quidditch, played down on the beach and over the ocean, consisted of the kids, Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny and Fred versus the adults, Severus, Minerva, Arthur, Lucius, and George as opposing teams. The twins had split up to even out the teams. When Severus declared that the 'identical clowns' were up to mischief, he changed Fred's clothing to all red, and George's clothing to all green. Of course, halfway through the game they tried to exchange colours, and were blown off their brooms and right into the ocean by Severus's counter-ward against any spells to change what he had done.

An intermission was called by Luna, and everyone banded together to help the soggy twins from the ocean. Molly cast a drying spell on each of her sons, Lucius recovered their wayward brooms, and the game then continued.

Harry and Severus were each Seekers for their teams and both managed to make Molly cringe with their flying skills as they dove, dodged Bludgers (made of wood not iron but still nasty), and each did their best to keep the Quaffle from dipping through the opposing team's goal if it got in their way.

The game ended when Harry dove too deeply and flung himself right into the ocean. Severus dove right after his son, and learned that Harry had never learned how to swim. If Severus had not prevented it Harry would have sunk like a rock.

Severus Apparated with Harry right from the water, and they were soon joined by everyone else up at the house. Once Harry was dried off, and checked for possible injury, he was ushered to the living room. Cake and ice cream was served to one and all, and Harry began to open his gifts.

Charlie Weasley the second eldest and the dragon handler in Romania had sent Harry a carving of a magnificent Opaleye Dragon. The carving was of wood that had been burned by dragon's breath fire, and polished to a very high sheen. It was opalescent in its sheen, and it was very unusual in that it was a carving that did not move, breath fire, or even fly. Harry thought the carving was perfect and walked around to show it to everyone. Severus had then placed it upon the top shelf of a set of bookshelves he had set aside for Harry's books, collections of shells, and tumbled glass he had found on the beach, and a collection of animated dragons of the wizarding world he had bought at a toy store in Port Murem.

Bill Weasley, the eldest Weasley, and the Curse-Breaker that had broken the curse on the Defence Against the Dark Arts position sent Harry a slim book of spells that were designed for checking food for poison, and for checking objects for evidence of spells that might cause trouble.

"Useful," mused Severus as he put the book away on Harry's shelves, "if you wish to become paranoic."

"Paranoia served you well as a spy, did it not, Severus?" smirked Lucius.

Severus sneered at his friend. "A sensitivity to the way a mad wizard thinks, Lucius, was my best weapon against him."

Lucius chuckled. Harry took their attention away from their little discussion as Fred and George Weasley handed him a box wrapped in a riotous paper of calamitous colours that careened about sickeningly on the paper. Harry ripped the paper off just so he did not have to look at it. Opening the box revealed another box that was chocolate-colour covered and topped by a ribbon that was a match to the awful paper. Harry opened that box to reveal three rows of beautiful, and delicious looking truffles. He reached for one, and Severus caught his hand.

"Dad?"

"What is in the chocolates, Misters Weasley?" he frowned darkly in suspicion.

"Nothing that will hurt him," began Fred.

"That we know of, sir," George added beneath his breath. Severus scowled.

"They are all mixed with tiny substances to cause multi-coloured puking, drool that is minty fresh, and caramel that causes fainting," elaborated Fred.

Severus took the box of debilitating chocolates from its outer box. "Evanesco!" The chocolates vanished. Harry's face dropped sadly.  _That had all sounded sort of fun!_  "Reprobates," Severus growled. "Do not experiment on my son." He turned to Harry. "If you wish I will buy you some harmless truffles to replace these, Harry."

"S'ok, dad. I think I'll open another present instead." Ginny Weasley stood up, and carried the present she had bought over to Harry. He smiled, took the flat box, and ripped it open. Inside it was a scarf with the Quidditch colours of the Chudley Cannons. Harry withdrew it. "This is a… nice scarf." It was, but Harry did not care for the colour orange.

"Mum spelled it with a one-time colour change, Harry, so you can change the scarf to the colours of any Quidditch team you like," said Ginny. She could tell that orange was not a colour the birthday boy liked. Ron was the only boy she knew that liked orange. Ron had orange pyjamas for Merlin's sake!

Harry brightened as he thought of other colours for the scarf. He did not have a favourite team, yet, but maybe he would by the end of the year. He folded the scarf, and handed it to his father. Severus gave it barely a glance.

Molly had knitted Harry a red and gold jumper with a golden Snitch on it. He slipped the jumper on. No one had ever made anything for him! Arthur handed Harry a red and white striped bag filled with a variety of sweets from Honeydukes. Delighted with the sweets he grabbed a caramel and popped it into his mouth. Severus reached over his son's shoulder, and snatched the bag from him. Harry let out a yelp as the bag of sweets flew for the kitchen.

"You may have three a day, no more, Harry," dictated Severus as he sent the sweets to a high cabinet his son would not be able to reach.

"You're no fun, dad," sighed Harry. He had lost his fun chocolates from the twins and now his sweets from Mr. Weasley.

Severus smirked, "Thank you for being so observant, son."

The adults chuckled knowingly.

Ron Weasley brought up his present next, and dropped himself right beside Harry on the lounger so he could watch him open the gift. "I spent my entire allowance on it, Harry. You'll love it, and your dad won't take it away, either." Ron beamed, and Harry grinned as he tore into the orange wrapping paper.

Inside the box was another box, wooden, with red trimming. Harry opened the lid to reveal a shining, gold Snitch. He was a little puzzled because he already had a Snitch; a silver one that his father had given him.

"It's just for Seekers, Harry. Two man Snitch. You and your dad can play with it," Ron smiled in satisfaction.

"Cool! Thanks, Ron!"

Albus had sent Harry a pair of red and gold striped socks, Remus Lupin, of whom he had only heard stories of, had sent him a photo album of his parents wedding. Harry was unsure how to feel about the gift. It was thoughtful; he knew that, but he did not know anyone in the photographs that danced and laughed and ate across the pages. It was odd, very weird, to see his parents alive, and not the ghosts he had barely seen twice in his life. Severus only Summoned the photo album when Harry had pushed it aside in favour of a gift from Minerva.

The Potions Master held the album, for only a moment, in his hands. He did not want to see the images of Lily. He felt a curse for damned Lupin at the back of his throat for daring to send something like the album to Harry. He bit back the curse as he did not want to ruin his son's party. Putting the album up on one of the near empty shelves he turned back at the sound of tearing paper.

"Oooooh!" sighed Harry happily. Minerva had given Harry a large block of painting paper. He only could draw, though. He was about to say so, but then Lucius levitated a large, wrapped box towards Harry.

"You might find what is within to be of use, Harry," smirked Lucius. Narcissa smiled serenely.

The box was wrapped in silvery blue paper with a large, elegantly draping bow of shimmery green. For some reason Harry wanted to draw out opening this gift and he did so by first undoing the ribbon, then the paper. Underneath the paper was a satiny looking box that when Harry opened it was stuffed with a froth of white tissue. As Harry removed the tissue he revealed a wooden box that held a rainbow of paints, brushes from fat to thin, and an unusual quill with a pencil-lead type point. The feather was of a short, raven feather.

Narcissa spoke, "Lucius and I thought of the paint set once Severus told us of your desire to draw. When Lucius spoke to Minerva she thought it would round out our gift by getting you the block of painting paper."

Lucius added, "Your father showed me a few of your drawings, Harry. I think the Painters Guild might consider offering you a place when you reach your majority."

"Painters Guild?" asked Harry.

Hermione replied, "All the artists that painted living portraits or moving paintings hanging in Hogwarts belong to the Painters Guild, Harry. It would be wonderful if you became that good."

"Dad?" Harry looked over his shoulder at his father. "You think my drawings are that good? I mean, good enough to show Mr. Malfoy?"

"I believe your drawings to show a notable talent, Harry," nodded Severus.

Harry smiled down at his trainers. He was beginning to learn that his father was restrained in his praise towards anyone. ' _Notable talent'_  meant that his father thought he was the best, and he was proud of him.

"Here, Harry," said Draco as he squished down on the lounger between Harry and Ron. Ron elbowed Draco, and Draco elbowed him back. Both were whacked on the head by one of Harry's Muggle Batman comic books by Professor Snape.

"OW!" "HEY!" protested both boys.

"Behave," warned Severus.

Harry chuckled softly. Ron scooched sideways just enough so he was no longer touching the Malfoy boy.

Draco handed Harry a rather elegant envelope trimmed in gold with a touch of curlicues at the corners. Harry studied the envelope, and gave Draco a questioning look. "Just open it, Harry."

Harry slit the envelope open and pulled out four tickets. He read one of them aloud, "Tasmanian Brooms Racing, 1992." He glanced up with excitement sparkling in his deep green eyes. "Brooms racing? I've never heard of it."

"It's exciting!" enthused Draco. "Father and I go every year but this year I thought you and your dad could go with us, and any other two you want to bring."

"Hermione, Ron…" he then looked over at Luna. He felt sadness clutch at his heart that there was not a third ticket for her.

Lucius saw the forlorn look he gave to Luna. "I see no reason Miss Lovegood could not join us, Harry."

Harry's face brightened. "Luna, do you want to go?"

Luna smiled beatifically at Harry, "That would be fun especially with all your friends."

"I wanna go, too!" shouted Ginny. "If Luna gets to go then I should go, too, cause I'm a friend of Harry's!" She glared hotly for just a moment at Harry, then smiled, "Aren't I, Harry?"

Harry suddenly was not so sure about Ginny Weasley. However, he doubted his father would want him to appear rude in front of all his guests. He quickly stuffed the tickets back in the envelope, and muttered, "Sure you are, Ginny."

Ginny gave Luna a smug smile, but the odd blonde was not even looking at her. The youngest Weasley slumped with a grunt back into the sofa where she sat with her brothers Fred and George. Fred leaned over to his sister.

"You're too young to be flirting, little sister," he chided as softly as possible so no one else heard.

Ginny glared at her older brother, and firmly kicked his shin. Fred let out a yelp at the pain.

Molly rose to her feet by her husband, and looked pointedly at her daughter. "Ginny, come help me in the kitchen."

"But Harry's not done…"

Molly crossed her arms over her bosom. "In the kitchen, now."

Ginny knew that tone from her mother; she was in trouble and there was no way to accede to her mother's authority. Jumping to her feet, she trotted into the kitchen. Molly was soon right behind her. As Harry accepted a present from a shyly smiling Hermione, Severus glanced towards his kitchen as he sensed a subtle wave of magic. Miss Weasley, he decided then, was going to be a troublemaker in his class; unfortunately, he suspected much of the trouble would come about as she continued to try and capture Harry's attention.

Harry had opened his gift from Hermione and was wide-eyed as he held the large book on his lap.

"It's a beginner's introduction to runes, Harry. Runes are used in potions and in the creation of charms," the little witch declared.

"This is terrific, Hermione," gasped Harry. "I can't wait to read it and learn it all. Thank you!"

Luna was the last to give Harry his present, and hers was in a small box. Harry opened it to find an interesting bracelet of woven dried herbs and leather. He studied it, and was puzzled by it.

"I didn't know much about you, Harry," explained Luna, "except you'd be a friend so I made this for you. The dried herbs are sage, rosemary, and thyme, and the leather is exactly seven inches. It's a charm to keep your Nargles happy so they won't take your things and hide them."

Harry slipped the bracelet on. It was rather grown-up looking. He liked it. "This is really nice, Luna. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Harry," she glanced just above his head. "See? The Nargles are happy, too!"

* * *

Harry's birthday ended with an unexpected show of fireworks designed by the twins. Silver sparkling sharks leapt from the ocean to chase after colourful leprechauns, and pearly cherubs. A sinuous dragon that went directly towards everyone on the cliff had everyone gasping and backing away… just in case.

Luna went back home with Minerva, Draco returned home with his parents, the Weasleys including Ron, all went back to the Burrow. Hermione was the last to leave through the Severus Floo to her parents home in Sutton, a borough of South London.

Severus checked his watch, the old, slightly battered pocket-watch he always kept with him. He then closed it with a snap, un-clipped the fob from the button on his waistcoat, and with a slight smile he ascended the stairs to Harry's bedroom.

Harry sat on his bed with his knees up supporting the journal his father bought him at Scriveners in Diagon Alley. He had drawn in it every chance he had. A few of his more serious drawings he had given to his father, and he expected those were the ones Severus had shown to the adults. Nothing special just some birds, a few shells, the beach, and then he had done a drawing of Severus weeding the garden. Harry had really liked that drawing because the image of his father was so unlike the stern teacher he was used to.

Harry smiled at his current drawing of the odd little girl with the radish earrings, and lopsided smile. He glanced at his bracelet, shook it, and he could smell the herbs drifting about him.

Putting down his drawing journal, he scooted off his bed, and went over to the window seat. He pushed open one of the three windows, and welcomed the sound of the ocean, and the sea breeze into his room.

This was home.


	6. Harry's 12th Birthday - Severus' Gift

Severus ascended the stairs to his son's bedroom, and found Harry curled up on his window seat with his arms on the window sill, and his head on his arms. A lovely breeze carrying the ocean was blowing in, and Harry was intent upon the stars twinkling above.

"Harry," Severus spoke softly and sat down on the window seat beside his son. "Was it a good birthday?"

"The best, dad!" Harry grinned. "I never thought a birthday could be like that. Not even Dudley's birthdays were a quarter… no a sixteenth as nice. Mine was perfect."

"And, it is not over, just yet." Harry turned a bit so he could better see his father. He gave him a puzzled glance. "I have a gift to give you."

"But you already did, dad. You gave me the drawing journal." He pointed to his journal upon his bed.

"True," acknowledged Severus. "I have something, though, that my father gave to me that I wish to give to you. But first, would you indulge a small story from me?"

"Sure," Harry gave his father his whole attention.

Severus began to speak, "A very long time ago when I was a very little boy, my family was a happy one. My mother Eileen laughed, my father Tobias smiled, and we were considered the wealthiest family in Spinner's End. I was five years old."

Harry, sensing this story was not all happy, scooted closer to his father's side so that his arm was draped over him. This way if his father needed a hug, he could do it.

"The smiles, the laughter, and the money, all ended when I turned six. The factory where my father was a foreman closed down, and he was laid off. Many of the other workers found jobs elsewhere, and they moved away from Spinner's End. My father was older for a Muggle. Almost 60. Most men are retired at that age. He had a difficult time just seeking a job. Most employers would not even call him in for an interview. As a result his drinking began again, and often he did not come home."

Harry wrapped his arms around his father's waist and squeezed. Severus smiled, and dropped his hands to Harry's arm that draped across his stomach.

"He never hit you, did he, dad?" asked Harry quietly.

Severus shook his head slowly. "No. No he yelled but he never hit either of us. He just… even when he was home with us, which was rare… he faded away, Harry. I think, in a way, his heart broke because he could no longer take care of my mother and me as he had been taught a man should." Severus sighed softly, and welcomed the hug his son gave to him.

For a long moment they sat in the quiet of the evening and listened as the ocean crashed below.

"One night, late. Long after I should have been asleep, my father came up the stairs to get me, and told me to walk with him. I did so. I was a good little boy, and did what my father told me to do." As Severus recited the events of the past, Harry drifted back to that day. "We walked and I remember the air was cool. Part of me wanted to scamper right back to bed where it was warm but I knew my father needed me with him. So, we kept walking until we reached the fence that separated the two factory stacks - the magnificent chimneys - from Spinner's End."

Severus drew in a fortifying breath of ocean breeze, tugged Harry closer, and then continued his story. "The factory had been shut down for nearly six months and those stacks looked haunted to me. It was then my father began to speak to me…"

" _Severus, I can't find work. No one wants an old man, and they all want to bury me. Your mum, she wants to do those potions of hers and sell 'em to Muggles but if her people find out it'd be a whole mess of trouble."_

" _Mum can sew," said young Severus as he threaded his fingers through the chain link fence._

" _Aye. For a witch she's got a dab hand at that embroidery she likes. Might just be enough to feed us." Severus tried to smile up at his father._

_Tobias was so tall, so muscular and broad. Severus always saw his father as one of those knights in his King Arthur books. For the first time, though, his father's shoulders slumped, as though he had lost a battle. His hand clutched spasmodically at his chest. Severus knew then that what his father imparted to him was very important and he had to listen._

" _My investments all failed, Severus. We don't have much money left, and your mum wrote to her family. Seems they don't want to help out a 'filthy muggle'," Tobias bit out. He took a pack of cigarettes from his peacoat, snapped out an unfiltered cigarette, lit it, and drew in its lung destroying smoke. He leaned against the fence and glared resentfully up at the stacks to the factory. "It's gonna get worse, son. Much worse, which is why I want to give you this now."_

_Severus watched with astonishment as Tobias removed the old gold watch his father always wore. He opened it to glance at the time, then closed it._

" _Hold out your hand, Severus." Severus did so and his father dropped the watch into his hands. "Me dad, Severus, was in the BEF - the British Expeditionary Force. A volunteer during the First War and that's where the watch came from. Look inside…" He watched as Severus opened the old pocket-watch. Inside the lid was an emblem and underneath was the name Sgt. Anthony Snape. "See that? Me dad, your granddad you never met, he was a fightin' man. Always did the right thing… no matter what. He survived but he lost both his legs." Tobias smiled bitterly. "Didn't stop that ol' cuss, though. Met me mum, he did, had me and all my sisters, raised us all up right."_

_Severus slowly closed the watch. He knew of his aunts. Two of them, and both had died young of breast cancer. He had never met them but his father had often spoken of 'Cece' and 'Annie'. He had loved them very much. Severus' granddad had also died of cancer; something Severus had been told came from his days in the First War._

_Tobias had fought briefly in the second war but refused to speak of it. Severus had learned that his father had been a young private during the awful Bombing of Dresden that was near the end of World War II. It had scarred Tobias who blamed much of drinking on his days as a soldier. It was in his cups when he had met a young Eileen Prince that was a volunteer at a local hospital. Eileen had helped Tobias to dry out, and she had helped them to move to the prospering borough of Spinner's End. Tobias found a very good job in the local factory, and dad bought a house, the biggest one, in Spinner's End._

_Tobias coughed from the cigarette smoke. He cleared his lungs, spat as discretely as possible, then crouched down to his son's height. "When you look at my watch, Severus. I want you to remember that no matter what happens to me, mum, or even you, that I love you. We knew the world when it was kind." Tobias lifted Severus up into his arms, turned away from the stacks, and walked home._

_Tobias put his son to bed, kissed his forehead, smiled softly at the hand that clasped his old watch, then whispered, "Even if I become the worst bastard in the world, Severus, know this: I do love you."_

"I love you, too, dad," Harry burst out as he hugged his father around the neck and kissed his cheek.

Severus smiled and slid his son back down to his lap. "I love you, too, Harry." Something Severus had never imagined to be possible. "Because of that, I want to pass on my old watch to you." He held out his son's hand and dropped the watch slowly into his open palm. "I love you, Harry, and no matter what the future holds I promise to always be there for you. Always."

"Thank you, dad," Harry said softly as he looked down at the watch. Tears burned and threatened in his throat. Sniffling them back, he looked up and smiled with a tiny glint in his green eyes, "I think I need a waistcoat now."

Severus broke into the most beautiful laugh Harry had ever heard in his life. He then embraced his son very tightly, and spoke into his ear, "Yes, Harry. Yes I think you do. We'll find a waistcoat for you." He kissed Harry's cheek as Harry joined his father's laughter.

This was the most bestest birthday… EVER!


	7. A Letter

Severus scraped scrambled eggs from the pan onto Harry's plate. He disliked eggs and so his breakfast consisted of a piece of toast with butter and marmalade, bacon, a very small glass of orange juice, and his ever present black and bitter coffee.

Discretely he coughed, and was reminded of the cough Tobias had developed after he began to smoke. It was a dry cough, and was soon passed.

"You okay, dad?" Harry glanced up worriedly.

"A simple cough, Harry. I think the air might have more salt in it then I expected."

Just as he placed the pan in the sink for washing, an owl tapped on the kitchen window. He allowed the bird in and Harry was right there with a few treats.

"A letter, dad?" asked Harry with curiosity as he fed the owl.

"For me, Harry. Finish your breakfast, please." Severus opened his letter while Harry slipped back onto his chair and dove into his eggs. As wrapped up as he seemed in his breakfast he allowed an eye to peek at his father every few minutes.

Severus frowned at the letter but in short order his features drifted into a dark anger. After a long moment as his father read the letter he folded it closed, and rose from his chair. "I need some fresh air, Harry. You can join me in the garden when you are finished."

"Is it bad news, dad?" asked Harry looking right at the letter his father was tucking into his pocket.

"Nothing to be concerned about, Harry. You finish your breakfast, and I am going for a short walk." Severus went through the back door into the garden. Very quietly he closed the door behind him.

Harry stared at the bright painted field of sunflowers that was the wallpaper in the kitchen. An odd brightness one might think for the dour Potions Master but when it had come to choosing the wallpaper Severus had smiled at the field of Van Gogh styled sunflowers. Harry knew it was the right wallpaper to have. It cheered him, too.

However, at this moment, the anger in his father's mien, the ticking of his jaw that was the grinding of his teeth, was not erased by the sunflowers. Harry's fork tapped absently on the remains of his eggs that were fast growing cold. Making a decision he got up, cleared his dishes, put the dirty ones in the sink, and then left the kitchen after his father.

The garden was mapped out in a grid and as the plants were still budding, and spreading as they needed, it was easy to see his father standing at its center. The letter was in his hand again and Harry knew it was the source of his father's anger.

As quiet as possible he made his way over to his father, and once he was close enough he slipped his arms around his father's waist.

"Dad, I know that letter is making you angry. Are you sure you don't want to tell me what it is about?" asked Harry carefully.

Severus patted Harry's clasped hands over his belly. He did not want to say anything but Harry was a curious boy; it was part of his survival instinct in which he needed to know everything in case he had to protect himself. Or, lately, his father. Severus had realised over the Summer that he had become as important to Harry as Harry's own survival was to himself.

With a slow spin Severus descended to the ground until he was seated Lotus-style on the cleared path. He pulled Harry down to the earth beside him.

"A part of my past has returned, Harry. And, he is in a way, a part of yours," said Severus with regret. Harry blinked, and wove his hand into his father's. He did not say anything. "As a student… your father…"

"James," insisted Harry. His father was imparting important history to him and he felt it would not be right if James were compared to his father.

Severus nodded, "James. We were not friends. It was not simply the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor that drove a wedge between us," he began to stroke his son's hair; an action meant to soothe Harry but it soothed him more. "It was Lily. My first friend from that time. Lucius watched over me but he was a seventh year, and about to get married. There would not be a friendship for us."

"But he's your best friend now, right, dad?"

Severus gave Harry a brief smile. "So he became."

Harry verbally nudged Severus when the silence became heavy, "What happened, dad?"

"Lily chose James over me, and due to that choice and other circumstances, our friendship was at an end." He then looked down into Harry's deep, green eyes. "I cannot hate either of them, though, or else I would never have known you."

Harry smiled. He then looked at the letter that was crushed in his father's left hand. "Who wrote to you, dad?" asked Harry gently but firmly.

"His name is Remus Lupin. He was one of James' best friends. He is the one who found Albus after Fawkes took him away. Lupin is now Albus'... companion," Severus grimaced.

"You don't like him do you?"

"More correctly... he disappoints me. He is a coward who will not stand up for those he should have, and he is desperate to win the approval of everyone." Severus chuckled acidly. "With the exception of me. He chooses to continue to believe the worst of me no matter what others tell him." Severus lifted the crumpled letter and squeezed it tighter in his hand. "Lupin believes me to be the worst thing ever to happen to you, and he feels it is his right to tell me not to hurt you." That dry cough tickled his throat and he coughed once.

Harry's eyes narrowed darkly. No one ever besmirched his father. He was not stupid. He knew his father had lived a hard life, and he had made some terrible decisions. Harry admired the fact that Professor Severus had dragged himself up from filth and turned his life around. Harry knew, even if people did not see for themselves, that his father  _cared_  for those who would otherwise be neglected, hurt, or simply ignored. If it were not for the fact that Professor Severus had rescued him above and beyond the incident when Bellatrix LeStrange had almost killed him, he would not be living life on an island where he could be free, and he had a father.

Harry did not completely know who this Remus Lupin was but if he thought he had a right to hurt his father he had just made himself an enemy in Harry Potter Snape.

As hard, and as strong as Harry wanted to be in that moment, the old insecurities, and the fear of the Dursleys rose up harshly inside him. He clutched his father's waistcoat, irrationally missing the voluminous teaching robes.

"This Lupin wizard, dad, can he take me away from you?" Harry asked worriedly.

Severus hugged his son closely to himself. "No. No, Harry. Lupin cannot." What he did not say was that he worried that Lupin might influence  _others_  into getting Harry removed from his custody. No one was going to take his son away, ever. He would find a way to make that impossible. Within he smirked smugly; he had been a Death Eater, and he was rather proficient in the Dark Arts.

"Dad, let's go play some Two Man Snitch chase and then you can teach me some more swimming."

Severus smiled down at his son. Harry was liking those smiles. He would make it his life's goal to make his father smile more.

"That sounds like a very good idea, Harry," said Severus rising smoothly to his feet. He extended his hand to his son. "Loser makes lunch."

Harry grinned cheekily. "I'd like pea soup and homemade rolls today."

Severus let out a bark of laughter. "Be prepared to make my favourite, Mr. Snape."

Harry grimaced in horror, "Oh god! Not liver and onions… again!"


	8. The Welcoming Feast - 1 Sept 1992

Harry had been resistant to his father's idea to ride the Hogwart's Express to Hogwarts but once he got on the train and was met by his friends he saw the wisdom in it. The Quartet had a car all to themselves that saw random, and quick visits from the Weasley twins. Ginny Weasley had invited herself to their car, and she never left Harry's side even as he tried to ignore her.

Draco whispered into Harry's ear, "I don't think she's going to let you go." He chuckled.

Harry grimaced, and sneered at Draco who just laughed more.

"Ginny," said Ron, "Why don't you go sit with Fred and George?"

"I don't want to," she scowled at her brother. Ginny then looked at Harry and slipped her arm around his. "I read what you did last year at school, Harry," she gushed. "You were so brave. Would you tell me the story?"

"No," Harry shrugged her off. "Has anyone seen Luna?" he asked partly because he wanted to know and also because the mention of Luna annoyed Ginny. The aforementioned girl pouted and looked away.

Hermione replied, "I heard her dad went to Africa during the summer so she spent it with the Headmistress."

"I know the Headmistress brought Luna to my birthday," said Harry, "but I didn't know Luna was staying with her."

"If you'd asked…" began Hermione.

Ron chuckled, "If you were nosy!" He stuffed a chocolate frog in his mouth. Draco had bought them all a bunch of sweets off the Sweet Cart.

Hermione glared at Ron. "Shut up, Ron, and shut your mouth. It's gross." She then ignored Ron and turned her attention to Harry. "The Headmistress is Luna's godmother so she takes care of her when her dad is not in England."

"Like my dad is Draco's godfather?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded, and delicately bit into her chocolate frog so it would not jump away. "Do you have godparents, Hermione?"

She nodded. "My dad's brother and his wife. I've never met them, though."

"That's wrong," interrupted Draco. "Your godparents are almost like your parents."

"Who's your godmother?" asked Ron as he tore the silver wrapping from a small pecan pie.

Draco grimaced, then sighed. "My godmother was my crazy aunt Bellatrix but she was removed as my godmother not long after she went crazy. My Aunt Andromeda is my godmother now. She's nice and always remembers my birthday. She's the mother to my cousin Tonks."

"Tonks? That's a weird name," commented Harry.

"It's her last name," explained Draco. "She doesn't like her first name which is Nymphadora. Father says it's a beautiful name so he always uses it. My parents are Tonks' godparents."

"I don't have any," sighed Harry wistfully.

"Yes you do," insisted Hermione and she fetched a book. "Right here in the History of the War of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the chapter about the Potters."

Harry dropped his jaw in dismay. "There's a chapter on my family?"

Hermione continued as she disregarded Harry's outburst "It says your dad made Sirius Black, his best friend, your godfather."

Draco shook his head as he grimaced at a very sour Every Flavour Jelly Bean, "He can't be anymore."

"Why?" Hermione closed her book. "Is he dead?"

"He's in prison," Ron informed Harry. "Right after your parents were killed Sirius Black killed twelve Muggles and one of his friends, Peter Pettigrew."

"A prisoner has no rights so that means Black can't be your godfather anymore," interjected Draco as he rummaged in a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Jelly Beans.

"Prison?! Are they sure he killed those people?" demanded Harry. He did not know much about James but he doubted he could have befriended someone that would kill people.

Ron shrugged in answer. Harry frowned. He was like his father in that he hated that silent, vague gesture. "Don't know, Harry," said Draco almost apologetically. "I don't think there was ever a trial. He was just found with all these Muggles dead, and only Pettigrew's finger was left after Black killed him."

"That's awful," glowered Harry. He slumped in his seat, and crossed his arms over his chest. He did not want to talk anymore.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station and expelled the students. Harry could hear Hagrid gathering the new first years for the boat ride to the castle. Professor Flitwick was near and ushering the rest of the students towards carriages pulled by startling creatures that were skeletally thin, and had wings.

"What are those?" asked Harry.

"There's nothing there, Harry!" insisted Hermione. "Come on. The carriages are filling fast."

Harry grasped Draco's robe sleeve, "Don't you see them, Draco?"

"Nothing there, Harry. Come on, Hermione is waiting for us."

"They're Thestrals, Harry," the gentle voice of Luna announced her presence at his elbow.

"They… hey, aren't you supposed to be with Hagrid and the other first years?" Harry was happy to see Luna, though.

"I've been at the castle all Summer so Aunt Minerva sent me here with Professor Flitwick," she replied.

Harry noted that once again Luna never touched him. It was not as though she were loathe to do so. She was just being polite, and aware of his personal space. Ginny Weasley was always either leaning on him, or wrapped around his arm. It was a little flattering, at first, but now it was downright annoying. He looked up as one of the Thestral's flapped its great wings, and pawed the ground. "Luna, you can see them?"

She nodded. "Only people who've seen death can see them. I saw my mother die just as you saw your mother die, Harry." Luna smiled sympathetically at him.

"But, I don't remember her," he said as he looked upon the thestral that waited to pull the carriage Hermione, Ron, and Draco waited for him.

Luna patted his arm. "That's all right. Your mum remembers you." Luna slipped her hand into Harry's. "The thestrals are very shy, but very kind. Let's go."

Harry rather liked Luna's hand in his and decided to forget all of his questions. Together they climbed up into the carriage, and then the Thestral pulled the carriage into the traffic for all of the other filled carriages.

"Luna, aren't you supposed to be with the first years?" wondered Hermione.

"I've been at Hogwarts all summer, Hermione," replied Luna. "I still have to get Sorted, though."

"You'll be in Gryffindor, right, Luna?" asked Harry hopefully.

"She'll probably be in Slytherin," remarked Draco.

Luna laughed softly. "I don't want to give away the surprise."

* * *

Luna waved to Harry from the Ravenclaw table as the feast appeared. He was sad she would not be in Gryffindor but at least she would be able to visit.

"Are you going to try out for Quidditch, Harry?" Ginny asked in order to turn his attention away from the Ravenclaw girl.

"My dad said it's all right, and if I make the team I not allowed to go and mangle myself," Harry smiled as his comment garnered a few laughs. Suddenly the smiles and laughter faded as if water were thrown on everyone at the table.

"Take care, Mr. Snape, loss of limb... will not excuse you from homework," purred Professor Snape right behind his son.

Harry turned sharply and smiled up at the imposing wizard. "Dad!"

Professor Snape gave dropped a hand on his shoulder, and squeezed it. "Vegetables, Mr. Snape."

Harry glanced at his plate which was piled with nearly everything else but vegetables. "Uhm… I think I have some… somewhere…"

"Hm, yes," he groused with hooded eyelids. "I expect you shall find them. In the meanwhile I wanted you to know that this week will be very busy for me. Meet me saturday afternoon for tea."

"All right, dad," smiled Harry.

Severus nodded to his son, and gave his shoulder another affectionate squeeze then walked towards the dais where all the other teachers sat.

"Ain't Snape the cold one," sneered Ron.

Harry, who had been watching his father walk away, glared heavily at his friend. "What'dya mean, Ron?"

"He's your dad, Harry, and he's treating you like… well like he treats everyone that isn't a Slytherin!"

"My dad's a busy teacher, Ron!" defended Harry. "He can't go all mushy over me right in front of everyone."

"He should have at least smiled at you as if he liked you," Ron snapped sullenly.

Harry touched his shoulder where his father's hand had been. "He doesn't need to, Ron, so shut it."

"Hey!" exclaimed the usually quiet Neville Longbottom, "there's Headmaster Dumbledore!"

All eyes went to the dais to see that indeed it was Albus Dumbledore at the teacher's table. He did not sit in the Headmaster's chair but next to the Headmistress. Harry noted a wizard sat next to the retired Headmaster who looked a bit scruffy as if he had been in a fight.

"Who's that next to Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Nursemaid," chuckled Seamus Finnegan.

"That's a bad thing?" asked Harry looking tightly at the boy.

Seamus looked away from Harry's stare. "S'pose not. Merlin, Harry! You're as scary as Snape!"

Harry ignored Seamus. His father had told him that Remus Lupin would be a companion to Albus Dumbledore to make sure he did not hurt himself. His eyes narrowed. So that was Remus Lupin whom his father disliked because he was one of those bullies who let bullies hurt other people, and never stopped them. And, Lupin was looking right at him!

Harry blanched, looked to his dinner, and tried to sneak a peek at Lupin. The man was still staring at him. Harry then saw that his father was saying something to Lupin to distract him. They started to argue but Headmistress McGonagall stopped them. They backed down but not before glaring daggers at each other.

And, then that creep went back to staring at him!

* * *

Because of that Remus Lupin who kept looking at him Harry had pretty much lost his appetite for the wonderful, indulgent feast. He was glad when they were let go to their Houses so he could disappear right into his dormitory. Burrowing under his covers he ignored the stragglers that came into the dormitory later, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

**2 Sept 1992 - Classes**

The next morning Harry rose at 6am as he always did. It was a habit Aunt Petunia had drilled into him from the time he could walk, and it was a difficult one to break. The advantage though was that he had the showers to himself, and so he could strip off his clothing without anyone thinking they were free to look at him. Dudley had always watched him as he showered and it had always unnerved him. And, he did not even want to mention perverted Piers who always wanted to poke him, or grab parts of him nobody should.

Harry's shower was quick, and thorough. He then dug a folded shirt, and trousers along with pants from his trunk, and quickly donned the clothing. His robes were in the large wardrobe they all shared so he took his down and threw them over his shoulders.

Lastly, Harry took his comb through his still wet hair. The length was now just below his shoulders. His hair was no longer sticking up here and there with dozens of cow-licks he could not control. Over the summer he had grown it long, and his father had brewed a shampoo and conditioner just for him. It reminded him of the forest, and he felt grown-up when he used it. His father had also shown him how to make soap and now he had a ton of soap that had oatmeal, almond, and swarthy smelling sage in it. He knew he smelled good. He wondered if Luna thought he did.

Once finished dressing and combing his hair Harry picked up the textbooks for the two electives added to his basic schedule. He had chosen Ancient Runes so he could learn more about the scar on his forehead that Mr. Malfoy kept calling ' _Sowelu the rune of mothers and protection'_.

His other elective was Care of Magical Creatures. That book, The Monster Book of Monsters, was a vicious book that chased him all over his room, and then snapped at his fingers the first time he tried to read it. His father, while he tended to the injured fingers, had cursed at Hagrid in Latin using words he did not know. The Potions Master had then 'fixed' the book so it would not bite or chase after Harry anymore.

There was no homework, certainly not on the first day of school, but Harry believed it wise to be prepared. His father liked to pounce upon students with surprise quizzes and he had no idea if any of the other teachers were like that.

So he had read the first chapter of each book and was in perfect time to meet Hermione and Ron when they came to the common room.

Hermione had stared warily at The Monster Book of Monsters but it was the textbook of Ancient Runes that she picked up. "I'm taking Ancient Runes, too, Harry. My other elective is Arithmancy. How about you, Ron?"

"Divination," he dug his small crystal ball out of his bag. "Seamus is taking it, too. He says it ought to be easy to pass since you just make stuff up."

"Divination is just mumbo-jumbo," said Hermione with her nose in the air.

Harry smiled. "I'd agree with Ron but there's no way I'd go near Divination. It's all bunkum."

Ron shrugged. "Doesn't matter I guess. I'm also taking History of Magic because Binns is so dead boring you can just sleep in his class."

Both Hermione and Harry frowned. Hermione scoffed, "You'd just sleep and eat your way through school, wouldn't you, Ron?"

Ron grinned. "Speaking of eating, isn't it time for breakfast?" He dropped the crystal ball back into his bag, and stepped through the portrait of The Fat Lady.

Harry shook his head, and followed. "I'm not doing your homework for you, Ron!"

"S'okay, Harry," Ron hollered back with a giggle. "Neville's gonna do mine!"


	9. Care of Magical Creatures - 2 Sept 1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: The Clabbert is from Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them by JK Rowling.

Harry stuffed his notes for Ancient Runes into his bag, then his textbook. He smiled to himself. This was going to be a very interesting class. Professor Bathsheba Babbling was an older woman with streaks of white through her red hair. She wore reading glasses that hung on a chain of silver around her neck, and she popped them on her nose whenever she consulted her notes, or wanted to glare at anyone. Harry also liked that the class was not crowded - only ten students.

He ran down the stairs to the Entrance Hall and met a few other students leaving the castle to go to Professor Hagrid's outdoor classroom. He met Draco who was glaring at his vicious The Monster Book of Monsters.

"This book ought to be banned!" griped Draco as his book snapped at him.

"Yeah," said Harry, "Mine chased me all over my room and nearly took my fingers off."

Draco gawped at Harry. "When?"

"Just after my birthday. I wanted to look at my new books. Things a bloody menace, my dad said." Harry dug out his book as they loped down the hill. "Hermione told me if you stroke the spine that'll tame the book."

Draco smiled wryly at mention of Hermione. "I won't get to see her until Potions. I had History of Magic this morning with Ron snoring behind me the whole time."

"He really slept?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Most of the class did," replied Draco. "I think Binns must have bored himself to death and just didn't stop lecturing."

"Was his lecture any good?" inquired Harry as he finally saw the rest of their class.

Draco shook his head. "I may transfer and read my father's history books instead."

"Well, I can vouch for Ancient Runes," enthused Harry. "They're really interesting and I had no idea that they are used as the basis for predictive spells, and in creating spells."

Draco's eyes widened, "Are you going to…"

"'Allo class!" Hagrid lumbered into the clearing. He smiled at Harry but gave Draco a reserved glance. Draco sighed. It was getting tiring all this prejudice against his House.

"AUGHH!" Neville cried out as his book attacked him in force. He fell to the ground. Everyone watched but Harry and Draco dove in to help him. They both got the angry book off the boy, and Draco sat on it to subdue it. Harry helped Neville up and checked him over.

"You okay, Neville?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shaken. Thanks, Harry. You, too, Malfoy," Neville looked down at his book that was snarling and growling under Draco's seat.

"Longbottom," groused Draco, "I'd appreciate it if you got your book to settle down!"

"I don't know how!" protested Neville.

"s'real easy, Nev… uhm… Mr. Longbottom," interjected Hagrid. "Jus' stroke it's spine and it's yours."

Neville knelt down by Draco, held his hand out, and abruptly snatched it back as the book snapped at him. "Wizard up, Longbottom!" Draco barked sharply.

"I'm t-t-trying, Malfoy!" Neville held out his hand again, and then very quickly pet the spine of his textbook. It purred. Draco rolled off, snatched up his fallen book, and with his free hand he slapped at the dirt on his robes and trousers.

Harry slapped at dirt and straw on Neville's robes. "This is the part of magic I hate," growled Harry under his breath.

"Ten points to Gryffindor fer helpin' yer friend," announced Hagrid.

"Thanks, Harry," smiled Neville. Harry nodded to Hagrid but then glanced at his friend, Draco.

"Figures you'd get points…  _Potter_ ," Draco muttered.

Harry turned sharply, "Professor Hagrid, sir?"

"Yeh, 'Arry?"

"Draco helped Neville, too. What about points for him?" he asked but there was a hard edge to his tone.

Hagrid glanced at the tow-headed Slytherin who looked back at Hagrid belligerently. "Erm… yeh… uhm five points to Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes and Harry's mouth dropped. "Why only five points, Hagrid?" he demanded.

Hagrid narrowed his eyes at the indignant wizard. "'ere now, 'Arry! I done give Slytherin points an' that's said an' done. Professor Snape'll 'ave my hide I give you a detention." His piece said Hagrid clapped his hands together. He chuckled nervously. "Well, looks like Nev's got his textbook under control so come on over here! Come along, now!"

Harry touched Draco's hand and whispered, "That's not right!"

"That's how it's been for centuries, Harry," sighed Draco. "Nobody but a Slytherin likes another Slytherin." He turned away from Harry and followed the rest of the class.

Harry's lips thinned in annoyance. He had hoped that with Professor Dumbledore retired, Voldy absolutely dead, and Professor Snape having adopted him that this unfair treatment towards Slytherin had ended. It obviously had not. With a huff he joined the rest of the class.

The Care of Magical Creatures Class made their way to a paddock in which there was a low tree hugged by a creature almost invisible against the leaves surrounding it. It was green but it's fur shimmered according to the colour of the leaves and branches around it. The creature was the shape of a monkey and about as small as a Muggle Rhesus Monkey. The eyes were bigger - more like a sloth - and were a deep chocolate. The oddest thing was what appeared to be a blemish on its forehead that was currently a lighter colour than its fur.

"What is it?" asked Harry as he peered at the creature who stretched out an arm and clutched its fingers towards the boy.

"This, class, be a Clabbert. Gen'rally gentle but they bite an' have a venom that'll cause hallucinations for jus' long enough for them to get away. Now lookit that patch on 'is forehead. It's a warnin' signal that'll turn red if'n he's worried about ya. C'mere, 'Arry." Hagrid gestured to Harry who hesitated then walked forward. "Go on in and go up to 'im, 'Arry."

Harry opened the gate to the paddock and stepped inside. He peered at the monkey… er… Clabbert. Slowly its brown eyes blinked at him and it turned its head sideways as if to study the young wizard.

"Hi," said Harry tentatively. "I'm Harry." He took a few steps closer then paused. The clabbert plucked a leaf off of the branch it was curled around and munched on it. Harry took that as a sign of trust and so he stepped closer. The animal stretched out its arm again but instead of clutching the fingers were all spread outward. Harry stretched his own arm out, and then gave the small creature his index finger. The clabbert grasped it. Harry smiled and the clabbert squeaked at him.

"Verruh good, 'Arry! Ten points teh Gryffindor!" To Hagrid's chagrin Harry scowled at him, then walked out of the paddock and to the rear of the class.

* * *

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with Draco, Ron, and Hermione. One elbow was on the table and his chin was plopped on his hand. He was frowning and not really paying any attention to his lunch.

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione broke through his silence. "What's bothering you, Harry?"

"Five points," he grumbled.

Hermione's brow wrinkled. "What?"

He lifted his chin off his hand and removed his elbow from the table. He glared at Hermione. "Five points. In Care of Magical Creatures Class Neville's textbook attacked him. Me and Draco both helped get the book off him before it could take a chunk out of him. Draco sat on that stupid book while it was growling and snapping. We both helped Neville, and I got ten points but Hagrid didn't give any to Draco or even tell him thanks. When I mentioned it Hagrid gave him only five points."

Neville piped up, "Hagrid also threatened you with detention, Harry."

Harry's fist thumped on the surface of the table. "It's not fair, and it really makes me angry that Draco, Neville, and everyone doesn't just  _accept_  it but they  _expect_  it!"

"That's just how it is, Harry," said Ron. "Besides, it's not that big of a deal."

Draco said nothing but glared at Ron.

"Ron," sneered Harry, "it's wrong. There's bad people in every House just as there are good people. Do you still think Draco's bad because he's a Slytherin."

"That's not fair, Harry," grumped Ron. "Draco's dad was a Death Eater so that makes him doubly evil."

"Hey!" yelled Draco. "My father paid for his mistakes and he's now respected by society! Don't you dare say he's evil or that I am just because I'm his son!"

"My dad was a Death Eater, you pillock!" snapped Harry.

"Your dad… your real dad... was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! So was your mum!" Ron slapped his fist on the table and nearly hit his spoon. He grimaced at Draco, and pointed, "Your insane aunt nearly killed Harry last year!"

Harry's green eyes flickered with anger. He stood up and leaned over the table to glare at Ron. "My DAD is Severus Snape! He is not a terrible person! But you are! You're judgemental and… and…"

Hermione helped out, "...prejudicial."

Harry paused. Then continued his rant, "Yeah, prejudicial! My DAD died for me because he cares… and he cares about every last one of his Slytherins including those kids whose parents were Death Eaters! He even cares about your stupid hide…" Harry pushed away from the table, threw down his fork (before he stuck it in Ron) and stomped out of the Great Hall.

Hermione watched Harry sadly, and then she whirled upon Ron with all of her righteous anger, "You need to get some common sense, and compassion, Ron."

Ron slapped his hands upon the table in frustration, "He's the one taking this all out of proportion, 'Mione! Merlin! It was five bloody points… nobody cares!"

"Harry does!" Hermione growled right back. "And it's not just a few points lost, Ron. You had to go and insult Slytherins, Mr. Malfoy, Draco, and even the one person loves just because you think…  _all Slytherins are evil_." Hermione got up from the table, and tossed down her napkin. "You're not just prejudiced, Ron. You're rigid in the thinking you do - which isn't much, and you're thoughtless." She then ran out of the Great Hall after Harry.

"You're a bloody idiot, Weasel," snarled Draco as he also left the Great Hall.


	10. Hungryyyyyy & A Story

Harry had made his way to the Entrance Hall and to one of the many windows that were diamond paned with random pieces coloured with various colours of the rainbow. The windows gave unto the Entrance Hall the reflection of a soft dance of sun-dappled rainbows on the walls and floors. He chose a window to cool off in front of.

Ron made him so angry. He was so… he just did not care.  _Five points… that's nothing! That's what Draco deserves because he's a Slytherin and his father's a Death Eater,_ Harry mocked internally.

With a sigh Harry pressed his forehead to the cool window, and closed his eyes. He was frustrated. He wanted to think he had just overreacted, and he wanted his friend back. Unfortunately, Harry was sure he had not overreacted.

_Hunnnngryyyy… fooooood…_

Harry lifted his head, and frowned. Had he just heard…

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione ran up beside him, and gave him a one-armed hug.

Draco followed. He remained quiet. Harry turned to him. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"Why?" asked Draco genuinely puzzled at the apology.

"I went off on Ron and that was embarrassing for you," sighed Harry.

Draco pursed his lips, then shrugged. "Well, it wasn't really so much embarrassing, Harry, as I just wasn't expecting it. No one outside of Slytherin has ever stood up for one of us like you just did." He then smirked, "And for the record, someone needed to go off on Ron."

Harry smiled, relieved that his friend was not angry with him. Hermione smiled sadly, "Ron's really been running his mouth off lately. I stayed with the Weasleys a week before term began and he just kept talking about 'evil Death Eaters' and Voldy's followers…" she shook her head. "I just wish I could believe he didn't mean what he said during lunch but… but I think he did."

Harry leaned up against the wall next to the window. "I think I just want this day over with so I can go fly. I miss that."

Draco smiled. "Charms is next, then Transfiguration, and we're done. Since lunch is nearly over, let's go to Charms."

Together they went to Charms chatting about the racing in Tasmania, and swimming at Prince Lighthouse Island.

* * *

That evening brought homework to fill every students time so Harry did not get to fly. He was seated with Hermione on the floor at the coffee table before the fire in the common room; his notes and textbooks mingling with Hermione's. Ron sat far away in a corner of the common room doing his homework and glancing up every once in awhile to glare sullenly at his two friends who had not spoken a kind word to him since lunch.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Harry waved his wand at the feather on the table. It did not even wiggle. He glowered at the stubborn feather.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Hermione waved her wand with delicacy and Harry watched as her feather floated upwards.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry tried again but with a touch of force.

"Harry, are you putting any intent behind your spell?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know how to do that, Hermione," he dropped his wand onto the table. "I mean, I want it to float but how am I supposed to do more than that?"

Hermione's brow wrinkled in thought, "I don't… well, you're just supposed to believe it, Harry."

Harry grimaced at the girl. He'd been trying to levitate the feather for an hour. He was sure he believed, and wanted it to float, but it just would not do so.

"I'm tired of Charms, I'm going to read that chapter in Transfiguration and start my essay. That kind of seems easier." Harry grabbed his textbook, leaned back against the sofa, opened his book and began to read.

An hour later Harry felt himself being shaken. "Wakey, wakey, Little Snape-y!" That was Fred's voice. Harry blinked his eyes open, and smiled.

"McGonagall's not gonna want her textbook treated like that, Harry," tsked George with a grin.

Harry's textbook had fallen off his knees and some of the open pages were bent. He scrambled to pick it up and smooth the bent pages with his hand.

"Allow me," offered Fred. Fred took the book, and with the simplest ironing charm the pages that had been bent were all smooth.

"When do we get to learn that?" marvelled Harry.

"Millicent Mawnton's Spells For the Home," said George.

"Fred added, "Mum taught us that one."

"We get a lot of wrinkles in our clothing for some reason," remarked George.

The twins sat down on either side of Harry lotus-style in their positions. Harry glanced around at the nearly empty common room. "Where's Hermione?"

"Off to Dreamland," said Fred deamily.

George smirked, and punched his brother's shoulder. "You can go in a bit, Little Snape, but me and Gred wanted to talk to you about Ronnikins."

"I don't think I can apologise, guys," began Harry with hesitation. He did not want to cause a fight but he would defend what he had said, and what he thought.

"Oh no, you don't have to, Little Snape," said Fred quickly. "Me and Forge here believe what you said was right."

"Bit hot-headed," agreed George, "but it was right."

Fred continued, "Ronnie is always flapping his gums about evil Death Eaters, Voldy, to use your nickname, and Slytherins."

"Ronnie doesn't pay attention to history," said George flatly. "We know your dad's a good guy, Harry."

"Snarky attitude but that doesn't make someone bad," Fred chuckled. Harry smiled. He knew his dad was good. Professor Snape had made a life for him.

George leaned a little closer, "And, we know he was a spy." He tapped his ear.

"We hear things," explained Fred. "Mum and dad chat late at night, and we listen."

"Bet you didn't know, Little Snape, that you're dad fought with ours, in a duel, and saved his life," revealed George.

"He did?" asked Harry fascinated.

Fred nodded sagely. "Ever hear of Mulciber the Butcher?" Harry shook his head. "Well, even for Death Eaters him and his buddy Avery the Bone-Collector, were freaky scary."

"They were probably Death Eaters just so they could cause bloodshed," said George continuing the tale in a whisper.

"What happened?" asked Harry lowering his voice to a whisper.

Fred related the tale, "Dad and mum were coming home from an Order of the Phoenix meeting…"

George interjected, "They were the rebels fighting Voldy and his followers." Harry nodded in understanding. "Your mum and dad were rebels in the Order. So was Professor Snape."

Fred continued, "Out of nowhere mum was dragged right out of Apparation, and thrown to the ground. Avery was just about to go chop off her fingers like he did to everyone he caught when dad materialised in front of Avery and blasted him away from mum."

"A good scene, eh?" commented George. "Except Mulciber was there and he attacked dad."

"Dad's good, really good," said Fred.

"You wouldn't think so since he's so quiet, and nice, and all but dad is wicked in a duel," George added with obvious pride.

"He's been a champion twice in the Northfield Dueling Championships," concluded Fred.

"Anyway, dad was down but not out, Little Snape. He fought back," stated George.

"Against both," reminded Fred.

"Yeah," breathed George. "Unfair odds but who ever said either of those two bloody blokes were fair."

"Then, Mulciber hit dad with an Entrail-Twisting Curse," broke in Fred.

Harry's jaw dropped with horror, and George finished, "Luckily dad was good with shields. Not great, but good. The curse hit him in the legs… both… knocked him right down."

Fred leaned in closer to Harry, "It looked like the bad guys were going to win anyway when Avery hit dad with another spell."

"Then…" George waved his wand and gold confetti fell along with a little fanfare, "There was Snape!"

"Tripping Hex! Confundus! Spinning Hex, and finally Stupefy!" crowed Fred.

"Avery and Mulciber were down for the count!" triumphed George.

"Snape helped dad and wouldn't you know it? Our Potions Master knows a bit about Healing," smiled Fred.

"Saved dad's legs he did," nodded George.

"Took him to St. Mungos and those two twits never knew it was Snape what got the upper hand," said Fred.

Harry beamed at the heroic story. "So, you see, Little Snape, it's not smart to go throwing another into the dirt…" George spoke softly.

"That could be the one wizard to save your life," finished Fred. "Ronnikins is a good kid but he's just never understood that life isn't black and white."

"Sometimes," said George deeply, "the one in black is the hero."

Fred patted Harry's shoulder and rose to his feet. George did also and both of them drew Harry to his feet. Fred finished, "Me and Gorge, and all my brothers have tried to tell Ron…"

"Our family are Purebloods, Harry," said George seriously. "Not just by a few generations but centuries."

"We're as old as the Goyles, Crabbes, Blacks, Averys, and Mulcibers are," added Fred.

"We'd be a bunch of Death Eaters, too, if it hadn't been for Muggles hiding some of our ancestors during the Witch Hunts in the 10th century," elucidated George.

"The Hugo and Louisa Abelard," nodded Fred. "We remember them."

Harry stopped them all on the steps up to the dorms. He asked, "So you don't believe in all this prejudice between Houses, and that all Slytherins are evil?"

The twins shook their heads. George spoke solemnly, "There's no sense in it, Harry. I mean Sirius Black whose family were solid Slytherins was your dad James' best friend."

Fred muttered under his breath, "Then he killed all those Muggles."

George smacked Fred in the shoulder. "He was never tried, twit. You know McGonagall and the others in the Order are already looking for evidence that shows Sirius was innocent. That's why he's not in Azkaban."

"Who?" asked Harry with wide eyes. "I hadn't heard of this. He was in Azkaban?"

George nudged Harry up to the dorms, "We'll tell you what we know at breakfast, okay, Little Snape. Bedtime, now."

Harry relented, and headed up the stairs. His mind swam with questions over who this Sirius Black was, and why had he killed Muggles?

* * *

**3 Sept 1992 - Breakfast**

Harry met eagerly with Hermione and the twins to learn more about this Sirius Black that had been a friend to James Potter. Once breakfast arrived on the table (porridge for Harry since his father did not allow him to indulge in waffles or huge amounts of bacon) Fred began to speak.

"Sirius Black was the youngest son of Orion and Walburga Black. Orion was a businessman but it was Walburga who carried on the Dark traditions that coloured the Black family," began Fred.

George continued so Fred could eat a little of his breakfast, "The Black family is considered the Darkest Pureblood family in the wizarding world. Not only was their knowledge of the Dark Arts legendary, but so was their cruelty."

Fred took up the story, "Walburga was rumoured to be the cruelest and maddest of all Blacks."

"Who were her parents?" asked Hermione.

George replied, "Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe. Her cousin was her husband, Orion."

Both Harry and Hermione grimaced. Such close relational marriages were frowned upon in the Muggle world.

Fred nodded, "There was lots of intermarrying in the Black family. Sometimes brothers and sisters married."

"And Sirius was born into that?" Harry shook his head in astonishment.

George smiled, "Yep. But, Sirius was the first Black since Merlin knows when to escape the Darkness of his family. His mother's cruelty made him cringe, and his father's lack of affection towards his children hurt him."

"As luck would have it," picked up Fred, "Sirius and James Potter met at a party the Potters held for Pureblood families - well, the upper crust of society which were all Pureblood. From that point Sirius continually defied his mother by remaining fast to his friendship with James."

"When they got to Hogwarts," continued George, "the split from his family became irrevocable; Sirius was Sorted into Gryffindor and became a Marauder."

"A Marauder," Harry repeated thinly. "My dad said they were bullies."

George nodded, and Fred replied, "From what me and George found in the attics in our first year, I think so."

"What did you find?" asked Hermione.

George revealed, "Ledgers that recorded points lost and detentions and why. The Marauders were big time troublemakers that were always pranking Gryffindors, or bullying other students. Sirius was the worst, though."

"One year," said Fred emphasising his point by aiming his fork like a wand, "Sirius received almost 200 detentions. His points loss was so high he actually put Gryffindor into the negative."

"No wonder everyone thought he could kill those Muggles," mused Hermione.

George agreed, "That could be it, Hermione. After the Potters…" he glanced at Harry to make sure he would not offend him, and Harry nodded for the redhead to continue. "After the murder of the Potters emotions were off the charts."

Fred added, "There was grief, fights, but that murder of those Muggles, and of Peter Pettigrew was the worst."

"Sirius was tossed like yesterday's news into Azkaban," sighed George.

"And forgotten," said Fred.

"That's just awful," Hermione said aghast. "And they only figured out now that he was never tried?"

George replied, "We don't know exactly what happened but we did learn that the Order of the Phoenix is looking for proof that he could have done such a thing."

"Not just proof - there's evidence that Peter Pettigrew is alive. Dad knew Sirius and James," said Fred. "He doesn't think Sirius did it."

"Do they know who did?" asked Harry. His porridge was long forgotten, and cold.

George motioned them closer, "Well, here's the thing, Harry, you know that rat that Percy had that he kept worrying over last year?" Both Harry and Hermione nodded. Percy had been rather vocal and incessant about his rat Scabbers that had run away at the beginning of term. "Well… me and Gred here…" he glanced at his twin who nodded assent. "We've got a map the Marauders created…"

Fred continued excitedly, "It shows all of Hogwarts and who's in it! It's amazing!"

George lowered his voice, and shushed his twin, "We thought to look for the stupid rat with the map, instead…"

Fred practically leaned across the table, "We found Peter Pettigrew."

Harry's eyes widened, and Hermione gasped. She spluttered, "But I thought Sirius killed him!"

"So did we," replied George. "And, we tried to catch Pettigrew but every time we thought we were close we never saw him."

Fred slumped back to the bench, "It's like he had an Invisibility Cloak."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" demanded Harry.

George defended himself and his twin, "We didn't have proof, Harry. We still don't. And… well, we didn't want anyone to know about the map."

"That's dim," said Harry sharply. "You might have proof of Sirius' innocence. Maybe you can't catch Pettigrew but what if someone else can?"

Hermione agreed, "Luna said she overheard the Headmistress talking about Sirius Black dying and he just might die before the Order finds proof to exonerate him. You need to tell someone what you know!"

"But," began both twins in protest.

"No buts," said Harry cutting them off. "We're students. We don't know it all. An adult might know just the right spell to reveal Pettigrew if he is using an Invisibility Cloak. You have to tell someone."

George sighed heavily, "I don't think it would matter if we did, Harry. Gred and I have been looking at the map and we haven't seen any sign of Pettigrew."

"Gorge is right," said Fred. "Pettigrew might have left after the death of Voldy and Quirrell."

"That doesn't matter," said George. He held up his hand, "Harry, don't yell at us. If we see Pettigrew we'll tell someone, I promise. However, we have information you'll want to know."

"What is it?" asked Harry warily.

"Your father… I mean James," began Fred. "He made Sirius Black your godfather."

Harry was not gobsmacked by that information. "Hermione found a history book that actually had a chapter on my parents. It said in the book that James had chosen Sirius Black as my godfather."

"Draco said that couldn't legally be allowed since he was in Azkaban," said Hermione.

"He isn't now," pointed out George. "If they find Pettigrew maybe he could be your godfather again."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know him, guys. I mean, he might be all messed up in the head after Azkaban. Besides, Draco's dad has been kind of a godfather to me and I like him."

Fred sighed, "You don't get to choose your own godfather, Harry."

"It doesn't matter," he said stubbornly. He was very possessive of the people that had shown they cared for him. "I like my friends, and I like the family I have. I don't hate Sirius Black but if he was mean to my dad when he was a student then I don't want him near me."

* * *

Fred and George Weasley stood in front a wide, very tall suit of armor. It had replaced the stone Griffin. The griffin had just had wings and claws but this faceless knight held a huge broadsword that would likely take every student in Gryffindor just to lift it.

"Sweets?" asked Fred.

"McGonagall is the Headmistress now, Gred. She wasn't fond of sweets like Dumbledore was."

"Still, I am in the castle and the knight will have no reason not to let me through, boys." Fred and George turned to regard their old Headmaster walking beside his companion with the help of a cane.

"Headmaster!" greeted the twins. "How are you, sir?" asked George for them both.

"I am feeling fine after a walk in the main courtyard with Remus, here. Have either of you seen my dream catchers?"

"No, sir," said Fred. "I don't think either of knows what one of those are."

Albus' pale blue eyes twinkled as he smiled. "Dream catchers are ingenious amulets that I learned about in Arizona on the Hopi Indian Reservation." He leaned forward, and whispered as if imparting a secret, "my family there believe I have some Hopi Indian blood in me. My dream catchers were… particularly effective."

"What do they do, sir?" asked George with obvious curiosity.

"If you hang them on the wall of your busiest room in the house, they catch the evil spirits and send them to the Great Beyond. If you sleep with one over the head of your bed, they catch your nightmares… and eat them!"

Both Fred and George were impressed. Fred then asked, "Do you still make them, sir?"

"Oh yes! They are fascinating. Would you each like to have one?" the older wizard asked hopefully. Both boys nodded emphatically. "Consider it done. Now, let's give old Minnie a visit!" Albus turned to face the suit of armor. "Your majesty, Peppermint Tin Whistles, if you please!"

The suit of armor bowed, then stepped aside with a heavy, clanking step to reveal the spiral staircase behind it. Remus, Albus, and the twins all stepped onto the stairs and were spun to the top of the tower.

Minerva's office door opened and a smartly dressed house elf in the livery, red and gold, of a butler, bowed them in.

"Mistress Headmistress, it is Master Remus, Master Albus, Master Fred, and Master George to see you!" announced the house elf.

Minerva glanced up from her desk of correspondence, "Thank you, Dobby. Would you bring some tea and cakes, please? And, make a cup of lemon honey tea for Albus."

Dobby bowed. "Will do, Mistress Headmistress!" The house elf popped away.

"Is that the free elf we heard of?" asked George.

The Headmistress nodded, and smirked. "That is Dobby from the Malfoy family. He desperately wanted a job here and since none of the Hogwarts house elves seem to approve of him, I've made him my sort of factotum."

"So that's why he's wearing clothes," marvelled Fred.

"Well, he would wear his wardrobe of knitted caps & jumpers from your mother, and Albus' socks, if he had his druthers but I made it clear to him that since I pay him a galleon a month he is to wear a uniform when he works," she took off her glasses. "Now, what may I do for you gentlemen?"

"Me an' Gred here have a solution to a problem we…" George tapped his ear. "The parents talk, ma'am."

"Do they," the older witch's eyebrows rose. "And you just… happened to overhear?"

"Something like that, Headmistress," nodded Fred. "We've been seeing Peter Pettigrew in the castle since the end of last year."

"That's just when Percy's rat Scabbers scarpered off," added George.

"And, since he's dead… well, something's not right," finished Fred.

Well, there went the 'secret' of Peter Pettigrew, she sighed inwardly. Minerva shook her head, and tapped her forehead. "That made about as much sense as the house elves burning breakfast. What are you two blathering on about?" Both twins were prepared to take up re-explaining themselves but Minerva put up a hand to stop them. "One twin only, please. George, explain."

George took a deep breath, "Well, last year, near the end of term, Percy lost his familiar, Scabbers, the rat. Fred and I… we… uh… we have this map that can show you any living creature in the castle." Remus, who was staring at the flames flickering in the fireplace, turned to listen to George.

Fred interjected, "It's a marvelous artifact, ma'am… er… sorry," he ducked his head at his Head of House's stern look. "Professor McGonagall."

"Were you able to find Scabbers for your brother?" asked the Headmistress.

George returned to the narrative. "See, Professor, that's where it all went pear-shaped."

Fred jumped in, "Every time we asked the map to show us where Scabbers was it showed us Peter Pettigrew!"

Remus rose from his chair, "How long has Percy had his rat?"

George replied, "Nearly twelve years, Mr. Lupin."

"Rats don't live that long," muttered Remus.

Fred nodded, "Percy always said it was because Scabber's ate mum's cooking. He never would eat rat food."

Remus lifted his head, "Boys, did Scabbers ever have any deformities?"

Both twins thought a bit, then Fred nodded, "Yeah. Yeah he did, Mr. Lupin. His front paw… there were only four toes instead of five."

"An unregistered animagus," chuckled Albus. Everyones heads swivelled towards him since they all thought the old man had dropped off to sleep in front of the fire. "What a clever boy!"

Remus glared at Albus but the look became one of frustration as Albus had not even opened his eyes. "That means Peter is alive, Albus, just as Sirius said. We need to catch him so that he won't be taken back to Azkaban!"

"And how are we to do that, Remus?" demanded Minerva. "From some silly magical map these two have?"

Remus stared at the twins as a smile grew upon his lips, "You don't have just a silly old map, do you?" They shook their heads. "You found the Marauders Map!"

Both Fred and George glared. George stepped forward, "How do you know about the Marauders Map?"

Remus gave them a smug smile, "Because I'm Monsieur Moony."

"Who are the others?" asked Fred warily with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," replied Remus.

The twins broke into cheerful smiles, instantly crowded around Remus and shook his hand and patted him.

"Brilliant map!"

"Always wanted to meet you fellas!"

"You guys are our heroes!"

"Wait a minute!" shouted Minerva. "Who are Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?"

Remus hesitated, then replied softly, "Sirius was Padfoot, James was Prongs, and Peter… Peter was Wormtail."

Minerva's lips thinned. "Peter Pettigrew… Wormtail… because he was a rat. That means that…"

Remus spoke up, "Sirius was a Grim, and James was a stag…"

When he hesitated, George asked, "What were you, Mr. Lupin?"

Albus sat up in his chair, and turned to face the others. His gaze was steely, and upon his nurse. "Remus! Don't say anymore." He then took in the twins with his gaze, and they closed ranks to stand beside each other. Before them was not a doddering, old man, but the wizard who was known as the most powerful wizard alive.

Albus rose to his feet, and advanced on the twins. "Misters Weasley, might we see this map, and discover for ourselves if Pettigrew is still in the castle?" Minerva touched Albus' arm but he glanced at her as if they both already knew the truth of that question.

Fred quickly removed the map from inside of his robes, tapped it, and murmured, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map quickly unfolded itself, and having no place to put it Fred dropped it onto the floor.

Everyone watched as ink spread across the parchment revealing the grounds of Hogwarts, the dungeons, the dorms, the Houses, the classrooms; every inch of the castle but for one blank spot towards the middle.

"What is that blank area?" asked Minerva.

Remus looked down at the Map. "I don't recall that ever being on the Map."

Fred explained, "That showed up last year when we were trying various reveal charms on the Map. Forge and I did some exploring and it appears to be beneath the second floor girls bathroom where Moaning Myrtle is."

George turned the map, and the blank changed going very far south of the dungeons on the other side of the Black Lake. "As you can see, if you look at the Map from another angle… the area changes. Gred and I did some more exploration and it appears that it is just beyond the Slytherin House entrance."

Minerva tapped her chin, then walked around the map, and watched as the blank area moved with her vision. "Curiouser and curiouser. George, do show us..."

George knelt down and tapped the map with his wand, "Scabbers." There was nothing. "Peter Pettigrew." Again, there was nothing.

"Are you certain this works, gentlemen?" asked Minerva.

Fred tapped the map. "Ron Weasley." A small banner hovered over a set of feet in the common room of Gryffindor tower. Tiny z's floated above the banner to indicate that he was sleeping. He tapped his wand against the map again, "Harry Snape." Harry's banner read Harry Potter, and showed him in Greenhouse 4 learning Herbology.

George, explained, "The Map doesn't like Professor Snape. It's always calling him names. It might not like that Harry's a Snape, now."

"That's one of the spells Sirius and James put on the Map. I likely would have but my magic is not as clever as theirs was," Remus blamed his friends; one who was dead, and one who was conveniently dying at St. Mungos. Fred and George who had entertained themselves by reading the delinquent records of the two mentioned frowned at the wizard's obvious censure of his friends.

Minerva Summoned the Map. "Thank you for bringing this, gentlemen," she addressed the twins. "I shall be hanging onto this so that we may continue to look for Peter." She folded the Map but found it resisting her efforts. "Misters Weasley…!"

It was Remus that stepped forward, leaned towards the Map and whispered, "Mischief… managed." He then deftly snatched the folding map from Minerva's hands.

"Remus?" she gaped.

Remus smirked, "As I was one of the creators of the Marauders Map I am therefore one of the owners. I… shall hang onto it."

The twins snickered together. Minerva froze them with a hard stare. "Back to your common room, gentlemen, or I will be taking points."

Fred pushed George ahead of him, and they both left the office of the Headmistress without hesitation. Once down in front of the staunch armor of His Majesty King Henry the VIII George griped under his breath, "Brilliant idea, Little Snape!"

Fred finished, "Now we've lost our Map!"


	11. Quidditch Tryouts - 19 Sept 1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Quote from Johann Wolfgang von Goethe and the insult is by Shakespeare.
> 
> A note on butterbeer & alcohol content - butterbeer is very light on alcohol content, and if drunk warm the alcohol dissipates as a vapour. Thus, it is considered safe for teens to drink. However, some people are sensitive to alcohol and Harry's butterbeer was chilled. He, therefore, got drunk off his butterbeer.

It was a Sunday, and the weather was cool but the sun shone warmly over the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch and stands. Harry was in a uniform that he had borrowed from the new captain of the Gryffindor team, Katie Bell. She had sized it for him, and it was snug where it should be, and loose where it should be.

Harry stood with nearly a hundred other students that all wanted to try out for their teams. The field as they waited was abuzz with conversation and resplendent with all the House colours.

Hufflepuff tryouts were first and their team, and the first practise team flew up into the air to begin.

"Hey, Harry!" said Draco who was beside Harry on the ground. Harry was avidly watching while Draco was sizing up his competition. "There's your dad!"

Professor Snape strode over to his son. When he reached him he squeezed his shoulder; a gesture Harry had learned was the closest his father could permit himself to show affection in public. He was alright with it; he was growing up after all.

"Hi, dad!" Harry turned to face his father. "Look at everyone! I think everyone not on the Gryffindor team is trying out."

"I'm not!" piped up Hermione beside Draco. Harry smiled. Draco grabbed her hand briefly, and then let go. He, too, smiled.

"Except Hermione," amended Harry.

"Smart girl," Severus nodded to Hermione and she bobbed her head in return. "Tis a dangerous sport." He glowered down at both Harry and Draco. "Are you both determined to go through with this… trial?"

"Yes!" Draco answered immediately. "I want to be Seeker, sir."

"I just want to fly, but Seeker would be neat. I'm good at finding the Snitch," replied Harry a little slower.

"These ought to help, then," Professor Snape held out two tiny brooms. With a silent, wandless spell the brooms expanded to full size. Both Harry and Draco cheered; Severus bestowed upon them the brooms that Lucius had bought for them over the Summer. Severus then glanced around, "Where is Mr. Weasley? I have brought his as well."

Professor Snape knew of the falling out the Quartet had had but he had hoped that by now they would have all worked the trouble out.

Harry sighed heavily, "Not only has Ron not apologised he's gotten together with another group of boys in Gryffindor that feel the same way as he does. Fred and George are really upset by it."

Professor Snape frowned, and then it darkened as an old memory swept over him, "Marauders."

Draco nodded. Harry replied, "That's what they're calling themselves."

"Then he does not deserve any advantage," muttered Severus. He gripped both boys' shoulders, squeezed, and added a pat on the back. "Do well. I shall be with the students of Slytherin House but I shall be expecting the best of you both."

"Thanks, dad," smiled Harry.

"Thank you… Uncle Severus," Draco smiled, then gave his departing Head of House a narrow bow.

* * *

After the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tryouts it was time for Gryffindor.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team flew into the air to be followed by the practise team of those who were trying out. Professor Snape was at the forefront of Slytherin House, and his dark gaze was riveted to his son.

Harry was all smiles until the Snitch was released, and then he was grim determination as he flew about dodging the blodger, and once in awhile kicking out his foot to keep the opposing team's quaffle from going through the goal.

Below on the field Draco had raised a small group to cheer on Harry. They were mostly Slytherins but Hermione had gotten the Parvati twins in their group, and they all shouted encouragement. Soon a few Hufflepuffs had joined in while other players were equally cheered. Ravenclaw students were last but their enthusiasm for everyone above them on the Quidditch practise team was just as loud and encouraging as everyone else's.

A wild cheer rose as Harry finally caught the Snitch and ended the game. Professor Snape sighed a silent sigh of relief as he watched his son spiralling triumphantly down to the pitch.

Harry's win was a short one as the Gryffindor Quidditch team left the sky and was replaced with the Slytherin Quidditch team. Draco then followed his practise team up into the clear sky, and Professor Snape was holding his breath.

Near Professor Snape was Lucius Malfoy and he, too, was holding his breath as he watched his son fly, flip, dip, and dive through the sky on his broom.

"Sweet Merlin," cursed Lucius under his breath. "How do you stand this, Severus?"

Severus glanced over at his friend. "You are asking me? I have been a parent for less than a year. You have 12.3 years on me in regards to experiences, Lucius."

Lucius grinned at him darkly, "Oh yes, my friend, you have the delightful teenage years to look forward to."

"Do not smirk, Lucius, you will soon be changing nappies again," snarled Severus.

"Oh bollocks!" cried Lucius as Draco dipped dangerously low in the air in his hunt for the Snitch. "Do that again, Dragon, and I shall blister you!" Professor Snape smirked at his colleague's distress. Of course, he would never let on that he would likely hold down his reckless godson for Lucius.

* * *

Gryffindor House like the other Houses was all in celebration after the tryouts. Missing positions were filled, reserves were appointed, and those who did not qualify were bolstered by kind words and hugs and assurances that there was always next year.

Harry had been offered the coveted position of Seeker but he had not, yet, accepted. He loved flying but he had never been anywhere near a competitive sport except those in Primary school, and those teams had even shunned his cousin Dudley.

In the midst of the celebrations Ginny Weasley took him aside, and handed him a letter. "Harry," she said over the din, "a big, black owl brought this for you. I hope it's only good news."

"Thank you, Ginny," as he glanced at the sealed letter Ginny took her opportunity and quickly kissed his cheek. Harry just walked away, his hand absently wiping away the stolen kiss.

Finding a corner somewhat free of the dancing that had broken out, Harry broke the seal, and opened the letter. He smiled at the familiar spiky, precise penmanship.

_Harry,_

_My heart was in my throat as I watched you play today, and although part of me wanted to fly after you to take you out of the sky I know I cannot protect you from everything. Every witch and wizard that loves to fly wants to play Quidditch, and you should know that I would be proud to watch my son play._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

_Postscript: Do not forget that your friend Hermione's birthday will be celebrated this evening. I understand that Draco has arranged a surprise._

Harry's heart swelled with the knowledge that his father was proud of him, and would be there to cheer him on at games. Folding the letter he then stood, and went through the crowd to find Katie Bell. As soon as he did he let her know he was accepting the position she had offered of Seeker. He could not wait to tell his father!

A roar of cheers, and a new dance celebrated Harry's acceptance, and a bottle of butterbeer was shoved into his hands. He grinned, and drank.

* * *

At nine o'clock, an hour before curfew, Hermione caught Harry, and dragged him out of Gryffindor tower.

"I got a note from Draco saying to meet him up on the Astronomy tower," said Hermione excitedly.

Harry's feet were dragging as he tried to slow Hermione down. "I don't think I like butterbeer."

Hermione stopped, and studied Harry critically. "Are you drunk? Off butterbeer?"

"I don't know," he grimaced. "I feel like I was attacked by a bunch of butterscotch, and I'm woozy. Why were we running?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Butterbeer has only a little bit of alcohol in it, Harry. You can't be drunk." Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. "Come on, Draco said something would happen at 9:15 and we're not to be late."

Harry trudged up the long, winding staircase after Hermione and hoped that whatever the something was that it would be quiet. Finally they arrived at the top of the tower and stepped onto the wood floor that would part when the students were attending class below and needed to look through a variety of telescopes to view the constellations.

"I don't see Draco anywhere," commented Hermione as she looked around the bare rooftop area. Harry glanced but then he walked over to one of the open arches to feel the cool breeze on his face. After all that butterbeer the breeze drifting over his features felt like Heaven.

And, then the sky exploded!

Harry dropped to the ground and Hermione let out an excited squeal. As Harry peered through his fingers he could see the dark sky being lit up by a colourful profusion of fireworks. With every firework pinwheel it was accompanied by a huge, thunderous bang. More voices below joined in with oohs, ahhs, and lots of clapping.

The pinwheels changed to delicate fairies of fire that pranced across the sky. Behind each fairy was a trail of colour that twisted and writhed until all of the tendrils met in the center then bloomed outward.

Giant, sparkly letters lit the sky that read: Happy 13th Birthday Hermione!

Shouts below came from hundreds of students and staff that were watching the spectacle. They all cried out in various voices a happy birthday to Hermione. No one knew that the Weasley Twins, behind all the fireworks, had also made it possible with a few spells, and some help from a certain Potions Master, for all in Slytherin not to miss the show.

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" shouted Draco with jubilation.

Hermione turned around to see Draco behind her. Harry, now on his feet, wondered where his friend had been hiding.

"Do you like it?" grinned Draco. He yelped in surprise as Hermione hugged him, and then kissed his cheek. He chuckled when she pulled away. "I guess you do."

"It's amazing, Draco," she burbled. "How did you do it?"

"Fred and George Weasley did all the fireworks. Let's go down to Professor Snape's quarters," he urged. "We have to get in there before curfew."

* * *

Professor Snape eyed the little feast laid out across a sideboard he had conjured. The cake would arrive after the meal. He was tapping his chin in thought when Lucius, who had arrived a moment ago, decided to comment on.

"Ah, the Potions Master has become so domesticated," smirked Lucius.

Severus turned to glare at the older man, "I have a son. That does not ' _domesticate'_  me." He was suddenly caught by that persistent dry cough. It calmed after several coughs, and Severus reached into a pocket of his jacket, withdrew a potion, and drank a measure.

"And you say that as if it is an evil thing, Severus." Lucius sipped at the brandy he had been served by his host. He eyed his friend critically but said nothing; it was clear Severus did not wish his spate of coughing to be mentioned.

Severus frowned at Lucius, and went back to studying the small buffet. He abruptly turned to Lucius, "What are you doing here, Lucius, besides drinking my brandy?"

"Narcissa decided this evening that the cottage I have rented for term is too small, and hence, she kicked me out," Lucius laughed wryly but he would not stay long. He was certain Narcissa would want him back home, soon.

"After five months Narcissa is still moody?" asked Severus genuinely puzzled. He recalled when Narcissa was pregnant with Draco; her only difficulty had been an unusually long period of morning sickness.

Lucius finished his brandy, then nodded. "I should have known there would be trouble when the morning sickness only lasted a few weeks. Narcissa's moods may kill me before our child is born. By the by, my friend, it is unfortunately only four months. Barely. Conception was the beginning of June."

Severus smirked, and smiled wryly; glad he was not the one with a pregnant wife. It was enough to have a teenager.

A quick, polite knock upon his door alerted Severus to his visitors. He strode over to it, opened the door, and was greeted by Hermione, Draco, and Harry. Severus noted that Harry was not walking with perfect balance, and his eyes had that 'butterbeer glaze'.

"Harry, you have been drinking," Severus declared with his arms crossed over his chest.

Harry glanced up at his father. "It was only butterbeer!" he defended himself.

"Admittedly, the alcohol content is extremely low, but had you bothered to read what is and is not allowed upon school grounds you, my errant son, would have known that butterbeer is not allowed," elucidated Severus.

Lucius snorted softly, "I recall a few celebrations where firewhiskey was the inebriation of choice when I was a student."

"Well, give the entire Gryffindor House detention, dad! Everyone was drinking it!" said Harry hotly his arms flying akimbo.

Severus uncrossed his arms as he Summoned a potion for his son. He handed it to Harry. "Drink," he ordered.

"What is it?" asked Harry suspiciously.

Severus was pleased that his son would not drink a potion without knowing what it was. "Hangover Potion." Harry downed the potion. "So, if everyone in your House was drinking something that should not be on school grounds, are you telling me that it is all right for you to indulge, Harry Potter Snape?"

Harry gulped. His full name. Uh-oh. That meant trouble. "Uhm… no… but er… like you said, dad, I didn't know it was wrong." Harry smiled at his bit of logic until he noticed that no one was smiling. Except for Lucius who appeared to be snickering to himself.

Severus glowered at Harry, "Just because you did not know of something does not make it permissible, Harry. ' _There is nothing more frightful than ignorance in action.'_ "

"Oh dear," sighed Lucius dramatically, "Severus is begun quoting. May we have cake before we hear an admonishment from Shakespeare?"

Severus shook his head, "And thus speaketh 'thou errant beef-witted flap-dragon!'" He turned to Hermione. "Happy birthday, Miss Granger." He opened his arm to show the small buffet. "I am told that the Hogwarts elves have fixed all of your favourites."

Hermione gave the professor a gracious curtsey. "Thank you, sir."

Lucius rose from his chair to lead the way to the birthday feast. "I am hungry. Join me lady and gentlemen?"

Just before Harry was about to load his plate with food for the evening his father caught him by the collar of his robe. "Have you something of import to tell me, Harry?"

For a moment Harry was puzzled. He was sure his father knew everything, including about the butterbeer. Then his face brightened. "Oh yes! Katie Bell offered me the position of Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!"

"Ah," nodded Severus as he nudged Harry to continue selecting his meal. "If your grades fall, though, my son, your time playing Quidditch is ended. Is that understood?"

Harry sighed sadly. "I do, dad, and my studies won't suffer. I promise. Hermione will keep me in line." It was going to be tough having a teacher for a parent. He sat down at the small table his father had conjured just for him, Hermione, and Draco.

"Miss Granger is not your tutor she is…"

Harry gently interrupted, "Dad? Aren't you happy for me?"

Severus, who was opposite Harry walked over to him, and lay his hand upon his head. He smiled briefly, "Elated."

Harry beamed, and stuck a fork into his bacon bits mashed potatoes. All was right with the world.

 


	12. Sniffles & Sneezes - 2 Oct 1992

October was the season for Halloween and colds. Nearly every student suffered from sniffles and sneezes. Professor Snape was kept busy with his classes, his Slytherins, his son, and brewing Pepper-Up Potion to keep the student body functioning.

Despite doses of Pepper-Up, loads of willow bark and chamomile tea, and vitamin C drops there were still students that took on the cold germs and their bodies turned them into flu.

Harry had awakened to the normal chill of the morning since the wood in the pot-bellied stove had burned down to embers that night. He added more wood, stoked the fire so it was toasty, and then went for his shower. Along the way he began to sneeze.

In the middle of breakfast Harry felt the first twinges that signalled sore joints, but he popped an orange vitamin C drop into his mouth, had extra orange juice, and ignored the symptoms after he had had some Pepper-Up Potion. His first practice for Quidditch would be late afternoon, and there was no way he was going to miss it.

Harry flew through Herbology, Ancient Runes, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. He counted himself lucky that he would not have Potions until Monday and so his father did not see him sniffling and sneezing. If Professor Snape never saw his son getting a cold, then that meant he did not have one.

Harry was dressing into his uniform for practise in the Gryffindor Quidditch undercroft (the boy's side) when he felt an uncomfortable return of the ache in his joints. He was there for practise, though, so he shrugged it off.

Captain Katie Bell called the team to practise, and Harry adjusted his uniform, and was about to run and join everyone when he heard a hissing that seemed to come from all around him:

_Hungrrrryyyy… foooooood…_

Harry paused, squeezed his eyes shut, and the odd hissing was gone like a whispered thought. Deciding not to dwell on it, he went out after his team, and before he knew it he was flying. Once, out of the corner of his eye he saw his father, the intimidating Professor of Potions and Head of Slytherin, seating himself in the teacher's box so he could keep watch. Harry felt a lovely sense of warmth in knowing that his father was there to watch him.

Harry flew like a lark through the cool air as he looked for the Snitch. A quaffle came near him and he kicked it away. Katie Bell flew over to Harry and hovered near him.

"Leave the quaffle and bludgers to the Catchers and Beaters, Harry!" she shouted with a smile. "Just look for the Snitch!"

"Gotcha!" he acknowledged, adding a salute. He then dove, and resumed his search for the Snitch… and yelped as his back twitched.

Snape coughed a few times, and was just about to take a dose of Cough Potion when his narrowed gaze caught Harry as he jerked on his broom. Quickly he glanced around but there was no one else besides him in the stands, and the Quidditch players in the air.

Harry checked his grip on his broom but then went about looking for the Snitch in the air. It flittered past him, and he did a 180 degree turn and zoomed after it. He was not aware that it was no longer cool; in fact he was starting to warm up quicker than the exertion he was exerting merited.

The sharp ache in his back twitched again right as he stretched out his arm to catch the Snitch. He yanked back his arm, arched his back, and grimaced. He wiped his brow, grit his teeth, and looked around for the Snitch. It was slightly below him so he dove for it.

Snape was very concerned when he saw his son twitch again. Using his own pair of omnioculars that he had modified with a few spells of his own he took a closer look at Harry. His brow was replete with sweat, and he kept unconsciously wiping the offending drops with his sleeve.

In the sky Harry saw the Snitch dart away from him and he flew after it. He wiped, again, at the sweat on his brow, and this time pulled at the collar of his uniform. He wondered how it had gotten so tight. Once more he wiped at the sweat on his brow, and then he blinked.

Everything had gone blurry. Harry's heart sunk into the deepest, darkest, scariest pit of worry he had. He relied on his sight, and his glasses. He blinked rapidly again, but the blurriness would not go away.

In the stands Snape was watching his son with mounting terror through the omnioculars. Harry's flying was becoming erratic, and he was blinking like a man drowning.

"HARRY!" he shouted. "He's going to fall!" Snape shouted again but no one could hear him. Severus coughed but ignored it; something was wrong! He watched as Harry's wobbly flying dipped dangerously, and then the child passed out. With his wand out he cast a spell to slow Harry's falling and right after he threw a Cushioning Spell at the ground. None of the players saw Professor Snape practically leaping from the teacher's box as he ran down to the pitch where his son would soon hit.

"Gred!" shouted George to his brother. "Harry!" He pointed at the plummeting student.

"Forge! Forces!" shouted Fred. Simultaneously the twins flew towards Harry. Both cast the same spell Professor Snape had cast to slow Harry's fall.

Harry was now drifting down rather than plummeting at a terrible velocity. Still, even with the Cushioning Spell his fall would not be impact free.

Harry hit the cushion with an exhalation of air but he did not regain consciousness. Professor Snape ran across the pitch and dropped to his knees so he could better reach his son. Moments later Fred, George, and then the rest of the Quidditch team alighted upon the pitch.

Draco and Hermione who were both watching the game from beneath the Quidditch stands ran to where Professor Snape and Harry were.

"What's wrong, Professor Snape?" asked Draco.

"What caused Harry to pass out?" added Hermione.

With a half-turn Professor Snape drew down his wand and cast, "ad quarentenam!" A frosty shield wavered over Harry and his father. "He's very sick," explained Professor Snape. He picked up his son to carry him to the castle and to the infirmary; the quarantine shield followed around them.

* * *

In the Infirmary Harry regained consciousness after Madame Pomfrey got his temperature down. He was given several potions to keep his temperature stable while the infection that had begun in his chest was cleared up.

Once Severus no longer had to worry about Harry leaving him in the worst way possible he lectured the boy on his foolishness. "You were experiencing symptoms of cold and flu this entire day but you chose to ignore your health in favour of flying."

"But I was taking Pepper-Up Potion," protested Harry tiredly.

"Pepper-Up is not a cure, Harry. It only treats symptoms to allow one to get through the day so that one can then get the rest that is needed to get well. Pepper-Up is not to sustain you so you can fly," Severus gritted. "You learned this in first year potions."

"I couldn't miss my first practise, though, dad," Harry offered as an excuse. "What if I lost the position of Seeker if I missed it?"

"And, such a loss is worth making your health suffer?" demanded his father.

"No, but…" Harry yawned as one of the medications began to make him sleepy. "Dad, I just didn't think it was that bad. I mean, Aunt Petunia used to make me go garden unless I was passing out."

Severus' lips thinned in anger at the mention of the boy's aunt. "Get some rest, Harry. Next time, though, missing a practise or even a game does not ever come at the expense of your health. Understood?"

Harry nodded as his eyes closed. He was too tired to reply. Another yawn had him drawing up the blanket to his chin. Severus stroked Harry's no longer hot but just warm cheek, and removed his glasses.

"Sleep well, Harry," sighed Severus.

"Love you, dad," Harry mumbled.

"I love you as well, my son," Severus leaned back in the chair beside Harry's bed. He had no plans to leave his side.

Professor Snape's vigil was interrupted by an unwelcome presence. "I heard Harry passed out. How is he, Severus?" asked the voice belonging to Remus Lupin.

"He is recovering, Lupin. There is no need for you to be here," Severus spoke thinly.

"I have a right…" he began.

The Potions Master rose swiftly from his chair. He grabbed Remus' elbow and forced him to walk away from Harry's bedside. "You have no rights whatsoever, Lupin."

"I was his father's best friend!" hissed Remus. "His godfather's friend."

"That does not bestow any rights over my son to you. You have already requested… no, you demanded… a visit and in the interest of sparing Harry any untoward stress I have agreed."

"When, Severus?" demanded Remus. "You keep putting me off, and I am done with it. His godfather is not doing well and he deserves to know Sirius before he passes."

Severus' grip on Remus' elbow tightened painfully as he was shoved towards the Infirmary doors. "Harry does not remember his parents, you, nor his godfather. Would you now have him attach his heart to a man who is dying?"

"I would have him know that there is someone else who loves him besides a selfish wizard, Severus," Remus yanked his elbow from Severus' grip. "Would he thank you for never telling him about Sirius until he learned it in the Daily Prophet obituaries?" Remus stepped out into the corridor. "I will be here tomorrow, Severus, and I will speak to the child about Sirius and he can decide for himself if he wishes to meet him." With that declaration Remus stormed down the corridor leaving the Potions Master behind with his frustration.

For those several minutes between himself and Remus that damnable cough tickled threateningly at his throat. He gave in to the impulse and bent in half as several, large fits of coughing threatened the spew forth a half-dozen organs with each expulsion. When it finally ended, Severus straightened, took several deep breaths, Summoned a glass, and filled it with water. He drank and sighed as the cool liquid soothed his burning throat.

Severus walked back to Harry, and sat down in his chair. Ideally, he would like it if Lupin and Black were never known to Harry. Unfortunately there was too much the chance that his son would learn of those two simply from gossip from the students. Although Minerva had done her best to keep knowledge of Sirius Black's rescue from the oblivion of Azkaban from the Daily Prophet she could not keep them silent forever. Not while madness and illness were daily bringing Black closer to the Veil.

Death was imminent for Sirius Black, and Severus could not say that he felt any regret for it. His history with Black had been a painful one that included the boy as a student nearly causing Severus' death. It was a night that had lately plagued Severus' nightmares, and that had caused a resurgence of his hatred for the man.  _Yet, was it purely selfishness in regards to his own past that kept him from allowing Harry to learn of Lupin and Black?_

Severus slouched in the chair, glowering at the past of when he was a student at Hogwarts. He coughed but it was muted as he continued to mull over his thoughts. It was a difficult thing to admit there in the silence of the Infirmary with his son breathing as he slept obliviously that he might be thinking only of himself. He did not wish Harry to ever know about his parents, beyond what he had told Harry of the Marauders. He did not want to have to share his son with Lupin, and certainly not with Black.

His greatest worry would be Harry learning who Black was to him, and wanting to visit the ex-Marauder.

Once more that bloody cough attacked, and this time it was a hard one that felt as though it were deep in his lungs. After a few moments of trying to keep his cough to himself he removed his Cough Potion, and dosed himself.

"Severus, how long have you had that cough?" the concerned voice belonged to Madame Pomfrey. He grimaced. He knew if she had heard it the Healer would not leave it alone.

"It's nothing, Poppy," he sighed. "The dampness of the dungeons has not been kind to me this year."

She scowled in thought at him, and then pointed her wand, and cast a surface Diagnostic Spell. Her scowl turned to one of concern.

"Your cough is not precipitated by damp conditions, Severus. I would like you to see me for a complete exam."

"I am far too busy, Poppy, and no I shall not submit to an examination whilst my son is asleep," he protested.

Poppy fumed, and tucked her wand away in her sleeve. "I shall give you a week to come see me, Severus. If you do not I will speak to the Headmistress about your exam."

Severus crossed his arms, shoved down the irritating cough that threatened to interrupt, and nodded. "Fine." He watched as the Healer turned sharply, and silently moved to her office. The cough he had suppressed forced its way into a full spate of muted coughs. He pulled out his handkerchief to help muffle the noise. When they were gone, Severus glanced worriedly at his son. Harry would get better but the cough that had gone from a simple, dry irritant now gripped his lungs. He had been ignoring it for weeks but after what he had just lectured his son for: neglecting his health, he could not allow himself to do the same.

"But not now, Madame Pomfrey," he muttered as he slouched a little against his chair.

* * *

Remus stood before the hidden door on the Muggle side of London to St. Mungos that was within the dusty, cobwebby stillness of an empty store. He was still angry with that bloody bat Severus Snape. Harry had a right to know about his parents from the friends who knew James and Lily best. Harry also had the right to know he had a godfather; even though he was not doing well.

He touched the hidden door to St. Mungos with his wand, and was admitted. Sirius was on the third floor in a private room guarded by an Auror who was rather tall, even for a wizard. Auror Baker de Baker was a half-blood with curly brown hair, and straight, white teeth. He stood at nearly seven feet, and had an infectious grin that he shone upon Remus.

"Mr. Lupin," greeted Auror de Baker.

"Auror de Baker," Remus nodded. "Has the Healer been in to see Sirius today?"

The Auror nodded. "He has. Mr. Black is awake, though, so I hope you have a good visit."

"Thank you, Baker." The Auror opened the door for him, and he walked in.

Twelve years ago, the very date that James and Lily met death at the wand of Voldemort, Sirius Black's life was also ended. He had been found by Aurors in the midst of an horrific scene where twelve Muggles had been torn apart by the madness of a Dark spell. That same spell had obliterated all but the remaining index finger of wizard Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius had been arrested on the spot for the murders, and summarily thrown into Azkaban. Many had, indeed, forgotten about Sirius, and that had included Remus Lupin his only friend left from Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and the entire Order of the Phoenix.

Once Minerva learned from Albus that Sirius was in Azkaban without benefit of trial she had done everything in her power to get him out of that cursed place. Minerva and those in the Order were now actively seeking proof that Sirius had not murdered those Muggles, and his friend, in a grief ridden rage. That proof lay in finding Peter Pettigrew whom Sirius had claimed was still alive.

Since the discovery of Pettigrew through the use of the Marauders Map that the twins had this gave what Sirius had told Remus greater certainty.

In subsequent interviews with Minerva and his friend Remus Sirius had been able to reveal that Peter had talked Sirius into making him the Potters Secret Keeper after Dumbledore had hidden them in Godric's Grove. He later discovered that it was Peter Pettigrew that had betrayed James and his wife to Voldemort.

In grief, and in rage, Sirius had gone to find Peter to confront him, and to kill him for betraying their friends. It was Peter who had cast the awful Dark spell that had caught twelve Muggles nearby, and killed them. Peter meant for Sirius to also be killed but Sirius had avoided the spell. He had been hurt but he had remained conscious long enough to see Peter cut off his own index finger, and then take his Animagus form which was a rat, and run away.

Sirius had passed out at that point, and when he woke he was already in the bowels of Azkaban.

Sirius had faced twelve years of abuse at the hands of guards and Dementors. His only respite from Dementors had been the few minutes a day he changed to his Animagus form, the Grim - a huge, black dog. His last respite from the Dementors had come one day last year when the Dementors mysteriously vanished from the ghastly prison. No one had any explanation but Sirius did not care. It was a wash of freedom for his abused mind.

When he was finally released he could barely walk on his own because the guards had taken it upon themselves to magically and physically beat and abuse him. Bones had been broken multiple times, and he had been crippled. Condition at the prison was not conducive to health and he often suffered either from extreme heat, or cold. He was not fed nutritiously and subsisted on a diet of gruel and porridge that was just barely ground up grains and mystery protein. All of this served to weaken his body to the point he was endlessly suffering various aches and chills until a pneumonia had settled into his chest that the Healers could not conquer.

Sirius was weak but he had a smile for Remus when he arrived, and they held hands for a long moment in greeting.

"How are you today, Siri?" asked Remus.

"Good, I suppose," replied the haggard wizard. "Breathing is hard today so the Healer spelled my lungs in order to help a bit. How are you, and how is Albus?"

"I'm doing well as is Albus," he replied simply. No one had told Sirius of Harry or of his adoption by Snape. The latter information just might finish him off.

"You would never guess who came by early this morning, Remi," said Sirius with a hint of the old sardonic smile he had had as a boy. Remus shook his head in question. "Snivellus."

Remus frowned. "Severus Snape was here? I don't understand, Siri. Why? Did he come to gloat?" Remus was very puzzled to say the least. He was sure he had left behind a wizard who could care less as to Sirius' eventual fate.

Sirius shook his head. "No, I don't think he was gloating. Mostly he just seemed to stare at me. He never said anything to me. He did speak to Healer Smethwyck, though."

"Do you know what about?" asked Remus. Sirius just shook his head. "I asked the Healer but he didn't tell me anything other than he wants to try a new potion by the end of the month." Sirius chuckled wryly. "As if he thinks there is any cure!"

"You shouldn't say that, Siri," admonished Remus softly. "What if they can cure you?"

Sirius coughed for a few minutes, and then lay back with exhaustion against his pillows. "Even if they could, Remi, what sort of life would I have? I can barely walk, the nightmares are awful, and sometimes… I'm… just… gone. Not an Animagus but… gone."

His hands curled tightly in the blanket over his lap. He was sure those 'blank times' were when the madness took over because his vocal chords were often abused to the point of hoarseness, his eyes were bloodshot, and for a time there were things in his room broken. Hospital staff had learned to either keep breakables out, or to reinforce with spells those that had to stay. The window had been conjured away and replaced with an Enchanted Window protected by various wards to keep it safe from Sirius' bouts of madness. The window currently showed Sirius a view of busy Hogsmeade Train Station.

To end Sirius' melancholy Remus began to reminisce about kinder days. By the end of his visit he had Sirius laughing.


	13. Halloween - 5 to 10 Oct 1992

By Monday on the 5th of October Harry had thrown off the flu with lots of chicken broth (which he learned had many healing magical properties), Nutrition potions (which Harry declared tasted like car exhaust), and an especially strong formula of Pepper-Up that was only distributed in St. Mungos or by Healer-qualified Potions Masters.

Harry slept a lot but when he was awake he studied his textbooks, or played chess with his father. Visitors were not permitted so as much as he was not looking forward to the resumption of classes he was very pleased to see his friends.

Ron was still not speaking to Harry, and in turn refused to speak to Hermione, and certainly not to Draco.

Fred and George scolded Harry for talking them into doing the right thing and showing the Headmistress the Marauders Map. He was honestly sorry to hear that it had been taken from them but then the twins overwhelmed him with welcoming hugs, and even embarrassing brotherly kisses to his cheeks.

After classes and just before dinner the new trio, which had been dubbed facetiously the Three Musketeers by George, had become explorers of the amazing attics of Hogwarts. Fred showed them one of the many attics that contained the ledgers of the discipline of past students. With the ledgers were also a set of books that recorded the sad tales of some students who never finished school. A few were expelled, an even fewer had died. One student of interest was Myrtle Tremble, a Muggle born like Hermione, who had died under mysterious circumstances.

Myrtle Tremble had been a Ravenclaw about 50 years ago who was not known by the other students to be pretty. Hermione had found a scribbled note from Minerva McGonagall in which the teacher found the young girl to be exceptionally talented in Transfiguration.

The day in the attics of Hogwarts was a relatively quiet one as Hermione learned more about the Founders, Harry learned more about the Marauders, and Draco found a stack of old Daily Prophets with articles that all pertained to Hogwarts.

"Harry! Hermione! Come here," called Draco. Now surrounded by dozens of old newspapers and articles clipped from the papers he found one article of interest.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Exorcism Successful!" Draco read the large headline. He then went on to read the article, "Michelangelos Braden once apprenticed to the UnSpeakables, and now an expert in ghosts, and Ghost Exorcisation, has succeeded in ridding one Olive Hornby of the ghost that had been haunting her for nearly twenty years. Master Braden sent the ghost to its area of death in Hogwarts where current Headmaster Armando Dippet welcomed the ghost. He was quoted as saying, 'Hogwarts is home to quite a few ghosts, and as Miss Tremble was a student who unfortunately died here I am certain she will find a home with us.' Readers will note that Miss Tremble, daughter of Muggles, was the subject of a disappearance in 1943 that ended in the discovery of her body in the second floor girls' restroom. Cause of death has never been determined, and when this reporter tried to interview Miss Tremble he was met with the watery explosion of all the toilets, and Miss Tremble screaming at me to leave her alone."

Draco dropped the article, rummaged amongst others, and then picked up a new one. "Body of Myrtle Tremble Discovered in Bathroom by Student."

"Myrtle," mused Harry. "And, she's still here?"

Draco nodded. "She's the one Master Braden exorcised to Hogwarts. What if we talk to her and find out how she died? Maybe we can solve the mystery!"

"I wonder if that's Moaning Myrtle," mused Hermione.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" asked Harry.

"A ghost. She haunts the second floor girls bathroom. She's always flooding it when she's in a pique, or always crying about how terrible the world is," explained Hermione.

Draco grimaced, "Well she did die as a student so I'd guess she's unhappy about that."

"Let's ask her tomorrow," said Harry. "We have to do homework and eat dinner."

Draco sighed. He would rather explore than do homework. Hermione recognised that the young Slytherin was close to a pout.

"It's ravioli tonight, Draco," she reminded him with a purr.

Draco glanced up with a grin. "I love ravioli! Let's go!"

And with the promise of wonderful meat and provolone ravioli the exploration for the day was ended.

* * *

**10 Oct 1992**

The rest of the week presented the students with an avalanche of homework. Detentions were down, though, and points losses had lessened with the amount of students on their best behaviours. Harry had retreated to the sanctuary of his father's quarters in Hogwarts and had been allowed admittance to his private potions lab.

A corner of the lab had been turned into a comfortable area where Harry could sprawl with his textbooks, and do his homework. On the other side of the lab Professor Snape worked on a potion that he kept muttering over, and writing notes about. Harry paid little attention since he was having a bit of difficulty in Ancient Runes where he was to translate a fragment of an old spell. Even his father's ever-present cough had been relegated to the background as Harry worked.

Helios, Severus' black owl arrived in the lab with a short letter from the Headmistress. Glancing to see that Harry was still reading, he broke the seal, unfolded the note, and read it quietly.

_Severus,_

_Poppy has been to visit me. It seems you were scheduled for an exam that you missed. I am not threatening but I would like you to get your exam completed at least so you are healthy for your son._

_Do contact Poppy to re-schedule as soon as you can._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva_

Severus folded the note but inwardly he was seething. He knew that Poppy, the matron of Hogwarts, wanted to examine him but he simply was too busy. At least, that is what he told himself. He had no intention of contacting the meddlesome Healer, and so he sent the Headmistress' reminder straight to flames in his laboratory fireplace.

* * *

"Harry, gather your homework," Severus interrupted after a time. Harry looked up to see his father dropping test tubes of various potions into a rack.

"What's up, dad?" Harry closed his Ancient Runes textbook and began stuffing everything into his bookbag.

"I have to go out. You are not allowed in my lab unless I am here," Severus told him brusquely.

Slinging his bookbag over one shoulder Harry hurried over to his father. His father's brow was furrowed, and he seemed either lost in thought or… right then his father coughed, and Harry suddenly feared the worst.

"Dad, are you all right?"

"Hm?" muttered Severus distractedly. He was staring at the potions journal he had been writing in.

"Dad," Harry spoke a little more firmly but it was the heavy worry in his son's voice that broke Severus from his thoughts. He faced his son. Harry reached out to touch his father's hand. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine, Harry. I just have some business at St. Mungos, and then I should be…"

"St. Mungos?!" now Harry was panicked. "What's wrong? Are you dying? Maybe I should go…!"

Severus caught his son by his shoulders. "Harry, shhh. Calm down. As I said, I am fine. There is nothing wrong with me." He then coughed softly once, and grimaced at himself.

"You're coughing all the time," Harry took a slow, deep breath. He then inquired, "Why are you going to St. Mungos if you're all right?"

Severus did not reply immediately as he noticed his son was spasmodically, worriedly, clutching the sleeves of his coat. "I have…" he began awkwardly. "There is… the wizard from Azkaban."

"Sirius Black?" asked Harry. "I've heard of him…" he recalled all the detentions and points losses and 'pranks' he and his friends (which included James Potter) had plagued other students with. "... a lot. He…" Harry frowned in sudden realisation. "He's friends with that Lupin wizard you don't like."

Severus nodded, and released one of Harry's shoulders. He carded his fingers through the boy's long hair; a habit he found to be as soothing as Harry did. He took a deep breath then said, "Are you aware that Sirius Black was your godfather." To his surprise, Harry nodded. "How did you know? I was certain that information had been magically wiped from all the books."

"Hermione found a history book that said my parents made Black my godfather. Fred and George and Ron and Draco said prisoners don't get to be godfathers so it was taken away," he related rather matter-of-factly.

"And, you do not wish to meet him?" Severus asked wondering what was going on with Harry's thinking. Was he not even curious about the man.

"I was sort of curious, dad, but then I read the ledgers in the attic. Sirius bullied a lot of people including in his own House. I know he hurt you, too, and that's not right. I don't want to meet anyone that hurt you." Harry threaded the fingers of one hand through his father's hand. "I… I know he's very sick and probably dying but… I just think… well, wouldn't it hurt him to know about me?"

"That is a possibility, Harry," Severus was jealous. He felt the rise of the green-eyed monster in his heart, and it did not help soothe away the feeling thinking that Harry felt even a little positive towards Black. Still, as much as he disliked it, Harry deserved to know of a connection to his parents. He needed to know that James Potter was not all the negative memories that he, himself, held of him. After all, both Lily and James had approved of him adopting Harry. That was something that he had never expected.

Severus added, "However, I am sure that he misses his friends, and that it would hearten him to know you are well." He nudged his son up the stairs. "Collect your travelling cloak and you may come with me to St. Mungos."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, dad." he started up the stairs, but stopped, and walked back down them. "You're more important to me than anyone else, dad. I don't want him or nobody else to ever take me away from you. Ever." Quickly Harry hugged his father, and then ran up the stairs.

Severus allowed himself to smile in the silence. It felt good knowing how important he was to his son. In that moment a breeze that had no business being in the still air of his lab brushed his cheek. The aroma of dried roses and lavender drifted into his nostrils. "Lily," he sighed. "You would be proud of him, Lily. You and James would both be proud. Harry is a very good boy."


	14. St. Mungos & Sirius Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: An explanation might be in order regards Sirius Black. Animagus powers aside I am basing Black's condition upon those prisoners incarcerated in America's worst prison, Alcatraz. Medical attention was poor, at best, and dentistry was nearly non-existent. The guards were known to often physically abuse prisoners beyond their deplorable, everyday living. Although I have not found proof of it I have no doubt that sexual abuse from the guards was part of that abuse. Therefore if you consider that Sirius Black was a prisoner for 12 years, plagued by Dementors and abused by guards, and living in a prison where the conditions were even worse than Alcatraz, it is a miracle he lived at all. Therefore, it is completely plausible that a pneumonia that cannot be cured by known magical means, could be killing him.

Harry was astounded that a hospital as big and as busy as St. Mungos existed within an abandoned store in Muggle London. The Potions Master was recognised by the receptionist who just shooed them onto their destination. Their destination being the famous St. Mungos Research Lab.

"Just wait for me here, Harry," said Professor Snape as he watched his son settle into a chair in the corridor. "I won't be very long and then, if you still desire to do so, we shall visit Bl… Sirius Black."

"Okay, dad."

Harry watched as his father disappeared into the Research Lab, and he was alone. At first it was not terrible. Harry looked around himself, waved politely to a few nurses in pale pink robes and Healers in stately blue that passed by him. Time, though, became awfully slow and Harry began to wonder if his father was going to be consulting forever. At first he tried to sit properly in the chair, then he lay sideways across the three that were there, then he switched them into each other's places.

Tiring of that (which probably took two seconds) Harry decided to pace up and down the corridor. The first pacing was quick. The second pacing he counted his footsteps. He then sat back down in his chair. When he got tired of that chair he switched to a second one. He stayed there for only a few minutes before he went to sit in the third one.

Harry wished he had brought a book to read, but he had not so he needed to entertain himself another way.

Finally (after what was only in truth a half an hour) Harry slumped across all three seats, and fell asleep.

Professor Snape reappeared in the corridor an hour later to find his son deeply asleep, and awkwardly positioned on the chairs lined up against the wall. He woke Harry who stretched stiffly.

"Are you finished, dad?" asked Harry.

"I am," smirked Severus.

"What were you doing, dad?" asked Harry sleepily.

"There are still many diseases… illnesses that our world has not conquered, Harry. One of those is a pneumonia that weakens the bronchial tubes and the lungs. I believe that in my brewing I came up with a solution. Although I would prefer to test it upon the patient, first, protocol dictates that I share my findings with the St, Mungos Research Department."

Harry frowned. "If a potion is gonna save someone it ought to be used right away. What if the patient dies while they're… discussing tea and crumpets?"

Severus chuckled, "My thinking exactly, Harry. However, Healer Hippocrate Smethwyck is extremely competent and it was to him that I spoke. He will be using the potion on the patient this evening." Harry smiled, stretched again, and yelped at a sore muscle that had not done well on the makeshift bed.

"I think we should have brought you something to read," remarked Severus.

Harry shrugged, and shook off the kink. "Next time, I guess."

Severus nodded, "Next time. Are you ready for a visit?"

Harry nodded. He then patted his father's knee. "If you ever want to leave, dad, it's okay with me. I don't want you to get upset."

Severus was nonplussed by his son's words. He had expected to be saying the same to Harry. It warmed him, again, to know that his son was thinking of his feelings. The truth was he was not looking forward to seeing Sirius Black since he had visited him once before. This time, though, his feelings really did not matter; the visit was for Harry.

Harry walked down the corridor beside his father and wondered what it would be like to meet this Sirius Black. Harry had not spoken to Remus Lupin even though his father had offered twice to take him to meet the man. Sirius, though… Harry was curious. The school records had not been kind to Sirius and had painted him to be a callous, uncaring youth who looked upon everyone that was not a Marauder as someone to bully. The man, James' best friend, still held the record for detentions earned in one year; a whopping 213!

Still Harry thought it was important to meet a friend of his parents. At least to respect the fact that James and Lily had been friends with Sirius Black.

The Snapes reached the private room of Sirius Black and for a moment Harry hesitated. He was not sure what to expect so for that he was glad to have his father near. When he slipped his sweaty palm into Severus' dry hand, Severus did not let him go.

They stepped into the room.

Sirius Black appeared small to Harry, for an adult that was. The man had shaggy, black hair, an odd moustache and beard that circled his mouth, and through the wizard's opening hospital shirt Harry could see a variety of strange tattoos over the man's thin chest. Sirius was awake, and reading. As soon as he saw that there were visitors for him, he nearly smiled, but then he saw his boyhood nemesis.

"Snivellus," sneered Sirius.

"Table your joy at seeing me, Black. I have brought someone to see you," Professor Snape said with deadly flatness.

Sirius pulled himself up a little higher and then leaned forward to study the small boy with Snape. The child's hair reached his shoulders and around his neck. In a neat, white collar, was a tie that was unmistakably Gryffindor. His study ended though when he saw a pair of awfully familiar eyeglasses, and absolutely brilliant, green eyes.

"James?" asked Sirius quietly.

Harry shook his head. "I'm Harry." He moved a little closer to his father.

"Harry?" Sirius smiled slowly. "Harry Potter!"

Harry's lips thinned, and he carefully corrected the wizard, "Harry. Potter. Snape."

"Snape?!" Sirius blanched, and then glared at Severus. "What is the meaning of this? Why does he say he's a… a… Snape?" Sirius' voice nearly scratched across the surname.

"Harry…" drawled Severus deliciously, "is my son."

Sirius' gaze flared angrily. "Impossible! James would never allow it!"

"He did," said Harry sharply. "He and Lily both told me that Professor Snape would love me."

Sirius' scoffing laugh was a near bark. "I don't think so,  _boy_. James hated Snivellus and he…" Sirius pointed accusingly, "called your mother a 'Mudblood'!"

"A kid calling another kid a bad name. Yeah. That never happens," Harry rolled his eyes recalling how many times he and his friends called each other names. "Besides, I don't even know what that means."

"Dirty blood!" spat Sirius. "Only Slytherins call Muggle borns such a terrible name."

"My best friend is a Slytherin," stated Harry emotionlessly.

Sirius spluttered, and then shouted, "No son of James Potter would have a Slytherin as a friend!" Sirius glared at Severus. "You're warping him,  _Snivellus_!"

Harry looked up at his father and tugged his hand so Severus looked down upon him. "I want to go, dad. I don't like him."

"James is your father, Harry!" Sirius exploded. "Not Snape! Snape is cruel, a coward, and he's evil! He's a Death Eater!"

Harry, who had started to leave the room with his father abruptly turned around let go of Severus, and stomped up to the sick man who began to cough from the abuse he was putting his throat through. Harry waited until the coughing relaxed. He then glared at Sirius. "Severus Snape  _rescued_  me from the Dursleys, and the crazy witch. He bought me a broom to fly around his lighthouse. I have  _FRIENDS_! Severus Snape is  _MY FATHER_  and I am  _HIS SON!_ Don't you dare call him evil, and don't you ever…  _EVER_ call him a  _COWARD!_ "

Harry snapped away, leaving the emaciated, sick man alone with his father. Severus watched his son leave with pride.

"Get out of here, Snape," ordered Sirius as he wearily drifted down into his bed. "You'll be happy to know I've some dying to get on with."

Severus turned to face his nemesis. He gazed through hooded eyes, and smugly imparted, "Do not be so content to ' _shuffle off this mortal coil'_ , Black." He then bowed rather sarcastically. "Have a good eve." Sirius shut his eyes against the black clad wizard. Severus smirked, and followed his son.

* * *

After leaving St. Mungos Severus Apparated them to Hogsmeade. They both waited as Apparition always made Harry slightly dizzy. "Dad? Why did that man think I looked like James?"

Severus studied him. "You do resemble James Potter, your father, but I also see your mother Lily in you, and not just in the colour of your eyes."

"Well," said Harry in thought, "That's all right, I suppose. They are my parents. But, Fred and George have said I look a whole heckuva lot like James. Fred said it's because we both have round glasses." Harry took his glasses off that he had had for what seemed like forever. He glared at them. "Dad, do new glasses cost a lot?"

"Not really, Harry. When was the last time you had an eye exam?"

Harry blinked owlishly at his father. "A what?"

Severus' brow furrowed. "An… eye exam. A Healer examines your eyes and then prescribes corrective lenses." Harry was absolutely puzzled. "You have… never had your eyes professionally examined?" Severus gaze narrowed and his eyes blazed once more over those damned Muggles.

"No, sir," replied Harry wondering if he had said or done something wrong. "Aunt Petunia just picked these up at a Hand-Me-Down store. I kept trying on glasses until the blurriness went away. Aunt Petunia said that they were very expensive and I wasn't ever to break them because she wasn't going to replace them." Harry took a cautious step back from his father who was grinding his teeth. His lips had also thinned, and Harry knew this meant he was very angry. "Dad? Did I say something wrong?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, and did his best to wipe his anger from at least appearing on his face. "No… no, Harry…" Severus relaxed the tension in his shoulders, and crouched down in front of his son. "I am not at all mad at you…" he grimaced. "However, I may visit the Dursleys and send a swarm of killer bees to sting that vile aunt of yours."  _To death_ , his mind added silently.

For a moment Severus brushed back his son's hair, and then he drew him into his arms. Harry threw his arms around his father's neck and hugged him back tightly. Severus then let his son go, and rose to his feet.

"As we are in Hogsmeade, Harry, there is an Ocularist we can have see you," declared Severus.

"Can I get some new glasses?" asked Harry hopefully.

"If that is what you need then that is precisely what you will get." He held out his hand to his son. Harry took his father's hand and fell into step beside him.

Harry enjoyed walking with his father but he knew he was too old for holding the older wizard's hand. It was alright, though. Harry figured it was his father that needed to hold his hand to make himself feel better. He smiled as they walked up the street and towards a shop adorned by a pair of blue eyes that blinked at passers-by.

* * *

Healer Armand Bletchley greeted them at the door. He was an affable wizard who was short, a touch rotund, and with curly, blond hair.

"How is Miles doing, Professor Snape?" asked the Healer.

"Rather well, Healer," replied Severus. "He is encouraging other Slytherins to make friends of students in other Houses. Miles does not wish Draco Malfoy to be the only Slytherin with 'outside' friends."

Healer Bletchley smiled. "Ahhh, my little diplomat, my Miles." He clapped his hands together once. "What might I do for you gentlemen?"

"I just discovered that my son, Harry, has never had an eye exam; Muggle or Wizarding. Would you take care of him?" Severus nudged his son forward a step.

Healer Bletchley bowed to Harry, and smiled at him. "Master Harry, a wizarding eye exam is similar to that of Muggles but it is done magically. If you'll take a seat over here, we shall see how your eyesight is."

Harry sat down, and the Healer removed his glasses. The first time Healer Bletchley waved his wand at him Harry flinched but his father was right behind him, and squeezed his shoulder. There was more wand waving; the Healer made a few unintelligible sounds, and then a series of runes drifted from the Healer's wand over Harry's head. The Healer frowned at the runes, studied them then stirred his wand through them so they faded away.

Healer Bletchley smiled at Harry, and then his father. "The good news is that Harry, here, has a problem with his sight that can be corrected with magic." Harry brightened at the news. "The bad news is that there is not a Healer here in Scotland or Britain that does this work. The Ocularist that specialises in this work lives in Greece in the wizarding town of Port Murem."

"We are familiar with the place," nodded Severus with a slight smile to his son.

"If you are amenable I can set up an appointment but in the meantime, Harry, you will need to wear a pair of corrective lenses that are not these." The Healer promptly vanished the old frames and lenses.

"Harry?" asked his father. "Would you be fine wearing the temporary glasses until your eyes are corrected?"

"Sure!" agreed Harry. "Can I get wireframes?"

"You may have whatever you wish," agreed Severus.

"Look to your left, Harry, and you will see a wall of frames for you to choose from. The wire frames are all made of copper, brass, silver, and pewter," directed the Healer.

"That sounds expensive," murmured Harry with hesitation.

Severus would not allow money to get in the way of what his son needed. "Go and choose a few frames while I get your appointment set up."

Harry slid from the exam chair and went over to the wall of frames while his father took care of his appointment. He studied the frames and tried not to think of the metals they were made from.

Round, oval, rectangular, square. Some with tiny scrollwork, or chevrons at the temple pieces, or a few even were decorated with dots of precious jewels. The jewels and the scrolls and the chevrons were all too fancy for Harry. He thought those might be for girls. He selected a pair of oval frames in copper, rectangle frames in pewter, and a pair of bright, shiny brass that were square-shaped.

Harry brought them over to Severus. "Dad? I found three that I sort of like. Will you help me pick a pair?"


	15. Looking For Myrtle Tremble, Ghost

_10 Oct 1992 - Evening_

Harry was not a girl so he would not skip, but he was a boy - a very happy boy with brand new pewter frame eyeglasses in a pleasant oval shape and with lenses that made his vision much better. So, as soon as he and his father were through the heavy iron gates of Hogwarts he ran with abandon up the incline. He was met by his two best friends Hermione and Draco.

"Where were you, Harry?" asked Draco.

"You have new glasses!" commented Hermione with a grin. "You look wonderful in them."

"Thanks, Hermione," replied Harry. "Me and dad went to St. Mungos so he could take some medicine he was working on to the research lab. We then visited that prisoner from Azkaban."

"Sirius Black?" asked Draco in a hush. "I've heard he's a very Dark wizard and murdered a lot of Muggles. Is he a giant or a vampire?"

Harry chuckled. "Nahhhh! Black's just a wizard. Fred and George said he might not be guilty of murder, though."

Draco scoffed, "I doubt it. Black's whole family were a bunch of Dark Wizards."

"But Sirius was in Gryffindor!" protested Hermione.

Severus arrived just in time to hear the young witch's argument for Sirius Black being a good wizard. "A House does not make a witch or wizard Dark, Miss Granger. Or, do you think I and Mr. Malfoy are Dark simply because we are Slytherins?"

Hermione gaped at her teacher then shook her head strongly. "No, sir! I didn't mean that. I just meant that Sirius Black's whole family was evil but he broke away from them. I don't think he murdered those Muggles. He was friends with Harry's parents."

Severus was not convinced by her appeasing argument. He stepped past the witch, and into the castle. "Considering that that Gryffindor nearly killed me, Miss Granger, I am disinclined to believe protestations of his innocence."

* * *

**St. Mungos: Sirius Black's Private Room**

Healer Smethwyck arrived just before patient bedtime to administer Sirius Black's medication. Sirius, used to imbibing so many potions did not question this one until the very bad taste stayed on his tongue like melted Spell-O-Tape.

"What in Merlin's Bloody Toe is that?" demanded Sirius as he coughed, hacked, and tried to get the taste from his mouth.

"Aguamenti!" Healer Smethwyck filled a glass with water from his wand, and handed it to his patient. "I'm sorry I can only give you water, Sirius, but I was told this brew will react with any other liquid. At least…" He smirked as Sirius fell back on his bed, and began to snore heavily. "... it will put you to sleep." Smethwyck rearranged his patient, and then tucked him in. "If the Potions Master's work is as excellent as he claimed, then tomorrow you will be free to go home."

* * *

**10 Oct 1992 - An Hour Before Curfew**

Hermione, Harry, and Draco had found a place for themselves to relax together after their exploration of the in one of Hogwarts many curious rooms. Their attic was near Ravenclaw Tower and was adorned by slits or the more luridly named 'murder holes'. These unadorned windows gave the three sights over the main courtyard, the main gate, and Hogsmeade.

Collecting rugs, furniture, books, and various knick knacks that looked interesting Harry, Draco, and Hermione had made this place their own. Hermione had found a bookcase in one attic, and books in various attics just tossed away. Harry had found at least five different chairs that all had a different design ethic. Harry liked them for representing all the colours of the rainbow. He had also found their favourite piece of furniture that was a very large, flat cushion upholstered in yellow washed silk with heavy gold tassels at the corners. Draco had found several rugs with abstract patterns, and a magnificent tapestry of an old maze.

Light came from jars that held Hermione's specialty, a blue fire she could create with just concentration and a wave of her wand. Draco knew a Warming Spell and he used that to keep clothing and furniture warm as they sat together.

The best artifact in their attic was an Enchanted Window Harry had found when he was rummaging around for pieces of furniture. The window had an odd streak in the upper right corner but other than that flaw it worked well. Draco had programmed the Enchanted Window to show them the pretty view of Hogsmeade at night.

"It's an hour until curfew," commented Draco as he slid down in his chair until his bum was just at the edge. "Let's go do something."

"We could study for the Charms test on Monday," replied Hermione brightly where she lay upon her tummy on the yellow cushion.

"No studying," muttered Draco.

"We  _did_  study for the test Hermione. If we study anymore our brains are going to be asleep for the test," complained Harry. He had been tracing the tapestry maze, and had not found a solution to its many turns, and switchbacks.

"We can go looking for the ghost in the bathroom," said Draco suddenly sitting up.

"Moaning Myrtle," said Hermione. "She's in the second floor girl's bathroom."

"I asked dad about her," interjected Harry. "He said she's called Moaning Myrtle because she always crying or throwing a tantrum."

"Did Professor Snape know what Myrtle died of?" asked Hermione.

"Dad told me that he believed it was Tom Riddle who killed her by drowning her in one of the toilets," replied Harry.

"Tom Riddle?!" Draco leapt to his feet. "Do you know who he was?" Both Hermione and Harry shook their heads. "He was Voldy. My father told me about him. He got Hagrid expelled and hexed a lot of the Muggle-born students for fun."

"That's cruel!" cried Hermione.

Draco nodded, "He was the Dark Lord, Hermione. I'd say cruelty was his bailiwick." He grimaced thinking of his Aunt Bellatrix who had nearly killed Harry. He hoped his insane aunt was freezing to death on an ice floe in Siberia.

"Tom Riddle and Voldy and whatever," muttered Harry walking to the door of their attic. "Let's go find Myrtle and talk to her." Harry disappeared through the door. A moment later Draco and then Hermione were scrambling to follow.

* * *

The second floor girls bathroom had long since not been used because it was clearly haunted. Not that anyone was afraid of the ghost - there were so many around Hogwarts one got used to them - Myrtle Tremble, also known as Moaning Myrtle was a ghost that many found to be plain annoying.

Myrtle whined, cried, threw temper tantrums and many of those temper tantrums wound up flooding the bathroom. She would burst toilets, break sinks, and explode the plumbing. House elves, those clever creatures, often fixed what could be fixed magically, and Filch the castellan would mop the water that flooded the floor.

That evening Myrtle was in a rare good mood and she was swinging about the girls bathroom, zipping between the stalls, and primping before the mirrors when three curious students walked carefully into her bathroom.

"This is my bathroom!" declared Myrtle as she floated right up into Draco's face. He yelped and scrambled backwards so fast that he bumped right into Hermione.

"We don't mean to intrude," began Hermione as she pushed Draco off of her.

"We just wanted to visit," said Harry.

"No one ever wants to visits me," she pouted.

"We do," glowered Draco already thinking that maybe this idea to visit a ghost had been a stupid one.

Myrtle drew up aggressively before Harry and Draco, "This is a girls bathroom! You're both boys."

"Please, Myrtle," Hermione tried to appease the ghost. None of them wanted to start her wailing. "We really did want to visit and since girls never use this bathroom anymore its all right if Harry and Draco visit."

"Oooh, Harry Potter," she cooed.

Harry's eyes rolled, "I'm not famous, you know," he sighed. "And, I'm Harry Snape."

Draco added unhelpfully, "Harry Potter Snape if he's in trouble."

"Shut up, Dragon," Harry smirked. Draco stuck out his tongue quickly at his best friend.

"I'm Hermione. How do you know about Harry?"

Myrtle floated up to the ceiling, sung a little tune, then floated down in front of Harry, "Nicholas talks about you," she smiled coyly. To Harry's discomfort she batted her eyelashes and drew up so close he could feel her disturbing, ghostly coldness. "He told everyone that you killed Tom Riddle and Quirinus Quirrell."

Harry backed away when her arm brushed his. He rubbed his upper arm with his other hand. "I didn't kill Voldy," he grated. "My parents and my father did that. And, Quirrell was an accident. I didn't know he was going to burn when I touched him."

"Ooooooh touchy, aren't you?" Myrtle tittered and floated upward and all around the ceiling. She then darted down before Draco and now flirted with him. "I know you, too, Draco Malfoy. You're daddy speaks to the Bloody Baron  _alllllll_ the time."

"So?" Myrtle floated back and forth so close in front of Draco that he took a few steps backwards, again. "My father's a Slytherin and everyone knows the Bloody Baron only talks to Slytherins."

Myrtle turned so quickly and pushed an angry face right into Draco's that he fell backwards. She growled, "Well the Baron talks to me,  _dim dim ferret face_ , and I'm a Ravenclaw."

Harry ducked just as a faucet popped off like a champagne cork and hit a mirror near Hermione. She dove aside just as it shattered. As the pipe where the faucet was burst Harry was showered with cold water.

Just as quickly as Myrtle's anger faded she swept around the bathroom and began to weep. "I'm a ghost, though," she moaned, "and he has to speak to me. Nobody living ever wants to talk to me!"

She wailed and with a swing she flew up to the ceiling. Hermione was not going to deal with a weepy ghost that had mood swings. "Myrtle, we want to talk to you. That's why we're here. Please… would you talk to us? It would be ever so marvelous if you did."

Myrtle floated down in front of Hermione and studied the young witch. Her ghostly, silver eyes regarded Hermione's large brown eyes curiously. "Do you really want to talk just to me? Nicholas has so many interesting stories. The Baron would talk to you, Draco, and he's very interesting, too."

Harry piped up, "But you're the only ghost that was exorcised, Myrtle." Myrtle glared warningly at Harry so he quickly added, "That's makes you more interesting than any ghost in the castle."

Myrtle smiled very brightly as she swept up, and very nearly next to Harry. "Really? Harry, do you think I'm interesting?"

Harry nodded, "Oh yes. I've been reading all about you and how that awful Olive Hornby had you exorcised to Hogwarts so you could never leave."

"That was really terrible," agreed Draco.

"Olive laughed at me," Myrtle sniffled angrily.

Hermione then added her own bit of knowledge, "Olive Hornby was a mean girl, Myrtle. I found her detention records and her OWL and NEWT scores."

"You did?" asked Draco.

"I really did. Did you know she came very close to failing her OWLs and her parents  _paid_  for her to re-take them. Then, she just barely passed her NEWTs. The worst job Olive Hornby has at the Ministry is that of a Licensing Clerk," continued Hermione with a touch of scorn for the witch she'd never met.

Myrtle giggled. "Olive Hornby was a lazy bint… and she was awfully, terr… rrr...ibly mean. She made me cry ever so much!" Myrtle suddenly wailed, "and then she exorcised me!"

"See? Wretched witch!" declared Harry with sympathy that appeared to soothe the upset ghost.

"Hephaestus told me that if Olive Hornby ever came to Hogwarts he'd bite her just for me!" delighted Myrtle giggled and flew up and across the ceiling.

"The God of Fire?" Draco asked in puzzlement.

"Oh no, silly! That's the monster's name," corrected Myrtle. "He's ever so sorry he killed me, and I told Hephaestus not to worry over it because he really is such a nice fellow."

"I thought Tom Riddle…" Hermione could not bring herself to say 'killed'.

"That awful boy!" spat Myrtle. "I told him several times to get out of the girls bathroom but he wouldn't listen, and then…" as if imparting a secret she sidled down towards Draco, "you know what that awful boy did?"

Draco shook his head as Harry and Hermione stepped closer so they could hear. "He… called… Hephaestus… and…" Myrtle shocked them all as she screeched, " _He killed me!_ "

Toilets suddenly burst and water spewed forth like waterfalls from each of the stalls. With a wail Myrtle dove into one of the toilet waterfalls and vanished.

"This is awful!" Hermione cried as she glared at the water across the floor.

Harry had fallen against an octagonal grouping of sinks that all were filled up, spilling over, and turning into waterfalls. He tried to pull himself up, slipped, and then pulled himself up again. In doing so he faced one set of faucets over one of the sinks. One faucet had been forged into the shape of some fierce looking animal.

"A snake!" declared Harry.

Harry's discovery, unfortunately, paled in comparison to the flood that was currently turning the second floor girls bathroom into a large bath. Hermione was busy muttering about the mess, and Harry was slipping. Draco, with a sense of self-preservation, grabbed his friends by the hands and dragged them out of the bathroom.

"It's nearly curfew," Draco informed them. "I'm going to my common room. G'night!"

Draco turned away from his friends with a wave, and then he headed for the stairs to get down to the dungeons.

Hermione yawned, "I'm getting tired. Let's go." Hermione walked away towards Gryffindor tower. For a moment Harry watched her leave. He then glanced back at the door to the second floor girls bathroom and down at the floor. Water was leaking under the door. With that he forgot about his interesting discovery and ran to catch up with Hermione.


	16. Dueling Club - Monday 26 Oct 1992

All the student body was abuzz: an announcement had been made at the end of breakfast that all morning classes were cancelled and that all students were to meet in the Hall of Armory. Very few finished breakfast as everyone speculated what the gathering was to be about. As soon as breakfast was ended all the students poured out of the Great Hall and made their way to the Hall of Armory.

The Hall of Armory was no less impressive than any other area of Hogwarts. Much like the Great Hall it stretched the length of a Quidditch Pitch (500 feet) with a cathedral ceiling and a red carpet down its centre. On either side were tall windows of stain glass that depicted the colourful histories of Merlin, King Arthur and his Knights, the Knights of St. George, and the first Great Gathering of 862 which was the union of all witches and wizards in Europe.

Between each of the tall windows were stands of armor from every great age of wizardom. Amongst those amours were the suits of the Knights of King Arthur including the King's own suit.

The Hall of Armory connected two major areas of Hogwarts - the Great Hall, student dorms, and classes from the living quarters of the other teaching staff that were not Heads of Houses, the house elves, the Infirmary, Hogwarts Library, and to the Courtyard of Merlin which was off limits to students. It was this other area where the previous Headmaster Albus Dumbledore lived with his companion Remus Lupin.

Today a large platform was at the centre of the Hall and there were benches under the tall windows between the armor for the students. As the students entered they were treated to the sight of two of their teachers, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy dueling magnificently against each other.

Immediately the students gathered around the platform as close as the protective ward allowed them. All eyes watched, and there was no more buzz of speculation. Back and forth as spells and shields were cast their eyes bounced in syncopation. Finally, with a series of three hexes (Jelly Legs, GinanTonic, and Funny Bone) and a final, "EXPELLIARMUS!" Professor Snape sent Lucius flying backwards on his derriere down the length of the platform.

"Yield, Severus!" shouted Lucius.

Harry cheered for his father who bowed stiffly towards Lucius, and then strode gracefully over to him, and gave him a hand up.

"Thank you, Severus," murmured Lucius. He then looked out over all of the students. "The Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Voldemort…" most of the students cringed. "Tom… Riddle. A Dark Wizard is dead." He strolled up the platform. "Just because one dark wizard is dead does not mean that you may now sit idly on your arses eating bon bons while your house elf cooks you meals to fatten you up. Many of my students have commented that as the danger is over there is no need to learn defensive magic." He sighed, and stopped. "It does not help that our own Ministry For Magic has recently de-emphasised the need for such defence, and many of you no longer view my class as an important one." His silvery gaze raked over all of the students. "Defence is the art of learning to defend yourself against any and all threat. This is protecting yourself, your brothers and sisters. There are still factions in our world that mean you harm. They will hurt you or your family and friends, or even your own property. It is up to you to know how to defend yourself against those that do not mean you well."

Lucius then bowed towards Professor Snape who picked up the speech. "Therefore, myself and Professor Malfoy have begun this Dueling Club to hone your Defensive Magic. Not only will you learn to duel for the championship tournament currently held in New Zealand you will be instructed in the skill of silent casting." This was met by sudden exclamations of oohs and aahs.

One hand rose timidly, and it was not Hermione. Lucius nodded to the student, "Mr. Longbottom?"

"Sirs, what about casting without a wand?"

Professor Snape tried not to sneer in frustration. Instead, he replied, "This is dueling, Mr. Longbottom, dueling with wands. The talent of casting a spell without a wand is not something taught at Hogwarts due to the fact that it is rare for a witch or wizard to possess that degree of focus."

Neville nodded in understanding, and he was joined by a dozen other students that nodded as well.

Professors Malfoy and Snape began to separate the students into pairs and each in their turn ascended to the dueling platform to show their skill in spells and shields they had learned. Finally Harry and Draco were up on the dueling platform. Draco knew more offensive spells but Harry had been doing well in Defence Against the Dark Arts with various types of shields in addition to second year defensive spells. However, the first spell Harry cast was the one his father had cast…

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry.

Draco not only was thrown backwards but he went arse over teakettle and landed heavily on his back. Professor Snape went to help the boy to his feet but Draco scrambled away and jumped up with a breathless casting of…

"Serpensortia!" A snake was thrown from the end of Draco's wand.

"Draco!" snapped his father. Lucius tried to vanish the snake but he was inexplicably blocked by several tall seventh year students. To the surprise, and wariness of everyone, Harry began to hiss at the snake…

"Sya- hassa- she. Sya- hasi- heth. Sya- hasi- heth."

Lucius gaped as a frisson of remembered fear slithered down his spine. Professor Snape was as familiar with the sound of the language as was Lucius although neither knew the meaning. Professor Snape stepped in front of Draco, and cast, "Evanesco!" The snake vanished from the platform.

Justin Finch-Fletchly from Ravenclaw glared at Harry, "What are you playing at, Snape?"

"It was going to attack you!" Harry defended himself.

"Yeah because you told the snake to attack me!" Justin yelled back. He then turned away, and pushed through the students behind him, and left the Hall of Armory.

"I… I… didn't," Harry mumbled. Fear raced down his spine suddenly as he wondered what had happened. He stopped breathing in panic, and fell to the floor.

"Harry!" Severus pushed aside Draco and ran for his son. He knelt beside him. As he tried to revive him Lucius ushered the students back to their dorms.

* * *

As the students all walked past the blond haired wizard, Lucius caught Draco by his collar, and drew him off to the side near a stand of 15th century armor; the helm turned towards father and son as if to listen. "What is wrong with you, Draco?" he demanded.

"Harry hit me!" Draco defended himself lamely.

"Ah. So that insult justified the summoning of a poisonous serpent?" inquired Lucius sarcastically.

"It was just a snake, father!" Draco cried as he tried to yank himself from his father's grip on his robes' collar.

"It was a Blue Krait you dim-witted child," snarled Lucius. Draco's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "One of the world's deadliest serpents, Draco. Had it bitten anyone here Severus would not even have time to think of brewing an antidote."

Draco, suddenly realising what he nearly had done, sagged in his father's grip. He felt light-headed. "I nearly killed Harry." Lucius let go of his son who stumbled slightly, and then he turned back to the dueling platform to look at his friend. "Father, Harry was speaking Parseltongue."

Lucius nodded. "I am unfortunately familiar with the sound of that language, Dragon."

"Because Voldy was a Parselmouth," whispered Draco. "Father, does that mean Harry's evil?"

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes as he took in a deep breath. His head and shoulders were being held up by his father's arm. "Dad, I told that snake to leave Justin alone. Didn't anyone hear that?"

"No, Harry. You were speaking a language none of the students understood. It is called Parseltongue or the Language of Serpents." Harry had no idea what his father was telling him. "You… are able to speak to snakes… snakes are able… to speak to you, son."

"Is that a bad thing, dad?" asked Harry as he pushed himself up away from his father's hold.

Severus shook his head. "No, Harry, it is not. It is simply an extremely rare talent." He sighed. "Unfortunately, there are many who believe that the ability to speak Parseltongue is a Dark Art due to the fact that it was a talent that Voldy had."

Harry dropped his head into his hands, and moaned. "Everyone is going to believe I'm Dark, now!"

Severus wanted to assure his son that peoples opinion would not change just because Harry was now a Parselmouth but he could not. It would not be the truth, and he would never lie to his own child.

"Harry, you are a good person, and you have friends who know your compassion…"

"Uncle Severus is right, Harry," insisted Draco as he walked over to his friend. "My father told me that it's only because Voldy could talk to snakes that such a rare talent was considered bad."

Hermione, who should have left with all the other students, had returned, "Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth, Harry. Maybe you're a descendant?"

Severus huffed. Lucius rolled his eyes, then smirked at the witch, "There are quite a few centuries between ourselves and Salazar Slytherin, Miss Granger. Nearly every child with a Pureblooded family member could likely be related to one or all of the Founders."

"Parseltongue did not originate with Salazar Slytherin," Severus corrected as he aided his son in standing on his feet. "Merlin had the talent of speaking not only to snakes but to birds, horses, dragons, thestrals, and unicorns, amongst the most noted. The Gift of Speaking to Animals was bestowed upon him by the Lady of the Lake."

Harry slightly raised his arms, jumped off the platform, and slapped his hands against his thighs. "But, why me? How come I have to have a talent that everyone thinks is evil?"

Hermione shook her head, and grasped the hand Draco held up to aid her in getting off the platform. "Really, Harry, could you sound anymore whiny?"

Severus chuckled softly, and smirked. Under his breath he whispered, "Five points for accurate observation, Miss Granger."

Harry frowned at the bushy-haired witch. "What do you mean, Hermione? Everyone DOES think it's evil. Dad said so."

Draco glared, "But it's not, Harry. It's really cool that you can talk to snakes."

Harry grimaced as he recalled Justin Finch-Fletchly running out of the Hall of Armory. "Justin thinks I tried to make the snake kill him."

Severus stepped up behind the trio of friends. "Enough. It is time for lunch, and then I shall see all of you for Potions." He nudged Harry's back. "Go."

Harry, Hermione, and Draco walked into the corridor and made their way to the Great Hall. This area of the castle seldom saw students so when a muted, sibilant hissing stopped them in their tracks it sent shivers down all of their backs.

"What is that?" asked Draco as the hissing returned, then faded.

"It's sounds huge," whispered Hermione as she stepped closer to Draco.

Harry had cocked his head sideways as though listening. He then replied darkly, "It's saying it's hungry."


	17. Who Let the Basilisk Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: The two Parseltongue words are Open as spoken by Harry, and Close as spoken by Moaning Myrtle. Both words are phonetically spelled by me from the Parseltongue translator.

Hermione, Harry, and Draco were chatting about Draco's snake, Parselmouths, and dueling in general when they were interrupted in their walk by water in the second floor corridor coming from the abandoned girls bathroom. Not far from the door to the girls bathroom was the prone figure of a man.

"It's Mr. Filch!" Harry said suddenly as he skidded slightly, and then crouched down beside the man. With slight hesitation he touched the man's neck feeling for a pulse. When he felt a thready heartbeat he let out a sigh of relief. "Just knocked out…"

Hermione interrupted as she stepped gingerly away from a crimson that was colouring the water on the floor. "Not quite, Harry. Mr. Filch's is bleeding."

Harry stood up. "Draco, you get Madame Pomfrey, and I'll go to the Great Hall," decided Harry. "Are you alright with staying here, Hermione?"

She nodded. "I'll be okay, Harry." Hermione crouched down beside Mr. Filch and touched his shoulder. As the boys ran off, the witch ordered, "Hurry back!"

Whether Harry and Draco heard her Hermione would never know. In seconds she was alone with the caretaker, and water was still flowing slowly from the bathroom.

For a few minutes Hermione just stood where she was but then she began to examine Filch. She figured that he must have slipped in the water, and then hit his head. Hermione found a tell-tale gash on the temple closest to the floor. Her attention was suddenly taken away from the injured man when she noticed that the flow of the water had increased. The witch sighed in exasperation; Myrtle had really created a mess.

Stepping carefully she pushed open the bathroom door preparing to call out to Myrtle when she saw that the huge, octagonal sink near the door had parted like a pie. One section was gone, and there was a dark hole in the floor. Hermione hesitated but again her curiosity teased. Unfortunately, an old, errant bar of hand soap that had fallen to the floor, sent Hermione right down into that darkness. She screamed in terror as she fell… fell… and never seemed to stop.

Slipping from hiding in one of the toilet stalls Moaning Mrytle floated cautiously across the wet bathroom floor to the dark hole revealed by the open sinks. As Hermione's screams faded the ghost watched as the missing sink rose up from the darkness with a rough, grinding sound. The once missing sink settled into place, and was joined by the others to hid the darkness.

Hermione was gone.

* * *

Draco arrived back on the second floor with Madame Pomfrey who went immediately to see to Mr. Filch. Not far behind was Harry with his father, Professor Malfoy, and the Headmistress. Remus Lupin with Albus Dumbledore had followed out of curiosity.

Once at the tableau of running water, Mr. Filch and Madame Pomfrey, Harry went to his father's side, and Draco went to stand by his father. Neither said anything but they watched. It did not occur to them to wonder where Hermione was.

An argument, of sorts, was going on between the two Heads of Hogwarts, and Severus turned to his son, "Harry, stay here. We need to discover what has agitated the Old Man."

Harry only nodded as Lucius and his father stepped into the argument.

"Harry," whispered Draco, "The water is still." Harry glanced down at the wet floor of the corridor. "Where's Hermione?" asked Draco worriedly as he looked around.

"Maybe she stopped the leak," said Harry glancing at the bathroom door.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened," muttered Dumbledore as he looked worriedly down upon the injured Squib.

"What are you babbling about, Albus? Filch simply slipped and fell," snapped Snape.

"I had tea a few nights ago with Sybil, and she had a vision that the Chamber of Secrets would be opened, and reveal its greatest secret," replied Albus off-handedly.

Severus' glanced upward in exasperation. "Sybil had a vision? The woman is a fraud, Albus. A sherry-pickled charlatan," he castigated the older man. "As for the Chamber of Secrets… it is a myth."

"How would you know, Severus?" demanded Remus as he scowled at the Potions Master for a perceived insult towards Albus.

"Read your history, Lupin," glared Severus. "The only time the Chamber is mentioned is in the book Hogwarts: A History of 1901."

"And, anyone who has read it knows after doing a bit of their own research that the book is full of holes and fallacy," added, Lucius.

"Yet only one who had known Tom Riddle as a student would know he had searched for the Chamber," shot back Albus, "and for the monster that lived within it."

"That still does not make the Chamber a reality, Albus," asserted Severus.

"No, it does not, my boy," sighed Albus with exasperation. "But when Tom Riddle killed poor Myrtle Tremble in his quest it gave the Chamber of Secrets a certain verisimilitude."

"What?" demanded Severus with incredulity.

"Albus!" gasped Minerva. "Tom was many things but he was a model student here."

"Before becoming an evil bastard," interrupted Remus caustically.

Minerva scowled briefly at Remus for his intrusion. "It was determined that Hagrid's spider caused Myrtle's death by frightening her."

Albus shook his hoary head, "You really ought to speak to the ghost, my dear…"

Minerva glared at the old wizard, "Albus, the past of a ghost does not matter at the moment. We must tend to Mr. Filch. Poppy? How is he?"

The Hogwarts Healer did not look away from her patient as she answered, "Argus fractured his skull upon the floor. I've stopped the bleeding from the injury on his temple. I'll be able to take care of the fracture once I get him down to the Infirmary."

"Thank you, Poppy," sighed Minerva. "Remus, take Albus back to the Great Hall so you both can finish eating. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape you should both head to your afternoon classes. Lucius, Severus, if you need to finish lunch you may. I am going with Poppy to the Infirmary to make sure Argus will recover suitably."

Madame Pomfrey had the caretaker on a stretcher that she was levitating. The two witches, and insensate Mr. Filch went down the corridor, and disappeared from view at the end.

Severus and Lucius were about to tell their sons to return to their classes when Harry noted, "Dad, Hermione's missing. She stayed here with Filch but now she's gone."

"And, the water's stopped running," continued Draco.

"The girl has that unfortunate Gryffindor curiosity," considered Lucius. "Perhaps she is in the bathroom and she found a way to stop the flood."

"Shall we find out, my cogitating friend?" smirked Severus with annoyance as he pushed into the bathroom. Speculation only delayed investigation; at least in this case.

Lucius followed Severus, and the boys followed him. Both the adults checked the stalls, and Draco and Harry just looked around. Harry, frustrated, called out to the ghost.

"Myrtle? Can you come here?" he asked politely.

The ghost came up through the floor and glared at Harry who backed up a step, "Did you send that awful snake, Harry?" she accused.

"What snake?" asked Draco.

"The one that killed me, dim-dim," she spoke acidly and moved so swiftly into Draco's face he slipped on a bar of soap. His backside hit the hard floor, and he grouched out, "Ow!"

"How come it didn't hurt you?" Harry asked.

Myrtle did not answer. She rolled her eyes, and floated up to the ceiling humming something out of tune.

"Harry, she is a ghost," his father enlightened him. "Myrtle is impervious to those things that a living being would be vulnerable to."

"Miss Tremble," began Lucius with a smile, and a touch of charm, "delighted to make your acquaintance. Did you happen to see if this snake caused Mr. Filch to fall and injure himself?"

"Ooooh your hair is pretty!" cooed Myrtle as she floated downward. Her ghostly hand brushed through several strands of his hair, and he shivered at her chill closeness. "I did see that awful monster, pretty wizard, but Hephaestus is just monstrously huge."

"Hephaestus?" queried Severus.

"The snake you nit," Myrtle frowned. "Pay attention!"

Severus frowned darkly. He would have hexed that impertinent dunderhead if she were not a ghost.

"If the snake killed you why didn't it kill them?" asked Harry.

"Ooohhhh," the ghost wailed as she weaved before them. "The water was everywhere coming from the sinks, and that Squib was so mad at 'those meddling kids'." She then swept up dramatically in front of Harry's face. "How should I know?"

"I don't understand…" Harry said softly.

Lucius and Severus suspected something as they glanced at each other. Lucius posited, "A snake that kills…"

"Not anymore, pretty man," Myrtle spoke flirtatiously as she rubbed her shoulder against his. She ignored his flinch at her cold touch. Myrtle circled her bespectacled eyes with her fingers. "But when I saw it… Its eyes… ahhhhh… and I looked right into those lovely, jeweled eyes…" she cried and wailed, "... I died! Poor, poor Hephaestus!"

Myrtle flew away from the four wizards and her moans filled the bathroom which unfortunately echoed with her anguished cries.

Draco and Harry watched her flit about above them screaming and crying but Lucius and Severus ignored her as they talked quietly amongst themselves.

"Stop that superfluous caterwauling, Miss Tremble!" Severus commanded. The noise instantly ceased, and a sudden, and contrite ghost floated down to him. She pouted in apology. "I have an important question for you in regards to that snake."

"Yes, sir?" she nodded with a small voice.

"When you saw that snake today how large was it?" Severus demanded.

To all of their surprise the ghost changed abruptly into the form of such a huge snake she sent Lucius onto his backside, Severus grabbing his son, and ducking for cover, and Draco running to the door. Just as quickly as the huge snake towered over them in a silvery, scaly form, Myrtle was back, prim and proper with her hands lightly clasped over her abdomen. She was smiling smugly.

"That big," she giggled.

All four wizards picked themselves up, and returned to area near the octagonal sinks where Myrtle smugly floated. She was humming another tune that, even though it was off-key, sounded much like 'Rule Brittania'.

"That… was unnecessary, Miss Tremble," Severus' dark voice of disapproval drifted over her.

"What was that, dad?" asked Harry.

"Hephaestusssss…" Myrtle sang from within one of the toilet stalls.

Lucius was the living wizard to reply, "That was a basilisk."

Draco, still worried about what happened to Hermione, finally asked, "Myrtle, did you see Hermione?"

Myrtle's hand covered her mouth as she moaned softly, and then she pointed at the octagonal sink. No one seemed to know what she was indicating. Harry, though, walked up to the sink and saw the same odd faucet he had seen a few days before. He then examined all of the faucets.

"What are you seeing, Harry?" Severus asked of his son.

"The faucets," he pointed. "They're all the same except this one. This one is a snake."

Myrtle peered between Lucius and Severus who had gathered closer to view the snake faucet. Harry suddenly possessed of a compulsion he could not shake away leaned on the edge of the sink, and muttered, "Nah neh sthahhh yehhh."

With a click, and then a grind, the sink Harry leaned against sank right out beneath him. He teetered on the edge, and just as Severus snatched for his son, Harry fell. He screeched, screamed, and then oddly whooped with laughter.

"EWWWWWWW!" his laughter was followed by a very distant sound of disgust. "DAD! Professor Malfoy! Draco!"

"Harry!" shouted Severus as more of the opening was uncovered by the other sinks pulling away from the centre. "Are you all right?"

"YEAH! It's a slimy slide…! I see Hermione's scarf! Come on!" Called Harry.

"A Dirt Repellent Charm, I think, Severus," suggested Lucius. Severus nodded, turned his wand upon himself, and cast a quick charm to keep any dirt from attaching itself to him or his clothing. Then, without further ado, he jumped into the opening, and vanished.

"Severus?" called Lucius down into the darkness.

"Uncle Severus are you okay?!" shouted Draco.

"We are without injury!" answered the Potions Master's distant voice minutes later. "Draco, you first! Lucius, wait two minutes and then you come down but Summon a few brooms, first!"

"It's fun, Draco!" yelled Harry encouragingly.

"Get along, Dragon," said Lucius. "Assure your uncle that I will have four brooms with me. Go."

Draco peered over the edge, gulped, closed his eyes, and jumped. He let out a high-pitched scream that ended in a hearty laugh.

Lucius had Summoned the brooms and shrank them. Tucking them into a pocket he glanced up just as he felt the temperature in the air drop; the ghost was watching him.

"Yes, Myrtle?" asked Lucius.

She waved her finger sharply at him. "Don't you hurt that big snake, now, pretty man. Hephaestus is actually quite nice and ever so sorry for what he did to me."

"He could kill any one of us accidentally," Lucius countered.

She shrugged, and floated up to the ceiling. "Don't look at his eyes, then. Easy-peasey!"

"Hm," Lucius grunted. "Indeed." He looked over the edge. As much as he chose to deliberate and analyse, his son was down in the darkness and he would not be a proper father if he did not follow. He then leapt into the darkness, and his voice echoed, "Ohhhhh bloodyyyyy…. MERLIN!"

Myrtle watched the dark opening, and then she floated near. She whispered, "So-flusss sea-ahhh flowwwww." Smiling, and giggling, she watched as all the sinks moved back into place, and when the last one rose up from the darkness… all was as it was before.


	18. The Chamber of Secrets - Part I

Harry hit the bottom after travelling down a long tunnel that took a few harrowing twists and turns. He landed with a horrible crunch and was sure he had broken something but then he realised that the sound was coming from under his feet, and not from himself.

"Lumos!" he incanted to light up the end of his wand and to give him a bit of light.

He was surrounded by thousands of skeletons of rodents, rabbits, moles, voles, and other small animals. Hearing his father, Draco, and Mr. Malfoy's voices high above him he yelled back to let them know he was fine. Of course, he had to add his reaction to the skeletons crunching beneath his step. He turned, moving away from the end of the tunnel, and saw a familiar red and gold House scarf; it was Hermione's. Harry picked it up, folded it, and tucked it into his robe.

At that moment there was a loud crunch as his father joined him. He turned, and intended to hug the wizard but Severus stopped him, and chanted a cleaning spell at him.

"I do not even wish to guess what might be making that tunnel slippery," Severus mused dryly.

A scream that became a laugh echoed above them, and Severus turned just in time to catch his godson.

"Wow!" exclaimed Draco. "I want to do that again!"

"Another time," said Severus as he carefully looked around himself. "We have a basilisk to worry about."

"The giant snake?" inquired Harry.

"It is called a basilisk, Harry. And this one must be very old judging from the projection Myrtle showed us," lectured Severus.

Lucius joined them, and smoothly added, "Their looks literally kill but Myrtle informs me this basilisk - Hephaestus - is…  _kind_. She has asked us not to hurt it."

Severus snorted. "If it is between my son's life and the basilisk I am afraid it will lose, Lucius."

"Granted," agreed Lucius. He pointed at a wide hole in a series of rather man-made placed rocks. "I believe our only choice is to go that way." With his wand in hand Lucius ducked through the egress. Draco followed his father.

Severus was about to follow when he heard a crunch of one of the thousands of skeletons underfoot. "Dad? What is this place?"

The Potions Master glanced over his shoulder, and replied, "Most certainly it is a rubbish tip for the basilisk. Come along now, son. We do not want to get left behind."

Harry and Severus went through the entrance to find themselves upon a long, rail-less balcony of worn-smooth stone. The stone above was serrated in a series of well worn but still sharp stalactites. Lucius and Draco were examining what appeared to be the skin of a snake that had recently molted.

"That's huge!" marvelled Harry.

"Ninety-eight feet long," replied Lucius. "Excuse my avarice, Severus, but just a quarter of this skin would allow you to retire, and to open your own apothecary."

Severus carefully touched the skin; it was soft like the whisper of Acromantula Spider silk not dry and crinkly like a standard snake skin would be. "This skin was molted very recently." He glanced up at the craggy stalactites. "The basilisk used the stalactites as it shed the skin by scraping the skin against them."

"How do you know, dad?" asked Harry as he touched the skin carefully.

"By the feel of the skin, Harry," replied Severus. "It is still supple. It has also not crumbled to a silvery ash which it would do within a 48 hour period unless preserved." With his wand, which was in his hand in preparation for defence, he waved the wand in a gentle circle and incanted, " _Conservare_. I will come back for this."

"Are you going to retire, dad?" Harry's eyes seemed to brighten, and Severus smirked.

"Perhaps, Harry. Island life seemed to agree with us both this past summer."

Lucius had already turned his attention away from the skin, knowing that the Potions Master could not turn away from the treasure they had found. It left him with muddling over how they were to descend from the shelf which was very high above the ground beneath them. He was about to suggest the brooms he had in his pocket when Draco laughed over a find.

"A slide! This must be how the basilisk gets up here," he pointed at the far end of the shelf to where it connected to a short but serviceable spiral slide obviously made over the centuries by the movement of the giant basilisk.

Lucius caught his daredevil son under the arms, and yanked his back just as he was about to jump onto the 'slide'. "Adults first, Dragon. If it is safe, then you may go down it."

"The brooms, Lucius," Severus frowned in disapproval as he held out his free hand for one of the brooms. A spate of coughing interrupted him, and he glowered warningly at all the worried glances. Ignoring his cough, he continued, "Until we know where the basilisk is that slide has too many hidden areas for us to view the area properly."

Draco pouted as if he were a child who had his favourite sweet taken from him. Lucius glared briefly. "Severus is correct, Dragon. Our safety comes first." He enlarged the brooms and handed them out. With Severus in the lead they were soon flying cautiously down to the floor of the cavern. Once each had alit upon the floor the brooms were given back to Lucius who shrank them, and tucked them back into his pocket. They then looked all around them.

All was curiously smooth, and undulating in this cavern. Severus noted that in many places there were odd, concentric whorls burrowed into the floor. He wondered if the basilisk had spent many more centuries just in this cavern. If it had it would have been in a kind of prison as it grew to the size that the ghost had shown them. Of course, Severus wondered,  _why was the basilisk no longer in this cavern as a prisoner?_

"Severus, these… runnels in the floor…" Lucius pointed.

"The basilisk was imprisoned here," intoned Severus.

"It was," agreed Lucius, "but observe…" projecting a pale glow of blue from the end of his wand Lucius traced one of the deepest grooves that led down towards the centre of the cavern and to a large, bronze door. They all walked down the length of the groove to the door and shone the light from their wands upon it.

The door was round and impressed into the rock surrounding it as if at the time of installation it had been extremely hot enough to melt the surrounding stone. On the surface of the door were concentric rings that circled a snake's head. One of the ring's held the body of a serpent.

"I have not a clue as to how to open this door," remarked a frustrated Lucius.

Draco spoke up, "Maybe it opens the same way the bathroom sinks did. Harry, speak to the snake like you did before."

Harry leaned forward, and said, "Open." Nothing happened. "Um… that wasn't it," he muttered. "Let me try again." Harry eyed the snake in the centre of the door, breathed slowly, and then he uttered, "Nah neh sthahhh yehhh." The little snake slithered around the central snake and then the head of the snake depressed itself inward. With a great, grinding noise the bronze door opened into the depths of the stone.

Lucius and Severus were able to walk side-by-side and did so. Their sons were behind them.

The door let into an even larger cavern than the one before but this was man-made. Down the centre of the room was a stone path of ancient tile in the pattern of a mosaic that depicted a great snake chasing silhouettes of villagers running in front of it. Water washed thinly over this path from streams that flowed on either side of the path. Flanking these streams were the sinuous bodies of tall snakes in the shape of an 'S'. The crowns of their heads supported the roof, and clamped in their fanged jaws were large torches that illuminated the chamber. At the end of this path was a great stone head of the wizard that had built this Chamber of Secrets; Salazar Slytherin. The streams that burbled along the path did not end with the path but edged a large area of floor decorated in an abstract pattern of green and white mosaic. The streams then vanished beneath the huge face of the Slytherin founder.

Severus caught Harry by the upper arm before he could step onto the wetted path. "Sticking Charms, I should think, or we shall all slip." He indicated the thin layer of water that rippled back and forth, rather snake-like, over the path and alternated back into each stream as part of its natural flow.

The two adults taught the Sticking Charm to each of their sons and then watched diligently (as a teacher would) as Harry and then Draco applied the charm to their feet.

All four stepped onto the path just as Hermione came out of the mouth of the head of Salazar Slytherin, and shouted, "Don't move, and close your eyes! Hurry!"

"Hermione!" Harry wanted to run for his friend but Severus caught his son by the waist and pulled him up, and against him.

"Shut your eyes, Harry," he hissed into the boy's ear. "Now!"

"Reggie!" called Hermione to someone beyond her. "Help them, please? They don't know the spell."

Strong footsteps hit the path and splattered the thin layer of water as the owner approached. "It's all right," the wizard's soft voice soothed. "This is a spell I found in Salazar's journal…" his voice became a hiss of Parseltongue and Harry felt a soothing balm slither across his eyelids, and therefore his eyes. Severus soon felt the same sensation, yet he frowned and did not immediately open his eyes. He listened, very carefully, as the unknown wizard performed the spell on the eyes of Draco then Lucius.

"Severus, open your eyes!" ordered Lucius. There was astonishment in his voice.

Severus let go of his son, then slowly opened his eyes. He blinked in wonder as he saw the wizard that stood before them; Regulus Black.

Regulus was shorter than both Lucius and Severus as he stood five feet solid in length. He was slim but his build was of wired muscle. His onyx black hair, shoulder length when he was a boy, was now down to just above his elbow. His hair, which had once been a curly mess, now bloused around him like a scraggly wave of India ink. He bowed to Lucius but he smiled, slightly worriedly, at Severus.

Severus was absolutely paralysed at the sight of the wizard before him. Long had he assumed that Regulus, the bringer of the Prophecy to their Dark Lord, had vanished. Many of the Death Eaters, including Severus, had thought Regulus had been killed by Voldemort for bringing to him a prophecy that foretold his death.

"Severus?" Regulus' smile vanished. "Please… don't be angry with…" Regulus found himself tightly embraced by the taller man in black. His arms wrapped around Severus' back and he returned the hug his hands awkwardly patting the wizard's back.

The Potions Master pulled away abruptly, then caught the wizard's shoulders tight in his hands, "I should hex you a thousand times for the grief you put me through," he growled. He then drew the smaller man close once more. "... _brother_ …" he gasped, his voice just barely a whisper of relieved anguish.

Harry patted his father's back consolingly. "Dad?" he asked softly. "Who is he?"

Severus pulled away, and smiled at his son. "Someone I thought forever lost," his voice was soft, slightly pained, as he eyed the shorter man before him. "Harry, this is Regulus Black, my… best… friend." Regulus bowed slightly to shake Harry's hand, but then the Potions Master continued his introduction, "Regulus, this is my son Harry Potter… Snape."

Regulus finished his gesture, and shook the small boy's hand. "Harry Potter. So, you're the son of James Potter?"

"He was my biological father," Harry asserted as he slipped his hand possessively into Severus' hand. "Professor Snape is my real father now. I'm Harry Potter Snape."

Regulus straightened to give Severus a curious look. "You're Harry's father, Severus?"

Severus stiffened, "The boy needed a parent, and I was a willing to provide what he needed." Harry glowered at his father.

Lucius chuckled, "Allow me to interpret, Regulus. They  _needed_  each other."

Regulus smirked, and his blue eyes twinkled knowingly. "Aye. You're a lucky boy, Harry."

Hermione stepped between them all, "Uhm… I don't mean to interrupt but I'm pretty sure I can hear Hephaestus coming. Are they all safe, Reggie?"

Regulus turned to face the little witch, "All safe, little miss. Come on you lot. Let me introduce you to Hephaestus."

They all faced the huge face of Salazar Slytherin just in time to witness the arrival of a huge basilisk as wide as the mosaic path that was flanked by the two flowing streams. The beast slithered towards them ignoring the fact that four wizards held their wands upon him.

Regulus glanced over his shoulder, and glared, "Put your wands away! Hephaestus is perfectly gentle!"

Slowly Severus and Lucius lowered their wands but they did not put them away. Draco and Harry looked to their fathers for guidance, and did the same with their wands. The beast slithered up beside Hermione and nudged her ever so carefully with its nose. Hermione pet the crown which was of the softest feathers.

Hermione waved to her two friends. "Harry, Draco, come meet Hephaestus."

Watched by their fathers the two boys walked slowly towards the huge basilisk that was rubbing the ridge of his nose against Hermione's arm. Harry stretched out his hand, and ran it lightly down the finely scaled nose.

"He's not slimy," marvelled Harry.

"Course he's not, silly," giggled Hermione.

Draco, taking courage from Harry patted the nearby side of the basilisk. The beast breathed in slowly, then out. "Is he… purring?" His question was met by a deep rumble within the basilisk as it lay down its head between Harry and Draco.

Severus cautiously walked closer to the beast. It WAS purring. Lazily one eyelid opened to reveal the most beautiful jewel of an eye. It was a rainbow that shimmered in the torches held by each of the stone serpents. "A rainbow of… fire," Severus realised. "Hence, Hephaestus." The basilisk let out a gentle huff of breath just as Harry knelt down to scratch its formidable chin.

"Why are we… not… dead?" asked Severus as he watched the eyelid close over the precious jewel of an eye.

Regulus walked over, crouched down by Harry, smiled at him, and began to scratch behind one of Hephaestus's tapered ears that was adorned by a silken tuft of feathery fur.

"Two spells, really, Severus," Regulus began to explain. "One settles a protective shield extending from the eye of the witch or wizard right into every cell of the body. The other spell is for Hephaestus as additional protection over his eyes; like a pair of spectacles I suppose."

"And, if you had not ensorcelled us?" asked Severus pointedly.

Regulus grimaced and gripped his belly with his free hand. Just as he was to answer it was Hermione who replied, "Worst nausea ever, professor." She pouted. "I saw Hephaestus before Reggie got to me. I don't ever want to be sick like that again! Thank goodness he had just the right potion to knock it out."

Lucius finally joined the group gathered around the head of the basilisk. He was near Draco so he placed his hand against the beast's side. "You tamed a basilisk, Regulus. Is that what you have been doing the entire time you were gone?"

Regulus stood. "I think some explanation is in order. Come, have some tea."

The Death Eater once lost walked down the path, and through the mouth of Salazar Slytherin. Hermione clapped her hands. "Oh! Wait until you see this!" She then turned, and ran after Regulus, her feet happily tap-sloshing on the wet mosaic path.


	19. The Chamber of Secrets - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Myrddin is the Welsh spelling of Merlin. There are conflicting sources that give a last name for the wizard but it appears the Myrddin ap Gwyn or Myrddin Emrys was likely. I chose to ease things and simply address him by the Welsh spelling of his first name, Myrddin.
> 
> Wales was also considered the ancestral home of Merlin, and thus, the center of the world. The dragon of Merlin mythology has been supposed as a real dragon, the new God, or a cave hidden far below the deepest cavern of the world. In one myth I read that Merlin's pet was the dragon (real) that supported all of Wales, and made the land richer than any surrounding it.
> 
> Chapter 20: I hope you enjoy the little tale that Regulus found that I created in honour of Merlin.

_Monday 26 Oct 1992_

* * *

After entering the statue of Salazar Slytherin through the mouth a small bridge arched gracefully over the joining of the two streams. From either side there was a slide down into the water that acted as a path for the basilisk to descend to a lower part of the Chamber of Secrets where Hephaestus made his home.

Once over the small bridge Regulus opened a heavy inner door of stained and iron-ribbed oak, and ushered his unexpected guests into a large room that took their collective breaths away.

Emerald green was the dominant colour but there were shades of blue, cream, and silver as accents. The furniture was all carved, heavy oak stained a dark cherry and upholstered in a rich forested tapestry of greens. All around them was an impressive array of books, and scrolls. Where there were not books the walls had been panelled in warm, dark honey oak wainscotting, and a sophisticated wallpaper in subtle stripes of shaded blue. A large Enchanted Window looked out over the peaceful Forbidden Forest, and Hagrid's hut.

In one corner a large desk of the same cherry-stained, carved oak sat. Its feet were impressive serpents or perhaps basilisks to support its weight. Upon its surface was a clutter of parchment, inks, and quills. A scroll was unrolled beside a few other scrolls that were still rolled up. Near the desk was an open, inner door that led to a sumptuous corridor that led to other rooms including Regulus' own bedroom.

A fire burned in a large, ornate fireplace, and warmed the room. Nearby two house elves were laying out an elaborate tea. Regulus walked over, and thanked them. The house elves walked into the inner corridor, and away.

"The house elves knew about you?" demanded Severus with a wounded edge to his voice.

"The house elves found me, and brought me here," corrected Regulus. "Come. Sit down." The wizard proceeded to serve all of them tea without using any magic. He then seated himself upon a large chair that had conformed to his body many times.

Severus held his teacup but he did not drink of the steaming liquid. "The Dark Lord made no secret of his displeasure with you, Regulus. What happened?"

"I shall explain but let's go a bit further back," he said softly. Regulus then glanced at Harry. "What I reveal may distress you, Harry. If you wish to hex me please wait until my story is finished."

"In the summer of 1980 I was in Hogsmeade contemplating my mistakes. The Dark Lord had already shown his displeasure with me once before, as you recall," he glanced between the two wizards.

Lucius replied, "Peter Pettigrew, the vile sycophant, claimed you had some influence over your brother Sirius, and you refused the Dark Lord when he directed you to bring him into our fold."

"That bastard was always bowing and scraping to Voldy," muttered Severus darkly.

"Voldy?" asked Regulus with a smile upon his lips.

Hermione piped up, "That's what we called him when Harry's father still had the Dark Mark."

Draco added, "Dumbledore always spoke his name in front of Uncle Severus and it hurt him."

"Deliberately," glowered Harry.

Regulus' lips thinned, "I never cared for that meddlesome, old man."

"That he is," warned Severus. "However, it was Dumbledore that made it possible for me to leave Voldy…"

Lucius snorted derisively, "And then made you go back as a spy!"

Severus glared. "Dumbledore gave me a portkey to New Zealand, Lucius. I could have left but I chose to fight. And, do not forget, that Albus wrote a strong letter to the Wizengamot vouching for my "good character" so no one would question my adoption of Harry." He faced Regulus who had been watching the exchange in curiosity. "Albus is a flawed wizard, Regulus, and he has not often acted in the best interests of those around him. Even so, I do have a grudging affection for the man."

"You are still soft, brother!" laughed Regulus. Severus' face was stormy in the presence of Regulus' laughter. He sipped his tea; aggressively.

"Were you beaten?" prompted Harry. He wanted to hear more of the story.

Regulus nodded, "In a sense, Harry, but not with fists. Hexes and curses. I learned that day never to openly refuse…  _Voldy_." Harry smiled lightly, and the older wizard smiled back.

"What were you hoping to find in Hogsmeade, Regulus?" asked Lucius.

"Redemption? Escape? A pardon?" the younger wizard shook his head and took a fortifying sip of his tea. "I can't really say, Lucius. I was still limping from Voldy's punishment, and I finally realised what a mad man he had become. I also realised that I had become as sycophantic as that bloody Peter Pettigrew in a desire to be what my parents wanted me to be." He finished his tea. "I saw you, then, Severus. I wanted to talk to you but you disappeared into the Hogshead Inn before I had a chance to speak to you outside. Still, I followed you in and saw you meeting with that old man." His blue eyes lightly sparkled in admiration. "You were a clever wizard in talking Voldy into allowing you to  _spy_  on Dumbledore and his Order as you did."

"Yet I am still in that bloody school," muttered Severus, "teaching to dunderheads."

Regulus laughed, and Lucius smiled. Harry interjected, "But you said we'd retire, dad!"

"I did, Harry, but rightfully the basilisk skin no longer is mine to take. It belongs to Regulus."

"Oh take it, Severus," Regulus waved a hand negligently. "Hephaestus sheds about every ten years so I collected his last skin." He pointed to a cabinet between two bookcases. "The silver ashes filled 237 bottles and I've sold one a year since being down here."

Severus' eyes glittered avariciously at the small, unassuming cabinet that held a fortune behind its doors. "How did you come to be here."

"Back to the Hogshead…" he said hesitantly. "I, like a few others in the common room, heard Trelawney as she screeched right before she began to speak her vision. I went closer to the door to listen and would have heard the entire prophecy but Aberforth caught me, and threw right out of his pub." He shrugged. "Still, I had heard enough and I was sure that if I told Voldy he would reward me by allowing me to leave."

Severus scowled his eyes dimming at Regulus remembered imprudence, "You revealed the prophecy at a meeting, Regulus, and you demanded to be released from Voldy's Dark Mark. Again, should you not have been Sorted into Gryffindor with that sort of reckless bravado?"

Regulus scowled, "Bite your tongue, Severus. I am Slytherin to the day I die."

Lucius' eyebrows rose, "Death which we were certain you had met when both your cousin, and Voldy began hurling the Cruciatus Curse at you." His silvery gaze narrowed. "So, why are you not Beyond the Veil?"

"I should have been, Lucius," Regulus agreed. "I cannot say how many broken bones I suffered not to mention the nerve pain. I was left to die when Avery and Mulciber dumped me near the Thestral grounds in the Forbidden Forest. Neither seemed to care that Grubblyplank's two house elves were tending the Thestrals and as soon as those two wizards left, the house elves came to me."

"The house elves brought you back to health?" asked Severus.

Regulus smiled smugly, "And you, Severus. The house elves lifted a few dozen potions from your private lab. Madame Pomfrey also has two assistant house elves that are extremely capable with Healing magic."

"You stole from me?" Severus gasped incredulously.

"The house elves did, brother," countered Regulus. "After I found Hephaestus I kept taking a few."

"What was wrong with the basilisk?" asked Draco.

"That cavern with the bronze door," mentioned Regulus. "That's where Salazar kept him. I don't believe the wizard ever expected Hephaestus to grow as big as he did and the cavern turned into a prison for him. He was suffering malnutrition which caused patches of fungus to form on his scales. His diet was virtually voles, and rats… pests of the dungeons. I let Hephaestus free with the admonition that he was to avoid the residents of the castle. After going through Salazar's journals to find the protective spells, I modified them slightly, and so the protection is permanent."

A snuffling behind them all alerted them to an unexpected visitor; Hephaestus. The basilisk was still quite large (from its crest to where it rose up it 'stood' as tall as any man) but it had shrunk to a more graceful beast that slithered around the furniture, and books, until it reached Regulus, and lay its head on his knee.

Regulus stroked the head with obvious fondness, and then he dug into his trouser pocket to produce a handful of berries. With a forked tongue Hephaestus delicately licked the berries from the wizard's flat palm.

"He's smaller," marvelled Harry.

"Some sort of shrinking spell that is part of the wards around the chamber here," replied Regulus. The basilisk hissed and Regulus returned the sounds as he glanced at each person in the room, and pointed.

"What are you two saying?" asked Lucius.

Harry spoke in answer, "Our names. Regulus introduced us to Hephaestus."

"You may call me Reggie, Harry," smiled Regulus. "Hephaestus also asked me if any of you have fruit," he chuckled as he scratched the beast's snout. "I have learned that basilisks are rarely meat eaters, and Hephaestus is quite fond of fruit. Pomegranate is his favourite."

"Let's Summon some," said Draco eager to now play with the basilisk. He lifted his wand, and was about to do so but Hermione caught him by the forearm.

"No magic," the witch cautioned. "Reggie told me that there is a ward that will knock you senseless if you use any magic."

"None?" questioned Lucius. "How barbaric!"

Regulus laughed. Hephaestus hissed at him for a long moment, and then Regulus spoke in Parseltongue to the basilisk, and he tugged lightly at the tuft of fur that demarcated the curling horns that at first appeared to be ears. Regulus translated roughly, "Hephaestus thinks that a wizard's dependence on magic for everything is quaint."

"Reggie," Harry asked hesitantly, "can I speak to Hephaestus?"

"Of course, Harry," nodded the wizard.

Harry moved closer to the basilisk who watched him with his beautiful eyes of fire. Harry then sat down on the floor in front of the basilisk.

Severus leaned forward, "Harry, be careful of the fangs. Those are still deadly."

Harry nodded, then began to speak to the basilisk, " _Hi. I have lots of questions to ask you but I cannot think of any of them."_

" _That is fine, Harry-egg. I am pleased to know another who speaks my language. Do you have fruit?" Hephaestus forked tongue darted out in hopes of detecting the sweet._

" _I do not but maybe Reggie-egg can get some. Reggie-egg told us you love pomegranates. I like oranges."_

" _A pomegranate has a sting that makes my scales shiver." The basilisk carefully lay its head in Harry's lap, and as he scratched at the crown the beast made that odd rumbling noise that Draco had identified as purring. "Hephaestus, did you mean to… kill Myrtle?"_

" _Never, Harry-egg. Master Salazar told me to always protect eggs in Hogwarts but then Rotten-egg comes to Hogwarts to find me. He speaks my tongue, and he knows old spells in my tongue, and I am helpless." The basilisk let out a ruffling breath to indicate its sorrow at what he had done._

"Harry?" prompted Severus gently as he reached out towards his son. "Are you all right?" He had watched Harry's features go from elated to sad, and the sorrow disturbed him.

"I am, dad," Harry nodded. "Rotten-egg… I mean Voldy… knew Parseltongue Spells and he only came to Hogwarts to find Hephaestus." He ran his finger-tips along the basilisk's nose in comfort. "Hephaestus is awfully sorry about Myrtle. Salazar brought him here to protect everyone in the castle."

Regulus leaned forward to lay his hand against the basilisk's side. "Rotten-Egg is the name we came up with for Voldy. The name Rotten-Egg chose to go by hurt Hephaestus' scales and my Dark Mark when it was said." He rose, walked over to his desk, and picked up a scroll. Handling it gingerly he brought it over to the group. Sitting back in his chair he unrolled the scroll.

"This is a fascinating document that Salazar transcribed from the original, which is lost to time. These are spells that Merlin created using Parseltongue," explained Regulus. "A notation makes reference to the original document having other spells in other animal tongues but Salazar could only transcribe the language he knew." He ran his finger down the tight script, and as his finger-tips touched the ink it glowed to highlight it. "Most of the spells are mundane, such as for lighting the torches, but the one I found most interesting is the spell for Dragon's Breath. Merlin called it the Spell of Ma-a-king, but Salazar wrote in his notes that the original name was more accurate in what it does." Regulus began to read the old words so all could hear…

" _In the waters deep and dark is the dragon of the world, our the centre of all that IS. The spell of the Dragon's Breath awakens this great, old dragon and exhorts it to breathe into the air a 'fog of illusion'; a great magic that can hide armies, build bridges where there are none, and even bring death to the unsuspecting. A caution to wizards: to call the Dragon's Breath will destroy the one that awakens the dragon. To demand the Dragon's Breath is to relinquish one's soul to eternity within the dragon's own."_

"Merlin is the only wizard who lived to call the Dragon's Breath twice," Regulus said in a whisper of awe as he rolled up the scroll.

Everyone was quiet, deep in thought. Hephaestus lifted his head, and nudged Severus' knee, pushing it aside. In doing so the basilisk uncovered a small stack of newspapers. Severus tilted his chin at the news of The Quibbler and the Daily Prophet.

"You have been keeping up with the news, I see. Why did you remain in hiding, Regulus?"

"My freedom is the mystery, Severus," Regulus replied seriously. "I am listed officially as missing, although several Death Eaters testified to my torture, and death, at the hands of  _our Dark Lord_." He bit sharply into a frosted tart, swallowed the bite, then spoke, "I was pledged to Voldy the moment of my 13th year by my family. Never did I profess belief in his words, nor did I ever hurt or kill anyone Muggle or wizard. I don't want to bear a trial, and I certainly do not wish to spend the remainder of my days in Azkaban."

"We shall speak to Minerva and to Albus on your behalf," assured Lucius. "Both have considerable sway with the Minister and the Wizengamot."

"I thank you, Lucius, but I insist that you must keep secret where I am," Regulus required adamantly.

"No one shall know, Regulus," insisted Severus.

Regulus breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he smirked, "My Memory Spells are the worst."

Harry had been worrying at his teacup as he listened to Regulus' story. Finally he spoke slowly, as if he were taking steps in a field of landmines, "You… overheard the prophecy."

Regulus had been speaking with Lucius and Severus but he turned his attention to Harry. His heart sank as he knew the boy realised the murderer that he was. "I did," he said softly.

Harry lifted his head, his green eyes caught Regulus' blue eyes. "You told Voldy about the prophecy."

Regulus recited the words that forever branded his soul, " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…_ "

Harry touched the lightning strike scar upon his forehead; the scar Lucius was adamant about being Sowelu, the rune of a mother's protection.

"Because of you… Voldy wanted to kill me but he killed my parents instead." Harry scowled darkly, and thunder roiled in the depths of his green eyes.

Severus moved swiftly so that he knelt on one knee in front of his son, his position breaking the boy's eye-line with Regulus. The wizard in black caught his son's hands in his. "Look at me, Harry." Harry was still trying to burn the lost wizard with his gaze so Severus reached up his hand, caught the boy's chin, and forced his gaze onto his own. "It is a horrible thing that  _Voldemort_ did to your parents but know this…  _Voldemort_  is the only one who decided the prophecy meant you. Regulus erred terribly in reciting those damning words to  _Voldemort_. His soul will never be released from what he did."

Tears, tears of grief that Severus thought he would never see from his child for his true parents slipped silently over his cheeks. He took a handkerchief from his pocket, and dabbed gently at the tears. "Think of myself, Lucius, and then see Regulus. We were all young, scared boys. All of us learned we served a mad man who simply wanted an excuse to terrorise, to torture, and to kill us.  _Voldemort_  never valued any of us. He desired immortality. Your parents… your mum, your father… were powerful even in death. They destroyed  _Voldemort_  and he will never hurt anyone again."

Harry's tears now wet his collar but he still had not let out the sobs he held in his chest. His voice wavered as he spoke, "But, if he… if he hadn't a-told Voldy… I wouldn't have… Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon… Dudley and his gross friend Piers…"

"They are no longer in your life, my dearest son. Why is that?" prompted Severus gently.

"You. You're my dad, now. Mum and dad said you'd love me…" Harry sniffled, and Severus could see he was losing the battle with his grief.

"I do love you, Harry. With all of my heart and soul."

And Harry's tears finally burst forth. He threw his arms around his father's neck, and Severus caught him. As Harry sobbed grief he never expected into his father's neck he had no idea that Severus had collapsed onto his backside so he could better draw Harry tightly to him.

Harry wept for the parents he would never know whom he now understood sacrificed their lives for him so that he could live. Deep down in his soul he promised them, and he promised to his new father, that he would earn their love, and honour, and keep it like a treasure forever in his heart.

Regulus could not sit, and watch the boy's grief. He knelt down and placed a hand on Severus' shoulder, and the other on Harry's back.

"Dear Harry, I am sorry but such a sentiment is hardly sufficient to return your parents to you, and to erase the life you had before Severus adopted you. I shall hold my sorrow burned upon my soul for what I did to you," His head dropped, and his long hair brushed his knees.

Harry lifted his head, and looked to his father, and then studied the wizard beside them. He could feel Regulus' sorrow like a never-ending heat. He did not have the right words but as he reached out his hand to the black hair, and ruffled it, Harry knew that sometimes words were insufficient.

* * *

After the indulgence of tea, pretty cakes, conversation with Regulus and even Hephaestus the children played with the Enchanted Window by requesting different views of Hogwarts and its grounds. Lucius and Severus examined the library of books, and scrolls within the sitting room.

"...and these all belonged to Salazar Slytherin?" asked Lucius in awe as he ran his fingertips over a set of scrolls that had been penned by Pliny the Elder.

"Everything that I found down here once belonged to Salazar," Regulus replied with some little pride. "This library is a marvelous collection that includes writings from Merlin, Morgan le Fay, and many more of the philosophers who had magic. He also had the journals of Nicolas Flamel; something no doubt Dumbledore wishes he had." Regulus glanced at a rather non-descript door oddly placed near the fireplace.

"No doubt," murmured Severus in agreement. He noted the direction of Regulus' gaze and wondered what discoveries might be beyond that door.

"Lucius, are you still a devotee of the runes?" asked Regulus with the hint of a smile.

"Very much so, Regulus. I still purchase every book of runes I can. What do you have?" asked the aristocrat who long held a fascination for the ancient magic.

Regulus led them over to a cabinet that was hermetically sealed to protect the contents within. Inside, upon three shelves were displayed the legendary copper tablets of Odin. Lucius felt his knees weaken at the sight.

"Impossible! The Tablets of Odin are a myth… these truly are?" Lucius gasped.

Regulus nodded as he unsealed the cabinet (a curious little padlock that required Regulus to run the tip of his index finger in a strange pattern) and pulled out one of the tablets and handed it to Lucius. "A Translation Spell will not work upon them, and my Old Norse is negligible at best. You can read them can't you, Lucius?"

Runes of the Elder Futhark were beaten into the copper in precise lines, and yes, Lucius could read the words that had been inscribed by the Wodan himself. Unable to stand any longer he dropped with grace to sit upon the floor in the Lotus position.

"You might like this, Severus," Regulus reached into the cabinet to pull forth a large tome that held separate pages that were scraps of parchment that had been rendered into drawings. "The Toxicological Works & Recipes of Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim."

Gingerly Severus accepted the book, and felt his knees weaken as he opened the book to a drawing of a thistle long since extinct. "Paracelsus… the first recognised Potions Master. Regulus, his work in toxicology was a foundation for our medical potions. The value of this collection… it is priceless!"

Severus wandered over to his chair and dropped into it as he began to read.

"Regulus," Harry had wandered away from the Enchanted Window. "Have you always been able to talk to snakes?"

"I have, Harry. Hephaestus has been my friend and companion for nearly twelve years. If I could not have spoken to him I'm certain I would have gone mad."

"So, you're a natural Parselmouth?" Regulus nodded. "I am, too. I could hear Hephaestus when he was looking for food."

"Every time the house elves have a new harvest of pomegranates he gets out of the Chamber," Regulus said simply. "Hephaestus gets a sweet fang for the 'Garnets of Spain' every once in awhile and for as large as he is it is difficult to keep him from wandering the castle." He led the young wizard over to a sofa, and they sat. "So, you are a Parselmouth as well?"

Harry glanced sadly down at his feet. "Yeah. I would never have told anyone but the entire school heard me when I spoke to a snake during Dueling Class. Everyone thought I was telling it to attack Justin."

"Hm, yes. I made a similar mistake when I was a student but I spoke Parseltongue in front of my brother Sirius. He had his friends hex me later as they called for me to be expelled since I spoke the 'language of evil'," Regulus spoke sympathetically.

Harry's lips thinned. "It really annoys me that everyone thinks anything associated with snakes is evil. My dad told me that Merlin could talk to snakes, and he wasn't evil." He smiled softly as he glanced over at the Basilisk that was now watching Hermione and Draco play with the Enchanted Window. "Hephaestus doesn't seem evil."

Regulus rose, walked over to a bookshelf, selected a book, and then brought it back over to Harry. The boy read the gold embossed title on the front cover, "Merlin & The Gift of Speaking With Animals."

Regulus re-seated himself beside Harry. "A children's tale but it teaches the legend of how Merlin received the gift, and several incidents in which he spoke to animals." He took the book back from Harry, and opened it. Harry leaned over to see that it was illustrated with smoothly flowing black and white artwork. Regulus began to read, and his voice drew the attentions of Draco and Hermione from the window. They each sat down on the floor to listen to the story. The shrunken basilisk followed them, and then leaned its chin on the arm of Regulus' chair.

"Myrddin was just a small boy of ten when he was given the gift of speaking to animals.

Myrddin liked to fish, and his favourite spot to fish was at Silver Lake; a remarkable lake in which magic would sometimes bless someone. Myrddin, who was already learning the many arcane arts hoped that with all the fishing he did he might be so blessed…"


	20. Merlin & The Gift of Speaking With Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Myrddin is the Welsh spelling of Merlin. Most scholarly sources give Wales as his place of birth.
> 
> The Lady of the Lake was the Keeper of Excalibur, and the Queen of the Isle of Avalon. Scholarly sources have attributed a number of names to her but my growing up knowledge had her as the Lady Nimue who not only was Merlin's lover in the twilight of his years but she also became the instrument of his death when he sought to bind her powers.

" _Myrddin was just a small boy of ten when he was given the gift of speaking to animals._

_Myrddin liked to fish, and his favourite spot to fish was at Silver Lake; a remarkable lake in which magic would sometimes bless someone. Myrddin, who was already learning the many arcane arts hoped that with all the fishing he did he might be so blessed…"_

Myrddin was a scruffy, thin child of ten with long red hair that was messily braided by himself each morning. He wore leather breeches, a long cotton shirt belted with a piece of rope around his waist, and he was barefoot. He carried a waxed leather bag, empty, slung upon one shoulder, and a fishing rod he had made from a long, slightly crooked stick. He had strung it with a piece of long, thin string, and a piece of metal he had bent for a hook. It was his pride and joy.

This was the instrument that kept himself, and his mother fed.

Each day Myrddin would venture into the depths of the Sacred Forest and he would take a worn path to Silver Lake. It had long been legend that truly blessed visitors to the lake would receive a gift. Such a gift was so random that Silver Lake was never crowded with pilgrims hoping to receive such a blessing.

Silver Lake was not a very big lake but it was nestled in a slight valley surrounded by a fairy ring of trees. Flowers bloomed in fragrant profusion, and there were many places where a fisherman might sit along the banks, lean against a tree, and fish.

Myrddin had a favourite spot where he would settle that was warmed by the sun before he arrived in the morning so it was a pleasant place for him to be. He would set up his fishing pole by sticking the end into the earth, and supporting its angle by piling a few lake pebbles beneath it. He would then sit down, untie a kerchief that held his lunch, and he would dine upon whatever scraps he had sneaked from his mother's cooking pot, and hard bread when it was available.

For awhile Myrddin watched as ripples of breeze danced against the surface of the lake. Dragonflies of many colours darted here and there, and a songbird sang its song in the branches of a tree near him.

Later on as his meagre meal, the long walk, and the pleasantness of the day worked against his eyelids. They drooped, then dropped, and Myrddin who had been awake before the sun had settled on the horizon, slept warily.

Moments before the end of morning the young fisherman woke to the preternatural sense that his fishing pole had been wakened for business. Awareness flooded his blood as he caught up his fishing pole and was rewarded with the heaviness of a struggle. The fight was minimal but Myrddin was still careful. It had been weeks since he had caught a plump fish, and he wanted to take this home to his mother with all of his pride at bringing home food.

The fish, one of the lakes own sacred creatures, struggled against the hook in its mouth as the little boy struggled against it. Then, as Myrddin fell backwards onto his bottom the fish wriggled out of the water in a final flourish of a leap, and landed at his feet.

Myrddin let out a whoop of joy! The fish, nearly as long as he himself was, would feed he and his mother for a week. With such food in their bellies they would be sure to avoid the plague that swept like a sickening, greasy, green miasma through the cities and towns and villages.

Just as he was to stuff his bounty into his sack the water of the lake boiled ominously. Myrddin watched the waters foam and then peel back to admit the head and shoulder of the Spirit of the Lake, the Lady Nimüe.

"Myrddin," her voice burbled like sweet water in the breeze over his ears.

"Lady Nimüe, I am honoured by your presence," he scrambled to his feet, and bowed.

The Spirit laughed delicately. "You are such a polite child. I see you have caught one of my children."

Myrddin, his heart sinking in sudden foreknowledge, glanced down at the fish fallen to the ground. "You're ch-ch-child, Lady?" he asked faintly.

"If you let him go, surely will I reward you, young Myrddin," she purred with her water-flecked voice.

Oh, Myrddin was in a quandary! If he kept the fish it would surely feed he and his mother during the month of plague. It would stave off hunger of which they had become too familiar with the last few weeks. Yet, this fish was no simple fish; it belonged to the Lady of the Lake. If he kept it he would no longer be welcome to fish. Indeed, his mother, already pale and thin from lack of food, would likely perish when the plague came to their tiny village.

Myrddin, though, knew what was right and what was wrong when dealing with the powerful spirits he lived around. With great sorrow, silent though it was, he picked up the fish, crouched down, and let it slip back into the safety of the waters.

"I'm sorry I caught your son, Lady Nimüe," Myrddin spoke with all the respect he could muster.

"You are such a good boy, young Myrddin. Come. Step into the edges of my home and allow me to bestow this Gift upon thee. Come, child."

Gingerly the young boy stepped into the edge of the water, glad of his barefeet since his worn shoes would never have survived the wet. As he stood within the icy water, the Spirit leaned forward and bestowed upon his youthful lips the first kiss that ever touched him.

Myrddin felt at once he would crumble like silk, or leap to the air and fly as Lady Nimüe's magic spread through him to finally touch his soul.

"What have you done?" Myrddin asked in a daze of bliss.

"I have given you the Voice to speak with all the animals, my good child. You will never again fish within my lake, nor sup upon my children, but you and your blessed mother will live. Seek ye in the forest a stag that awaits. Speak to him, tell him of your need, and he shall lie down to your knife. Send the stag's spirit to me as you stop his beating heart, and thank him for his sacrifice. This you must do, evermore." The waters around the Spirit tossed, turned, and foamed, and the Lady Nimüe vanished into them.

Myrddin was alone. Not even the songbird sang. A part of him still desired that fish but he had been tasked with something greater. Leaving the Silver Lake behind he moved into the greater depths of the Sacred Forest until he came upon the stag. He was a fearsome and magnificent beast, and Myrddin trembled. The antlers upon his head were sharp and could easily end his little life.

"Are you the stag that the Lady of the Lake spoke to me of?" although he heard Welsh what the stag heard was its own language. He bowed his great head, and slowly knelt upon his knees before the boy.

"I am here to begin your journey, young Magister. It is my blessing to feed you and your mother." The stag's voice rumbled gently in Myrddin's heart. He did not want to take the beast's life but the stag lay down upon the earth revealing the vulnerability of his throat to the child.

Myrddin did as he had been told by the Lady Nimüe, yet he wept as he took the grand stag's life. He spoke to its spirit, thanked him, and sent him to the Lady of the Lake.

~!~!~!~!~

Myrddin and his mother ate well, and both survived the plague that swept over the land. Many were taken but there was always meat in the cooking pot, and bread. And, ever after as Myrddin became the great wizard of kings, he spoke to every animal whether it be bird, squirrel, or snake.

* * *

Regulus closed the small book, and gave it to Harry. "So, you see, Harry, the gift of knowing the language of the snakes is a rare one. A blessing from The Lady of the Lake, herself, that resides in your heart." He touched the child's beating heart. "No matter what everyone else thinks... it is your kindness that they will truly remember. And, Justin, will remember this, too."

Harry turned the precious book over in his hands, and looked up to see that his father and Professor Malfoy sat nearby. They had heard Regulus reading the story, too.

"Thank you, Regulus," Harry said softly.

"Keep that book, Harry. There are many stories of Merlin growing up, and talking to the animals. He learns to take on their shapes from the white serpent he named Snow."

Harry clutched the book to his chest, rose from his seat on the sofa, and wandered over to where his father sat before the large fireplace opposite Lucius. He leaned against the arm of the chair, and was welcomed by the warmth of his father's arm as it moved across his back to one-arm embrace him.

"Dad, I'm not evil," whispered Harry as he shyly showed him his gift from Regulus.

With his other hand Severus brushed aside his long fringe that tended to hang over his forehead, and sometimes brushed his eyes. "I have known the kindness of your heart, Harry. Evil would never survive within it." Heedless of those around him the Potions Master leaned over, and brushed his lips to his child's forehead. In a whisper, only for Harry's ear, he said, "And, if you were evil, you would never have touched my heart."


	21. Harry's 2nd Year of Halloween

_26 Oct 1992 - Evening_

Regulus had been left to the Chamber of Secrets along with his gigantic friend Hephaestus. Harry had his book of wonderful stories which told of Merlin's enchanted childhood as he talked to animals, and learned many wondrous things about magic.

They had not left the Chamber of Secrets (through a hidden passage that led to the Headmistress's tower) until close to dinner which meant they all missed afternoon classes. A meeting with Minerva could not be avoided since it was likely they were being looked for.

The suit of armor stepped aside to allow the group to ascend to the Headmistress's office, and when Lucius opened the door, Minerva nearly jumped from her desk to greet them all worriedly. She very nearly hugged them but stopped herself, and examined all of them only.

"What happened to all of you?" she demanded as she Transfigured a few books into chairs for the students.

Lucius, designated spokesman, told her, "After you and Mr. Lupin removed Mr. Filch and his cat to the Infirmary we discovered that Miss Granger was missing. Curiosity led us into the bathroom where we spoke to Miss Tremble, the ghost. Through our discussion we learned that Miss Granger fell into… the Chamber of Secrets."

"The Chamber of Secrets is real?" she asked in wonder.

Severus nodded, "So it is, Headmistress. Much of it is flooded, though, which destroyed the library of Salazar Slytherin that we came across."

"Oh dear, perhaps Madame Pince the librarian…" began the Headmistress.

"Impossible, Professor," interrupted Lucius smoothly. "After working through the maze down there Severus and I decided to seal the entrance."

"Most of those books are on the Dark Arts, Professor McGonagall," said Severus, "and the Ministry would likely confiscate them for eventual destruction."

"But, such a loss," sighed the Headmistress as she sat slowly in the only unoccupied chair left. She then noticed the quiet students. "Have any of you anything to add?" she asked looking over her spectacles at each of them. One by one they kept silent, and shook their heads in the negative. "all right, then," she waved her hand to usher them out of her office. "Dinner will be starting soon. Eat a good meal, and then off to bed. You'll all need to make up any work you missed."

Draco, Harry, and Hermione were all prepared to escape but Severus stopped them. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape, 50 points each for getting a teacher rather than exploring alone." He then pierced Hermione with his eyes, "Miss Granger, 30 points from Gryffindor for going off on your own, and insuring that a rescue was required that eventually endangered all of us."

Hermione glared, "That's not fair!"

"Miss Granger," said Lucius, a tone of warning in his voice, "You need to curb your curiosity, and to develop a sense of self-preservation."

Hermione looked to her Head of House for understanding but found none when Minerva added, "I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but you should have stayed in the corridor to wait for your friends return, and us. I agree with the professors and the points stand. Now, off you go."

Hermione shut her mouth to any protests, turned on her heel, and flounced out. Harry and Draco glanced at each other. They both then bid good evening to their parents, and followed Hermione.

* * *

The office door shut quietly, and Severus stretched out his legs. Lucius made to stand but Minerva's glare stopped them both. "As for you two… You both missed your afternoon classes. Lectures only tomorrow." Minerva rose from her chair, and paced. "I know there is more to your story then a flooded chamber, and soggy books." She turned her sharp gaze on Lucius. Of the two men she had always found it easier to break Lucius' Slytherin silence rather Severus who would not break even if death were imminent. "What kept all of you down there for so long?" Lucius slouched in his chair, and averted his gaze. Severus, as calm as ever, made not a twitch to reveal what he knew. "Was it such a labyrinth that you were all lost?" She strolled nonchalantly towards the fireplace. "I find it curious that you both likely followed your sons into the chamber. Draco, I have noticed, has a streak of exploring Gryffindor in him."

"He does not!" Lucius sat up indignantly. "Harry had fallen, and before I could stop him Severus was right behind his clumsy child."

Severus' eyes burned darkly at the older wizard. "My son was caught by surprise when that sink disappeared right out from under him, Lucius. I followed him into the unknown because I promised never to let him face a potential threat alone, again." Severus' lips thinned, and his brief smile was a quick, accusing one, as he purred, "As I recall it was your son that wanted to 'ride' down into the chamber again, and to also take a turn on the spiral slide into the antechamber."

"Were you both at an amusement park?" Minerva asked sharply. They both glared at her.

"The chamber was far from amusing, Minerva," Severus dead-panned.

"Then enlighten me, Severus, what was it?" Minerva riposted smoothly as she sat down with all the grace of a queen into her chair.

Lucius was invariably the one to break but Severus had known Minerva as a colleague longer than his friend had, and he decided she deserved some idea of what the 'Chamber of Secrets' was.

"The Chamber of Secrets is nothing more than what Rowena Ravenclaws Library, Godric Gryffindors Room of Everything, and Helga Hufflepuffs Garden were. It is beneath the dungeons, and I suspect partly beneath the Black Lake as it was flooded," began Severus. "Still heavily warded after all these centuries it is a labyrinth and one with many entrances and egresses, and many more that had been sealed shut."

"We did get lost," muttered Lucius.

"And, the legendary monster? Did you have an encounter with it? What was it?" asked Minerva as she placed her attention on the Potions Master.

"A basilisk we believe," sighed Severus as if he had lost millions of galleons. "Bones that crumbled to an unusable dust when we found them in the antechamber."

Minerva was disappointed. "And, the library that Salazar Slytherin had?" she asked hopefully. "Was it truly destroyed by flooding?"

Lucius nodded, and Severus replied, "What we saw of the actual room was almost bare and suffered from flooding, and there was additional structural damage throughout from settling." He shook his head. "I suspect that the true treasures of Salazar Slytherin's collection reside in one of the many rooms of the dungeons. A labyrinth in its own right that I hazard to guess no one has ever completely explored."

"Minerva," interjected Lucius, "it really has been an impossibly long day, and I would like to know how Narcissa is getting along. Might we go?"

"You may, Lucius," nodded Minerva. "Severus, will you assure me that you did, indeed, seal the chamber?"

"We both did, Minerva. After a very long walk, that was wet, mind you, Lucius and I decided that there was too much that was damaged, and we did not need to have wandering students losing themselves in there."

With a heavy sigh, Minerva bade the two wizards a good evening, and did not watch as they left her office.

* * *

"A lecture, lovely," grumbled Severus as he stepped onto the spiral staircase.

"Narcissa has been hoarding chocolate of late," he mused and followed his friend. "I had better see that she eats something nutritious for dinner or our child will be born needing a dental healer."

Once in the corridor Severus leaned towards Lucius, "I am going after that skin on saturday. Care to assist?"

Lucius smirked, and nodded. "After Narcissa's appointment with the Healer at 10:30am. Then I am free to be your assistant, Severus."

* * *

_**29 Oct 1992 - Thursday Morning** _

Harry's talent of being a Parselmouth, and setting a snake to attack Justin Finch-Fletchley made the rounds of the student body in record time but his friends the Weasley twins, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Draco and Hermione, all reminded the students of what a good person Harry was. On Thursday during lunch Justin Finch-Fletchly, escorted by the first year Luna Lovegood, apologised to Harry.

"You really weren't telling that snake to eat me?" asked Justin as he was invited along with Draco to sit down for lunch.

"No, I wasn't," agreed Harry. "I had no idea it was poisonous. I just told it to stay where it was." He glanced at Draco. "You pulled the snake from it's lunch and he was kind of mad about that."

"Hm," mused Draco. "I never really thought it had come from anywhere. I just thought it… was there."

"A lot of the spells we're learning change one object into another, or Summon something from another place," lectured Hermione. "Professor McGonagall's taught us that even if a glass is conjured it is being created by the molecules in the air, and the energy of one's magic." She ignored a few of the blank stares.

Justin was impressed. "How come you're not in Ravenclaw, Hermione?"

"Professor Snape says she reads a book then does what it says without thinking," piped in Neville. Hermione glared at him, and he began to stuff tomatoes from his salad into his mouth.

Draco laughed, "It's true, Hermione! You read all about Polyjuice Potion and were going to brew it until Harry snitched on you."

"That wasn't very nice, Harry," chided Hermione glumly.

"Well you weren't thinking, Hermione," Harry defended himself. "Honestly! Polyjuice Potion? Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"You could have turned yourself into a nice cat," smiled Luna. "Big bushy tail, orange hair. So lovely! And much nicer than a Crumpled Horn Snorkack."

Draco giggled, then sobered. "Besides, Hermione, you were lucky. All you got was a lecture and an essay to do. Professor Snape could have taken a hundred points, and given you detention."

"I just wanted to see if I could brew it…" Hermione grumbled.

"That's not the point, 'Mione!" declared Harry. "You haven't got the power to risk it. That's what dad was trying to tell you. You're not a fifth year, you're a second year. Stop trying to get so far ahead of everyone that you'll kill yourself before you're twenty!"

Hermione gaped, started to say something but she was too much in shock; too embarassed to do so.

Draco gave the witch a one-armed hug. "C'mon, Hermione. We all know you're brilliant but sometimes in your quest for brilliance you think up some of the dumbest things."

Hermione shrugged off Draco's arm, picked up her lunch, and moved to the end of the table.

"What?" asked Draco. "What did I say?"

Harry chuckled, "You're as subtle as a Bludger, you know that?"

Draco shrugged glanced down at Hermione, and saw her sniffle. That just killed him. Picking up his plate he scooted away from the table and went down to apologise.

For a moment their friends watched but then turned politely away when Draco hugged Hermione.

"Justin," Harry said pulling everyone's attention back to the young boy. He was holding out the book Regulus had given him. "This is about Merlin growing up, and talking to animals. The Lady of the Lake gave him the Gift of Voice and he could talk to any animal including snakes. In there is a neat story about Merlin meeting an albino snake that he named Snow. Snow taught Merlin the magic of becoming the animals he talked with."

Justin's eyes widened. He was impressed. "He learned how to become an Animagus from a snake? That's so cool!"

"I'll let you borrow my book for a bit but I want it back in a week, all right?" He really did not want to let anyone read his book, or even to touch it but Harry figured Justin needed to really understand that speaking to snakes was not a bad thing.

Justin graciously took the book from Harry. As he was about to open it Luna placed her hand on it, "We should have story time in Ravenclaw, Justin. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Justin smiled softly to the pretty little first year, and Harry was practically overwhelmed by the jealousy that burst in his heart at the sight. It took all his willpower not to start a fight after he had just made peace with the boy.

"I think story time would be perfect, Luna," agreed Justin. "You can help me, and read, too." He then turned to Harry. "Thanks, Harry, for trusting me with your book, and letting me know that… well, you didn't want to hurt me with that snake."

Harry smiled, and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that he had conquered that demon inside him. Justin got up from the table, and returned to the Ravenclaw table. Luna stayed where she was, and grabbed his hand.

"Your eyes flashed, Harry," she said.

"They… what… they flashed?" He was more than puzzled. Now he thought maybe something was wrong with them. He tapped around them with his finger-tips.

Luna giggled, and kissed his cheek. "Don't be jealous of Justin, Harry. He treats me like a little sister in our House because there are a few who think I'm odd."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and then he flicked one of Luna's delicate radish earrings. "You're not odd, Luna, just unique. I think that's neat." He was rewarded with a smile that lit him up inside and out. Squeezing Luna's little hand, he then quickly dove into his lunch.

Ginny Weasley sat on the opposite of the table beside Fred and George. She glared at Luna. "I heard you didn't try out for Quidditch because you were scared, Luna."

Luna should have taken offence but she did not. She smiled at Ginny, and replied, "I'm terrified of flying, Ginny! Now, if I flew on the back of a thestral or just on my own… that would be the thing."

Harry's ears perked up as Luna spoke. "Can witches and wizard really fly without a broom?"

"History says that Morgan Le Fay flew but I haven't heard of anyone else doing it," Luna sighed unhappily.

"That's a myth," Ginny sniped.

"A myth," intruded Fred.

"Is created from a grain," expanded George.

"Of truth," finished Fred.

"Never dismiss a myth, Ginnikins," George chided his little sister.

Fred tugged a hank of her hair, "You never know when you might be part of one."

"Don't be silly, you clowns," smiled Ginny. She had borne her share of teasing from all of her brothers but she loved them endlessly, and knew they loved her. She put her elbow on the table, and her chin on her hand as she stared wistfully at Harry. She so wished that he would pay attention to her.

"Uhm, Harry," began Ginny. "How do Muggles celebrate Halloween?"

He dropped his head to stare at his food. "I don't know, Ginny. I never celebrated."

"Oh… uh…" Ginny's cheeks coloured, and she stabbed at her food. No longer able to stand any possible teasing from anyone else which could include Harry. She pushed away from the table, and ran out of the Great Hall.

Harry stared after her in puzzlement. "What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do, Little Snape," replied George.

"Ginnikins fancies you, Harry." Harry's head whipped back to the twins, and he was so shocked his face wanted to fall off. Fred smiled.

George explained, "Ginny's read everything about the Boy-Who-Lived, and that includes when he went and killed Quirrell and Voldy. You're a hero, Harry."

"I didn't kill Voldy!" snapped Harry, frustrated at always having to tell everyone it was not he that had killed that monster. His voice lowered to a grumble, "And, Quirrell was an accident. He was going to kill me, and I put up my hands to defend myself." He raised his hands before his face to demonstrate then dropped them. "I didn't know he was going to burn up like that." Seeing his hands turn the wizard's head into ash was an awful thing and it was one of those things that haunted his nightmares. There was nothing heroic about what had happened.

Fred patted Harry's arm. "We know you didn't, mate."

"I was scared, Fred. Quirrell killed my dad right in front of me, and he was going to do the same to me. What's heroic about that?" He was about to leave and go to his first class to get away from everyone when Luna lay her hand on his arm to stop him.

Luna's voice was gentle as it released her wisdom, "Ginny worships you, Harry. We all did. It's what we were taught. None of us knew there was just a normal boy behind the legend. She wants to be your friend, and she doesn't know how to do that."

Harry frowned, "But Ginny's always so clingy, and saying dumb things to me." He glanced over at Fred and George. "I'm sorry, guys, but Ginny just really irritates me."

"Luna's right, Little Snape. She just wants a friend, and yeah, she does fancy you," said George.

"Why's that my fault?" Harry complained. "I don't know what to do!"

Luna rose from the bench, and held out her hand to Harry, "Come on, Harry. Let's go find Ginny." Harry held Luna's hand but he hesitated. "We're her friends, Harry," she coaxed. "And Ginny's upset. Let's go be her friends."

At that moment the sun spilled through the clouds in the Enchanted Ceiling and one beam fell like a halo around Luna; she was an angel. Harry rose, and together they went to find the only female Weasley.


	22. The Nargles Aren't Happy

Harry and Luna did not have far to wander to find Ginny; she was in the Entrance Hall at the base of the first step of the Moving Staircases. Ginny was curled up with her knees to her forehead, and her red hair spilling over her shoulders and knees.

"Ohhh those naughty Nargles," Luna hissed softly. "They're not happy with Ginny."

"Ginny?" asked Harry hesitantly.

Ginny lifted her head, and was mortified to see that the Boy-Who-Lived had come after her. Then, she saw Luna, and she huffed, "What do you two want?"

Luna nudged Harry, "Go sit next to her," she whispered.

Harry walked over to Ginny, slid down the wall so he was now folded like her. "I was worried about you."

"No you weren't," Ginny snapped miserably. "You don't like me at all!"

"I do like you, Ginny," he said sincerely. "You make it so hard, though. Do you want to worship me or be my friend?"

"I…" Ginny sniffled, and Luna handed her a handkerchief which she accepted. "I just read so much about you, Harry. I know your favourite colour, the song you like best from the Wyrd Sisters, and that you want to be an Auror when you leave Hogwarts. I know everything about you and you just ignore me. You like Luna better than me!"

"Awww, Ginny," sighed Harry as he ran his hands through his hair. "Hermione's shown me some of those articles in Witch Weekly, and they're ridiculous! They never get my favourite colour right, I don't know who the Wyrd Sisters are, and why would I want to be an Auror?"

"Because your dad was!" Ginny blurted.

"Yeah, my dad was but I'm not James Potter," Harry shot back. Slapping his thighs with his open palms he rolled his eyes with a huff of frustrated breath. He was a bit lost as to what to say or do. Turning to Luna he hoped she could help him.

"I read those articles, too, Ginny," Luna corrected gently. "Nobody likes the song 'Light my Dragon' because it's mean to dragons. And, it was Jame Potter that always wanted to be an Auror and he was really good at it. He caught a lot of bad wizards. As for the colours," she giggled and tugged on one of her dried radish earrings. "Well, the magazine has written about four different colours so far!"

"Luna's my friend… yours, too, Ginny. And, all that stuff written about me is so much bunkum. I'm just me. Don't you like just me?" asked Harry sincerely.

Ginny nodded sadly, and wiped at her tears again. "But, you don't seem to like me, Harry."

Harry sighed heavily, "Cause you keep thinking I'm this giant hero who can vanquish all the Dark Wizards in the world, and I'm not. Heck, I just finally got my Summoned book to not hit me in Charms!" He smiled, and nudged her shoulder.

"Fred and George told me you weren't a hero…" Ginny glanced quickly at Luna, and Harry did not miss the uncertain look for the girl that crossed her freckled features. "What about Luna?"

Harry indicated with a nod of his head to Luna that she should sit on the other side of Ginny. Luna did so. "Luna's my friend, Ginny. Maybe I sorta like her more, but I don't know what  _that_  is. Since I don't know I do know she's at least my friend. Can you be my friend?"

Ginny sniffled a bit more, then looked over at Luna. "Aren't you his girlfriend?"

Luna smiled gently, "Oh yes! I'm a girl, and I'm Harry's friend! Just like Hermione. You should be his girl friend, too, Ginny."

Ginny managed a small giggle as she shook her head. "Hopeless."

Harry nudged her shoulder with his. "C'mon, Ginny. Be friends with me and Luna, okay?"

Harry and Luna helped Ginny to her feet. "Let's go to classes, Ginny." He gave Luna a small wave. "We'll see you at lunch, right?"

"I'll be there," agreed Luna. "Your Nargles are happy now, Ginny!" Luna clapped, spun away, and skipped to her first class.

"She's odd," mused Ginny with a shake of her head.

"Thank goodness!" smiled Harry. "If Luna were just like everybody else she'd be boring."

Ginny's head cocked to the side thoughtfully as she watched Luna disappear around the corner. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Harry, but uhm… shouldn't she be going upstairs to class?"

"I suppose," Harry said starting to climb the stairs. "Maybe she knows a secret we don't. Luna's a Ravenclaw, you know. I hear she can talk to these stairs since Rowena Ravenclaw charmed them."

* * *

Harry sat in Potions class and dutifully listened as his father lectured about the difference between buying certain ingredients versus harvesting your own. Every few sentences Professor Snape would cough as discretely as possible. When he took a break he was either dosing himself with a cough suppressant potion, or drinking water.

It concerned him that over night it seemed as if his father had gone to coughing intermittently to coughing on a regular basis. Professor Snape was also snappish, and Harry had discerned dark circles under his eyes.

"Harry," whispered Hermione with as quiet a voice as she could, "what's wrong with Professor Snape?"

"I don't think he got any sleep last night," Harry whispered back.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Professor Snape suddenly snapped. "Each." He coughed so much that he had to stride back to his desk for his water. After having enough to calm the cough, he turned back. "Chatter at lunch, if you desire, but not in my class."

* * *

Potions class finally ended with at least 50 more points lost from Gryffindor, and 47 from Slytherin. Everyone also had a nice long essay to work on. Professor Snape was obviously not in a conciliatory mood. Even so, Harry was going to brave the dragon in his den, and speak to his father.

Harry packed his book bag slowly, and when the last student was gone he walked up to where his father sat at his desk with his head in his hands.

"I am not giving you your points back, Harry," Severus said wearily.

"That's all right, dad. I'm just worried about you." Harry laid his hand upon his father's back. "What's wrong?"

Severus lifted his head, and refilled his glass with water. He took another drink. "This cough…" Severus was sure he could guess what was wrong but he did not want his son to worry. "It is just bothersome."

"Did it keep you awake last night?" Severus nodded. A moment later he coughed tiredly and dropped his head into his hands with resignation. "Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey, dad."

With supreme effort, it seemed, Severus lifted his head, and drew his fingers affectionately down his cheek. "I do not want you to worry yourself, Harry."

"I already  _am_ , dad," Harry smiled wanly. "You've been coughing ever since my birthday, and you're drinking that potion every hour. Please, won't you go see Madame Pomfrey?"

Severus looked deeply into his son's eyes and very lightly touched upon Harry's thoughts; the boy was more than worried. Harry was frightened… not for himself but for Severus Snape,  _for his father_.

Severus leaned towards Harry, and kissed his forehead. "I promise I shall see Madame Pomfrey at the end of classes today. Will you go to your next class, now?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah. I'll check on you later, dad." He turned to the door to leave, but then paused, and turned slightly. "I love you, dad." He then raced out into the corridor, his running footsteps fading away.

Severus sighed, and stood straightening his spine so he would be ready for his next class; the last one of the day. "I love you, too, Harry," he whispered into the empty classroom.

* * *

Dinner arrived, and Harry lost his appetite when he saw his father was not up at the teachers table. He really heard none of the conversation, and he just ate a few token bites before excusing himself to run out of the Great Hall and to the Infirmary.

Pushing open both doors of the Infirmary he expected to see his father being examined by Madame Pomfrey but he was not there. The Healer was also noticeably absent. In her place was her apprentice, a seventh year Hufflepuff by the name of Cydra Ann Seacliffe.

"Where's my dad?" Harry demanded.

"Who's your father?" asked Cydra Ann.

"Severus Snape. He's got a cough, and he told me he was coming to see Madame Pomfrey when his classes finished. So, where is he?" Harry spoke quickly as his eyes darted around at the empty beds.

Cydra Ann's eyes widened. "Oh! You're Harry Snape! I sent an owl with a message for you only a few minutes ago."

"I missed it," snapped Harry. His heart was beating so hard in his chest he thought it would burst.

"Come with me, Mr. Snape. You can speak to Madame Pomfrey," Cydra Ann ushered him into the office, knelt down in front of the fireplace to make a Floo call, and called into the green flames, "St. Mungos, Madame Pomfrey please. I have Harry Snape with me."

A moment passed, and then the green head of Hogwarts infirmarian appeared in the flames.

"Harry, dear! There you are. Your father would like to see you," said Madame Pomfrey.

"How's my dad? What's he doing there? Is he all right?" Harry's questions were rapid fire to the green face.

"Miss Seacliffe, send Harry right through, would you?" The green face was gone, and Cydra Ann rose to her feet. She threw another handful of Floo powder into the flames.

"Just step into the flames, Mr. Snape," encouraged the apprentice.

Without any further questions Harry did so and was caught on the other end by Madame Pomfrey who kept him from falling on his face.

"My dad?" he asked.

"Come this way, Harry," said Madame Pomfrey leading the way down a pristine corridor. "He'll be asleep soon."

Only for a moment Harry stopped. "Asleep?" he then ran to catch up.


	23. Asleep?

Severus Snape was in a private room where he lay upon a bed with a strange bladder hovering to the right of his head. The bladder breathed in and out to the rhythm of the wizard's chest. Over his face was a mask that was connected to the bladder.

At the threshold of the door Harry paused as his heart froze in his chest.  _What's wrong? It was just a cough, wasn't it?_

Severus' head turned slightly on the pillow. He stretched out a hand to his son. "Harry." His voice was muffled by the mask.

At the sound of his name Harry rushed over to his father. He was about to throw himself on the wizard but Madame Pomfrey caught him, and settled him onto his feet.

"Careful, Harry, your father's chest is very weak at the moment.

Harry finally grasped the hand that Severus held out. "Dad? It was just a cough, dad. Why are you here?"

"I shall be all right, Harry." The wizard's eyes blinked heavily as he tried to stay awake.

Harry clutched his father's hand tightly. "No… dad… you gotta come back with me. Dad, you want to come back home with me, right?"

"Harry," Severus whispered through the mask. "I… promise… be all well… I shall be home with… you." Harry shook his head and wished he could crawl up beside his father. "I love… you… Harry."

"I love you, too, dad. Please… don't go… please," begged Harry.

"I promise… to… return…" Severus' eyes fluttered, and then they fell closed. To Harry's horror his father's hand went limp in his.

"Daddy! NO!" Harry cried.

Madame Pomfrey peeled Harry away from his father and nearly pushed him out of the room.

"Oh dear, now stop these tears, Harry," the Healer crouched down so she was eye level, and she wiped away at his tears with a large, soft, handkerchief. "Blow dear," she said as she held the linen up to his nose. Harry did so.

"What's wrong with my dad, Madame Pomfrey?" asked Harry as he sniffled back his tears.

"Lung cancer," said Madame Pomfrey. All the colour drained from Harry's face. "Cancer is rare in our world but it exists in the Muggle world, and Severus had a grandfather, and his father, who were all lost to the disease. Both his aunts also died of breast cancer."

"Am… am I going to lose my dad?" asked Harry in such a tiny, little voice the Healer was made aware of how young he was.

"No, dear, you won't," she smiled.

"What was that thing breathing over him, and why is he asleep?" asked Harry looking over his shoulder at the closed door to his father's room.

"First of all, the cancer severely damaged your father's lungs so we had to remove them. The bladder is a breathing bag that is charmed with fresh oxygen to breathe for your father." The Healer rose to her feet. "He is asleep because he will be given a series of potions to wipe out any other cancer in his system, and then a potion to grow new lungs. It is all painful and it will be easier on him if he is asleep."

"Will dad be okay tomorrow?" asked Harry as he allowed Madame Pomfrey to take his hand, and escort him back to a waiting room.

She shook her head. "No, dear. Cancer is tough to eradicate, even in our world, and therefore it must be dealt with both delicately, and thoroughly. Also, growing whole new organs in one's body is just a matter of waiting. Your father will be back with you by Christmas."

"In the meantime, Cissy and I will be your guardians, and we shall visit your father every weekend," said Lucius.

Harry looked up at the familiar voice, and saw that not only was Lucius and his wife Narcissa there in the waiting room, but Draco was there, too. Draco ran over to Harry and gave him a huge bear hug.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief having the people he considered family around him. "I'm scared, Draco," gasped Harry.

"Me, too, Harry. Uncle Severus just is… forever! Come on." Draco drew Harry over to his mother. Narcissa took one of the young boy's hands into hers. "It's okay," smiled Draco as he saw Harry stiffen at his mother's touch. "My mother's going to be yours for awhile. She hugs nicely."

Narcissa smiled at her son. "Thank you, Dragon. Harry, dear child, would you like to come home with us tonight?"

"There is no class tomorrow," added Lucius. "We shall have you and Draco back in time for the Halloween Feast with all of your friends."

"Will dad be okay if we leave him?" asked Harry just as he yawned. "I'm really tired."

Lucius replied, "Severus will be fine, Harry. The Healers looking after him are the best, I can assure you, and they will take very good care of your father."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, then sagged as another yawn racked his body.

Narcissa stood, and smoothed the bump of her belly. "That's decided, then." Draco escorted his mother from the waiting room. Lucius glanced down at Harry who looked undecided yet forlorn. He held out his hand. "Come along, Harry. The cottage elves make a delicious chicken pot pie."

Harry smiled at Lucius, took his hand, and then walked out of the waiting room. Right before they turned the corner for the Floo in reception Harry glanced over his shoulder towards his father's room.

"G'night, dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I know this was a terribly short chapter but there was only so much of this emotion I could write. I lost my own father to a combination of Lung cancer, pneumonia, and kidney failure. That was over 20 years ago. Even today I still miss him, and I remember the day he would never be able to breathe just right.
> 
> My dad smoked - at least 5 cigarettes a day, sometimes more. He smoked from the time he was eleven until his very last year at 54. Cigarettes DID destroy his lungs, but he was also an alcoholic, and allergic to nearly everything around him. This sort of widespread allergy is rare. What was my dad NOT allergic to? Tobacco, nicotine, and alcohol.
> 
> If you smoke, please consider stopping. I will not come and preach the gospel of no smoking to you but I do hope you will quit.
> 
> We're all Muggles, you see. We don't have the treatment Severus Snape is getting.


	24. 31 Oct 1992 - Halloween Feast

Harry was unable to appreciate the Malfoy cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He shared a bedroom with Draco and that is where he collapsed as exhaustion and worry for his father took him into a somnolent state of peace.

The Malfoys shared dinner, and spoke quietly of Severus. All were aware of their little visitor upstairs who slept away the night.

The next morning Harry awoke late with Draco, and they joined his parents for breakfast. Breakfast was out in a small garden beneath a gazebo protected on all sides from the elements. Two house elves took care of the cottage but it was Lucius that served breakfast to everyone.

Once breakfast was completed a visit to St. Mungos was made, and although the patient slept the entire time, Harry felt refreshed after spending some quiet time talking softly to his father.

Narcissa had stayed at the cottage, and Lucius found himself with two excited boys who were discussing Halloween, the feast, and what Harry knew of the Muggle side of the holiday.

Lucius, who was getting tired just as noon rolled around decided on a quick, light lunch at a place in Hogsmeade called Pottingers Cafe. They had sandwiches, and Lucius vetoed the pumpkin juice both asked for. Draco tried to tell his father that it was packed with vitamins (which it was) and he countered with the amount of sugar in the ghastly juice (which it had). Lucius decided on milk, and while they ate he decided that a trip to a magical oriented theme park was in order.

The theme park was in Wales, and was called Gulliver's Magical Kingdom. A round trip portkey was purchased at the owl post office, and they were soon on their way.

Many of the amusements were very much like those that children rode except the Flying Mountain was a racecourse for brooms flying, there was an old-fashioned train beset on all sides with a variety of harmless jinxes thrown by evil wizards and snaggle-toothed hags. Children came out giggling from Laughing jinxes, or with Jelly Legs, big noses, googly-eyes, tiny mouths.

There was a real haunted house that was a labyrinth inside with several different exits. The best exit was a slippery slide of gushing water that would spit the explorers out through the highest window and onto a bouncing cushion of air that bounced them until they reached a slide of air that let them down to the ground.

In addition there were various roller coasters, log flume type of rides, merry-go-rounds. There was also a strip of skill entertainments from the Muggle darts throwing to casting various spells to either squirt water, levitate objects, or blow milk bottles down with air.

Lucius allowed himself to be talked into a few games of skill and chance. For Draco he won a silver coloured dragon that sneezed smoke, and for Harry he won a set of watercolour pastels.

Six of the clock rolled around, and Lucius tried to declare that a nap was in order when they reached the cottage but both boys refused with pleas, and bribes. Lucius gave up, but only after accepting a bribe of making all the beds in the Malfoy cottage from his son, and Harry had promised to weed, and de-gnome the garden.

* * *

**The Halloween Feast of 1992**

Lucius delivered his charges to Hogwarts at seven, with energy, and stomachs that demanded more. Lucius watched as Draco and Harry raced up to the castle to meet their friends. Lucius then yawned, and Apparated back to Narcissa and the cottage.

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Fred, George, Luna, Ginny, and Neville who had talked Ron into joining them all took the end of the Gryffindor table near where the teachers table normally was.

Harry related what he could of his father, and Hermione explained what lung cancer was. Everyone was suitably shocked.

"I'm sorry about your dad, Harry," Ron piped up. He had been quiet the whole time.

"Thanks, Ron," replied Harry. He really had not expected Ron to say anything. For a moment they stared at each other; both missing their friendship but each wondering if it could ever be repaired.

"Harry… I… uhm…" Ron stumbled over his words.

"I can't apologise, Ron," said Harry softly. "You're judging Slytherins on the sins of their parents, and that's wrong. You already have seen that some of those Death Eaters didn't all want to be torturers and murderers. You know my dad, and you know Draco's dad. Even your dad is friends with Professor Malfoy, now."

"I know, Harry, but…" Ron hesitated, and crossed his arms over his chest.

George spoke up, "Everything is changing, Ronnikins, and you have to learn that you can't just judge people on whether or not they like snakes or lions."

Fred added, "You're not dim, little brother, lazy maybe, but you're not dim. You need to think…"

Hermione interrupted, "It's chess, Ron," she smiled. "You know that no game is ever the same because every opponent is different. Life is like that… thousands of ever-changing facets, and you need to see that."

Ron nodded, "Yeah… yeah, that makes sense, 'Mione." He grinned, but then his smile sobered as he looked at Harry. "I am sorry, Harry. What I said was thoughtless… there's no excuse but I'll try to be better. I just want my friends back 'cuz I miss all of you. You, too, Draco. You're an annoying ferret but I want you as my friend anyway," he chuckled softly towards Draco.

Harry definitely wanted to protest but Draco stopped him, and spoke in his ear, "You can't change what everyone grew up with overnight, Harry. Let's keep Ron with us, and he'll learn that not all Slytherins are bad."

Harry nodded to Draco but then he was quiet as he thought over both his friends words. He did want instant fixes for broken things but he knew that the reality was there were no instant fixes. He had slept in a cupboard for eleven years because no one cared to see what was wrong right in front of them. His own father would be gone from his side because of a Muggle disease that even though magic could cure it it could not do so overnight. He looked deeply into Ron's eyes, and he could see that the boy wanted his friends back.

Harry nodded, and Ron let go of the breath he was holding. "We missed you, too, Ron."

As fixes went it was not perfect because none of them were perfect. They were growing, and learning, and Harry was sure that if he, Hermione, and Draco kept Ron as a friend they would teach him that life was not simply black and white.

Harry laughed. Such philosophy was his father's thing; it was a grown-up thing, and he'd had enough. He had his friend back, and by Christmas he would have his father back.

With the re-forming of the Quartet the Halloween Feast was ushered in with all the wonderful, indulgent foods that any child could think of. Cheers went up at the sight of the decadent booty, and above them the clear night sky projected on the Enchanted Ceiling faded away as a darker, stormier sky took precedence.

White, fluffy clouds became faint wisps that could possibly be ghosts. They drifted down from the sky carrying with them multitudes of squeaking, flying bats, chittering skulls, and laughing pumpkins. Sweets wrapped in the colourful foils of the four Houses rained from the ceiling every time someone said 'boo'!

Mist rolled along the floor in the Great Hall and screams and laughter rose up from various tables as the ghost of the Houses, Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the Bloody Baron, the Fat Friar, and The Grey Lady appeared in the mist. The poltergeist Peeves cackled, flew, dropped colours of slime from above on unsuspecting students. Thankfully the prefects all had a Charm to remove the slime.

* * *

**The Office of the Headmistress**

As the door to Minerva's office opened she was not paying attention as she finished some grading she had fallen behind upon. A nervous clearing of the throat alerted her to the fact that her visitor was not a student. She glanced up.

"Sirius Black!" dropping her quill she rose from her chair and rushed around her desk to him. Her hug was brief, but tight, and conveyed how much she had missed him. "Weren't you sent to Grimmauld Place until Peter Pettigrew was found? You didn't escape, did you?"

He smiled, and his blue eyes twinkled. "Hagrid caught the little rat," he replied. "This evening. Straight away he took the beast to the Ministry, and I was freed about an hour ago."

"Hagrid? I would think he'd keep the rat as a pet. How did he know about Pettigrew?" she asked urging him to sit with her near her fireplace.

"Seems he's very good at catching animals," he chuckled softly. "Moody urged the Aurory to hire Hagrid. Moody claimed Hagrid was the only that could catch the 'vile Death Eater'. They were both quiet for several minutes and the air in the room grew awkward. Sirius spoke up again, "I'm looking for Remus and Albus. I understand they're living here?"

"Yes. Over in the guest quarters through the Hall of Armor. You can Floo to them from here if you wish," Minerva offered. They both moved closer to the flames, and Minerva threw the Floo powder into the flames. "Albus Dumbledore's Quarters." Once the orange flames turned to green she called forth, "Gentlemen, you have a visitor. May I send him through?"

"Of course, Minerva," came Remus' voice.

Sirius was about to jump through but Minerva stopped him. "Sirius, is everything all right?"

Sirius paused, smiled at Minerva, then shook his head. "I have to find out why Snape's got James." With that curious statement he jumped into the Floo, and vanished.

* * *

**Albus' Home in Hogwarts**

Sirius, never graceful on his feet, especially after twelve years in Azkaban, stumbled through the green flames and into the arms of his friend, Remus. Remus caught him, helped to steady the man, and Sirius winced. The Healers had fixed his leg but still deep down muscle, sinew, and bone that had been broken a few times too many, it still ached.

"Sirius! Your confinement is over, I see," remarked Remus.

Sirius chuckled as he straightened his waistcoat and brushed at a spare bit of soot. "Hagrid caught Pettigrew, the little blighter."

"Hagrid?"

Sirius nodded. "Hagrid may be a load short of a brick but he knows animals, and he was hired by the Aurory to catch Peter in his Animagus form." Remus showed him to a chair, and Sirius looked around him. "Nice place."

The sitting room, as dubbed by Albus, held a number of his gadgets that chimed, bobbed, or ticked, and a wall of books. Oddly, there were living portraits of a few of the past Heads of Hogwarts, and the mantle held at least a dozen moving photographs of Sirius, James, Remus, Harry, Severus, and all of the teachers.

Sirius watched a photo of James dancing with Lily on the day of their wedding.

"I miss James and Lily," Sirius sighed.

"I do, too," Remus smiled sadly.

"Do you know Snivellus brought Harry to visit me at St. Mungos?" Remus shook his head, and leaned forward slightly. Instead of going into his statement in depth he glanced around again. "Where's Albus?"

"In bed, asleep," replied Remus. "He tires easily. Albus wanted to go to the Halloween Feast but fell asleep before we could go. He might wake up, though. His sleep pattern is erratic."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Dementia," answered Remus. "Not quite like the Muggle Dementia. This also affects magic. Albus' magic has decreased in strength, thankfully, because he is having problems with bouts of Accidental Magic when he gets angry, and his magic is also… leaking."

"That's awful," said Sirius as he rose up on his feet to settle his gaze upon a photo of Harry with, unfortunately, Severus. "Snivellus is Harry's father now." He shook his head tautly.

Remus' lips thinned. "I know. Albus vouched for the blackguard during the adoption. I don't know why he would but a letter from him even with diminished capacity is inviolable."

"He did?" Remus nodded. Sirius turned away, "You tried to contest the adoption?"

"Of course I did," replied Remus hotly. "As soon as I heard of it I spoke to Minerva but she said that Snape ' _loves Harry'_." He sneered darkly. "I then went to the Ministry, and this was before Albus' letter, I was told I needed proof of Severus Snape's incompetence of being a parent. Albus then told me that Severus cared deeply for Harry; perhaps even loved him."

Sirius snorted, "Hah! As if that one knows anything about love. You remember how dangerous his obsession with Lily was." He shook his head, and paced. "I never thought we'd get her away from him but that git finally showed his true colours when he called Lily a Mudblood." Sirius smiled brightly at the old memory of Severus Snape hanging upside down with his humiliation exposed for all to laugh at.

Remus grimaced, at first, but then his lips thinned. "Snape is at St. Mungos."

Sirius ended his smile, sat down, and scooted his chair closer to his friend. "He is? Do you know why he's there?"

Slowly Remus shook his head, "Just sick is all I get. Minerva has told me nothing, and Albus is upset with the portrait of Dilys Derwent since she will say nothing. She has a copy of her portrait in St. Mungos, too."

"What about the students?" asked Sirius. "They're great with gossip."

"Other than the fact that Snape is sick there is no other gossip," Remus rose and Summoned a copy of the Daily Prophet. He folded it until a very small article was revealed, "Read this, Sirius."

Sirius squinted at the article, and then read it aloud, "Severus Snape, Potions Master, and teacher of Potions at Hogwarts is in St. Mungos for an extended stay. According to sources, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, the Potions Master is having some breathing problems connected with several ingredients in which he uses in class. He will be fine and is expected to resume his duties at Christmas." Sirius threw the paper to the floor. "That's it? I'm disappointed. The Daily Prophet's always been good for the best gossip. Why isn't there more? 'Breathing problems'?"

Remus smiled. His friend seemed more lucid now that he was out of hospital, and free from confinement and ever going back to Azkaban. Maybe with Sirius in his court they could both convince Harry of how awful Snape was, and still is. Perhaps neither of them could adopt Harry but they would be sure that he lived in a house where people actually cared about him. Maybe the Weasleys. They were decent folk.

"Remmie, who is taking care of Harry while Snivellus is relaxing at St. Mungos?" asked Sirius plopping down in his chair.

Remus thought a moment, his brow wrinkling as he tapped his chin with his finger. "Both the Headmistress and the Head of House have temporary parental custody of the student during term. I don't see Harry going anywhere, and students don't get to go to Hogsmeade until third year. Oh, and he's on the Quidditch team and practices and games are on the weekend. Why?"

"We need to speak to Harry," Sirius declared forcefully. "With Snivellus away we'll have plenty of time to show the boy what a mistake he's made. If the law hasn't changed since I moved in with the Potters, Harry has the right, the only right, to decide not to be Snivvy's son!" He clapped his hands in triumph, and grinned.

Remus smiled thinly as his eyes crinkled in that way young children were wary of; he looked like the wolf he was, but then the wolf vanished, "I can check the law but what if we're wrong?"

Sirius was about to shout in denial when he was interrupted by a kindly voice, "Sirius! My boy, you're just in time for the Halloween Feast!" Albus had awakened from his nap, and had come into his sitting room dressed in orange robes trimmed in black velvet.

Sirius glared at Remus, but then he shrugged. Remus, as always, would not be an impediment for him to worry about.

* * *

Harry was really enjoying himself at the Halloween Feast. Of course there was lots of food but there was socialising amongst the students, and band called the Slithering Serpents had arrived midday through the main meal to provide music, and then all the sweets had been magic'd to a buffet, and all the tables were removed for dancing. Younger years had to leave at 10pm but at least they could dance or like Ron, eat until sugar was pouring from their ears. Madame Pomfrey stood at the door to the Great Hall handing out Stomach Soothing Potion for anyone that needed it.

Even though he had never danced before Harry got up the nerve to ask Luna to dance, and when Ginny asked him to dance he shrugged, and did so. At least then the music was fast and holding was not a requirement.

The feast did end, though, and somewhat sourly for Harry. Albus Dumbledore arrived with his companion Remus Lupin, and with him was Sirius Black; the man who had called his father cowardly.

Harry had intended to eat a few more treacle tarts but after seeing the new arrivals he lost his appetite. He tried to socialise with his friends but Black and Lupin kept staring at him.

"Wonder what Sirius Black is doing here," commented Ron. "Shouldn't he be in Azkaban?"

"I'd say they likely caught a rat," mused Fred, with a smile. Ron stared at him in puzzlement.

George clarified, "Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus, Ronnikins. A rat."

"More precisely, a rat named Scabbers," chuckled Fred.

"That filthy familiar of Percy's?" asked Hermione in disgust. She had never seen it but Percy complained about it being gone a lot. "I thought he lost it."

George nodded, "Scabber's scarpered after term started last year."

Draco asked, "So if the rat was caught then that means Pettigrew was alive? And, Black is free?"

Fred smiled, "It appears so, Little Malfoy."

"They keep staring at you, Harry," pointed out Luna. "Are they Legilimens trying to take secrets from your mind?"

Harry's jaw dropped, "Legili… what? Mind readers?" He sent a dark glare right back at the two looky-loos and the two adults turned away their stares.

"Legilimens, Harry," said George. "A wizarding mental discipline that allows a wizard to discern emotions or thoughts uppermost in your mind."

"Not technically mind reading," added Fred.

"And, you have to be stared at for it to work?" asked Harry glancing over his shoulder. Black and Lupin were staring again at him.

Hermione corrected, "I read that a Legilimens has to look right in your eyes, Harry. I think they're just looking at you."

"Well, it's creepy. I'm going back to Gryffindor," decided Harry. He strode across the floor headed for the entrance to the Great Hall and was followed by his friends.

The entourage were stopped suddenly when Sirius Black stepped right in front of them.

"Harry, I wanted to apologise to you for my behaviour in hospital the other day…"

Harry interrupted him, "I don't care what you're here for, Black." He sneered as disrespectfully as he could, and Sirius took a step back. "I'm going to bed, and you're in my way."

"Mine, too," piped up Ron.

Go away, Black," dismissed Draco.

Harry pushed past Sirius, and his friends, in support of him, did the same. Fred and George both remained where they were; the twins studied Sirius, and he in turn studied them.

"Disrespectful… little shite," muttered Sirius looking after Harry and his group of friends.

"He can be a sharp piece of flint," agreed Fred.

George explained, "Harry cares about his dad, sir, and even though everyone has told him otherwise he still thinks he's going to lose him."

Sirius glared at George. "Snivellus is turning him into that," spat the older man. "And, that great, smelly bat only has Harry because Snivellus knows it would irritate James horribly."

Both Fred and George, like Harry and some of his friends, had read the exploits of the Marauders. Many bordered on bullying but pranksters themselves, they appreciated some of the pranks the Marauders pulled as long as they were not disrupting class or mealtime with them.

They had also read Professor Slughorn's despair in comments he wrote having to do with the Marauders and several of his Slytherins including the four Gryffindors hatred of Severus Snape.

"Sir," broached Fred carefully, "Professor Snape has grown up. He's changed."

George nodded slowly, "He's a tough teacher, and nobody really likes him but he's not only protected Harry he's done the same for all of us."

To George's surprise Sirius grabbed him by the collar of his robe, and yanked him out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. Remus picked Sirius' hands off the boy.

"Siri, he's not a ragdoll!" chided Remus. "Let go of him."

"Tell me," Sirius demanded, "tell me what the  _great git's_  done for you… or anyone."

George was straightening his clothing as Fred stepped up beside his brother, and replied, "He's taught us about Potions. Professor Snape knows we experiment so he supervises our experiments."

"Don't forget, Gred," reminded George, "Professor Snape's bought a lot of ingredients for us we couldn't afford."

"He braids hair," Fred offered cheekily and Sirius stared at the boy as if he was the one who had spent twelve years in Azkaban.

George snickered, "Yeah, well, he does a lot of things for the children in his House that not all the other Heads do."

"Slytherins are evil, scheming snakes…" began Sirius.

Fred's smile vanished as steel crept into his voice, "No. You're wrong."

George expounded, "Me and Gred, and Percy, Bill and Charlie knew…"

Fred shook his head at his twin, "Not so much, Percy, Gorge. He's a bit of a pants-twist like Ron is."

"Right, Gred," George agreed with his brother, then turned back to the two older wizards. "Our brothers, and our parents know that Professor Snape is a good man."

"He adopted Harry because he loves, and cares for him as any dad would a son," insisted Fred. "If you're just going to bring up some stupid feud you had as kids and try to get Harry to think the same way, you're only going to hurt him."

George moved close to the two men and his eyes were hard, "And since his dad's sick me and Fred will watch over Harry."

"If you mean to turn Harry away from his dad by hurting Professor Snape, George and I will be on you like Peeves slime," finished Fred.

With their piece said the twins turned for Gryffindor tower, and left the two behind them.

"That bastard's bewitched them all," muttered Sirius darkly.

"What?" gaped Remus. "Sirius, I don't trust Snape but he wouldn't use magic on those children."

Sirius turned on his old friend, and Remus pulled back as he saw madness glowing in his eyes, "Death Eater, Remus? I bet old Greyback is happy to have you around. Want to give Harry to him, eh? He likes boys… just like you."

Remus' eyes widened in shock as Sirius reminded him all too well of what the werewolf Greyback had done to him when he was only four years of age. It was something Remus had confessed to his friends with the hope they would never bring up that horrible secret again.

Sirius spun away, changed into his Animagus form, and loped like a greasy, black streak out of the castle.

"Siri… what did they do to you?" Remus whispered.

"Twelve years in Azkaban, my boy," said Albus coming up next to him. "He has recovered his health but will his mind ever be healed?"

"Albus," Remus turned and looked into the watery eyes that were so often clouded by his dementia. At the moment he could only see the clarity that had made the older wizard one of their best. "Am I wrong about Snape?"

"Severus, my boy, and yes, you are," Albus lightly patted his cheek. "So was I, and so many times I look back upon those decades with regret knowing how I only added to his pain. Remus, how many times have I told you that Harry is being raised by the most kind-hearted, and caring wizard that we know?"

"But, Albus, it's Snape," lamented Remus.

"'Snivellus', as Sirius insists upon calling him derisively, that unsure and angry little boy, is gone. Despite what you and your friends did to him, and that I unwisely condoned, he has grown into a man of strength and integrity that is unmatched by that of any other wizard I know. Did I not write of this in my letter to the Wizengamot in support of his adoption of Harry?"

Remus nodded miserably as the older man slipped his arm through the taller wizard's to lean against his support. "You should also be grateful to Severus for bringing Sirius back into the living."

Remus stopped, and his eyes widened in question. "What are you talking about, Albus?"

Albus chuckled, and nudged him back into moving, "I may have lost a few of my marbles, young man, but I am not as dim as one might think. Severus began seeking a cure for Sirius the moment the Healers at St. Mungos admitted defeat for his persistent pneumonia."

"Snape. It was Snape who found a cure?" asked Remus in disbelief. Albus nodded and patted his forearm. "Why? Why would Snape do that? He hates Sirius."

"Severus hates what Sirius was, child," sighed Albus sadly. "He is very aware that Sirius, no matter what he had been then, he did not deserve what he received at the hands of those at Azkaban. Severus also believes that Harry should have the right of knowing that two people who loved his parents still live."

Remus shook his head, "Sirius, maybe, but he still hasn't let Harry see me."

"Dear boy, have you even considered that it is not Severus preventing the two of you to meet, but Harry?" Remus was appalled, and was prepared to deny what the old man said, when his gaze darkened. "You stare at the child, Remus, and it is not a pleasant one. Harry is a perceptive child and if he sees you as a threat to him, to anyone he cares for, or his father, he will have nothing to do with you."

"But, he trusts you, Albus, and I am with you…"

Albus shook his head, and smoothed his fingers through his beard. "Harry  _does not_  trust me, Remus. I am the one that gave him to his Aunt Petunia, and I am the one who allowed him to stay in a disagreeable situation all for the 'greater good', he grimaced sourly.

For a long moment they both walked down corridors along the outside of the castle that allowed them to see the clarity of the dark skies, and the stars that twinkled above.

"James visits me," Albus said casually.

"James is dead, Albus," Remus reminded him thinking that Albus' dementia was returning.

"I am well aware of that fact, Remus," Albus replied stiffly. "It is his shade that I speak of. It is odd but it seems easier to see the ghosts of those that have passed beyond the Veil," mused Albus. "James does visit, and he is, at the moment, concerned for Severus. He and Lily, you see, approved of Severus, which is why he went ahead with the adoption. James now worries that Severus might not live for his son."

Remus stopped, conjured a bench, and then drew the old wizard to sit down beside him. "Wait, Albus, you're making me feel like I am the one with a scattered mind. How do you know that James and Lily would approve of Snape?"

Albus shrugged as he leaned against the stones of the castle. He smiled, "How else? Lily and James spoke to me."

Remus sighed, and leaned his back against the wall, "Sirius would never believe such of James. Nor of Lily."

"It is my supposition that Sirius is unable to consider anything since their deaths, my boy." Albus sat up, and again patted Remus' forearm. "It is our duty to make certain that Sirius does not hurt either Harry or Severus." He rose to his feet. "Where did Sirius go, Remus?"

Remus' heart sank. He recalled to mind the anger of the man that visited him hours ago. He remembered the joy Sirius had in thinking Snape might die, and that he and Sirius could break Harry away from someone he cared about. A hate that he allowed… just as he allowed so many things that James and Sirius had done as boys.


	25. In The Halls of the Half-Blood Prince

Severus felt himself being drawn down into deep darkness. It frightened him but just as his heart began to beat sharply, the darkness became grey then faded, and he found himself in trousers rolled up to his knees, a cotton shirt with long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and walking along a sandy beach barefoot. Just at the edge of his perception the waves rolled gently back and forth.

He stopped when he felt a tug on his trousers. "Hey, mithter, help me bui'd a san'castle?"

A small child with unruly dark hair, and a smile that echoed the one in his black eyes smiled up at him. The child wore a little Royal Navy suit with the cap and jacket missing. His feet were bare and crusted with sand. Severus also noticed that the little boy's smile was disturbed by a prominent snaggletooth that caused the lisp he affected. Severus had once had such a snaggletooth that Madame Pomfrey had dealt with using a little bit of magic. The lisp he once had was gone.

"Pwease help?" he begged again. "I wan' to make da bestest san'castle evuh fo' my daddy."

Severus knelt in the sand by the child, "What is your name, little one?" he asked as the boy gave him a small plastic bucket in which to scoop up sand.

"Sev'wus. Daddy calls me Sevvie but mum calls me Sev'wus 'cuz she thays dat I gots an… homourable… name an' I thould be proud of it." The boy smiled and using his blue plastic bucket he ran to the water's edge, scooped up some heavy, wet sand, ran back, and plopped himself down by his adult self.

For awhile they worked to construct the sand into the vague shape of a castle. When adult-Severus brought out his wand to strengthen the walls little Sevvie clapped.

"You a withard, mithter! Yay!" Sevvie clapped his chubby hands together, and they kept working.

"How old are you, Sevvie?" asked Severus.

"I'm fouh. My daddy thays dat means I'se a big man, now. I gets to vithit him at da factory an' get to watch him orderth ever'body around cuz he'th good at dat an' I wanna be jutht like my daddy thomeday. How old ith you, Mithter?"

"I am thirty-two," replied Severus. Little Sevvie blinked up at him owlishly.

"Ah you mah'eed? My parenth wath mah'eed long time ago. Daddy ith old."

Severus slowly shook his head, "No, I have not married but I did adopt a little boy."

"Like me?" asked Little Sevvie hopefully.

"Harry is older, but yes, he does remind me of you. Perhaps you and he might play together someday," mused Severus.

"I'd like dat," Little Sevvie dug a moat around their castle with his fingers. "We could pway king of da san'castle cuz mum to'ad me I'm a… Prince." The child said the last word carefully, and with the same gravity his mother had always spoken her own maiden name; something noble, and not deserved.

Suddenly the boy's head lifted. "She'th coming." He scrambled to his feet. Severus stood as well wondering what the 'she' was that disturbed the child. "I gotta go, mithter. I can't thee her cuz I don't know her, yet. Thanks for pwaying with me. Bye!"

Severus watched as the child ran down the sandy beach. The ocean water was creeping closer to the sandcastle eroding its foundations. He looked around expecting to see someone but there was no one else on the beach. As he turned to walk he nearly ran right into a little girl of about eight years of age in a blue polka dotted sundress laying out a towel on the sand.

"Lily…" Severus felt his knees wobble as he recognised the red haired girl he had not seen as anything other than an adult spirit for so long.

"Hi," she greeted. "I'm Lily." She produced a picnic basket. "My mum made some chicken salad sandwiches. Would you like one, mister?"

Once more Severus sat down on the sand, and took the sandwich offered to him. He bit into it and was treated to the tastes of light spices, and moist chicken, and homemade bread. Lily's mother always had made the best sandwiches.

"It is very good, Lily. Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome," she replied graciously. "I love the ocean. I wish we could come here more often but Toonie hates the saltwater in the air and puts up such a terrible fuss." Lily giggled, "She's afraid of freckles!"

Severus could only recall one trip to the oceanside, and that had been when he was four. It had been a marvelous time, and it was one he recalled his parents had been at their most loving. He then smiled at the splash of freckles over Lily's nose and her cheeks. He had forgotten about those. They had faded over the years but never completely vanished. Harry had the faintest brush of freckles that only appeared in the summer when he played in the sunshine.

"You do not seem worried about freckles," commented Severus as he finished his sandwich.

"Does Harry have any freckles?" Lily's voice had matured, and Severus was startled to see sitting before him the grown Lily he had only ever seen at the Order of the Phoenix meetings. She still sat upon the towel and looked out over the ocean.

"He does but I have seen them only in Summer," he replied softly, almost shyly.

Lily turned her eyes upon him, "What worries you, Severus?"

"I promised Harry I would return, Lily, but this is a delicate process the re-growing of my lungs… he does not know the dangers," whispered Severus.

Lily pressed her hand upon his that was digging worriedly into the sand. "That's why I've come, Severus. James is here, too."

Severus lifted his head, and glanced around. He felt suddenly unsure about whether he should duck for a jinxing, or if he should welcome the dead man.

Lily laughed, and patted his hand. "Severus, you goose! James only cares about Harry, and if you recall, he wanted you to take care of Harry."

Severus snorted softly, "Yes, about that… I… James never liked me, Lily. I know here…" he tapped the temple of his head, "that James approves of me. Here, though…" He placed his hand over his heart, and sighed. "We hated each other, Lily. I kept that hate, and nursed it like an old friend."

Lily sighed, "Severus, you are so hard on yourself. You never let anything go. People change when they grow, and even moreso after death. Death strips away all the negativity that we owned when we were alive, and bares the Soul."

"Even you, Lily? You seem not changed to me," his voice was certain as he looked upon her. Lily was still as he remembered her.

"Even me!" she moved until she was seated in a graceful Lotus-position on the towel. "Severus, look at me. Look at me as if you had never seen me before. Don't see me as that idealised creature you have in your mind." She placed the tips of her fingers upon each of his cheeks. "Now. Look. At….. me."

Lily's hair shortened to a bob, her eyes once a brilliant emerald faded until the colour was no more than a hint of summery grey-green. Her freckles were still splashed across nose and cheek but the skin, once so fair and free of blemish was dry, and there was a scar upon her cheek she had sustained during a duel with a dark witch. Severus touched her hair and watched as it faded to a more subdued, strawberry shade that had some of the brown in it that had come from her own mother. Her figure was also more filled out, womanly, gone was the willowy child of youth.

"As I was alive…" whispered Lily, and she changed again but there was a softness to her hair she did not have in life, and the scar on her cheek was gone. The bob-cut remained, as did the curves of an older woman. "And so I am now in death."

Severus pulled away from Lily's touch, and kept studying her as the past swam intrusively before his mind. He shut his eyes against the images, the words, but they remained, and reminded him of the past.

...Lily gossipping about him to her friends… "it's so greasy!" Lily's laughter cut as any knife might… "bathe? Severus?" More of her laughter. "His family can't even afford water they're so poor!"

…"Severus, I have friends!" Lily pulled away from him in third year. "Study later?" but she never did. Lily forgot him so many times.

"You forgot me!" his eyes opened swiftly, and pierced Lily's. "How could you?"

"I was a child, Severus. A thoughtless child to whom the friends I made mattered."

"And me? I never mattered?" Severus demanded.

Lily shook her head, "No, you didn't. And, you knew it, Severus. Deep down you knew that I cared more about my friends in Gryffindor. I could not be seen continually hanging around you."

"You condoned what the Marauders did to me," he stated darkly as hurt radiated in his blood.

Lily hung her head in shame, "You know I did, Severus. How many times did you catch me with them, or laughing along with everyone else?"

"You…" his voice choked, but he forced his voice through the old, old pain, "...you mattered to me, Lily. You were my friend."

"And, I did not deserve you, Severus."

"No, you did not!" snapped the Potions Master. "I remember now how you used my words, my secrets, my shame to giggle over with your girlfriends!"

"But the worst I did, was to marry James Potter," Lily said quietly.

Severus wanted to hit her, to break something, but Lily, the Shade of now was laying bare all that he truly knew of the girl she had been; those terrible flaws he had hidden away. He paced, and damned the sand that made his step unsure.

"Severus," Lily called. He did stop pacing but he was further away from her. Lily rose from the towel, and went racing after him. She was soon walking beside him. "Severus, I was an awful child. I wanted to be known and treated well by everyone in Gryffindor, and I wanted the eye of the handsomest boy in my House." She caught his hand, and stopped him walking. "I grew up, though, Severus. I buried all those things, and terrible words I said to you, and about you, and kept in mind the one awful thing you ever said to me…"

Severus dropped his head, and in the angry voice of that young teenager he shouted, "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" He yanked away from Lily.

"I was mad, then, Severus, when you called me that. I used it as a shield as I grew to keep you away from me," Lily insisted. "I knew what you were and that Albus trusted you but I was sure by then you would have loathed me as much as you did James."

"I did not, though," Severus asserted softly.

Lily smiled as she lifted his chin so she could see his eyes. "Oh, but you did, Severus. Every time you saw me with James, and all during my pregnancy with Harry you hated me because you still saw that foolish, little girl who trod on every feeling you ever had for her."

"No, Lily," reiterated Severus. "That is what you saw not I. I watched you grow into a beautiful woman that loved her husband, and looked forward to being the mother of his children. I knew then that you would never look upon me in the way you did James." He lifted her hands, and lightly brushed his lips to the knuckles of her fingers. His smile was melancholy but truthful. "We had our time, Lily, and it was in an abandoned park between our houses when we were children."

"You didn't hate me, Severus?" inquired Lily as she cocked her head to the right. "Not even when I made fun of you, or married James?"

Severus shook his head slowly, "You disappointed me. Your words hurt me but never did I ever hate you, Lily. As a child I saw you through a veil of silk that was without stigmata or lacunae, but when I grew up I chose to keep seeing you as a creature I could worship."

Lily giggled, "Oh, Severus, if I weren't dead I'd have a head the size of a watermelon! I'm nothing to worship!"

"Lily, you were my friend," he spoke resolutely, "and it is that which I keep in my heart," said Severus as he touched her cheek, and then bowed her head so her forehead was before his lips. Chastely he brushed his lips to the smooth skin. "Allow me my veiled vision."

Lily nodded, and she changed. The colour of her eyes were once more a bejeweled green, her hair was rich red without a hint of her mother's colour, and her skin was as smooth as it had been when she was eight and first met Severus.

Together they walked side-by-side and the beach and ocean faded to be replaced by the grounds of Hogwarts. "Severus, would you forgive James? At least for the child he was?"

"I can, Lily, but I would do so only for Harry. I still do not like James," he replied stiffly.

Lily chuckled, "I would not expect you to, Severus."

"Snape!" waved a grown-up James Potter near the Black Lake. "Come look what my son is doing now!"

Severus frowned but then increased his step until he was beside the shorter wizard who took that moment to crouch down at the water's edge. "This is too fascinating! Come along, Lily, you'll want to see this, too!" Lily ran over, and then fell to her knees beside James.

James waved his hand over the black mirror of the water, and it rippled. As they all watched Harry was ascending the spiral staircase to the office of the Headmistress.

" _Mr. Snape! How are you? Come in," welcomed Minerva._

" _I'm okay, ma'am… uhm...professor… er, Headmistress," Harry stumbled._

" _Professor is fine, dear. How are you faring?" she directed the boy towards a chair in front of her fireplace._

" _I miss my dad," he said simply._

" _I was sorry to hear about Severus' cancer. I am pleased that in our world we are able to do something about it." The Headmistress smiled and sat across from Harry who was clutching at his robe nervously. "What may I do for you, Mr. Snape?"_

" _I have to quit Quidditch…"_


	26. Harry Quits - 2 Nov 1992

"Mr. Snape! How are you? Come in," welcomed Minerva.

"I'm okay, ma'am… uhm...professor… er, Headmistress," Harry stumbled.

"Professor is fine, dear. How are you faring?" she directed the boy towards a chair in front of her fireplace.

"I miss my dad," he said simply.

"I was sorry to hear about Severus' cancer. I am pleased that in our world we are able to do something about it." The Headmistress smiled and sat across from Harry who was clutching at his robe nervously. "What may I do for you, Mr. Snape?"

"I have to quit Quidditch…" he blurted, and then immediately wished he had not. "I mean… I don't want to but the practises and the games are all on the weekends, and that's when I want to visit my dad." He took a breath, and a moment to watch the flames in the fireplace. "He needs me," he whispered.

"I do understand, Mr. Snape, and I know the entire team will be sad to see you go," Minerva then smiled lightly. "Perhaps next year?"

Harry looked up at the Headmistress, and smiled. "Yeah. Next year would be great. So, it's okay?"

"Of course it is, Harry." She leaned forward and patted his hand. "Don't let it worry you. Now, why don't you get some dinner before you miss it."

"Yes, professor!" Harry leapt to his feet, and hurried to the door. He stopped when a thought struck him, and he turned, "Draco's staying on the Slytherin team, Professor McGonagall." When she turned back to give him her attention, Harry smiled smugly. "And, he's wicked good!"

He zipped out of the office, and Minerva chuckled. As 'wicked good' as Mr. Malfoy was she doubted he would defeat her lions.

* * *

Harry felt… good. He jumped to the floor from the final few steps of the spiral staircase and he was surprised at how light his heart felt. He knew he would miss Quidditch but to know that he would not beholden to practises, games, and to his own House for winning by catching the Snitch, made him feel like he had shucked off a heavy robe.

Harry really did want his weekends free for visiting his father but it was nice knowing that his fellow Gryffindors would not be looking to him for the House Cup. He could do his homework, study, and fly just like any boy would fly; for fun!

Just as he was about to break into a whistle he nearly bumped into Albus Dumbledore. Harry skidded to a halt, and watched a moment as the old man wandered the corridor alternately knocking on stones, or calling to Remus in various paintings.

"Sir? Can I help you?" Harry asked as concern for the old man overwhelmed his sense of caution in regards to the old Headmaster.

"Oh! Harry!" smiled the Headmaster. "I seem to have lost Remus. Have you seen him today? Brown robes, sandy hair, and testy of late."

Harry shook his head. Albus sighed, and leaned against the nearest wall. Harry then made a decision and ran up beside the old man, tucked himself under the wizard's arm, and pressed himself against the older man's side. He was rather startled by how light the old man felt.

"Sir, there's a bench just over here, and we can sit down." Harry led him the short way to where a stone bench sat against the wall in the corridor.

"Do you know the Cushioning Charm, Harry?" asked the older wizard. "I don't seem much of use with the easier charms."

"We've been taught them in Charms class, sir, but I haven't mastered it, yet. Shall I try?" asked Harry.

Albus smiled wearily, nodded, and his blue eyes twinkled. "If you'd try, I would be most grateful, Harry."

"Okay. Here's the wall where you can lean if you want." Once he was sure the older man was situated leaning against the wall he snapped out his wand, pointed it at the bench, and was delighted when the charm worked perfectly the first time. "I did it!"

Albus sat down, and sighed at the comfort now offered. "Remus tells me that I am leaking magic, Harry. I suspect you just received a touch."

Harry sat down by the old Headmaster, and noted that his feet still did not touch the floor. He resisted letting his feet swing in the air. For a long moment man and boy were quiet. Harry did not feel at all awkward but there were questions arising in his mind that he had never been able to ask the old wizard.

"Sir? Could I ask you a few questions?" Harry's voice was small, and he did not realise his feet had begun to swing beneath the bench.

"Of course, Harry," he chuckled softly. "I think my mind is clearer now than it has been for… well, for a very long time. What may I tell you?"

"Did you know my relatives were mean to me?" he asked almost bluntly but then he shrank back as if he might be hit for his impertinence.

Albus sighed regretfully. He then spoke gently, "I did. Minerva had told me that they were awful people but I do recall that although I was invited to your parents wedding, the Dursleys were not."

Harry glowered accusingly at Albus. "They hurt me," he declared. "They hated me. And, you gave me to them. Did you hate me, too?"

Harry was a child. Twelve years of age, and he had matured but in a skewed manner that allowed him to survive alone. He did not understand the illness Albus Dumbledore had, and he certainly did not understand that it was highly likely that Albus had begun to suffer under the delusions of his dementia as far back as when Harry's fathers: James Potter and Severus Snape, had been students.

"No… no I never hated you, child." Albus drew in a breath that was heavy with his age. For a moment he re-draped his robes over his knees, then patted a little rhythm on his knees; a kind of tick he had found clarified his mind when it threatened to cloud with the dementia. "I believed in the Prophecy, Harry, which… I know it was foolish to do so but," he placed his hand over his heart, "I was sure that I was doing all that was necessary for the greater good."

"You hurt a lot of people, sir," Harry said gently, but with sympathy.

"I am afraid that many were... killed... because of my delusions of grandeur." A tear fell down his wrinkled cheek.

Harry stood, and dug into his pocket. From his father he had learned the value of always keeping a clean handkerchief in one's pocket. He handed it to the Headmaster. Albus smiled gratefully at Harry, then he dabbed at his eyes.

Harry took the handkerchief from the Headmaster, and he suppressed a lilt of amusement as the boy put the linen over his nose, and ordered as a parent might, "Blow." Albus took the handkerchief and he did blow his nose, and thus cleared the sadness from himself. Harry nodded, then re-seated himself. "I asked dad once why grown-ups always seem to do that when kids cry, and he said it's a good way to…" he frowned as he recalled his father's exact wording, "to… 'dismiss the sorrow from one's soul.' Do you feel better, sir?"

Albus nodded, "A little, Harry. Thank you."

Harry nodded, then cast his gaze to the floor. "Can I ask… is it because of you that my parents were killed?"

Albus leaned his head back against the wall. His words came slowly, as if he needed to think them over. Finally his old voice had a raspiness of unshed tears to it, "I did not kill your parents but I do hold myself at fault." Harry blinked at him, and in those green eyes Albus saw the ache of a young child trying to understand things past, and events that were only known to people who lived them. He swallowed. He did not care if Harry would hate him but he wanted him to… know. "It was my responsibility to keep those in the Order of the Phoenix safe. The Order was a small band of wizards and witches who made the pro-active decision to fight an enemy our Ministry and Wizengamot would not recognise. In my… compulsion... to do what was needed… to fight Voldemort… and to keep them safe… my decisions became increasingly…" his words failed him, and he drew in a shuddery breath as he felt he was once again failing the child.

Harry touched the old man's shoulder lightly but then he added just enough pressure so Albus could feel him. "You were sick, sir," Harry said knowledgeably. "And… and you weren't ever a very good general." Harry's brow furrowed as he now thought carefully over his words. "Did… did you do  _anything_  to help James and Lily?"

Albus nodded, and ran his fingers through his beard. "I gave them my home in Godric's Hollow. It was under a Fidelius Charm which meant it was hidden to all who did not have the location. At the time your parents were living in Potter Manor and it was not under Fidelius."

Harry threaded his fingers through the old man's digits, and leaned back against the stone. A part of him did not want to know anything about the past, but another part of him sensed that Albus had to speak of it.

Albus glanced down at the small hand in his. No, this child was not the hero he had once envisioned, yet he was more brave than all the children in Hogwarts. He smiled sadly, and allowed his thoughts to travel to that of a dark night where the wind was singing a dirge through the stones and monuments of a very old cemetery guarded by a horrible statue that was the very image of an angered Angel of Death.

_The doe Patronus had led him to this place of ultimate desolation, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the most feared wizard of all, shivered with dread. In his bones he felt that it was here, amongst these old stones, and trees that would never know life, that the war was coming. Death was in pursuit, and would touch the old wizard a 1,000 times before he succumbed to his age._

" _Show yourself!" he demanded through the cry of the mournful wind. Before him the shadows began to move, and even though he wanted to run from the shades of this place, he stood his ground._

" _Please, do not kill me, Headmaster!" Cried a voice from the darkness that was familiar to his ear. To his bewilderment the shadows became the young wizard he had very recently hired to teach Potions at Hogwarts; Severus Snape. Grief streaked the cheeks of the young man's face, and red rimmed his eyes. And, noted Albus with some distaste, the unwashed black robe that was NOT a Hogwarts teacher's robe, was stained by blood._

" _Headmaster, I give you my surrender!" Severus stepped closer, and Albus watched as he held out his wand with the deadly tip pointed towards his chest, and the handle towards Albus. As Albus accepted the wand, and tucked it securely away, the doe Patronus stepped delicately over to the Potions Master._

" _I know that you are a Dark Knight, Severus. How do you have the ability to create a Patronus?" demanded Albus._

" _Death Eater," the young wizard corrected as he looked down at his vile robe. "The Dark Lord calls us his Death Eaters now." Severus touched the silvery head of the doe of light. "She is the last of my humanity, Headmaster." Severus then looked away from the patronus, and it faded as the wind took away its last hold on earth._

" _He means to kill her," Severus said in a choked voice as he looked away from the vanished Patronus._

_Albus shook his head, "The prophecy did not refer to a women. It spoke of a boy born at the end of July."_

_Severus choked back a cry of frustration as he shouted, "Yes but... he thinks its her son!"_

" _And you would allow him to die if I saved Lily?" demanded Albus angrily._

_Severus' fists clenched tightly as he fell to his knees. "Headmaster, no…. He intends to hunt them down now, to kill them. Hide her, hide them all. I beg you!"_

" _Should Tom discover your betrayal, he'll want you dead as well, Severus," Albus stated what the younger man knew very well._

" _I am a dead man all ready," Severus declared with resignation to the wind that flitted with a carefree caprice through the stones, the monuments, and the vicious Angel of Death. "Headmaster, please, make her safe… make Lily, and her family safe." Severus hung his head just as a storm cloud broke and began drenching all around including the two wizards with harsh rain._

" _I will save them, Severus. Lily will live but…" Even in the dark, abusive touch of the rain his blue eyes glinted like steel, "What will you give me in return, Severus?"_

_Severus, who had not expected to make it through this night alive, lifted his head to look at the wizard who stared down at him with the fiery denouncement of the Old Gods. "I…"_

" _What will you give me in return for their lives, Severus?" demanded Albus knowing that he wanted no mere trinket but a promise of the young man's soul; something that not even Voldemort had demanded._

" _Anything!" Lightning burst from the sky, and thunder shook the earth as the figure of the Angel of Death was struck in a way that the draping of stone cloth revealed completely its horrid, skeletal visage. In that moment, Severus wondered, had he just sold his soul to a man… or worse? Even so, he repeated, "Anything, Headmaster. I give to you anything."_

Albus extricated his fingers from Harry's as he felt he no longer deserved the small comfort offered him. "I was too confident of my actions in hiding your parents, Harry. I should have been more diligent of two of my best who had done the most in undermining Voldemort. It never occurred to me that Sirius would place his trust in Peter Pettigrew… an action that nearly destroyed us all."

Harry looked up into the old face that now unashamedly allowed tears to trickle from his pale blue eyes to his cheeks, and finally into his beard. He could feel the grief, and the shame the old man carried in his soul. He was sure it was right that the Headmaster took the blame for his parents deaths, but what had the man done for his other father, Severus?

Harry had seen the way the students reacted around his father, and he had also heard many of the awful tales that raced around the castle about the two Death Eaters (that were now teachers at the school) and what gory shenanigans they would get up to with their fellows.

What Severus Snape had been in the past was not what Harry's father was now. It had been his teacher that found him close to death in a Muggle hospital. It had been his teacher who cared that kept him from being returned to the house of the Dursleys. It had been a father who held him when he had been scared, and then full of sorrow. It had been a father who had taken a death meant for him, then joined the ghosts of his parents in destroying the evil that haunted all of wizardom.

Harry watched as his feet stilled. He then broke the uncomfortable silence between himself, and the older man, "My stuff disappeared, sir."

Albus turned his head to look at the small boy, and frowned in puzzlement. "Recently?"

Harry shook his head, "No, sir. I mean last year. My trunk and all my stuff went missing. It was my father… uhm… Professor Snape that replaced it all."

Albus closed his eyes as he tried to recall the last year he was Headmaster of Hogwarts. He saw his thoughts begin to fragment, to fade. Once more he tapped his knee, and hummed a silly tune that sent his thoughts back into order. He saw the old memory, and inwardly cringed at it; it was such a monumentally stupid thing he had done.

"I  _believed_  you left me...us… the wizarding world. I… retaliated by sending your things back to the Dursleys," Albus hesitated as the past wandered before his inner eye.

"You threw a tantrum? You were mad because you thought I abandoned everyone?" Harry asked slowly, and with skepticism. "You actually  _believed_  that an eleven year old boy with no control of his magic was going to make it back to Privet Drive?!" Harry was standing, and glaring at the older man. "I was kidnapped! She was trying to  _kill_ me! And, you thought I… went… ho-ho-home?" Harry was so angry he was trembling. He knew deep down that the Headmaster was sick, and he probably did not know what he had done. It did not matter, though. Harry was hurt, he still hurt. So, Harry turned, and ran away.

"I'm sorry, Harry," whispered Albus sadly. "I believed…" he dropped his head in his hands, and began to weep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Just a note about Dementia. I write what I personally know of the disease but I learned that it can affect individuals differently. Albus truly believed in the prophecy, that Harry was the Saviour, and that all he was doing to destroy Voldemort was for the 'greater good'. He hurt a lot… a great lot… of people. When he recalls what he did it hurts him. It is difficult to hold a person suffering from Dementia responsible for what they did because, according to US Law, the person suffering 'was not in his/her right mind'; therefore, not guilty.


	27. As Severus Sleeps

Severus wandered away from the ghosts of James and Lily. As much as he wanted to continue watching his son it was heart-rending to see him live on without him. Being near the ghosts of the child's parents made Severus feel eerily as if he were dead as well.

Severus could sense that Harry was coming to visit and that was always a potent reminder that he was alive, and simply slept.

" _Hi, dad," Harry's voice warbled into his mind._

Severus had been walking in the Forbidden Forest when a clearing lit by beams of sunshine through the limbs beckoned to him. There was a large tree to settle against, and Severus did so.

"It's good to see you, Harry," sighed Severus to the voice of his son. "How has your week been?" Even though Harry could not hear his dream-self it made him feel normal to speak when someone came to visit. It was interesting that he heard, and felt, all those that came to see him.

" _I quit Quidditch, dad. I hope you don't mind but all the practises and the games were during when I want to visit you on the weekends. I miss you a lot."_

Severus lifted his hand as he felt the feathering of his son's hair brush over it. He smiled. "I miss you, too, Harry. I met your parents here. They watch over you all the time. I thought I would be jealous of James and Lily but I am not. It is… good to know that you have someone watching over you. I hope you do not mind it."

" _Dad?"_  Severus felt the nervous hesitation in his son's voice. " _I talked to Professor Dumbledore this week. It was… okay, I think. He was talking to me about a lot of grown-up things that… well, I really felt like a little kid. I don't mean like twelve like I am now but as if I were… four. It's like I wanted everything he told me to just go over my head like I didn't understand but I did. It's kind of scary how much I did understand."_

Severus sat up as he felt the heat of a tear against his arm. What had that old man said to make his son cry?

" _Professor Dumbledore told me, dad… he promised to keep us safe and especially to keep my mum safe for you but he didn't. I'm sorry."_

More tears joined the first one to Severus' consternation. "Harry, it's not something you should apologise for. It was not your fault." Severus wished his son could hear him. He wished he could hold, and comfort Harry.

" _Professor Dumbledore's sorry, and I believe him…but..." Severus again felt the tears but now they were accompanied by the silk of his son's hair against his wrist. "He sent my stuff back to the Dursleys and I got mad at him because he BELIEVED it was what I wanted. I know he's sick dad, and his memory's all messed up…" Harry sniffled, and then Severus was sure that his son had crawled up onto his hospital bed beside him. "I just wish I hadn't been so curious. I want to just sleep away from everything like you."_

Severus felt tortured in a way that he had never been from a curse as he heard his child weep. After a few minutes he heard the voice of Lucius drawing Harry away, soothing his tears, and sending him out of the room. Moments later he felt his head being lifted onto Lucius knee, and then he felt his own hair being brushed.

" _Cleaning Spells are convenient, my friend, but they lead to laziness. Your volunteer carer has not thought to comb your hair with a comb since you have gone to sleep."_

Severus smiled as the comb scraped pleasantly against his scalp. Combing his hair was one of those few pleasures the Potions Master had always indulged in before classes would begin. It was a way of calming himself before he had to face all those little witches and wizards.

He would brew his own shampoo and conditioner that had sage, comfrey, and a touch of Pimenta dioica (allspice) to make it uniquely his. He had done the same for Harry although he preferred bayberry root, and maple elm leaf as opposed to comfrey and allspice.

" _I shall have to bring your shampoo the next time I visit, Severus," as he worked a particularly stubborn knot through the comb. "The Cleaning Charm or Spell your volunteer carer is using is turning your hair into a snarled mess."_

The dream-Severus winced as he felt his real hair being tugged.

" _Honestly, what does that witless volunteer carer do? Throw a Cleaning Charm from the door, and hope for the best?" griped Lucius. "Your hair is far from greasy, my friend."_

It had, to a tiny degree, bothered him when students snickered behind his back calling him a 'greasy-haired bat'. He never had greasy hair!

" _I believe I might order a sponge bath for you this week, Severus. Your carer is quite a pretty, little witch, even if she is afraid of the terrifying Potions Master," Lucius chuckled._

Severus cringed. "Order the bath for yourself, you… goat," he sighed. "You are supposed to be expecting another child with your wife, Lucius. Should you not be…"

" _I believe I am finally falling in love with my wife, Severus," Lucius shook his head, and his hair brushed against the sleeping wizard's cheek._

"You are falling in love?" Severus snorted. "I find that hard to believe. Are you not the one who has boasted to me of all the witches you….?"

" _Strange, is it not, Severus? I suspect you are snorting derisively at me right now." Lucius had lifted Severus' head onto his lap in order to comb his hair. He now gently placed the man's head back on his pillow. "Narcissa has changed, my friend. Ever since Bellatrix was sent to the wizarding prison in Siberia she has been different. It has been… refreshing to not have my pregnant wife hating me for… for 'forcing a child upon her'."_

Severus' brow furrowed. He had never known this.

" _With Voldemort's true death… and, thank you for what you did, Severus… Narcissa has been a kinder woman. She was always undeniably a beauty but she had that sharp tongue that so reminded me of her mad sister."_

Lucius laughed and it echoed within Severus as being rich, plump, full of life. A sound he had not heard from his friend since the first time he had met him. It was soothing, and healed a tear in his humanity.

" _Me! Falling in love with my own wife! I am certain you would have the perfect sarcastic rejoinder for me for being such a foolish wizard but I would ignore you. I have not looked upon another witch as a conquest since Narcissa told me, a smile upon her pretty face, of our blessing."_

Severus chuckled to himself. It was interesting to be in this state as he knew at once when people were lying to him, and Lucius was speaking true.

" _Narcissa is all ready so different in that she enjoys her pregnancy. It was something we were both missing with Dragon…"_

Severus then felt the warmth of his friend's hand upon his chest over his heart.

" _Narcissa will be bringing Harry next weekend to visit, Severus. Until then, sleep easy."_

Severus wished his friend a silent farewell, leaned his head back against the tree, and closed his eyes. At least asleep seven days only felt like an hour in this odd dream-world of his. He drifted further down into his mind, and peacefully slept.

"Mithter? Hewwo, Mithter?"

Severus roused to the feel of tiny finger-tips tapping the back of one hand. Before him was the four year old 'Little Sevvie'. The child smiled up at him as he was resting on his knees, and his bum on his heels. As he smiled at the child the small boy began to change. He lost his baby fat, and the thinness that marked the lean years had just begun. The child, now about six years of age was taller than the 4 year old was. He carried, with possessiveness, a familiar old, gold watch.

"I wanted to show you mah watch," he spoke carefully as a child might who is aware of a lisp that drew others to his difference. "Mah da give it to me."

The older Severus took the watch with the gravity it was offered. As he studied his father's watch he also recalled with painful clarity how mother and child began to distance themselves from Tobias Snape by 'Little Sevvie' becoming Severus.

"Tis a fine watch, young man," said the older Severus gravely.

Little Severus took his watch back. "Was that your son I heard, Mith… Mister?"

"Harry," Severus nodded. "My son, yes."

Little Severus looked down at his watch. His voice was melancholy as he spoke, "Dis reminds me that mah da loves me. Does your Harry have something to remind him that you love him?"

Severus nodded as he thought of the very watch he had given to Harry on his birthday. He also recalled that his son wanted a vest. He smiled. A vest would be the perfect Christmas present for this year.

"Misthter, do you know anything about baseball?" asked Little Severus with a grin.

"Most certainly I do," the older Severus nodded as his black eyes glittered with delight. From the time he could speak Tobias had spoken often to his son of his love of American baseball. He wondered if he might be able to organise a game in his dreams.

* * *

_**November - 1992** _

The rest of November continued on and was a series of weekends for Harry of the days he was able to visit his father. Harry related to his father how he was doing in each of his classes and that nobody liked the substitute Potions teacher the Headmistress had found.

Madame Ellen Clorista claimed a heritage of Spain but from questions by Draco and Hermione (who had both been to various areas of Spain) her claim was doubtful.

Harry told his father that he even doubted the woman was a real Potions Mistress because she taught everyone from the first year textbook, and was constantly asking her students (in the form of a suspicious quiz) what many of the ingredients were. Harry also giggled when he informed his sleeping father that they ran out of ingredients because Madame Clorista forgot to order more. He was not aware that the "dreaming" Severus who always heard whoever visited him speaking to him, chuckled as well; then despaired over all of the make-up lessons he would have to do.

Not being an adult Harry passed along to his sleeping father all the important gossip one needed to know about the students. Things such as Gregory Goyle loved chocolate so much that he snuck it into class until it made him very sick. Harry learned that there was a specific potion that did not just aid one in the relief of an upset stomach, but dealt with the poisoning of over-indulgence.

Pansy Parkinson was trying to attach herself to the smartest second year Slytherin boy with the last name Tarkanian. Seamus Finnegan had become famous for accidentally swallowing a mouthful of pebbles as he demonstrated how his sister was ridding herself of her Irish accent. Neville Longbottom talked to the tall fern in the boy's second year dorm room; about his weird Uncle Algy. The fern was getting VERY big. The gossip was rounded off with the latest tale of one of the Twins pranks, or inventions. The latest invention was a pastille sweet that made one "puke".

In his dreams Severus cringed at the antics, and inventions of Fred and George Weasley. They were talented, he acknowledged to himself, but it was a wonder they had not blown each other up or poisoned someone, yet.

* * *

_**20 Nov 1992 - A Friday** _

On a Friday morning Harry combed his hair, which was now beneath his shoulder blades, and allowed Hermione to tie it in a black velvet ribbon. He did not want his hair tied back but the witch insisted. Of course, after Luna complimented his hair, it was easier to tolerate.

Friday was Charms, Ancient Runes, Herbology, and double Potions.

In Charms there was a practical test to test the muscle memory on wand movements. Harry did well on at least 75% of the test. Hermione, of course, was perfect. Ron was all right through 50% of the test, but then he got frustrated, and did any movement he wanted. Draco was higher than Harry at 90% of the test. Vincent Crabbe singed Professor Flitwick's eyebrows, and failed. Also, class ended early as the diminutive professor went to the infirmary to get his burns treated.

Ancient Runes was where he had to finally turn in his translation of a fragment of a spell. Harry got his right, and Professor Babbling gave him 20 points to Gryffindor for very well done job. Draco, too, was successful in his translation, and he collected 20 points for Slytherin.

Unfortunately, the majority of the class did not get their fragments right so the spell was still a puzzle. Professor Babbling shuffled the fragments so that everyone got a new one, and the translating began anew.

Lunch was after class, and Harry nearly ran to the Great Hall to join his friends. Draco ran with him clutching his new fragment of the Ancient Runes spell. Over lunch they discussed what the spell might be. Draco was sure it was a spell that made you smarter for a short time, and Harry was sure that it was a spell to make your dreams whatever you wanted them to be for one night. Ron guessed that it was a spell to make your enemies vomit slugs all day, and Hermione told them they were all idiots. Ginny wondered if the spell might be for Quidditch, and Luna was certain the spell was to reveal the 'lost hiding place of the elusive yet chequered zizzer-zazzer-zuzz'. Fred and George decided the spell was for a new, grotesque sweet.

Herbology was after lunch and it was an encounter with Devil's Snare, how to take a snipping, and re-plant it. For the Quartet the lesson was 'Don't Ever Trust Devil's Snare'.

While trying to re-plant his Devil's Snare Harry's wrist was caught by several small tendrils, squeezed, and bruised. Draco intended to take a few snippings from his Devil's Snare but they got into a wrestling match where Draco was nearly strangled. Hermione was too cautious in approaching her plant and she was caught by Pansy Parkinson's large potted Devil's Snare. Ron threw a few epithets that questioned the ancestry of his Devil's Snare's origins and it promptly took his paring snips and nearly snipped something important on his anatomy; fortunately the Devil's Snare only shredded his robe, and tie.

Professor Sprout set everyone who had scuffles with their obnoxious plants to rights. However, it was Neville Longbottom who charmed his Devil's Snare that wound up with 50 points for Gryffindor. He performed every task to perfection, and without adverse incident.

Double Potions was the last class of the day. Their substitute instructor was the dubious Madame Clorista; a rather too thin witch that wore a dress of heavy muslin, a drab apron. She kept her straggly, straight her brown hair in a tight bun, and her spectacles always fell down her nose so she kept pushing them up.

Today should have been a day for brewing a potion but when Madame Clorista had finally ordered ingredients they were the wrong ones. The so-called Potions Mistress had ordered the ingredients from a list of ingredients Severus used in his lab. She decided to do a basic lecture on harvesting one's own ingredients. Needless to say it was a lecture they had heard from Professor Snape in their first year, and they were all bored.

Halfway through the class just when Harry was about to nod off the door to the Potions class was slammed open.

"What are you doing here, you rapscallion?" demanded Madame Clorista.

The student, a seventh year prefect was breathing huffily. He took a moment to catch his breath, then announced, "Harry Snape's to go to the Headmistress office right away, ma'am!"

Fearing the worst, that he had lost his father, Harry did not stay for questions. Pushing away from his desk he ran out of the classroom. A moment later Draco followed. With a shrug to Ron, Hermione pushed away from her desk and left. Ron huffed. With an air of disinterest (in Potions or Snape no one knew) he pushed away from his desk, and trotted off after his friends.


	28. 20 Nov 1992 - Something Wicked This Way Comes

Severus, still in the world of his dreams, lay beneath a circle of heavy leafed trees that just barely allowed the sun to shine down upon him. It was cool where he was, and he had a bed of moss to lie down upon.

He had visited with Lily and James to watch his son at breakfast, and then he had taken his leave for his forest. Just as he was preparing to do some arithmantic calculations in his head in regards to the basilisk skin that awaited him when he woke, he felt something fall over his face; he suddenly could not breathe.

Severus fought, and wished he had his wand, but it was not in this dream reality. The force above him was relentless, and angry, too. He could barely make out the words but he knew the voice.

" _... he's not yours, Snivellus! You… bas… fight… go ahead… Snivellus… be a lesson… mine! He's mine!"_

Sirius Black!

Severus fought harder and felt a crushing pain in his chest where his brand new lungs were still forming. The pain was blinding but he could not allow it. He needed to breathe! Dammit! He promised Harry he would return! He would not lose this fight!

* * *

Sirius had tried to speak to Harry at school but he had learned that the stupid boy had quit Quidditch. Also, that blackguard Malfoy was his guardian.

What really stymied his efforts, though, was his friend, Remus. Remus had managed to keep him away from the school by informing various portraits who then told the Headmistress of his plans.

Sirius wanted to know why Remus had betrayed him, and indeed he had plans that morning to confront the werewolf but then a brilliant idea had come to mind as he overheard a few students discussing their absent Potions teacher. Sirius, in his Grim Animagus form, had turned tail, and then left Hogwarts to visit St. Mungos.

It had been surprisingly easy to get to the Potions Master. A volunteer carer had told him the room number after a promise to buy her a drink at Rosmerta's in Hogsmeade. He had expected Aurors to be guarding the Death Eater but there were none. Just another volunteer carer that was taking care of washing the git.

"Probably the most soap you've seen in a lifetime, Snivvie," sneered Sirius with a muted cackle at his joke.

Once the volunteer carer, a pretty little witch with blonde hair, and a figure to make a man weep, left, Sirius entered the sleeping man's room.

Severus looked as peaceful, and as innocent in sleep, as a child might. His night shirt was black, but he slept beneath white sheets, and a soft white blanket. His pillow of softest goose down was also white. It was this pillow that Sirius slipped out from under the wizard's head, and then with a maddened cackle he slapped aside the breathing bladder, and slammed the pillow over the wizard's face.

At first there was no struggle but as the breath was impeded by the pillow, and Sirius pressed ever harder as he shouted gross imprecations, Severus' body began to thrash almost unseating Sirius, and actually throwing him back. Severus, still mostly asleep from the potions he was given daily, tried to draw breath but it was not only the pillow that had been suffocating him; his new lungs were not, yet, complete and Severus could only gasp as a fish out of water might.

Sirius scrambled up from where he fell, hit Severus in the face with the pillow again, and jumped onto the bed, and bent one knee into the vulnerable chest.

Severus screamed into the pillow from the pain in his chest, and Sirius crowed out loud, "Die you greasy, soulless bat! Just like you should have when we were…  _ **ulp!**_ "

"SIRIUS!" Remus burst into the hospital room and locked the mad wizard's waist into his arms. He pulled so hard they both fell backwards and hit the floor in a jumble of legs, and Sirius cursing a blue streak.

Orderlies and Healers spilled into the room. One orderly sent a Patronus (an eel) for the Aurors while the Healers worked on the patient.

The breathing bladder was quickly back in place, and Severus' body drew in great gulps of welcoming air. Three Healers cast Diagnostic Charms to determine injuries, and to assess the damage, if any, to the new lungs.

Severus should have remained asleep with the amount of potions in him but he fought through the world of dreams, into consciousness, and terrible pain that was like fire in his chest.

Two Aurors arrived at that moment and took Sirius and Remus with them. Once the patient was stabilised it would be sorted out what had happened.

One Healer fell back as a pain potion was slapped from his hand. Healer Smethwyck caught Severus' hands, and spoke calmly to him. "Pain potion, Severus. It is just for pain."

"I do not want to sleep!" cried Severus as his chest continued to burn. "Please, do not make me sleep!"

"No," agreed Healer Smethwyck. "Just for the pain so that we may calm you. Please, Severus, drink the potion."

Severus snatched the phial from the Healer, sniffed it, and realised his nose was broken. "F***ing mutt!" shouted Severus.

"Hush! Severus, drink the potion and it will take away the pain and we can treat your injuries," assured Healer Smethwyck firmly.

"I want my son!" Severus demanded after he drank the potion. In moments he felt the fire in his chest fading. "Harry!"

"I will have someone bring your son, Severus, but you have to calm down right now. We have a lot of work to repair…" Healer Smethwyck glanced at one of the junior healers.

The junior healer glanced up, "The lungs are bruised, Healer, but we can heal that. The third rib is cracked, though as is his nose. Advice?"

Healer Smethwyck frowned sharply. "A Muggle binding, Dolbridge. We can't mix Skele-Gro for Ribs with the Lung Rebuilding Potions." He touched Severus' shoulder. "You'll be back to sleep…" he saw that Severus was about to protest, and he held up his hand in abeyance. "After you've seen your son." He looked to one of the orderlies who was helping to 'evanesco' and straighten the room up. "Pickering, would you Floo call Madame Pomfrey?"

"I want to see Minerva McGonagall, too," Severus winced as his broken rib shifted with his agitation.

The Healer nodded, and lightly patted his patient's shoulder. "Shhhh, Severus. Healer Gilman, immobilise Master Snape before that rib punctures the new lung." Healer Gilman nodded as Healer Smethwyck, and cast a spell to immobilise the upper half of Severus' body. Healer Smethwyck continued with his orders, "Pickering, advise Madame Pomfrey of the situation, and that the boy's father is asking for him. Also request that the Headmistress make herself available."

Pickering, a big, beefy redhead with a face full of freckles, nodded. "On it, Healer."

* * *

_**The Ministry For Magic - Office of Kingsley Shacklebolt, temp. Minister** _

"What were you doing at St. Mungos, Remus?" demanded Kingsley. Sirius was in a holding cell nearby being evaluated by a Healer summoned from St. Mungos.

"Albus told me to go," said Remus lamely. Kingsley frowned. Remus continued, "Albus was agitated since early this morning, and he kept telling me I had to go. I just thought it was all part of his dementia and so I tried to interest him in reading, or looking at new knitting patterns. He wants to learn how to knit jumpers."

"Albus told you," repeated Kingsley skeptically, and ignoring the remark about knitting.

"Albus was insistent, Kingsley. Downright frantic about me going just before I got there," he shuddered. "I had no idea Sirius was going to try and kill him."

Kingsley paced, then frowned at the self-effacing tone in the man's voice. "I'm not going to lay blame at your feet, Remus, so don't even worry about that. Right now I am concerned about Snape and Sirius."

"Is Snape all right?" asked Remus.

"I have a preliminary report that he suffered some bruises, and possibly a cracked or dislocated rib. I'll know more when they are done Healing him," said Kingsley. "I can't put Sirius back in Azkaban…" Kingsley sighed in frustration. "It's a death sentence."

"Hogwarts…" began Remus but his voice trailed off when he caught the glare the Minister was sending his way.

"Hogwarts is a School of Magic, Remus, it is not a dumping ground for those problems that would be easier to brush under the rug." Kingsley nodded to himself. "Sirius will be placed at St. Mungos until we can find a better facility for him. And, since he never should have gone to Azkaban without a trial, we, the Ministry, will foot the bill, and I shall oversee his care."

Remus sighed and spoke softly, "I simply wanted Sirius at home with me."

"Visit," Kingsley delivered the admonishment sharply.

* * *

_**Hogwarts - Headmistress' Office** _

Harry arrived at the door to the Headmistress' office. He had no thought to knock, but when he pushed against the door it did not move. So, he knocked several times, telegraphing his worry. That gave his friends time to catch up as each one ran up the spiral staircase. Just as Ron arrived the door slid open, and Harry practically fell inside.

"Is my dad all right?" asked Harry into the room.

Madame Pomfrey caught Harry, and smiled at him. "It's all right, dear. Your father was… hurt… and in the process he was awakened. He would like to see you, and the Headmistress before he's put back into a healing sleep."

Harry mouthed the word 'hurt'. Draco spoke up and asked, "Madame, what do you mean Uncle Severus was hurt?"

Madame Pomfrey glanced at the Headmistress. Minerva conjured a chair, since her knees no longer liked her crouching, and she sat down in front of the Quartet. "Severus was attacked," she explained softly. Harry wavered, and Hermione steadied him while Draco fisted his fingers, and his cheeks reddened with anger. "Sirius Black tried to kill Severus."

"Kill… why…?" Harry felt faint, and dropped to his knees.

"I'll kill him!" Draco snapped. Ron touched Draco's shoulder.

"Did they catch Black?" asked Ron.

"What will they do to him?" asked Hermione.

"I don't care," Harry forced his voice to work. "I want to see my dad. Now."

Hermione nudged Harry's shoulder, and hissed, "Manners, Harry."

"Please?" he amended softly.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were left behind at Hogwarts with Madame Pomfrey who let them know they would keep up with what was going on through the portrait of Dilys Derwent who also had a portrait at St. Mungos. Lucius Malfoy would pick up Draco and Harry once his classes were finished, and take them home to have dinner with himself, and Narcissa.

The Headmistress followed an orderly, not the volunteer carer she expected, to Severus' room. On either side of her, both in possession of one of her hands, were Harry and Draco.

Upon entering the room, both boys hesitated as they viewed Severus. An orderly was supporting his upper body, and his arms, as Healer Smethwyck wrapped the wizard's ribs. An odd looking plaster that seemed a sort of supporting growth was attached to his nose.

Severus saw Harry, and tried to slap at the orderly, and the Healer, but found he was stuck in place as the Healer ordered them all to wait.

"I'll be a moment," Hippocrates Smethwyck let them know. "We can't risk mixing some healing with the potions used for re-growing the lungs so the Muggle methods will do for his rib, and his nose." He nodded at the orderly who helped Severus back down onto his bed. The Healer checked the wrapping around the chest, made sure the breathing bladder was working properly, and turned to Severus' visitors. "I'll just be here in the corner," he informed them as he seated himself on an available chair.

Harry was the first to meet his father, and to grasp his hand. "Dad, are you all right? I was told Sirius Black attacked you."

Severus tried to snort in derision but discovered that was impossible. His other hand tentatively touched the support that held his broken nose to rights.

"He did, Harry, but he did not accomplish the goal of eliminating me from your life," Severus said softly.

"Nobody can do that, dad," sighed Harry with a melancholy smile. He then trembled, "Don't you leave me. Not now, okay, dad?"

"I have no intention of doing so," Severus replied firmly. "You and I will be making a sand castle this summer, and I have a few ideas you shall assist me with."

Harry grinned. "Sure!"

"Now, as for Quidditch, I want you to know that it is fine that you have put it aside for now. Your visits are very important to me," Said Severus as he gently wrested his hand from Harry's and ruffled his hair lightly.

"You know?" asked Harry in disbelief.

Severus nodded carefully, and smiled briefly, "I not only can hear you during your visits to me but James showed me a very devious way of watching you during the day. I shall admit that I found it amusing when I saw Mr. Crabbe singe Filius eyebrows in your Charms class. However, I am pleased you kept your amusement to yourself."

Harry's jaw dropped for several reasons. "You saw my da… I… my James? And, you can see everything I do?" To his utter surprise his father's dark eyes glittered with amusement. "Dad! You better not be watching me shower!" Harry scolded.

"Thankfully neither I nor James care to watch your ablutions, my son, so never you fear," replied Severus. "I have been teaching James about baseball and he has managed to pull together an impressive team of Potter ancestors."

"Ghosts, Severus?" Minerva could no longer keep quiet.

Severus lifted his eyes to the Headmistress. "Shades, Minerva. Lily, James, and the others I have encountered are more substantial than the ghosts at Hogwarts." He glanced down awkwardly at himself, and then ran a hand over the bandages wrapping his ribs. Now that he had awakened from that world he questioned the encounters he had experienced with the Shades. He wondered if they might not be true ghosts but Shades created by his memories to... entertain his mind. "I also seemed to have encountered a… memory of myself. A child. A… happier form. He seems to 'forget' who I am each time we meet."

"That's just dreams, Uncle Severus," declared Draco.

Severus' lips thinned but he did not immediately reply. After an uneasy moment of silence, he shrugged. "Dreams, perhaps. It passes the time."

"I've seen Lily… my mum… in my dreams, dad," Harry put forward. He clasped his father's hand in his again. "James, too. Who do you have on your baseball team?"

Severus smiled lightly at his son, and ruffled his hair. "Well, my da is there. Tobias is a wicked pitcher. He brought in my grandfather who runs remarkably well since I only recalled stories of him after he lost his legs. I did not have any other relatives to play so Tobias found a young man from America by the name of Addie Joss who found a few players he played with…"

Minerva conjured a chair for herself as Draco went to stand beside Harry so they both could hear about baseball. The discussion went on until the Healer cut in.

"I hate to break this up but Severus you are starting to look a bit peaked, and I need to get your potions started soon," said Healer Smethwyck.

"All right," sighed Draco. "I'll tell my father you said hello, Uncle Severus. We can't wait to see you at Christmas." He waved, and stepped back towards the Headmistress.

"I'll miss you each day, dad," Harry whispered so only his father could hear him. "I love you."

"I love you very much, Harry." He patted the bed. "Come up here, and give me a kiss." Harry scrambled up onto the bed, and with care he wrapped his arms around his father's upper arm, and then kissed his cheek. Severus swiftly kissed his forehead. "Bye, dad."

Harry slipped off the hospital bed, turned away from his father, and pushed through the door to the corridor. Draco was right behind him.

Once Severus was alone with Minerva he beckoned her to him. "Severus?" she asked. "What can I do for you?"

"Black. Do you know what will happen to him?" asked Severus almost flatly.

Minerva shook her head. "I've not heard anything, yet, but I suppose he'll go back to Azkaban." Severus was shaking his head so vehemently that the Healer intervened by stopping his head movements. "Severus, he tried to kill you!"

"Black is insane, Minerva. Quite possibly even in his youth. I can't say. However, all of us know that he was unjustly in Azkaban for twelve years. None of us can imagine what that did to his mind, and body. If you have any influence, make certain he does not go back. It will kill him," he glared fiercely at no one in particular. "I will not have his death on my conscience."

"I will do all that I can, Severus," Minerva patted his shoulder nearest her. "You just get well, and come back to us."

Healer Smethwyck was about to give Severus the potion that would make him sleep, when he paused, and gave the Headmistress a sardonic grin. "And, Minerva. Ellen Clorista? Are you aware she is no Potions Mistress but that she is Eleanor Hamboldt? An extremely poor con artist?"

"Oh good grief!" Minerva gasped. "I'll have her removed immediately. But, who shall take over your classes, Severus?"

"Lupin." Severus rolled his eyes, and drank down the sleeping potion. "I know Lupin was not the best at Potions but he will stick to the curriculum, and he won't get anyone killed. He also happens to read better than that dolt Hamboldt. He will properly re-stock my ingredients cabinet." His eyelids fluttered as the drug took effect, and then with a sigh he was back into the healing sleep.

Minerva left the young wizard's hospital room, and walked right into a little group of Lucius Malfoy, his son Draco who leaned against his father's leg, and Lucius holding Harry who was weeping as silently as possible.

"Nerves and exhaustion, no doubt," mused Lucius.

Minerva nodded, and held her hand out to Draco who took it solemnly. "I shall see you all home. Come along, Draco."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Addie Joss was the greatest baseball pitcher of the American League for Cleveland. He was also the uncle of my grandmother Marcella Joss-Pribek. Tobias, a lover of American baseball, likely knew of him.


	29. An Interlude 'Til Christmas - Part I of V

After knowing that his ex-godfather had tried to kill his father Harry had thought he would have nothing but nightmares when he slept. However, the nightmares were kept at bay by baseball games where he watched his two fathers play opposite each other, or he would play on the beach with a younger version of his father of about five years old. They would make sandcastles or swim all day under the watchful eye of Severus.

During the day Harry would go to his classes, then meals, and he and his friends of late would talk about visits to Hogsmeade which had begun for all the upper years, third years and up, at the beginning of September.

Snowfall began with flurries the second week in September, and Hermione was the first to speculate upon the snowy beauty of Hogsmeade during lunch.

"I've seen photographs and Hogsmeade is a quaint town right out of Peter Pan," she sighed. "It must be a dream with the snow coming down."

Ron chuckled, "Until everyone walks through it, and the horses and carriages mess up the streets, then its just a muddy mess."

Hermione glowered at Ron. "You've been to Hogsmeade?"

Draco was the one to reply, "I've been to Hogsmeade in Winter. The first snow is fine, and then Ron's right; snow gets all muddy and grey once people hit it."

"Carriages," muttered Harry as he drank his milk. "Did you say carriages, Ron?"

The redhead nodded. "With horses. Thestrals or Aethenor if you're like really rich."

Draco sneered, "No one would ever use winged horses on carriages, Slug-mouth. We use horses with our carriages."

"Ferret-face," muttered Ron without rancor.

"Why not cars?" asked Harry. "Don't witches and wizards ever use cars?"

Both Ron and Draco made equal expressions that were grimaces. Ron then said, "'Course, dad's gotta car. It's blue and he said its called a Fern Angel."

"Ford Anglia," corrected Hermione. "Honestly are witches and wizards so dim about Muggle objects they have to purposely mispronounce everything?" Hermione had taken Muggle Studies as an elective to see the differences between the two worlds but there was so much that they got wrong that she was becoming disenchanted with the class.

"No we don't!" Ron defended himself.

Draco added, "A lot of what Muggles have just doesn't make sense, Hermione. I mean, it still sounds like a fairytale when I hear about the ' _moon landing'_." He chuckled, and Harry and Hermione stared at him. "Why go to all that trouble when you can just use a potion to release your spirit to the stars? Of course, that's a Dark potion so the Ministry wouldn't let you do it but…"

Luna interjected, "Don't forget the Aborigine Yiri. My dad said they were the first to actually travel to the moon nearly 2,000 years ago."

"I read about the Yiri," enthused Draco. For once Luna had dredged up some obscure legend that made sense. "Their wizards were Spirit Travellers that crossed time and space in the world of Dreamtime."

"Just like your father, Harry," nodded Luna as she touched Harry's hand. He felt his heart soar.

"How do you mean, Luna?" asked Harry hoping she would not move her hand from his.

"It's the Healing Sleep that Healers put their patients into during prolonged procedures. The patients then exist in a place of Dreaming that allows them more than just the fragments of simple dreams allow." Luna patted his hand, and unfortunately removed hers to finish her meal. "The Healer known as Altijira created the spell with the potion to slip a patient into this sort of Healing Sleep. I wonder if your father is dreaming about Nargles and the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Harry chuckled softly, "Dad said he's playing baseball."

"But he could travel to the moon," Draco returned their discussion around to the moon landing by Muggles. "A lot safer, and a lot less costly than some fairytale the Muggles probably made up."

Hermione huffed, "Fairytale?! The moon landing was not a fairytale! And, Muggles did go to the moon."

Harry interrupted, "Why not cars?"

Draco was all prepared for an argument with Hermione when Harry asked his question. "Well, cars cause a lot of pollution but magic makes a lot of cars just not work. Horses and carriages are a lot more efficient. And, you should see our ships!"

Harry's jaw dropped, "Ships! You have ships?"

Draco and Ron both nodded. Draco replied, "All wooden, like even Muggles used to have but our ships can go underwater. Durmstrang, in Bulgaria, has an entire fleet of ships, two for the school, but the rest are for import and export. My father has a company the makes bolts of Acromantula Silk cloth, and it's exported by ship."

"Really?" asked Harry.

Draco nodded, "Malfoys have been in the business of making fabrics for three centuries. My father though sold most of the fabric companies so he could specialise in breeding and raising Aethenor and the Malfoy Peacock."

"What's the Malfoy Peacock?" asked Hermione.

"A peacock?" shrugged Ron.

"More than that," scoffed Draco. "Father has spent years perfecting the breed which is  _not_  an albino bird but a perfectly snow white peacock."

"Everybody says they're albino," insisted Ron as he glared at some broccoli that appeared on his lunch plate. Fred & George were trying to improve his diet at Hogwarts which tended towards pancakes with syrup, fried chicken at lunch, and mashed potatoes and gravy for dinner. In other words his eating habits were awful.

" _They_  are ignorant," muttered Draco. He glanced around the Great Hall. "Harry, where did Luna go? I didn't even see her leave."

Harry smashed the rest of his bacon, lettuce, turkey, and tomato sandwich flat. "Luna's gone to the Astronomy Tower. She said there's something called Flutter-bye Flakes she wants to catch and they only show up at noon."

"Luna's a flake," chuckled Ron.

Harry glanced up with a glare at the redhead. "That's an insult, Ron. Don't be mean."

Ron sighed. "Sorry, Harry. I just meant that Luna's funny in that she believes in all these make-believe creatures."

"And you believe you'll play Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons!" retorted Draco with a laughter of triumph.

"Hey! I might! Who says I can't?" protested Ron.

Hermione intervened, "Nobody said you couldn't, Ron. You can do whatever you put your mind to. You just have to quit sliding by in classes by either making stuff up in Divination or sleeping in History of Magic."

Ron rolled his eyes, stabbed a floret of broccoli, and stuffed it in his mouth.

Neville smiled and bravely stammered, "And, you should do your own ho-homework, too, Ron." He chuckled warily until Harry grinned at him, Hermione nodded, and Draco gave him a hearty thump on the back. Ron just slouched a bit more, and ate another floret of broccoli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: The Aborigines of Australia did, and do, have Spirit Travellers, shaman (wizards) called Yiri that enter into a state known as Dreamtime which they claim crosses time and space. Their stories during the furor over the moon landing claimed that Altijira (who is sometimes man, sometimes a god) travelled to the moon many times and without the need and expense of a spaceship. Of course, most of the world just thought these were fanciful tales. But, who is to say they are not true? If you want to know more look up Dreamtime in Wikipedia, or Aboriginal Mythology.
> 
> Dear readers, when this Interlude concludes Christmas will arrive.


	30. An Interlude 'Til Christmas - Part II of V

_**27 Nov 1992 - Friday, Malfoy Cottage** _

The end of classes on Friday had Harry and Draco bidding farewell, and then heading once more to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Neither were in trouble. Both were going to the Malfoy cottage for the weekend. Narcissa, who had gotten oddly more domestic in her second pregnancy had promised to cook for the three boys (one of those 'boys' being Lucius). It would be the first time for Lucius to taste his wife's cooking, and although he was dubious, and rather hoped Narcissa did not inadvertently poison them all, did his best to keep his caustic remarks to himself.

Lucius was just completing the grading of a written test for his NEWTs classes when Harry and Draco entered the classroom. He motioned them to their desks.

"Read, gentlemen, I am slightly behind the grading of these tests," explained Professor Malfoy. He then waved his hand, and the door to the classroom closed silently behind them.

Harry and Draco went over to their desks to look at the reading material provided; the two books looked like textbooks. Draco shrugged, dropped his bookbag to the floor, and grabbed a book. Harry followed suit as he found one just like Draco's book on his desk.

The books were not quite textbooks but were copies of the same book that explained the skills of hand-to-hand combat for wizards. Both boys were immediately absorbed by the text, and the line drawings that moved to demonstrate technique.

"Ready?" Lucius smirked as he startled both students from their books as he went to gather them for the trip to the cottage.

"Father!" exclaimed Draco as he held up his book. "This is neat! Are we going to learn this?"

"You are, Dragon, and Harry. This weekend will not be all flying, though if you turn to chapter 13 you will see that the hand-to-hand fighting may also be done on brooms."

"Wicked!" enthused Harry. "But, when would we need this, Professor? I mean, I understand that a wizard can lose his wand but I mean just the fighting itself."

With a few deft strokes and swirls of his wand Lucius had their bookbags floating from the floor, and their winter cloaks Summoned from the hooks by the door where they had hung them. As he answered Harry's question they put on hats, gloves, cloaks, and their bookbags, and left the classroom.

"Fighting technique such as demonstrated in your books not only prepare you for the possibility that you may someday need such skill but they also train your body, and keep you fit. Thus, it is time for you gentlemen to join the ranks of wizards and witches who do more than just fly their brooms." Lucius winked at Harry, "Or brew their potions."

"Does my dad keep fit like this?" asked Harry.

"Severus is quite remarkable at hand-to-hand combat, but his love is the foil…" both boys frowned in puzzlement. "The rapier. Fencing. I have seen no one equal to the deadliness of Severus' moves. He translates those moves to his wandwork, and dueling, and it is why, should he ever compete, he will take top honours. Wicked, I am certain you would declare, Harry."

"Yeahhhh," Harry smiled.

"And, you, father?" asked Draco, his silver-grey eyes shining up at Lucius.

Lucius almost tripped in their walk down to the gates of Hogwarts as he saw the glitter of pride in his son's eyes. He had never seen his son look desirous of his father being his… hero. It stunned him, and made him instantly want to be a better father to Draco so he would be as equally acceptable to his second child.

"Fisticuffs, Dragon." He smiled, removed the amulet that was a portkey from around his neck, and held the round piece of copper down for the boys to touch. Once they did, he ordered, "Malfoy cottage."

* * *

_**Malfoy Cottage, Hogsmeade** _

The Malfoy cottage was located on the edge of Hogsmeade on four acres of lush green land that was currently covered by a swath of sparkling snow. There was a driveway that split near the home with one part leading to the wide front porch, and the other leading to a carriage house where two horses lived near the buggy Lucius used when he and Narcissa needed to go into the town of Hogsmeade. Wizards did not always travel by Floo or Apparition, and those who chose otherwise would ride horses, or carriages.

The cottage itself was no Malfoy Manor but was still an impressive sight. In the style of a French Country Cottage it stood two stories in height with long, high, sloping roofs of pale grey slate that resisted the accumulation of snow, and debris. The front of the cottage was welcoming in its wide, front porch with a low railing that was a series of round pickets, and then two supporting columns on either side. The porch had been warded with spells to keep away the cold or heat, and to maintain a clement temperature. The cottage itself was all white and would have appeared to vanish into its surroundings of snow if it were not for the wealth of plant life on the front porch that took advantage of the cleverly, and magically, maintained environment upon the porch.

They were met by the two house elves that came with the cottage, brothers, who had been named Kili and Fili. Fili collected bookbags, cloaks, gloves, and scarves (and was nearly buried by the items) and popped away with his burden. Kili showed them into the cottage, and into the main room which was a large living room warmed by a crackling fire.

"Something smells good," remarked Lucius with some pleasant surprise. He had expected to get chased from his home by smoke billowing from the kitchen; and,  _where was that kitchen located?_

Narcissa came through a door in the living room that Lucius had really never paid much attention to. His wife was dressed in a lavender chiffon and silk Empire gown with a muslin apron over the top of it. She wore no jewelry since she had declared that all jewelry irritated her skin. Her honey blonde hair was in a soft bun that had several thick curls that had escaped during the making of dinner. It was no matter to Lucius. He grinned at his beautiful wife, and he could feel his heart thumping mushily in his soul. Once more he felt himself falling in love with his wife, and the sensation was one to make him lightheaded.

Walking towards Narcissa, he drew her into his arms, kissed her most thoroughly, and ignored the "ews" from first born and his best friend.

"What have you been up to, Cissy?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa's silvery-blue eyes sparkled, "Putting my cooking lessons to the test. Dinner is ready…" she glanced at Draco and Harry, "... if you are adventurous?"

Draco replied enthusiastically, "I am, mother!"

"I'm hungry, too," Harry replied a bit more subdued.

"Well, I am starved," said Lucius as he bussed Narcissa's cheek.

"Wonderful! Come along, then!" Narcissa ushered everyone towards the dining room which was a sunny area with a wall of windows that looked over the side garden. It was snow outside but each windowsill was adorned by beautiful flowers, and Asperagus fern that drifted down in feathery touches.

"I have cooked corn on the cob, cornbread, with fresh butter, meatloaf glazed with a marmalade bar-b-que sauce, mixed vegetables, and your choice of milk, orange juice, or cranberry apple juice." She smiled charmingly at Lucius. "No wine this evening, my dear, since I cannot have any."

Lucius looked over all the feast. As he helped his wife into her chair, he asked, "Truly, Cissy, you made all of this? Who was your teacher?"

"Sit down, Lucius," she urged. The boys were all ready digging in. Lucius seated himself, unfolded his napkin upon his lap, and served himself some of the meatloaf. "Since you have made Arthur Weasley a contact at the Ministry I decided to make amends with Molly Weasley. That was a month after I announced our blessing. I had only meant to have tea, but Molly divined my condition and she gave me several rather helpful books to read, and it was I who commented on how delicious her kitchen smelled. Before I knew it I was helping to bake a cherry crumble pie. By the end of my visit Molly offered to teach me to cook, and I accepted."

"Mother, this meatloaf is good!" Draco chewed indelicately.

"Thank you, Dragon, but please don't speak with a full mouth," Narcissa chided gently as she began her meal with the vegetables.

"Cissy, I have never had meatloaf in my life, and I do believe it is now my favourite food," Lucius declared. He then glanced over at their guest. "Harry? Is the food to your liking?"

"It is, sir. It's really very good, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry smiled but his thoughts were with his father. "I never thought about it before but how is dad going to eat if he's asleep? Will he be able to walk when he wakes up?"

"Magic, Harry," reminded Lucius.

"But, how?" asked Harry in a polite tone.

Lucius chewed a bite of his meatloaf, swallowed, cleared his throat with the acidity of cranberry juice, and replied, "There are Healers that specialise in the movement of the body that we call Muscular Therapists. There are spells for moving the legs, the arms, and keeping the muscles flexible on a stationary patient. However, those spells require application and monitoring by someone trained to do so. Your father has a Muscular Therapist who visits twice a day to apply those spells."

Harry nodded his approval. Narcissa continued, "Feeding is generally by magic but Healer Smethwyck is keeping the use of magic to a minimum so that it will not interfere with the re-growth of Severus' new lungs. Madame Pomfrey, who is rather skilled in creating Nutrition Potions for the students has created a specific set of Nutrient Potions for Severus."

"Wicked," Harry approved again.

"Not as sumptuous as this feast," chimed in Lucius, "but the potions will keep your father nourished. I expect he will want a nice rib-eye for Christmas."

* * *

Dinner was a success, and Narcissa was delighted that there were no leftovers worth mentioning. Kili and Fili cleaned the dining room, and kitchen, and served a Czechoslovakian dessert called Kolache which was lightly glazed pastry with a dollop of fruit jam in the center. Narcissa had used raspberry, blackberry, and strawberry - all fresh thanks to the magic of the House Elf Market.

Narcissa settled down to her embroidery (a skill she had taught herself when she was a girl). House elves had always done the embroidery in her home, or it had been bought in Paris. Narcissa had been fascinated by the fine stitching, and had decided to do it herself. Bellatrix had never appreciated her work, and took great delight in denigrating it whenever possible. Andromeda had taken a liking to embroidery after Narcissa began to teach herself, and together they became quite artistic with it.

The mother-to-be was embroidering baby booties, baby gowns, and baby sheets. Her designs were flowing flowers, and leafy vines, but there were also whimsical figures of baby dragons, Aethenor, Kneazles, Krups, and Hippogriff.

Lucius usually read in the evenings but his routine had changed when he became an instructor at Hogwarts. He moved into his study just off the living room, and worked on the accounts. He also made a Mirror Call to the wizard at Malfoy Manor that was taking care of his Malfoy White Peacocks, and his Aethenor.

Draco had a number of games to play with but his parents had taught him that the evening was for quiet play or reading. The choice was obvious as both boys sat down to the hand-to-hand combat books that Lucius had given them at the end of classes at Hogwarts.

At ten of the clock Lucius emerged from his study, sent Draco and Harry to bed, and instead of reading his book, he removed his wife from her embroidery, took her to the sofa, and proceeded to impress upon how much he loved, and desired her. By half after ten Lucius and Narcissa ascended to their bedroom to continue their sofa activities in the privacy of their room.

And all slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: JKRs Aethenor is a domesticated Pegasus. The Pegasus is wild, the Aethenor is not. I have long chosen Lucius as the creator and breeder of a completely white (not albino) Aethenor just as he has done so with his 'Malfoy White' Peacock.
> 
> Pregnant mothers that I have known do something known as 'nesting' in which they become more nurturing and domestic. I believe that with the rise of the Age of Voldemort, and the wickedness of her own sister Bellatrix, Narcissa was not allowed the luxury of nesting during her pregnancy with Draco. Lucius was a philanderer but it was what he was taught that wealthy Pureblood males were allowed to do. He never thought, until recently, that he might have been hurting Narcissa with his peccadillos.


	31. An Interlude 'Til Christmas - Part III of V

_**Exercise! 28 Nov 1992** _

Kili and Fili woke up Draco and Harry at the miserable crack of dawn at 5am. Draco tried to go back to sleep but Kili Vanished his sheets and night shirt. Fili did the same to Harry and his pyjamas when he was not moving fast enough to the bathroom.

The house elf brothers kept at the two boys through showers, a meagre touch of dry toast and water, and dressing in a pair of black shorts, and white t-shirts. The house elves then led the boys to a second, much smaller cottage that was reached by going through the kitchen in the main cottage, out the back door, and along a quaint path of flat Travertine tile.

"Where did this come from?" grumped Draco as they arrived at the front of the second cottage.

"You've never seen it?" asked Harry.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I was sorta busy with other stuff, Harry."

"There you are, gentlemen!" Lucius greeted them at the door of the second cottage.

He wore a single-suit of black that hugged every curve of his body; a smooth cup over his gentleman's anatomy provided some modesty. Still, Harry blushed in embarrassment for the wizard since it appeared he had none of his own! He had braided his hair so it hung in a clubbed queue at the nape of his neck. He motioned Harry over, turned his back to his front, and braided the boy's hair.

"How long do you intend to let your hair grow, Harry?" asked Lucius as he finished the braid.

"Dad said I couldn't let it go below my elbows, sir," replied Harry. He reached back to touch the braid. "Thanks."

Draco was looking around the only room which had been converted from a living space into a wizard's dream for a gym. Some devices looked familiar but there was a dueling platform against the wall, a Hexing Dummy, a tall basket of many shaped objects for which Draco had no idea what they were for. In addition there were boxing gloves on the wall, and for Severus there was his rapier.

"Stretching exercises first," ordered Lucius. "Follow my lead."

With the boys in front of him Lucius began a series of stretching exercises that had Harry and Draco breathless by the time the stretching was finished.

"When do we get to hit each other, father?" asked Draco with a breathy whine.

"I don't want to… get hit!" protested Harry just as breathily.

Lucius was not at all winded. "No boxing, yet. First, you learn to dance."

"What?!" both boys cried in disgust at once.

"Footwork, gentlemen," Lucius smirked. "The key to boxing, to any fighting including with wands, is in your footwork. It must be speedy, delicate, and controlled. It is your footwork that will lay the groundwork for your bodily defence. It would not do to face an opponent, and then to trip like a drunken dragon over your own feet." He then winked, "And, in the vernacular, such footwork is also referred to as… dancing." Lucius then slowly began moving from his right foot to his left and back to his right. "Follow me, gentlemen."

When Draco and Harry were jerkily hopping back and forth on their feet Lucius began to increase his speed, and to increase the distance between his feet.

Harry and Draco did their best to follow but each lost track of what foot they were on, and before they knew it they were colliding with each other.

Lucius slowed his movements until Draco and Harry picked themselves up. "Let us continue, gentlemen. If you do not fall down for ten minutes I shall allow you to fly this afternoon."

Both boys heard 'flying' as a reward and so they focussed their concentration on the task.

Two minutes in Harry faltered on his feet but did not fall. He just slowed his step, then caught up with Lucius and Draco, and was back to matching their speed and the alteration in distance of the right and left feet that Lucius had thrown in.

Five minutes in Draco's feet faltered, and he almost stumbled but he kept from doing so. Using Harry's earlier trick, he kept moving until he was back in sync with his father and best friend.

Lucius stopped after exactly ten minutes, and both boys collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Up! Up! You will do your stretching exercises before and after the main lesson. So, stretches, gentlemen!"

With huffs, and grunts, and mumbles the two friends rose to their feet, did their stretches, and were then gratefully dismissed by Lucius. They gathered their cloaks, scarves, and gloves but neither had the intention to don the warm clothing but Lucius insisted, warning them that it would be easy to catch a cold even though they felt warm. Once dressed the older wizard watched them slowly leave the second cottage - the gym.

Once outside Harry spoke softly to Draco, "No offence but I don't think I like your dad anymore, Draco."

"Me neither," hissed Draco as he moved to drape an arm over the back of Harry's shoulder so they could lean against each other. "Think we could owl Charlie to feed him to a dragon?"

Harry chuckled, then hissed in pain, "Ow."

"Yeah," commiserated Draco.

* * *

Narcissa welcomed Draco and Harry with a real, second breakfast that was pancakes with blackberries and pecans, rashers of crispy bacon, orange juice and milk. This feast was set upon with alacrity by the two friends. Lucius arrived near the tail end of breakfast, handsomely dressed in dove grey with touches of red in his silk cravat, and deep red waistcoat.

Lucius had no fondness for pancakes so he had oat porridge with fruit and pecans.

Draco crossed his silverware over his empty plate, suppressed a burp, and smiled at his mother, then to his father. "May we go flying now?"

Lucius nodded his assent. "Mind the boundaries, gentlemen." He caught his son by his middle as they started to leave. "Dragon, do me a favour and take care of your mother. I have some business to take care of and I will not be home until five."

"Professor Malfoy," asked Harry worriedly, "will we visit my father today?"

"That we will, Harry. Just a bit later than usual." He let go of his son, and waved them away. "Go now. Leave us in peace."

Draco trotted over to his mother, kissed her cheek, and then the boys left the dining room.

"Lucius, you're dressed quite beautifully today," began Narcissa. He nodded graciously to his wife, and his eyes sparkled wickedly. "It is not the time for the monthly meeting of your investors so what devastation are you up to today?"

Lucius sipped his tea and smiled secretly towards his wife. "I shall only say that it is something I have been working on, and should all go as planned today, then my efforts will be revealed at Christmas."

Narcissa chuckled slightly. "When does anything not go… ooh!" Her teacup clattered to its saucer as her hand flew to her baby bump.

"Darling, are you all right?" Lucius flew immediately from his chair, and to his wife's side. "Cissy?" He expected protestations of pain but the expression on his wife's face was one of wonder. "Cissy, what is it?"

In answer Narcissa took her husband's hand, and lay it palm down upon her abdomen towards her left side. A moment later Lucius' drifted to a crouch that brought him closer to Narcissa's belly as he felt a swift kick against his palm.

"Quite a morning girl, isn't she?" Lucius spoke in delight.

"She?" questioned Narcissa teasingly.

"Or he," conceded Lucius. "We may not have the problems waking this one up for the mornings as we do with our Dragon." At an answering kick that seemed to confirm his statement, Lucius laughed.


	32. An Interlude 'Til Christmas - Part IV of V

_**The Shrieking Shack** _

Severus continued to dream as his lungs grew to their full size, and became strong. Within his dreams the plain was flat with trimmed grass, and bleachers at the edge for an invisible audience. Baseball players at various points on the field waited patiently as the two captains argued on the pitcher's mound. All the players, but one, wore resplendent uniforms for baseball of the 1900s era. James' team were outfitted in white striped with red and gold, and Severus team were also in white uniforms but theirs were striped with silver, and green. Severus, though, wore his black trousers, a long coat over a white shirt, and a black waistcoat.

"... no uniform, Potter!" sneered Severus.

"Come on, Snape!" James griped. "Everyone else is wearing a uniform. Don't be such a lame git!"

"My dream, Potter!" snapped Severus. "I can wear  _whatever_  I want, and there is no way… hey!" Severus felt the change in his clothing and looked down at himself in horror as he was now in a uniform that matched that of his teammates. James guffawed. "What did you do, Potter? This is my world! You can't affect it!"

"It's not me, Snape," chuckled James with a beaming grin that Snape wanted to knock off his face. "Look!" he pointed behind Severus at the one person sitting in the stands. Severus turned to see Lily waving at them.

"Lily?" he grumped with shades of betrayal. James only laughed more, and Severus was glad that umpire Bill Klem shouted for the game to begin. He stomped off to the dugout where he was able to glance up at Lily who smiled mischievously at him.

"Stop frowning, Severus," chided Lily with a smile. "Everyone ought to wear a uniform."

"How did you do this?" Severus asked. "No one but me can affect this environment."

"I really can't, Severus. I only… nudged what you wanted to do all ready. You just wouldn't wear a uniform because James wanted you to."

Severus grumbled incomprehensibly, but then studied Lily. He frowned against the sun shining above. The tint of Lily's hair was dimming becoming more its natural colour. He even saw some strands of her mother's brunette. No protest at her change came to his lips as he found that Lily, in her true appearance, was as pleasing as that version he often thought of.

Suddenly everything around him vanished to be replaced by the clearing in the Forbidden Forest where Severus preferred to be when visitors came. He was alone in the clearing but he was aware that he had a visitor at St. Mungos in his room. A breeze presaging wariness skirled the leaves along the ground, and Severus shivered with the knowledge that there was snow in the waking world, yet Autumn hovered in his.

"Who is there?!" he shouted to the silence. Severus suddenly felt a hand grip his, and he shook it, trying to shake it off but then he heard…

" _Brother."_

"Regulus? What are you doing here? Not that I am not pleased by your visit but someone might…"

" _Polyjuice Potion, Severus," came the light hearted chuckle that lightly whisked away all of his worries. "I hope you don't mind that I had to… borrow… from your supplies again."_

Severus walked over to his tree, and settled down at its roots. "I wonder…"

" _I Summoned a hair from a Muggle outside St. Mungos. Poor man probably thought a bird was pecking at his head."_

" _I heard what my brother did, Severus." Severus felt his hair flutter as Regulus ran his fingers through his hair. "I am sorry. How could anyone survive what he did in Azkaban and not come out insane?"_

"I have never liked your brother, Regulus," sighed Severus. "However, I think his mentality was suffering even when we were students. He did much to hurt me but his… cruel pranks were not limited to myself. Remember the Ravenclaw girl with the port wine stain on her left cheek…? Simply for that flaw…"

" _Kingsley had Sirius put in the Janus Thickey Ward next door to Neville Longbottom's parents," sighed Regulus. "I wanted to visit but I doubt he would be acceptable to my return."_

Severus could not only hear the regret and sorrow in his old friend's voice but he could feel it as a cool, wintry breeze that gave a chill to his surroundings. That faded in minutes as the warmth of his friendship, his brotherhood returned.

" _I will see you again, Severus. Heal, my brother. Heal."_

* * *

_**The Forbidden Forest in the Mind of the Half-Blood Prince** _

Severus left the clearing in the Forbidden Forest once he had lost all sense of Regulus. Even though the wizard had taken the caution of appearing in public under Polyjuice it was still a risk. Yet, with that risk taken Regulus had left his sanctuary beneath Hogwarts to visit him. Only a few minutes which in reality were likely an hour; time was difficult to measure in this dream world. The days to his son's next visit only felt like hours but his treatment felt like it was crawling past in decades.

And, to be truthful, it was downright disconcerting to find his dreams continually occupied by Lily Potter, and her husband James. His opinion had changed from hatred of the boy James had been to a grudging tolerance when the man had lived. Now, in this world, this Dreamtime that Severus was cocooned within, he and James argued about anything possible, yet agreed when it came to Harry. Severus thought he ought to laugh but then he could not when he realised that these two people were long since gone to history. When this fact raised its insidious head Severus had the awful feeling that Death was nearby awaiting his chance with the Potions Master.

Visits from those that cared about him reminded Severus that Healer Smethwyck expected him to join his son and friends when the latter half of December came round. He was able to think comfortably of the future; summers on Prince Lighthouse Island in Greece, watching Harry grow, and Severus had accepted the fact that he was even anticipating Narcissa's delivery.

Regulus, though. Severus was not certain what to think when it came to the wizard he had long ago accepted as his brother. A story that no one, not even Lucius knew.

The Forbidden Forest darkened as Severus thoughts fell heavily back into the past. Just as sudden as the thought of that memory had flitted through his mind, it slipped from its cage to make itself known. Severus could easily have swept the memory back into oblivion, but for once he wanted to see that past again; no matter how awful it had been.

Severus remained the adult he was, but within minutes he heard the rattling of branches and the rustling of leaves, and he saw his teenage self in his short, second-hand robe, his shoes that were held on his feet by a sticking spell, and socks in the toes because they were longer than his own feet were.

The teenaged memory of himself was making his way through the forest following the heels of an equally teenaged Remus Lupin. Lupin exuding exhaustion pressed on towards his goal by fear; fear of what the teenager did not know. His curiosity had drawn him out on this night after he had heard James and Sirius speaking quietly earlier in the day about their friend and the Shrieking Shack that resided on the outermost edge of Hogsmeade.

The adult Severus followed his younger self knowing with a lead weight in his heart that he could not turn his memory self from what this evening held. He could feel the anticipation his younger self was feeling, the exultation that finally he would catch one of the Marauders in the commission of some mischief that would cause them trouble.

The memory spun itself forward, and the adult Severus was now in the tunnel under the Whomping Willow as his younger memory-self continued to follow.

"Death lies ahead, you stupid boy," hissed the adult Severus.

The boy could not hear his older self, and was certainly not aware of him. He saw a door before him that he was sure led to the Shrieking Shack. Lupin was behind it. Young Severus stepped forward, and then the tunnel echoed with an unearthly howl that stopped him in his tracks. To his horror the wooden door splintered, and he was face to face with a nightmare; Death in the form of a werewolf. Golden eyes glittered with the desire for his blood. Young Severus stepped backwards, and tripped over a root. He fell backwards as the beast roared again, and advanced threateningly upon him.

"Remus! No! Back!" Before Young Severus could fathom what was happening he was grasped under the arms by the Quidditch champion. "BACK! REMUS!" James Potter pulled so hard on the slighter wizard that his grip was causing bruises. James' voice caused the werewolf to pause just long enough that the two boys were finally able to run away down the tunnel to the hole under the Whomping Willow. They emerged with James gripping Severus painfully by his wrist.

The werewolf had followed so neither could stop running. Just when it seemed that Death would secure both boys a scruffy shadow bolted past them, and even though neither boy looked behind themselves, they heard the ghastly Grim attack the werewolf. A fearsome sound that had Young Severus plumbing the depths of his adrenalated fear and to run faster after James Potter.

The adult Severus blinked and when he opened his eyes the memory had spun forward again, and now they were in the office of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster!" protested James. "Snape knows what Remus is. He'll tell everyone!"

"Damned right I will, Potter," growled the Young Severus. "Your friend is a bloody werewolf and he nearly killed me tonight!"

"You will say  _nothing_ , Severus," ordered the Headmaster smoothly but with an edge to his voice that caused his insides to roil with wariness. "James, please go to back to Gryffindor. Send Sirius and Remus to me when they return."

"Yes, sir." Before leaving James gave Severus an odd look that held regret. Severus' lips thinned in anger as he realised the regret was only for what the Slytherin had discovered that night about Remus Lupin. James nearly ran from the office to escape the anger that was boiling under the Young Severus' skin.

"Severus," Albus spoke sharply capturing the Slytherin's attention. "You will…"

"They tried to kill me!" Severus blurted hotly. "Why aren't you doing anything to them?!"

"Calm down, Severus. There is nothing to be done, and you know it. Remus is here under my protection, and I will not allow your anger at this prank to cause the young man's destruction by the Ministry." Albus glared with all the power of his advanced years. "Do you understand me, young man. You will say nothing of this night to anyone." To the Younger Severus' disbelief the older wizard suddenly smiled, and became the dotty Headmaster that all of Slytherin derided. "I will not take any points from Slytherin tonight, Mr. Snape, but it is late, and you need to get to bed. I believe that Professor McGonagall has a test in Transfiguration tomorrow. You ought to get yourself properly rested for it."

Seething, and confused, and deeply hurt Young Severus left the office of the Headmaster.

One last time the memory rolled forward until it opened like a lotus upon the scene of two boys in the Slytherin common room.

Young Severus had not gone immediately to bed as the Headmaster ordered. He remained before the embers of the old fireplace in the common room silently weeping as the terror of the night played before his eyes. He was not aware that he had company until Young Regulus sat down beside him, and drew him into his arms.

"Tell me, Severus," whispered Regulus. "I vow to keep your secrets."

Young Severus was wary of revealing any part of himself to another but this night had been his breaking point. He knew he would be unable to speak to Lily of this; she was all ready turning away from him. He was desperate, then, to have someone close that he could speak plainly to; someone who would understand.

"Please tell me, Severus. You are trembling and I know it is not all from anger. What happened this night that has you so knotted up?"

Clinging to Regulus' gentle offer of friendship, and confidence, Severus spoke of the night. He left out nothing knowing he would never speak again of this night, and all that he witnessed, and then what the Headmaster had done to him.

When his final words ended hoarsely Regulus tightened his hold, and patted Severus' back. "I shall never repeat this, Severus. In this secret let our lives become entwined as brothers. Will you accept this in turn."

Severus pulled back slightly, and lifted his dark gaze to the blue solemnity of his friend. "We are as brothers, Regulus." And then Severus sobbed into his brother's shoulder the terror, the pain, the betrayal of the evening until exhaustion drew him down into sleep.

Finding himself back in the clearing of the Forbidden Forest, Severus sat down within the roots of his favourite tree.

"Brother," he sighed. "You will know freedom. This I vow." Severus then closed his eyes to sleep until his son came to visit.


	33. An Interlude 'Til Christmas - Part V of V

_**28 Nov 1992 - Early Evening** _

As Lucius promised he took Harry to visit his father at St. Mungos. Draco was free this Saturday evening and so he would visit as well. All three walked through St. Mungos led by the volunteer carer that had been assigned to Severus Snape.

Melanie Gulliver was a pretty thing with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a figure unblemished by Glamour charms; a magic not allowed at St. Mungos. Melanie chatted sweetly as she updated the Malfoys and Harry on the status of her patient.

"I heard Sirius Black is here," mentioned Draco.

"He is," Melanie confirmed. "The Ministry had him taken to the Janus Thickey Ward. He's in Silent Lockdown right now since he can't stop insulting, yelling or threatening anyone that comes near."

"Will anything be done for the man?" asked Lucius more out of curiosity than a reason to care.

"I overheard that there is a Healer that's been working with a Death Eater in Siberia…" Melanie began.

"Bellatrix LeStrange?" Lucius asked in some revulsion.

Melanie again nodded with no apparent knowledge of who Bellatrix LeStrange was to Lucius Malfoy. "The Black Family has a very wide, ancestral streak of insanity, and Sirius Black's madness was only exacerbated by his unjust time in Azkaban…" Melanie, realising she was speaking upon a subject rather too knowledgeably for a volunteer carer, stopped speaking. She then added in a lower, abashed voice, "...so I've heard."

"Gentlemen," began Lucius with some urgency. "I need to speak to Healer Smethwyck so go in and visit with Severus. I will join you later."

"All right, father." Together, Draco and Harry entered Severus' room but not before glancing over their shoulders to watch Lucius stride with purpose down the hall.

Harry turned away from the doorway to give his attention to his father.

" _Hi, dad! It's me, Harry." Harry took his father's hand gently into his own. With his other hand he very carefully touched the plaster that supported the broken nose as it slowly healed._

In his dream world Severus 'woke' to the pleasure of his son visiting him. "Harry! How are you?" He could feel his son's fingers feathering over his nose. "Careful, Harry. I might sneeze."

" _I wonder if Uncle Severus can sneeze while he's asleep," mused Draco as he moved to stand beside his best friend. "Hullo, Uncle Severus. Are you playing baseball?"_

" _I told Draco and Ron all about it, dad," said Harry. "Ron thought it all sounded silly."_

" _I think it sounds neat, Uncle Severus. Maybe we can play a game during the summer," suggested Draco._

" _That would be wicked!" agreed Harry, his features lighting up at the prospect._

In Severus' dream world his son's joy swept through the forest with the increase of sunlight pouring down through the leaves of the trees. A gentle breeze, which Severus identified as his godson, whirled about the floor of the forest capriciously. He listened in pleasant comfort as the two boys rattled on about baseball and how they would create a team, then about Quidditch on Sunday the next time. Draco would be playing for Slytherin House, and his family, and Harry would be cheering him on.

" _Slytherin is playing Hufflepuff," explained Harry, "so I can cheer for Slytherin."_

The breeze died down, and clouds crossed before the sun. Severus sat up worrying over what his son was going to tell him.

" _Dad, I got a letter from Remus Lupin…" began Harry tentatively._

" _Lupin's been telling everyone about how he rescued you from Sirius Black," Draco interrupted._

"What?" exclaimed Severus. "Lupin rescued me?"

" _Yeah, well," said Harry as he nudged Draco for interrupting. "Lupin says it was the Headmaster that told him you needed saving." Harry shrugged. "No one told us anything so I don't know if it's true. But, the letter, dad. Lupin wants me to come have tea with him and the Headmaster."_

" _Shouldn't go, Harry," murmured Draco._

" _Maybe not… dad?" asked Harry with a sudden thought. "Maybe I should wait until you're well then you can come with me?"_

Usually Severus would shut such a notion down with no consideration. He would not stop Harry from visiting Lupin but he had no desire to be near the man. This dream world changed his reactions. Harry did not say so but there was a part of him beyond being curious that wanted to finally meet Lupin. To see for himself if he was really as bad as his father thought him to be. Severus was able to sense his son's need to meet Lupin for himself, and to learn if there was anything about Lupin to like.

Severus drew in a deep breath, and exhaled it. "Yes. Yes, Harry. Wait for me, and we shall visit Lupin together." He would make certain Harry knew Lupin but it did not mean he had to enjoy the visit.

" _Father?" Draco's voice filled with concern broke across the Forbidden Forest of Severus' dreaming contemplation. "What's wrong?"_

" _Gentlemen, go to the waiting room," Lucius ordered with restraint. "I need to speak to Severus."_

Severus felt his son leave and it felt as though someone were pulling him away. He could also feel the miasma of Lucius' chaotic emotions. He, too, felt the curiosity of the information the aristocrat held.

_As had become habit Lucius moved to seat himself so he held Severus upper body against his so he could comb the sleeping wizard's hair. The care of his friend comforted him. He spoke softly, "Severus, I doubt anyone told you but Sirius Black is here. He is in the Janus Thickey Ward under what they call a Silent Lockdown. He is surrounded by silencing wards, and a ward that keeps him in his room. Kingsley would not allow the Aurory to put him back in Azkaban."_

Severus leaned back as he felt the tines of the comb Lucius wielded against his scalp. The roots of his favourite tree shifted to comfortably hold him. "Azkaban would kill Sirius but not before it destroyed him," declared Severus.

" _This is what disturbs me, my friend. I spoke to your Healer, Hippocrates Smethwyck and he tells me that a Healer specialising in the Mind of the Wizard has been working in Siberia, on my dear sister-in-law." Lucius grimaced._

Severus felt Lucius' distaste like a sharp chill that had broken through the warmth of the sunlight above.

" _Smethwyck was only too pleased to tell me that 'Mrs. LeStrange has made great strides under the healing of Healer Beiwe Hu'. Great strides, indeed! Does he not know that Bellatrix wielded her madness like a whip and she would never allow anyone to touch it. The only 'great strides' that harpy would effect is her own freedom."_

Severus nodded in agreement, "Her insanity is what drew Voldemort to her side. I suspect the Dark Wizard was often… aroused… by your sister-in-law's cruelty."

" _Healer Beiwe Hu's skill is nothing to the twisted insanity of my sister-in-law. She will play him, and laugh at him in the darkness. Severus," Lucius stopped combing his friend's hair. "What if Bellatrix manages to escape due to 'leniency'?"_

Severus sat up sharply as the vision of the Forbidden Forest was jarringly replaced by the sight of Riddle Cemetery and its ghastly sentinel, the Angel of Death. Shades, true shadows, of the Death Eaters of old, and a very handsome, and charismatic Lord Voldemort drifted before the Potions Master.

Bellatrix LeStrange was at his side before the Slytherins that awaited her master's painful touch. She smiled wickedly to reveal teeth she had recently sharpened; her maw resembled that of a bloodthirsty shark. In fact, she kept biting her lips which caused rivulets of blood to redden her lips dangerously. Lord Voldemort, a starkly beautiful man who even then was showing a touch of his own madness by stopping beside Bellatrix, and not kissing her, but licking her own blood from her lips.

Young Severus knew he was to show no emotion, not even feigned fervour for his soon-to-be master. Yet, in quelling his own emotions he was all too aware of the roiling illness of Lucius who had brought him as the young newlywed stood beside his slit-eyed father. Beside Severus, brought to the Dark Lord by his parents, Regulus barely controlled his fear of not just Lord Voldemort but all those wizards and witches that looked down upon him in judgement.

Before either of the young men knew it they both cried out in agony as Lord Voldemort forced his sigil beneath the skin of their forearms. Lucius dared not even wince his revulsion at the pain he had delivered his friend into. Walburga Black's smile was a grimace as she watched her niece Bellatrix burst into screeches of laughter, and danced about the two stricken wizards as they signed over their souls to their new master.

It was a memory that so reviled, and terrified Severus, that his shudder was felt by Lucius.

_Lucius carefully lay his friend back down in his bed, and then placed his hand over the man's heart. "Hush, my friend. I vow to keep you, and Harry safe. Dream of pleasantries. Dream well."_

The nightmare of Riddle Cemetery faded, and Severus found himself in the comfort of his private lab. Leaving behind the spectre of that memory he moved to his ingredients cabinet where he gather ingredients for a simple Calming Potion. As he lost himself to the meditation of brewing he was unaware of the end of his visit with Lucius.

* * *

_**The Interlude Ends** _

On Sunday the Malfoys and Harry all cheered for Draco in Slytherin. Many Gryffindors looked upon Harry as a traitor until the twins, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and even Neville stepped away from the Gryffindor box to cheer on their friend. Luna was all ready there.

Draco flew after the Snitch like a devil on a broom but not simply for his parents, he wanted to show his friends how good he was. Draco did catch the Snitch but Slytherin unfortunately lost by one, tiny point; Hufflepuff made more goals. Draco seemed completely inconsolable until Lucius treated everyone to chili dogs at a corner vendor and ice cream for dessert at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Narcissa was worn down by then so Lucius had everyone come to the cottage. Narcissa went to lie down while Lucius joined the children in a game of Catch the Snitch.

Narcissa woke with a craving at ten of the clock which sent Lucius to Cornwall to talk Jamie Oliver (Muggle chef) into cooking several spicy oggies for his wife. While he ran that errand Kili and Fili the house elves cooked the same dish for the children. They began to eat their second dinner just as Lucius arrived with the desired oggies. Narcissa was delighted, and immediately fell asleep once she was finished.

All of the youngsters ultimately crashed on the living room floor. Draco was curled up with Hermione, Harry was sandwiched between Luna and Ginny, and Fred, George, Ron, and Neville were all piled in a heap of arms and legs near the hearth. Lucius dimmed the perfumed oil lamps, and wished the children a silent good eve.

* * *

The rest of November passed by in a near blur that was only punctuated for Harry by visits to his father. He counted down the weekends, and could not wait for his father to wake, and to return to him.

The Malfoys would have their Winter Ball before the Christmas Day on the 23rd of December. All of Draco and Harry's friends were invited. Lucius worked with the boys to make sure they were all properly outfitted, and Narcissa - now in her sixth month - had taken all of the girls to her favourite couturier in Paris to make certain all were properly attired for the Winter Ball.

The twenty-first of December brought the start of Christmas holidays and the end of school until the 4th of January. At the end of the day on the 21st Harry did not stay to say farewell to his friends as Lucius took him straightaway to St. Mungos where they would wake Severus from his deep sleep.

Harry was excited to see his father but did his best to not start jumping around. He held tight to Lucius Malfoy's hand in Severus' room in St. Mungos and he watched, his breath held, as Healer Smethwyck and his two junior Healers removed the breathing bladder, and helped Severus' new lungs take their first breath.

The lungs worked well but when the Waking Spell was cast, Severus did not wake up. Healer Smethwyck then tried Wakeman's Wizard Waking Potion, and that did not work either.

Harry let go of the breath he was holding but his grip tightened on Lucius' fingers. "What is going on, Healer?" asked Lucius tightly.

Healer Smethwyck turned, "Mr. Malfoy, would you take the boy into the Waiting Room?"

"What's wrong?" asked Harry in a small, very worried voice.

"Come along, Harry," urged Lucius. "The Healers need to work without us watching." He practically dragged the boy from his father's room. Just as they were leaving, an Asian Healer hurried into the room.

Once in the Waiting Room Lucius closed the door, and began to pace. "Professor Malfoy," Harry's voice rose to a near hysteria that he was barely holding back. "Why won't my dad wake up?"

Lucius paced a moment, then looked towards Severus' room for answers that were not forthcoming. "I cannot say, Harry. I just do not know why he is not waking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Oggies more formally known as Cornish Pasties are synonymous with Cornwall. It consists of a short crust pastry filled with uncooked beef, rutabagas, onions, and potatoes. This pie is then baked to cook the filling ingredients. It is strongly associated with the Cornish miners, who would carry it with them to eat while working. The pasty is known for its ability to keep well. Jamie Oliver is a native of Cornwall and has a restaurant there that keeps in the tradition of Cornwall dishes.


	34. Wake Up, Dad!

_21 Dec 1992_

Healer Smethwyck walked into the Waiting Room a half-hour after he had asked Lucius to take Harry out of Severus' room. The two adults spoke softly, and Harry tried to look like he was not listening but he did his best to make out what the Healer was telling Professor Malfoy. This is what he heard:

Healer Smethwyck's words were peppered with his tolerant sympathy "... normal… just takes… we shall try… but if Severus is not…"

Lucius' words were sharp, and worried, "What if… that's makes no sense… you cannot… die?"

As soon as Harry heard the word 'die' he lost all pretense of not listening, and barged into the adult conversation. "What's wrong with my dad? Why won't he wake up?" he demanded of the Healer.

"Harry," cautioned Lucius of the boy's hovering rudeness in his demand.

"I'm sorry, Healer, but please…" Harry begged to understand.

The Healer addressed Harry, "This is not unexpected, Harry. It is a risk that the patient agrees to when the re-growing of an organ is required." Harry frowned. Part of him was sure he wanted to understand, but another (younger part) of himself did not. "The Dreamtime is a Healing Sleep that is invoked with both a spell and a potion. It enables the patient to create and manipulate an environment that will keep the mind stimulated."

"You said it was a risk," pushed Harry. "No one told me there was a risk. What's the risk?"

"The risk is in the Dreamtime World itself, Harry," replied Healer Smethwyck gently. "It becomes addictive, and if the draw of the dream is too strong we are unable to wake the patient."

"And, dad could die? I heard you!" Harry accused. "I heard you say the word 'die'! Is my dad going to die?"

Lucius tried to wrap Harry into an embrace but the boy shrugged away, and stepped aggressively closer to the Healer.

"I want the truth, Healer," Harry demanded with the authority of someone older than himself. "Will my dad die if you can't wake him up?"

The Healer hesitated, and Lucius tried once more to draw Harry into his arms. The Healer held up a hand to stop Lucius' actions. "Yes, Harry," Healer Smethwyck said solemnly. "If we do not wake your father he will remain in the Dreamtime World, and he will die."

"No," stated Harry sharply. Again Lucius tried to restrain the boy but his shook off the hands that touched his shoulders. "No! My dad isn't going to leave me. He promised he'd be back!" Harry ran out of the Waiting Room.

Lucius was ready to pursue him but the Healer stopped him. "Give the child some time alone with his father, Mr. Malfoy. We know that Severus is aware of anyone that comes into his room, so it is possible he will awaken for his son."

Lucius' lips thinned as he looked to the empty hallway beyond the open door to the Waiting Room. Reluctantly he dropped into a chair, and then allowed his head to drop into his hand as he muttered a prayer to Merlin in an ancient tongue of Welsh.

* * *

Severus found himself in the accursed Shrieking Shack where Lupin had changed once a month into his werewolf form when he was a student at Hogwarts. The door was locked, and the windows had been boarded up. He had heard the call to awaken from his dreaming but he had quickly found himself trapped within the Shrieking Shack. He had kicked the door, tried to break the wooden planks that covered the windows, and then finally he had shouted in anger, and then in desperation.

"Quiet, Snape."

Severus turned to find himself face-to-face not with the solid form of James Potter's shade, but the silvery, ghostly form. "How did you get in here, Potter."

"I'm a ghost you dim git," he snapped wryly.

"So I can see," grumbled Severus. "Why are you bothering me now?"

"Because you are putting up such a fuss at the Healers that you can't hear my son crying and talking to you," James replied flatly. "Now, listen to Harry, and quit worrying. You have to take care of my son, and he will get you out of here." James faded, and Severus wanted to go after him and hit the man… the ghost… but he could not.

All of a sudden he was now not just trapped in the Shrieking Shack but the sound of his heart rose up like a thunder. Severus could sense his son was in his hospital room but his heart was beating so rapidly, so angrily, he could not hear if Harry was saying anything.

Dropping to the floor into the Lotus position Severus closed his eyes and concentrated on calming his heartbeat, and lowering the volume until he could no longer hear it. Soon his heart beat did calm, and the thunder faded until all he heard were Harry's nearly silent sobs; the weeping he allowed himself when he could no longer hold back his despair, and did not want anyone to hear him cry.

"Harry," Severus' voice choked but he forced the weakness aside. "Harry, I am here. Please… shhh, child."

" _Daddy, you gotta wake… up…" Harry pleaded softly through hiccuping sobs. "You promised me you'd be back. I've waited so long. Please wake up." A fresh bout of tears bent Harry over until his head lay upon his father's hand._

Severus felt the tears as heated rain that insinuated itself in the locked room of the Shrieking Shack. The tears of rain fell harsh, and in large drops that soon had the wizard soaked to his skin. He did not move, though, and concentrated upon his son with every last ounce of his will and his magic.

" _Harry."_

The gentle voice was not his father's and the hand that touched his back was also not familiar to him. Harry jerked away from the voice, and the touch, and snapped his wand into his hand.

Harry was looking through tear blurred eyes at the face of a man with unkempt dirty blond hair, muddy brown eyes, and wrinkles of age around the eyes, and mouth. The man was short but still taller than Harry. He held up his hands in surrender.

" _Harry, it's Regulus. Reggie. I came to visit Severus."_

" _Reggie?" asked Harry as he sniffled, and blinked rapidly to clear his eyes. "You don't look like Reggie."_

_The old man smiled, "Polyjuice, Harry. Tell me why you're crying."_

" _Dad… he-he won't wake up. The doctor said if he doesn't he'll die. I don't want to lose him," Harry sniffled again, and tried to stem his tears, but he could feel them dripping onto his cheeks. "What do I do, Reggie?"_

" _Remember what you told me about your wand, Harry?" asked Regulus as he sat down beside the boy. "You told me it did well with magic but that someday it would help you to heal people."_

" _But I don't know any healing spells," hiccuped Harry._

" _Were you in the room when the Healer first tried to wake your father?" asked Regulus. Harry nodded. "Then you heard the spell they used for waking a patient. Didn't you?"_

" _I did, but I don't know what it was," Harry replied miserably._

" _Yes, you do," smiled the old Regulus under the Polyjuice. "You heard the Healer, you heard the spell. Now, close your eyes, and just concentrate."_

Severus could sense both Regulus and Harry. He could hear them, and the rain had stopped. "The spell is Excita dormientis, Harry!" shouted Severus. "Cast it, Harry! I'll wake up for you!"

" _I did hear it," said Harry with a slight smile. "Excite dorments? Excita dormientis! That was it!" He opened his eyes. "I've got it, Reggie!"_

" _Good boy! Cast the spell, then. I'd bet the entire Black estate that Severus will wake up for you," Regulus patted the boy on the back. Footsteps in the hallway alerted him that someone was near. "I have to go. Cast the spell, Harry."_

Without a sound, Regulus slipped out of the room. Harry faced his father, held out his wand, and just for a moment he wondered how he ought to move the wand. In Charms class he was taught that all spells had specific wand movements but his father had told him one evening that the movements did not matter; it was the intent that was more important, more powerful.

Only for a moment did Harry hesitate before touching the tip of his wand to his father's forehead. He took a deep, and calming breath and willing his father to wake, he cast the spell. " _Excita dormientis." Harry leaned forward, then whispered into his father's ear, "Wake up, dad."_


	35. The Winter Ball

Harry was in Draco's bedroom in Malfoy Manor. It was a huge place done in blue, white and silver. He thought much of the manor resembled an over-decorated ice palace.

The rooms he enjoyed the most were the Malfoy Library and the Family parlour.

The Malfoy Library stretched the length of the back of the manor, and French doors opened onto the patio that led down into the main gardens. The interior walls were all panelled, re-purposed oak wainscotting, and a subtle, and restful wallpaper that was not paper at all but finely woven linen stained a soothing coffee and cream colour. Tall, slim windows faced the rear of the manor and overlooked the garden where the white peacocks roamed free. Each window was shaped in a bay to allow a comfortable window seat for reading beneath the sun. On either side of the windows fell heavy drapes of royal blue velvet trimmed in gold.

The bookshelves marched along the lushly blue carpeted floor, and up above, accessed by a spiral staircase of polished brass, were wall cabinets fronted with glass that held the more rare tomes and scrolls in the library.

A wide, open area in front the lower floor bookshelves was room for a long reading table of oak that matched the wainscotting, a scattering of leather chairs, and a fireplace to keep the library warm, and the same temperature year round.

Draco and Harry had all ready discovered that the Malfoy Library was a great place to play with their flying Quidditch teams, and dragons.

Family time was in the Family parlour at the front of the manor. The parlour was decorated in warm, muted greens, creams, and white pine. There were two sofas, a lounger, a chair just for Narcissa, and an ottoman for her feet, and four other chairs upholstered in pale green velvet. The floor was carpeted in plush green. There was a small library of books for each of the Malfoys, then there was an alabaster chess set, a mother-of-pearl inlaid backgammon board, and more games all made of materials that reflected the wealth of the Malfoys.

For the moment Harry dressed himself in a formal robe which was ankle length in black, split down the centre and lined with black satin. The robe was held together at the neck with an elegant from clasp that was the Potter family crest. The Snape family crest was not known, and Harry was given a clasp with the Prince family crest but he thought he ought to honour his biological family at the Winter Ball.

Under the open robe Harry wore a white linen shirt, a beautiful crimson waistcoat with the watch his father had given him, and black trousers creased to within an inch of their life. Lastly his shoes were polished, black patent leather. His final bit of dressing was to tie his long hair into a smooth ponytail, and he kept messing it up.

"Why is this so bloody hard?" Harry griped at the full-length mirror he stood in front of as he threw the ribbon down upon the floor in frustration.

For a moment the ribbon lay where it fell. Harry gave it a good glare, then sighed, and bent to pick it up but then it lifted, stretched itself back into a smooth flatness, and floated swiftly across the room. Black boots, and a swinging, elegant robe of black velvet cleverly adorned with edges heavy with black satin embroidery, strode towards Harry.

"Face the mirror," ordered a familiar burnished timbre. "Cursing is the mark of an inadequate man, Harry, who resorts to ignorant imprecations rather than solving the problem."

Harry stood straight, and tall as well-known slim fingers combed his hair back and then tied the ribbon into place. Arms then crossed over in front of him, and Harry leaned back against the slim, wiry frame that breathed with a new set of lungs. He felt a kiss brushed to the top of his head.

Turning in the arms that held him Harry pressed his cheek to the man's chest to hear the steady beating. He slipped his arms around the waist, and squeezed his hug into that heart.

"Thank you for waking me, Harry," Severus murmured gently as he returned the embrace.

"Thank you for waking up, dad," Harry vocalised with relief, and gratitude unmeasured.

Severus reluctantly pulled away from the embrace but he kept his hand upon Harry's shoulder. He studied his son frowning appreciatively. "Acceptable," judged Severus. Harry sighed softly with a breath of disappointment. "Harry? What is wrong?"

"Acceptable is what you say in class over a good potion. Am I a good potion?" Harry did not want his father to feel insulted but he wanted to be the best he could be for him.

"Ah, I see. You think I am comparing you to the dozens of  _average_  potions brewed by students," Severus held his hand over his heart, and bowed slightly. "My estimation was inadequate, my son, and that is…" he drew in a careful breath before continuing, "... my failing. I should not compare you to what is average for you are not, Harry. You are quite above average…  _admirable_ , I would say."

Harry beamed, and repeated the word, "Admirable. I like that, dad."

"Let us go to the ball, Harry, my admirable son." Severus gave him a brief smile, and then, with his palm to Harry's back, he nudged his son out of the bedroom.

* * *

Harry had gone into the middle of the dancing crowd with his friends. He danced with Hermione and Ginny, but then spent the rest of his time with Luna.

Draco would only dance with Hermione, and Fred and George pursued the delightful, and curvaceous Rosmerta. The keeper of The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade stood out in a chiffon gown of yellow with embroidered white roses on it. She caught, and danced one dance with Fred then George, and then introduced them to her twin nieces Lia and Lena from the magical school of Beauxbatons.

Neville, encouraged to talk to any girl at the Winter Ball discovered a pretty Ravenclaw girl, with glasses, that had the same love of plants that he did. He managed a few dances with Elizabeth Swan, but then they spent the rest of the evening discussing horticultural dreams.

Ron was dazzled by Lavender Brown who had obviously enhanced her curves with a Glamour so she could fit in her designer pink gown by the fashion witch, Elvira. Ron kept dancing with Lavender and could not keep his eyes on hers; his were preoccupied by the Glamour.

"It is good to have you back with us, Severus!" Lucius raised a crystal glass of champagne, yet the Potions Master met the toast with a crystal glass of sparkling cranberry cider. They drank a sip of their drinks, and then Lucius asked, "How long are you relegated to that juice, my friend?"

"Another week," replied Severus. "From now on, though, Healer Smethwyck has cautioned me to reduce the amount I drink at a time. Or, to abstain." He glanced towards his son on the dance floor with Luna Lovegood. "I believe abstinence would not be that difficult."

Lucius' gaze slipped towards his wife who was seated on a small, queen-like throne of white velvet trimmed in silver. Around her were a bevy of witches, old and young, who were all doting upon Narcissa's pregnancy. Several witches had been invited to touch Narcissa's belly to feel the kicking of his son or daughter, and such sharing was bringing forth sounds of delight that chimed across the ballroom.

As Severus' eyes followed his son his gaze drifted across the open double doors that allowed the guests access in and out yet a ward prevented the falling snow from coming inside. That doorway was now occupied by a tall, slim figure of a man whose age was clearly shown in the steel grey of his long hair - in a single braid down his back, and similarly long, grey beard that was also braided. His robes were of deep blue wool over a clean white shirt, and brown trousers each of homespun cotton.

Severus blinked thinking the familiar man was none other than Albus but there was darkness in the blue eyes that did not belong to ex-Headmaster. "Aberforth!"

Lucius turned to see the newly arrived guest. "Aberforth!" Lucius stood and strode over to the elderly wizard. "Welcome to the Malfoy Winter Ball… finally!" A house elf popped into being with a tray that held a mug of Bumblebee's Old Peculier.

Aberforth took the offered mug, and took a healthy swig of the beer, and promptly wiped his lips with the sleeve of his white shirt. He smiled. "Warm. Perfect." He stepped forward, and bowed sharply. "Happy Christmas, Lucius."

"And you, Aberforth." Lucius drew the man into the ballroom. "I am pleased you came."

"I would'na come but I got an owl from…" he glanced at his host shrewdly. "'im, yeh know. Other 'twis I don't like cel'brations."

"Understood, Aberforth. Come, sit with myself and Severus."

Severus stood and bowed, "Happy Christmas, Aberforth."

"Happy Christmas, Severus." He sharply appraised the young Potions Master. "How them new bellows treatin' yeh, Severus?"

Severus took a few deep breaths. "Healer Smethwyck did a fine job."

All three men sat down but Aberforth shifted as he removed two packages from his pocket. They had been shrunk so he enlarged them. One was a scroll, the other a hand-carved box. He shoved both across the round table to Lucius.

"Nuthin' fancy, Lucius." He pointed to the scroll, and revealed, "That there's the recipe for the ale yeh asked me to create."

With the eagerness of a boy opening Christmas gifts Lucius broke the seal on the scroll, unrolled it, and read the name. "Malfoy's Silver Frost. Wonderful!"

"Your own ale, Lucius?" smirked Severus.

Aberforth nodded, "I 'spect it's the only true white ale in th'wizardin' world!"

"I should hope so," remarked Lucius. "Otherwise, what would be the point?" He then studied the carved box. Ivy had been carved along the edges in such a way that the ivy became the edges. The ivy stem had been painted green but the fat leaves were painted a deep, plummy red. Painted on the box, in a style where all the bristles of the thin paintbrush could be counted, was a pastoral scene of six goats grazing upon the soft grass and colourful flowers of a hilly meadow. "It is a beautiful piece of work, Aberforth."

"It's fer Narcissa, mon," grimaced Aberforth as he finished his ale. "Grumble's missus gave the wool. Softer, fer a babe. I ain't no good with the dyes but Rosemerta's got the skill, and dyed the colours. Minerva was goin't'do th'knittin' but she's been kind of busy with Hogwarts so she had that goddaughter of hers knit th' booties. If'n Narcissa don't like em, the box is pretty enough fer baubles and what-not."

The three men talked more, about ale, Aberforth's 'special cider', and whether or not any of them planned to dance; Lucius would dance with his wife, Severus did not answer, and Aberforth only shrugged when asked.

Harry had broken off his dance with Ginny when he saw a familiar face come through the open door. Worried, he rushed over to his father, and whispered in his ear, "Dad! It's Regulus!"

Severus gently moved his son aside to see that very wizard walking into the Malfoy ballroom, a green velvet, green silk embroidered cloak hanging rakishly over one shoulder. Regulus smiled at the friendly faces not so far away, and when he reached the table he was easily met by Severus who hugged him tightly despite all the faces now gaping at him. Regulus returned the embrace with his familiar greeting, " _Brother!_ "

Severus ushered the wizard into a chair that Lucius had conjured between himself, and Aberforth.

"Where yeh been hidin' yerself, boy?" demanded Aberforth as a second ale found its way into his hand.

Lucius put a hand on the older wizard's shoulder, "In a moment, my friend. My guests seem unable to take their eyes from our friend." He stood, and retrieved a scroll from an inner pocket of his jacket. "My friends," Lucius' voice rose mellifluously above the crowd, "please welcome the return of our brother to our world, Regulus Arcturus Black."

The applause was minimal, anemic actually, and reflected puzzlement, and questions. Lucius broke the seal on the scroll, unrolled it, and turned it towards the crowd, but he made sure that Regulus could read the overlarge script.

"I, Tiberius Ogden, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot Assembly of 1992 have absolved Regulus Arcturus Black from any and all prosecution for activities as an unwilling follower of Voldemort - Thomas Riddle (deceased 1991, permanently). It is our considered, collected opinion that Regulus Arcturus Black was forced, and possibly under the influence of the Imperius Curse wielded by Orion and Walburga Black, his parents. Signed by Tiberious Ogden, Chief Warlock, and every member of the Wizengamot."

With a flourish Lucius re-rolled the scroll, and bowed as he handed it to the astonished wizard. "Your pardon, sir."

As Regulus' fingers touched the scroll the ballroom became thunderous with applause from all the guests. Narcissa was at his side, and she put her hands on Regulus' forearm. "Welcome home, cousin," she smiled, and kissed his cheek.

Regulus glanced down at the state of Narcissa, and he grinned. "Blessings to you it appears, too, dear cousin." He then glanced over to Lucius, and spoke gratefully, "Blessings indeed." He held up the pardon. "Thank you, Lucius." He then looked towards Severus whose black eyes glittered knowingly. "You knew of this, Brother?"

Severus nodded once, "Only a few hours after we left you I spoke with Lucius and we decided to begin proceedings for the pardon. My cancer, I had thought, had interrupted this but Lucius went ahead while I was asleep and effected the pardon. I found out before the ball began that Lucius had succeeded."

Regulus laughed warmly. "Well, as a free man I want a drink, and to…" his eyes suddenly lit upon a petite, pretty auburn-haired woman with curious lavender eyes. "... dance. Who is she, Lucius?"

Lucius glanced where Regulus had indicated the witch with the lavender eyes who wore a silken gown of the same color. "Ah! Fine taste, my friend. That is the young lady who is bringing much needed change to our Muggle Studies class… Miss Charity Burbage."

"I shall make my acquaintance then, shan't I, gentlemen?" Regulus rose from his chair, bowed to his friends, touched Severus' shoulder, and moved over to the young woman with all the grace he never had much of as a student.

Lucius chuckled as his sipped his refreshed wine, "I predict a Spring wedding, Severus. What do you say?"

Severus smirked as he noted Regulus bowing before Charity and then introducing himself. "You are the one that moves quickly, Lucius, not Regulus. Winter, is my supposition."

"Where has our bearded one gone?" Lucius looked around frowning.

Severus Summoned Lucius' full wine glass from his hand. "O thou invisible spirit of wine! If thou hast no name to be known by, let us call thee devil!"

"Severus!" Lucius protested lightly.

"Dribble," the house elf appeared within seconds. Severus handed it the glass. "Sparkling cranberry juice for the master of the house if you please. No more wine."

"Is Dribble making it so, Master Potions Master, sir!" Dribble vanished and just a few seconds later, a pretty crystal glass of the same juice Severus was drinking arrived for Lucius. "As to our erstwhile friend…" he nodded towards the dance floor where Aberforth was spinning Minerva about the floor. "For here, I hope, begins their lasting joy."

Lucius gave Severus a quick inquiring glance, and then looked out upon the dance floor at Aberforth and Minerva dancing. Their dance was certainly joyful but there was a depth to it that spoke of a longing now allowed freedom.

"Severus," asked Lucius as of someone now let in upon a secret, "how did you ever know?"

Severus tapped his nose, "How have I always learned what others were unaware of?"

"Husband," interrupted Narcissa her six months of pregnancy burgeoning beautifully. "I would that you dance with me before I retire. Shall we?"

"Most assuredly, my love!" Lucius stood, bowed graciously to his wife, and then led her onto the dance floor.

Severus, content to watch his son, his brother, and his friends dance, sipped at his sparkling juice, and allowed his eyes to roam the exquisite guests who all wore their finest for the Malfoy Winter Ball. He smiled to Harry as he spun past in a rather good form of the waltz with Luna, her hair as free as moonlight and her gown with darkness of the night but lit by the stars.

He wished he had known Harry when he was much younger. He knew now that he could have given a little boy an easier life than the one he endured. Severus did not wallow in such a wish, though, for he would much rather enjoy the fact that his son was in the here and now; as was he. Harry was his pride, what he lived for. There was nothing he would not do to secure his happiness.

Severus knew it was time to re-think his position as a teacher. Remus Lupin, still no Potions Master, had performed with alacrity in the position once the bumbling fraud was removed by Minerva. It had been an odd suggestion he had made, and one that he had contemplated in his dreaming. When he had gone over a few of the tests, and practicals that Lupin had managed in just a few weeks, Severus had discovered that… perhaps… Lupin might show distinct promise. Promise he had never bothered to show as a student.

As for Harry, and for himself…

Severus' thoughts froze just as the open doorway to the ballroom dwarfed a pretty witch delightfully lit by the torches burning just outside. Her hair was a deep golden hue that fell down her back and was bracketed by temple braids woven with silver ribbon. Her skin was smooth, bright, and her eyes were a deep amber with hidden depths to them. Her gown was a simple one of satin that fell in a pleasing luster from shoulders to ankles in a spill of snow touched by a teasing of blue.

Drawn by the witches gaze which seemed to catch him in a spell such as amber might entrap an insect, Severus suddenly realised he knew this lovely creature. Rising from the table, he strode towards the witch, and bowed in introduction.

"You appear the younger sister of Poppy Pomfrey, but I know she has no relatives," said Severus. "Please tell me that it is not a Glamour I see."

Poppy laughed softly as she laid her hand upon the forearm proffered. "It is a Glamour you see in my Infirmary, Severus. This is how I am without it."

"Indeed? May I ask…" he prompted with curiosity.

"I was simply seven years older than you, Severus, when I came to Hogwarts as apprentice to Healer Ganglion."

"My first year," mused Severus as he effortlessly led her onto the dance floor.

Poppy nodded. "So it was. And, I looked far too young for any student to take with the appropriate  _gravitas_. Therefore, Healer Ganglion fashioned a Glamour for me that aged me by ten years, and would grow old as I did. I rarely have need to remove the Glamour as I'm so used to it… but, as you can see, sometimes I do."

"And when you show your truth, Poppy, I am pleased to be one of those blessed," and with those words of his own heart, Severus swept Poppy further into the crowd of dancers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Six is the number for hearth and home. The female goat is the symbol for nurturing, guardian, mother, and home. It is thought that the female goat's wool is softer than that of the male's.
> 
> A note about Aberforth: His House has never been told to us by JKR but he raises goats, and his Patronus is a goat. This is the symbology of the goat: they are independent, logical thinkers, ambitious striving towards spiritual ambition, and extremely clever. (Source- Whats Your Sign) Now, doesn't that sound like Slytherin? Would it not explain the further hostility between the brothers if Aberforth had been Sorted into Slytherin?


	36. Christmas With the Snapes

Harry and Severus had gone to Prince Lighthouse Island to celebrate Christmas. They would have the morning to themselves, and the evening would bring several guests.

Even though Harry had talked Severus into decorations last year the wizard was still stubborn about the Christmas cheer offered by copious fairy lights, holly and ivy, and killing a tree to add additional decor to. Hence, the sitting room of the cottage on Prince Lighthouse Island was a bit bare. Harry had made gingerbread cookies with gingersnap frosting, and Severus had added oil of bayberry, and oil of cedar to the oil lamps, and torches. The fire burned with pine logs, and perhaps the cottage was not overflowing with the visual presentation of the season, but it undeniably smelled wonderful.

There was no snow but there had been more rain than in Summer, and at night the wind tended to stir up the sea. Temperatures in Greece did not lend itself to the cold weather of the British Isles but Harry had realised that just gave him more time to fly. And, sometimes his father even joined him!

Once indoors Harry, intent upon having some sort of decor, had begun sketching, and drawing with his coloured inks the moment term was on a seasonal break at Hogwarts. He hung up drawings of a forest of pine trees, Hagrid's hut in the midst of snow, Thestrals (which both Harry and Severus were able to see) students having snow fights, several couples dancing at the Winter Ball, and a remarkable (and telling, Severus thought) drawing of his father dancing with Poppy Pomfrey.

More of his drawings included realistic portraits of Hermione, Draco, and Ron, and a fantastical portrait of Luna in a meadow with fawns, a stylised hovering of Nargles, and a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Luna and the Crumple-Horned Snorkack were having tea. That drawing which Severus had first found in the kitchen vanished the next day, and the ex-spy had discovered it in his son's room.

Severus had the sinking feeling that he might have to have "the talk" soon with his son. He would also have to reveal his intention to court Poppy Pomfrey.

Not since the moment he saw the witch at the Winter Ball had she been out of his mind. With his retirement, and the sale of a portion of the basilisk skin, he was beginning to think of a future beyond raising Harry. Severus wanted to add to their small family.

Christmas morning found Harry jostled from his bed at far too early an hour. He had mumbled something about not wanting to exercise but Severus had tumbled Harry from bed, and reminded him of the day. Harry was puzzled not to see any presents at the foot of his bed, as there had been last year at Hogwarts, and so he quietly wondered if there were to be any. He had shopped for his friends, and he had something he had drawn for his father, but he had no idea if Severus had shopped as well.

Harry made his way down the stairs after dressing in a warm dressing gown of quilted velvet, and warm slippers, and was gobsmacked by what he found in the large sitting room.

The walls and mantle had been hung with deep green leaves of living ivy heavy with holly berries. Figurines of straw in one corner represented the creche that both Harry and Severus recalled from childhood, and having seen at a church. Snow fell over the little creche that his father had created. Everywhere twinkled fairy lights in all the colours of the rainbow. Yet, most impressive was a tall, feathery pine Christmas tree (potted so it was not killed, Severus would later point out) that was festooned with chains of red cranberries, holly and ivy, popcorn, and small white candles that burned, but safely so, on various branches. Beneath the tree was a wealth of glittery, shiny, foiled wrapped presents that burst with colours of the season, and bows upon each one.

Severus, still drinking his sparkling cranberry cider, watched with pleasure as Harry dove amongst his presents and proceeded to properly demolish the wrappings. The presents were all from Draco, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, Ginny, Neville, and gifts that Harry had not expected from Regulus, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore (the latter being inspected by Severus before he added it to the others).

Severus and Harry both cleared the torn wrappings, and ribbons away, and then went to the kitchen for Christmas breakfast.

In the kitchen Harry found many pretty wizarding and Muggle Christmas cards adding to his own decor of drawings.

"This is all amazing, dad!" Harry gushed as helped to set their slightly shrunken kitchen table. "Did you do all this last night?"

"You sleep as a dead man does, Harry," smirked Severus as he began to heap slices of honeyed ham upon their plates. He then added fluffy eggs, little bowls of fruit, and carafes of three different juices (orange, raspberry, and pomegranate), and one of his sparkling cranberry cider.

Harry chuckled, "I do kind of." He sat down and was about to attack his ham with hungry vigour when the kitchen window rattled with an owl delivery. Harry then slid a round tube across the table for his father. "Merry Christmas, dad."

Severus looked down upon the tube that was wrapped in green foil paper with a silver bow on one end. "You made something for me?"

Harry nodded. "Go on. Open it. I hope you like it."

Severus picked up the tube, removed the wrapping, and bow, and popped the little cap on one end that kept the contents of the tube within. Carefully he withdrew a rolled up painting on heavy linen weave painting canvas. Dropping the tube he unrolled the canvas to reveal a remarkable painting of their cottage and the lighthouse. The colours were made more vibrant by the addition of flower boxes along each of the windows, grass in various shades of green. In the sky were Harry and Severus flying on their brooms.

"It is… outstanding, Harry. Thank you," he continued to study the painting. "I never saw this in your room. When did you…?"

"At school!" Harry grinned smugly. "But don't worry I did my school work first, and then I painted."

"Good," smirked Severus. "I can transfigure a plate into a temporary frame until we get to Gringotts. In your vault, and mine, there are quite a few paintings with frames. We can choose one, and then modify it for your gift to me."

Severus then Summoned a gift wrapped in red and gold for his son. It was heavy and overlarge. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

Harry ripped satisfyingly into the paper, and Severus caught the paper as it fell. A box with a shiny white exterior was revealed. Harry lifted the lid of the box, and then lifted out an entire dress suit. There were black trousers, a long black coat, a deep purple waistcoat with silver and wine-red embroidery, a black cloak of velvet that fell to his ankles.

"Wow!" Harry gushed. He had thought of many other explicative words but what he exclaimed was the best. "Thank you, dad. This is great! I love the purple waistcoat! I loooooove purple!"

At that moment they were interrupted by a tapping on the kitchen window. Harry jumped up to let the owl in, and backed away as more than one owl entered the kitchen, and perched on a countertop with the shrunken gifts they carried.

"These can't be for me," Harry wondered as he touched one box, and it grew to its full size. "This one's for you, dad! I bet they're all for you!"

"So they appear. Give the owls a bite to eat, Harry, and then come eat your breakfast," instructed Severus without any apparent interest in the gifts.

Harry obeyed his father fed the owls, returned to his breakfast, and glanced worriedly at the gifts. "Don't you want to open them, dad?"

Severus sipped his coffee. He would switch to his cider lately but it was paramount to have his two cups of coffee in the morning. "Later, perhaps."

Harry wanted to protest his father's unconcern for the gifts but he decided to keep quiet for the moment. He finished his ham and eggs, and then looked back at the prettily wrapped gifts. "They won't disappear if you don't open them, will they?"

Severus hid a smirk behind his mug of coffee. He could hear they desire in his son's voice to see his father open his Christmas presents. "I am nearly positive all the gifts shall remain, Harry. You need not be concerned."

Harry huffed as quietly as possible, and returned to his meal. By rote he finished his eggs, his bowl of fruit, and a glass of orange juice. At that point Severus was reading The Quibbler as he noshed upon the chunks of fruit.

"Dad?" asked Harry as he glanced at the gifts on the countertop; the owls had all left.

"The rest of the day is yours until our guests arrive at six of the clock, Harry," replied Severus behind his newspaper. In truth he was reading nothing, and simply waiting for his son to mention the presents again.

Harry did not disappoint. He cleared his throat, "Um… yeah. Thanks, dad. I was wondering, though, maybe you ought to unwrap those gifts now? I sort of think you won't want to be sharing such a thing with our friends."

Severus lowered The Quibbler and glanced at Harry who now stood leaning against the countertop that help the presents. "You do make a valid point, Harry. I suppose I shall open them now." Harry beamed at his father. Severus figured that his son would open all the gifts himself, but the Potions Master had to admit, if only to himself, he rather wanted to open his own gifts. "That one with the shimmery pink paper with polka dots. No doubt that one is from Albus."

Harry grabbed the box, and read the card attached to the ribbon aloud, "For Severus, something for the cold nights. Love, Albus." He handed the gift over to his father. "He loves you?"

Severus nodded as he took the gift and removed the garish wrapping paper. "Albus has not always been fair, or even kind to me, but he has also done much for me that no one else did. And, he believes he loves me. Likely he loves you as well, Harry." Severus' eyebrows crawled up into his hairline as he pulled a hand-knitted jumper in various colourful stripes. He grimaced and dropped the jumper. "I would rather freeze on those cold nights."

Harry handed over more gifts and Severus was given Scottish Whiskey and bitter coffee by Minerva. The rest of his colleagues gave him his favourite dark chocolates, a box of living herbs to plant in his garden for Spring, a variety of books, and then there were even gifts from Harry's friends.

Almost missed by Harry was a small scroll that had rolled between the sugar and flour canisters. He stretched to grab it, and then brought it over to his father.

"Is that a gift?" asked Harry.

"No. I expect it to be a reply to an offer I made," mused Severus as he broke the seal, and read the letter. A smile of satisfaction bloomed across his face. He rolled the letter back up.

"What is it, dad?" Harry had re-seated himself at the table. Elbows on the table, and his fists planted against his cheeks he had kept his eye upon his father. He had worried that it might be bad news but it had made him smile instead. It was good news!

"Get your Winter cloak, Harry. We have a short trip to make before this evening." Severus tucked the scroll into his inner jacket pocket while Harry ran to put on his outdoor Winter clothing. Rising from his chair Severus Summoned his cloak. The black drape of heavy wool flew effortlessly through the air, and the wizard caught it. He slung it over his shoulders, clipped the frog closed, and left to meet his son.

* * *

Port Murem, a wizarding village, was once all land owned by the Prince family. As their finances dwindled (due mostly to gambling and drink) the land was sold and Port Murem was born. What Severus had not known until recently was that the land, and the village had gone through several owners until being acquired by Abraxas Malfoy as an 'afterthough investment'. Lucius had seen potential in the village on a cliff over a beautiful beach. He had made thousands of galleons worth of maintenance to the village, and then added a series of platforms that moved from the village and down to the beach.

Upon reaching their portkey destination Severus shrank his and Harry's Winter clothing, and they entered the village. Due to Christmas it was not as busy in the streets as it usually was but there were still families vacationing at Port Murem, and a few of the residents were out and about.

The commerce area of the village was a main road that snaked lazily in a vague 's' shape. Severus led Harry past cafes, bookshops, souvenir shops, sweet shops, a magnificent toy store that was open even on Christmas day.

"There is the ocularist we shall be visiting this Summer to correct your vision, Harry," pointed out Severus.

Harry brightened as he stopped to peek through the windows of the Ocularist's shop. There was nothing really to see but for the empty lobby so he stepped back to his father's side.

"Let us look at this shop, Harry." Severus indicated the dusty appearing shop next to the ocularist on the corner. There was no name on it to reveal what the shop sold. Harry watched with interest as his father placed his palm against the door, and with a flare of magic around his hand the door popped open. Severus pushed the door open.

It was dusty and cobwebbed with a musty smell to it. The shop was empty and awaited its owner to clean it, and fill it. There were shelves against all the walls, and even above the bay windows that allowed light through the multi-paned glass. Towards the back of the shop was a counter that came from one wall and stretched nearly all across the back. It stopped a few feet from the opposite wall to allow access to the back.

Severus pointed to one bay window, and told his son, "I was thinking of creating a place for you to sit with one or two friends."

"What are you going to have here, dad?" asked Harry as he wandered around the empty shop.

Severus smiled enigmatically as he gestured towards a door that led to the rear of the shop space. "Let us go in the back, and then I shall tell you."

With his hand at Harry's back he directed his son towards the back of the shop where he opened the door, and they both walked through.

The large back room had a fireplace against one wall surrounded in marble, and a marble mantlepiece. One wall held a very large Enchanted Window that was blank and just waiting for someone to programme scenery for it to look upon. There was a door to the left, and a second door at the back. Harry went over to the door on the left.

"May I?" he asked his father with his hand on the doorknob. Severus nodded. Harry turned the knob, and pushed through to reveal a long, narrow room. "What is it?"

"I shall make that room into a miniature potions lab," revealed Severus. "Beyond the other door is a small bathroom with a shower, and then a bedroom. I shall always make my way home but on the off-chance we wish not to travel home we have a place to sleep."

"Dad! What are you up to?" chuckled Harry. "A potions lab? You have one at Hogwarts, and at our home. How many do you need?"

"Just two. You see, Harry, I will no longer have access to my private lab at Hogwarts once term ends," replied Severus.

"Wh…" Harry cut himself off. First he frowned as he wondered what his father meant. When his mind got it his smile lit up his entire face. "We're retiring!"

Severus snorted softly. "I am retiring, Harry. You still get to continue school."

Harry gave his father a mock shrug. "Ah well, I'll live I guess. Do you know who's going to teach Potions?"

"What have you thought of Lu… I mean, Professor Lupin?" asked Severus warily.

"He's not you, and he flakes for three days every month but he hasn't been too bad. He does need to get a little braver with us students, though." Harry shook his head. "Your Slytherins are tough!"

"I should hope so," smirked Severus. "And, Professor Lupin does not ' _flake'_  for three days a month."

Harry's lips thinned in disapproval. "Okay, that wasn't nice but he told us that a 'health condition dictates' him leaving for three days. Sometimes he's creepy, but I think that's just towards me. He watches me a lot."

"Lupin was best friends with your father, Harry, and…" Severus sighed not wanting to ever have to admit anything kind about the man to his son. Yet, he knew that Harry had a right to know. Turning slightly he conjured two chairs, and bade Harry to join him in sitting down. "I have not been… fair to you, Harry. I turned you against Lupin before you had a chance to decide for yourself whether or not you desired to know him more."

"But, you don't like him, dad," said Harry strongly. "He was mean to you when you were both students. I don't want to know anyone that hates you!"

"Harry, I am pleased to have such devotion… however, you need to learn to accept people not based upon how they either feel about me, or were to me when I was younger." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Severus laid a hand upon his son's knee to forestall him. "I have told you a little about my past, Harry, but I feel that I must impress upon you that but for your mother - for a short time - and Regulus, I was not accepted by anyone. I was ignored by many, and hated by a few." Harry's hand dropped consolingly to his father's hand on his knee. Severus gave his son a small smile of gratitude. "I know that you know that Remus Lupin disliked me as a child but are you aware your father felt the same way?"

Harry shrugged, and glanced down at his feet in shame. "I do know that, dad."

"Do you also know how much your father loved you?" Harry lifted his head in surprise. Severus was not certain that his look could be one of actual astonishment, or that his son simply did not want to acknowledge, at least aloud, that his biological parents cared for him. "He did, Harry, and I knew this. I was not included when he spoke to his friends about his dreams for you, or him looking forward to teaching you Quidditch, or playing with you. Even so, James  _did_  grow up. He loved his wife, and he loved you the moment he knew of you."

"I s'pose he did," Harry whispered in a small voice. "But, what's this got to do with Lupin?"

"Professor Lupin, son," Severus corrected gently. "What I am saying, Harry, is that all of us grow up; we change. I doubt I shall ever like Lupin but that does not mean he is an execrable man."

"What does ex-uh-crabuhl mean?" asked Harry in an attempt to distract the conversation.

"Execrable means detestable," replied Severus wryly. "I dislike Lupin and we shall never be friends. However, he  _is_  a good teacher, and because of what your father told him about you, and shared with him after you were born, he thinks the world of you."

Harry pushed back against the back of his chair, and crossed his arms over his chest. He glared down at the bare floor as he thought about what his father had told him. He knew his father was making sense but he could see in the man's face that this was a difficult subject for him to speak of to his son.

"I don't think I should see Professor Lupin if you don't like him," Harry said uncertainly.

Severus unconsciously mimicked his son's posture in his chair. "Harry," he asked deliberately, "are you… curious… about meeting Lupin? To know what he has to tell you about your parents?"

Harry quickly shook his head but his negative gesture slowly stopped as his arms relaxed. "I…" his lips thinned, and he frowned. "I… well… I am… maybe a little?" he asked as if to be asking for permission to think as he was.

"It is quite all right if you are curious, Harry. I shall not prevent you from meeting with him… to have tea, if you wish."

"You wouldn't be mad at me or…" his voice dropped to a worried whisper, "...you won't hate me? Dad?"

"I would rather be angry at myself than at you, Harry." Severus opened his arms in invitation, and Harry slid rapidly off his chair, and threw his arms around his father's neck as he draped his arms, and cloak around him as a bat might enclose itself within its wings. Severus then whispered, "I could never hate the child of my heart… never."

* * *

That Christmas afternoon Remus Lupin received two owls:

_Mister Lupin,_

_I am pleased to receive your recent owl accepting my offer of apprenticeship. I am arranging even now to effect a change of residence to Hogwarts so we may begin once our laboratory is set up._

_I have created a programme that will accelerate our time in the Summer whilst term is out. When term begins, as will your teaching, we shall be a bit more relaxed._

_As per our agreement I shall be your assistant during classes._

_Please find enclosed the Apprenticeship Agreement, an appointment for you to have your Apprentice Robes made by Madame Malkin, and a recommended reading list of potions material by both myself, and Master Snape. I have also added a few texts relating to your Lycanthropy that you requested as a Mastership Project. A worthwhile study, and one I believe might come to an interesting fruition._

_Finally, I wish you to know that Master Snape has never recommended any witch or wizard for apprenticeship so I regard his request of me becoming your mentor as faith that my time will never be wasted. I expect you to be better than any of my apprentices because of this._

_Your Mentor,_

_D'Nali, Potions Master_

_Egypt_

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_I'd like to invite you to Prince Lighthouse Island for tea with me and my dad on 28 December at noon. You can bring Mr. Dumbledore, too, if you want._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Harry Potter Snape_


	37. 28 Dec 1992 - Tea

Harry checked his pocket watch: it was eleven-fifty-two antemeridian. He tucked his watch back in its little pocket and then ran his hands down the breast of his waistcoat. This one was rich purple with a darker embroidery of purple and deep wine red. It was the waistcoat from the suit his father had given him for Christmas.

At Hogwarts when he wore his forest green waistcoat Draco thought he looked old. Ginny thought he looked pretentious. Luna told him he looked like the son of dashing Colonel Brandon. He was not sure who that was but he suspected Colonel Brandon might be a hero from one of the Muggle books Hermione had lately been lending to Luna to read. Hermione just agreed with Luna, and then they both giggled while looking at his father, and comparing him to a 'Barchester minister'. It was all silly, really. Harry felt both grown-up and distinguished.

Severus had borrowed Kili and Fili, the Malfoy cottage house elves, to clean, and to prepare tea. He then made them go home so he could have his kitchen back, and he made lunch.

Once more Harry glanced at his watch, put it away, and this time he checked the low round table in front of the chairs and sofa where they would all have tea. The set was a pretty China blue tea set with Chinese dragons, flying over pretty farmland. The table itself - built just for tea according to Severus - was of highly polished, black-stained teak. The teapot rested upon a trivet of scrolled iron, and the cups rested in saucers as they waited for tea. Near the teapot was a serving plate that held pretty little cucumber & butter sandwiches, bacon & olive sandwiches, and pretty cakes of lemon just for Professor Dumbledore. Severus had placed the tea under a Warming Charm, and the plate of finger sandwiches and cakes were under a Cooling Charm.

Harry had just plucked his watch for the third time from his pocket when there came a knock upon the front door. "It's them!" he shouted unnecessarily.

Severus walked out of the kitchen drying off his hands, Vanished the towel, and then Summoned his and Harry's jackets. Severus' was a new long coat (Harry had pointed out that the old one was looking a bit threadbare, and washed out) that dropped comfortably to his knees. Harry wore a shorter jacket that had a slight dip at the rear. Once in their jackets, Severus nodded to Harry to open the door and to receive their guests.

At the door Harry took in a deep, fortifying breath. He did not realise that his father behind him had done the same. Severus was getting used to speaking relatively well of the grown Remus Lupin but he had not spoken to him since the man had initially threatened to remove Harry from his custody nearly a year ago.

Harry opened the door to see Remus Lupin on the doorstep, and beside him was Albus Dumbledore. Remus wore a tweed suit with stylish leather patches on the elbows of the jacket. Albus had helped to do several magical repairs on the well-worn suit. Albus himself, for once taking into consideration the fact that Severus despised his more colourful attire, wore sedate robes of blue and green velvet, and a pointed cap that matched; the point drooped to the right.

"Welcome Professor Lupin and Dumbledore," Harry smiled and ushered in his guests.

Albus patted Harry's shoulder, "Thank you for inviting me, Harry. Call me Albus, though. I am retired now so neither am I Headmaster nor teacher."

"Remus…" Severus just barely restrained from addressing the wizard he disliked by his last name. "Albus." He bowed. "Please sit, and Harry shall serve."

Harry poured the tea as soon as the two wizards seated themselves on the sofa. Severus, not willing to leave his son alone with their guests, had placed lunch under stasis until he could return. For several long minutes all four wizards drank their tea in uncomfortable silence.

Remus finally spoke, "Thank you, both of you, for inviting us to tea." Severus nodded once in acknowledgement, and Harry just took a big gulp of the tea, and wished he had not since it was terribly hot. After a few more minutes, Remus spoke again, "Harry, did you have a good Christmas?"

Harry, who never tired of talking about Christmas, and every other activity he did with his father, knew just what to say as he lit up, "It was great, sir! I didn't think we'd have any decorations up, and the cottage was so boring that I decided to do lots of drawings. Well, when I woke up the next morning there was ivy, holly berries, fairy lights, and a great big tree in front of the window." He lifted his wide, and up to show how big the tree was.

"And gifts under the tree?" twinkled Albus.

"Oh yeah! Lots! And I got to open all of them, too. Then there was breakfast, and a whole bunch of owls came with presents for dad…" Harry stopped as he saw Remus visibly flinch at his use of the word 'dad'. "Is something wrong, professor?" Harry asked warily.

"He's not…. I…" Remus stammered as he glanced to Severus, his posture frozen but for his teacup that was slowly returning to the saucer. He shook his head. "I… I'm sorry, Harry. I'm just not used to hearing you call... Severus… your father."

"Get used to it," snapped Harry in offence.

"Harry," growled Severus. "You will apologise this instant or for you this visit is over."

"But, dad…" Harry protested.

Severus' lips tightened over his clenched teeth. "Apologise. Now. You were rude."

Remus smiled, and tried to defuse the situation until Severus turned the dark look upon him. He backed down.

Only for a moment Harry remained stubborn, and refused to issue an apology for his behaviour. He sighed, then spoke softly, "Dad's right, Professor Lupin. I was rude. I'm sorry for that."

"Understandable, Harry," Remus smiled with relief.

"Sir?" Harry began uncertainly. "I don't mean to be rude but Severus Snape  _is_  my dad, and I'm  _his_  son. I love him a lot. Like… everything in the world, and Christmas, and flying on a broom a lot. I just wish everyone would grow up and accept it. I mean, even my first father James wanted my dad to love me and to take care of me. And, dad taught him how to play baseball in his Dreamtime."

"Harry, that is all a very nice story…"

Harry's fists thumped the arms of his chair in frustration. He wanted to rail, and hit this idiot but he dare not misbehave in a way his father would not approve. Severus spoke smoothly, "What Harry mentions is no story, Lupin, and you insult him by insisting it is."

"Oh come on, Severus!" sighed Remus. "You were  _dead_ , from what I read in the Daily Prophet. Hit by the Killing Curse. Am I to believe that James and Lily spoke to you when you were dead? And then, you were in hospital under the Dreamtime, a Healing Sleep. I know patients under that spell and potion are aware of their visitors, but to believe that your sleep was haunted by ghosts? Don't give me such stories," he ended harshly.

Severus carefully put his half-full cup of tea, and its saucer down on the tea table. He then caught the werewolf's gaze with his own, unforgiving one. "First of all, Lupin, James, Lily and I fought Voldemort to his permanent death. It was James and Lily who spoke to their son that day. As for my Dreamtime being visited by ghosts, that was once. The other time they all referred to themselves as 'Shades', and they were as substantial as you and I. When I have spoke to my Healer he told me that he was aware of many such stories occurring with his patients in Dreamtime. Furthermore, there is historical record you ought to research that will lend verisimilitude to what I say. And, finally, I have the Memories which I could share with you, but I choose not to."

Severus stood, removed the tea things by Vanishing everything to the kitchen, and walked over to his front door. "You have overstayed your welcome, Lupin. I suggest that when you return home you look up the records I speak of, and do your research. In the meantime, never…  _ever_  accuse my son of making up stories."

Albus finally spoke up as he placed a hand on Remus' forearm to prevent him from rising, and leaving. "Severus, I shall be certain to have Remus look up that information. However, could we put this awkward moment behind us, and try to be civil? For Harry's sake?" The older wizard gave a sudden, and piercingly hard glance at Remus who deflated at its onslaught.

Severus looked towards his son. This visit was not about himself, and his past with Lupin. He had admitted to himself that Lupin had not been an ideal child but he had been under pressure even Severus could not claim; the daily threat of exposure and death. He disliked that knowing this made him understand Lupin more. Still, he would not allow anyone to besmirch his child's honesty, and so far Harry had been, to him, as honest as the day was long.

"Harry? If you wish to continue this visit, I will not object. What do you wish to do?" It worried him that Harry's posture reminded him of someone who had been physically beaten, and hard. He wanted to throw Remus out on his arse but he still felt that his son had a right to forge a relationship with Lupin - if he so wanted.

Harry looked critically at Remus. His first thought was once again to yell at the wizard, and to tell him what a stupid thing he was, but a smaller part of him wanted to just curl up, and forget everything. Suddenly he sat up as he felt a breeze ruffle his hair. Severus, where he stood by the door, could see a section of his son's hair lifted, and then dropped. He stiffened.

Harry heard nothing. No ghost spoke to him. Yet, he had the overwhelming, and comforting sense that James had touched him. He glanced up at his dad with a sudden idea, "Could we all go flying, dad?"

"Flying, Harry?" asked Severus in puzzlement. "Just you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Tea's silly, and I want to fly, but I think Professor Lupin ought to fly, too. Profess… uhm… Albus, you'd like the beach. You can take your shoes off because the weather is not all snowy here like in England and Scotland. Do you want to come?"

Albus stood, and smiled brightly, "I think flying is a capital idea, boys! I shall, of course, stay upon the beach but I think the air would do us all a world of good."

Severus nodded. "If that is what you wish, Harry. Lupin, we keep several brooms here for guests. You may use one."

"Of course, Severus," agreed Remus.

* * *

Flying was just what everyone needed. A few games of Catch the Snitch, and Remus falling from his broom when he flew too low to the water and was hit by a wave, relaxed everyone. In Severus' case he felt a bit more tolerance towards Remus. If he had not he likely would have held the wizard under the waves. As it was he helped Remus out of the water.

"Drying Charms, my boys!" laughed Albus.

"Stop that annoying twinkle, old man," growled Severus as he began to cast several Drying Charms. Remus was all ready doing so.

"That was so cool, Remus, when you spun like that…" enthused Harry. "If that wave hadn't kicked up and knocked you off your broom you would'a caught the Snitch!" He giggled.

"James taught me. He was a better flyer than I was. I dare say you seem a natural on your broom, Harry," Remus smiled, and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, all I can say is thank Merlin we have Drying Charms!"

"Did you play Quidditch?" asked Harry.

"No. I wasn't allowed a broom at Hogwarts so James, Sirius, Peter and I tended to go and fly over the pitch when no one was playing or practising," replied Remus.

"How come you weren't allowed a broom?" asked Harry sympathetically.

Remus faltered. He should not have alluded to the things he was not allowed (which had been many) at Hogwarts. His Potions class students all ready knew he had a "condition" that necessitated three days absence once a month from teaching but, as of yet, none knew why.

Severus had left his hair partially wet, and he was running his fingers through it to loosen the saltiness of it from the sea. The Cleaning Charm did not adequately remove the stiffness. He moved closer to his son. "Harry, Remus is a werewolf."

Harry started to laugh but then glanced around at all the serious looks he was being given. "No he's not!" He laughed again but it faded quickly. "Werewolves exist?"

"They do, Harry, and I am one," confessed Remus. "It is something I've kept secret all my life because the Ministry still has the legal wherewithal to destroy me if they perceive I am a danger to anyone at anytime."

"Then why are you telling me?" Harry cried out in sudden worry for the wizard before him, and for himself.

Severus placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Calm down, Harry. The reason you are being told is due to recent circumstances."

"The Wizengamot with their interim Minister have vetoed the general wishes of the Ministry For Magic. They have approved a petition that will allow me to acquire an apprenticeship so that I may become a Potions Master," Remus said with some bashful pride.

Albus spoke up, "As the first werewolf that was a student of Hogwarts, and will now become a Potions Master, we shall prove that the population of werewolves are not simply beasts to be summarily destroyed, Harry." He patted Remus upon the back. "Remus will show our world that werewolves are capable of learning, of wielding their magic, of being contributing members of our society."

Harry nodded since that seemed what the adults wanted from him. He sort of understood but he was still digesting the fact that werewolves existed in this new world of his. Dragons, Centaurs, mermaids, and now werewolves. Another thing in this world of magic he did not know really existed. His mind slipped back to something he could better wrap his thinking around. "So, because you're a werewolf you couldn't have a broom to fly?"

Remus smiled knowing that Harry was choosing to deal with the part of his Lycanthropy in a simpler way than how the wizarding world would re-approach the debate over werewolves.

"I still can't, Harry," Remus shrugged and began to walk along the beach. Harry ran to catch up so he could walk beside the man. "Perhaps after I am a Potions Master I'll be allowed my own broom."

"Me and dad can help you buy a great broom, Remus. Then you can come flying here, and play Catch the Snitch." Harry chuckled, and wagged his finger, "Stay away from the waves, though."

"I'll be sure to do so." Remus clapped Harry on the shoulder and they both turned towards the cliff where the zig-zag of steps awaited. When they reached the stairs, Remus looked upward at the wooden stairs dubiously. "I'll be dead if I climb those."

Harry held up his broom, and grinned. He glanced over his shoulder towards his father who was helping Albus over the dry sand that made walking more difficult. "Can we fly, dad?"

Severus waved a hand at his son. "Go ahead, Harry. I shall take Albus directly to the cottage." Enfolding the old man in his arms he Side-Apparated to the door of the cottage, led Albus inside, and to the dining room. Leaving Albus there he went to finish the lunch he had put under stasis so long ago.

Moments later the front door opened to admit Harry and Remus. They were still talking.

"You don't seem like an out-of-control beast to me," Harry remarked.

Remus smiled wryly, "Not now, certainly, but during a full moon I am a danger to anyone that encounters me. I intend to either find a cure for Lycanthropy, or a way for a werewolf's human mind to assert itself during the change."

"But, you're teaching," Harry pointed out as he opened the broom cupboard behind the front door.

"Indeed, I am but this Summer I will begin a Potions apprenticeship with Master D'Nali. Part of gaining my Mastery of Potions is to devise a project that is the creation of a new potion that is helpful to other witches and wizards," Remus explained. He took Harry's broom and placed it in the broom cupboard.

"I expect everyone is hungry," stated Severus walking out of the kitchen. "Dining room," he ordered.

Harry and Remus followed Severus to find Albus all ready at the table.

"Lunch smells wonderful, Severus," said Albus patting his stomach.

"I agree, Severus," added Remus.

Severus Summoned bowls of Caesar salad, and open-face turkey sandwiches with gravy on platters from the kitchen. The only hitch came when Albus stared in confusion at his linen serviette.

"A blanket, Severus?" the older man held up the serviette and it unfolded. "I think a talk is needed with your house elf to remind him…"

Severus took the serviette, and tied it around the old wizard's neck so his beard over his chest was covered. "A serviette, Albus."

"Ah! How ingenious! Thank you, my boy."

Remus quickly withdrew a potion from his pocket, broke the wax seal, and placed it in front of Albus. "Your Nutrient Potion, Albus. We started lunch a bit late."

Severus, who watched as the old man drank the potion, moved to his chair, and quickly whispered to his teaching replacement, "That is a Clarity Potion, Lupin."

"Aye," whispered Remus. "I shall explain later." He cut into his turkey sandwich, and put it into his mouth. "Delicious, Severus!"

Albus was blinking rapidly as the Clarity Potion took effect, but he nodded in agreement. Harry smiled at his father. "Dad's the greatest cook in the world!"


	38. Early Afternoon, Prince Lighthouse Island

_28 Dec 1992_

The flying and then walking on the beach had done much to repair relations between Severus and Remus. They would never be friends but they had come to a tolerance of each other for Harry's sake. Both had admitted that the past was to stay in the past, and neither would continue to judge the other on that past. It did not mean they would never falter for it would not be easy to soothe the emotions of what they had been as students.

After the hearty lunch they had all retired to the living room; Albus and Severus to the chessboard, and Remus and Harry together on the sofa as Remus shared the album he had put together of Lily, and James for Harry.

Harry stopped the flipping of pages and rested his hand beneath a photograph of the Marauders in their fifth year. They were laughing, jostling each other in the wizarding photograph. Harry noticed that chubby Peter Pettigrew who would one day betray Lily and James kept trying to push between James and Sirius; to make them notice him. On the other hand, Remus smiled but he was quiet and did not interfere between Sirius and James.

"Remus," began Harry delicately, "James and Sirius… and Peter… they were all bullies. I saw their detention records in the attics at Hogwarts. Sirius got in trouble the most but James managed to lose points everyday."

"I didn't, though," said Remus in shame. "Is that what you are trying to say, Harry?"

"Sort of…" he paused. "Did you ever try to stop them from hurting my dad?"

Remus shook his head. "I didn't dare, Harry. My first year I never thought to make any friends but it was your father, James, who always made it known to everyone that I was his friend. Sirius, you see, was all ready living with the Potters by then having been thrown out of his house by his mother. Sirius was jealous of anyone being friends with James, and there were a few times when Sirius would lash out at me with the same abandon he did with anyone else."

"Even my mother?" Harry inquired in disbelief.

"Even Lily. Especially so when she was still friends with your father, Severus," he smiled sadly. "I know now that James would never have let go of our friendship but I woke daily with the fear that someday it would all end. I never said anything, or did what I should have as a Prefect in our fifth year because I was so afraid of losing that friendship. I wanted so much to be a part of what they were."

"That's… that's…" stuttered Harry.

"Cowardly?" suggested Remus.

Harry frowned, and glared at the old photograph. "Yes… but…" he shook his head. "No. You were afraid but being afraid doesn't make you a coward, Remus. I mean, I  _know_  afraid," he snorted. "I wouldn't have survived until my eleventh birthday if I weren't afraid."

"Afraid of what, Harry?" asked Remus in concern, and puzzlement.

"The Dursleys. My Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and my cousin Dudley. They hated me. Aunt Petunia was always telling me to ' _hurry up and die'_  or she was smacking me on the head or my shoulders. Uncle Vernon never hit me but he yelled and that in itself was just terrifying. And, Dudley," Harry shook his head, and his fists curled tightly in anger as the old memories flitted in his mind. "He was always playing ' _pranks'_  on me, or he and his friends would chase me - ' _Harry Chasing'_  they called it. If they caught me they would beat me up."

Remus was appalled, "I never knew this, Harry. Did anyone?" Harry quickly glanced at Albus, and Remus' eyes followed. "Are you sure Albus knew?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know for sure but he did some things that were mean - but not intentionally, I think - I guess he was sick then." Harry shook his head sharply, and Remus knew that Harry would not speak of his early homelife any further. "The thing is, Remus, like me you wanted friends, and to be accepted in something that was… wonderful because the truth of your life… wasn't." He lowered his voice. "You're a werewolf, and if anyone had known, well you wouldn't just lose a friendship you probably could have lost your life." Remus nodded in confirmation. Harry continued, "Everyone wanted me to be a hero, and to kill Voldy, a Dark Wizard that killed my parents, and wanted to kill me, too. Even his crazy girlfriend wanted to kill me."

Harry turned the page leaving the photograph of the Marauders behind, and looked upon the wedding photo of James and Lily. He touched their moving smiles, and laughter, and wished he could remember anything good of that one and only year he had lived with his parents. He looked up at Remus.

"Being afraid doesn't make you a coward. It makes you a survivor, Remus." Harry closed the photo album. He smiled briefly, "Thanks for this. Thanks for telling me about my parents."

"Of course, Harry." Remus was pleased to share what he could, and it felt redemptive to admit that he had allowed so much to happen because he had been afraid to lose what he had. He also realised that he had originally attacked Severus verbally right after the adoption not because he was thinking of Harry but he had been afraid to lose the only connection he had left to James.

Harry rose from the sofa, and tucked the photo album under his arm. He walked over to his father. "Dad?"

Severus turned away from the chess game to give his attention to his son. "Yes, Harry? Is everything all right?"

"It is," he nodded. "I'm just… tired. May I go and take a nap?"

"Of course you may," said Severus drawing his fingertips down Harry's cheek. "Make your farewells to your guests, and then you may retire."

"Okay." He turned to the old Headmaster. "Thanks for coming, Albus. I mean it."

"I have enjoyed myself immensely, Harry," replied Albus as his blue eyes twinkled his sincerity.

Harry then turned towards, Remus. "Thank you for coming, Remus. We can fly again soon, right?"

"Sure," smiled Remus. "Thank you for inviting us."

Harry leaned over, kissed his father's cheek, left the living room, and ascended the staircase to his bedroom. Once in his bedroom he listened to the indiscernible mumbling of the three adults. It was a pleasant, and comforting cadence much like the ocean's tide swelling to and fro.

Slipping out his formal shoes, and trousers, and taking care to hang his precious waistcoat with the forest green one in his wardrobe, he then clutched his watch in his hand, and shoved it under his pillow. Lastly he removed his shirt, and replaced it with a silk nightshirt; a cloth his father insisted was better than cotton to sleep in.

Climbing into bed he slipped under the covers, and decided that tonight he needed one of his stuffed dragons to sleep with. He was too old for such things but sometimes it felt nice to hold something other than his pillow. "Treacle!" The Black Ironwood dragon soared through the air at its Summoning, and Harry caught him. He brought the dragon close to his chest, and curled up around it.

"You aren't a coward if you're just afraid, Treacle," he whispered against the plush cloth of his dragon as if explaining his own life with the Dursleys. Pushing those memories from his mind, and drawing the afternoon over his mind like a metaphorical blanket he closed his eyes, and was soon asleep.

* * *

_**Four in the Afternoon** _

Albus had nodded off on his side of the chess set so Severus, so making sure the old man would be safe where he slept, he went to his chair by the fireplace. The flames burned but the warmth had been spelled away since the temperature in the cottage was as pleasant as it was outside.

"Nutrient Potion, Lu… er, Remus? Why the deception?" asked Severus quietly, a slight smirk teasing his lips.

"Albus argues with me about taking the Clarity Potion on a daily basis however if I call it something else - a Nutrient Potion - he is content to take that instead," explained Remus. "I'm certain he knows what the potion really is but I think if he claims it is something else he doesn't feel that there is a problem."

"Is the Clarity Potion his only treatment? He appears to have done well today." Severus glanced toward Albus who was snoring gently.

Remus nodded, "At this time, yes."

"Is he under the care of the Mind Healer Beiwe Hu?"

"I made a petition to the Mind Healer but she is concerned with Sirius Black and Bellatrix LeStrange right now. They are ' _more fascinating'_ ," Remus grimaced in distaste.

"If I may suggest, Remus, draft another petition but mention that you are now employed by Hogwarts, and that you will have an apprenticeship with Master D'Nali," said Severus. "You are now a contributing member of the wizarding world, and that should give more weight to your petition."

"I'm not just a beastly werewolf any longer," Remus chuckled drily.

Severus lips thinned, as he intoned, "No, you are not." He straightened in his chair, and pointed a slim finger at the wizard, "Tell anyone what I am about to say, and I shall deny it, Lupin." Remus sat forward in his chair sensing that Severus had something of great import to say. "From the time you were bitten your parents protected you, and then that man over there did," he pointed swiftly at Albus. "Albus saw potential not just in you but others of your kind, and he had enough sense to give you the tools you would need to represent your brothers and sisters, and draw them out from under the Ministry edict of ' _immediate destruction'_."

Severus leaned back in his chair, a sense of smugness about him that Remus stiffened appreciably at. "I have now put my reputation on the line. You are to be the first werewolf Potions Master who shall devise his own cure." Leaning forward he glared darkly. "Do not let us down, Remus."

Remus' shook his head solemnly, "Never, Severus. You… and Albus, have my vow. I will not fail either of you."

"That said," came Albus' cheerful voice. "Perhaps we may go home, Remus? I'd rather have my bed than this chair." He patted the glowering Severus on the shoulder. "Not that the chair you conjured wasn't perfect, my boy, but you must admit a bed is much nicer."

Remus chuckled. "Thank you so much for inviting us, Severus. We really had a good time."

"Indeed," agreed Albus. He lifted Severus hand into both of his. "Do invite us again, my boy."

Severus nodded, and then the old man let go of his hand. Opening the door, he watched them until their portkey took them back to Hogwarts. Slowly the Potions Master closed his front door. "There must be something better for dementia than Clarity Potion."

With his ideas engaged towards either a cure, or a potion to specifically address the symptoms of dementia, Severus waved his hand to lower the lamps, and to stop the flames of the fire. He then went up the stairs to look in upon his son.

* * *

_**Dusk** _

In absolute silence Severus opened the door to Harry's bedroom, and looked into the just darkening bedroom. The curtains were open so he walked in, closed the curtains, and with his eyes now used to the dim light, he peered down at his son.

Harry's blankets had been kicked down to his ankles. He lay on his side in a foetal position curled around one of his stuffed dragons. His glasses were askew on his face, along with a small, relaxed smile in his sleep.

Severus leaned down to carefully remove the glasses, then Sent them over to the bedside table. He then brought the blankets back up over his son, and he tucked him in. Lastly, he leaned over, kissed Harry's cheek, and left the bedroom.

Casting an Alert Ward upon the door should his son awaken before dinner Severus then walked down to the end of the hallway. He tapped his wand upon what appeared to be just the wall; the wall slid aside and as he stepped over the threshold torches lit up a spiral staircase that led down into his potions lab.

Severus descended as calculations and formulae and ingredients danced in his head.

Behind him the wall panel shut silently.


	39. The Hall of Armory

_4 Jan 1993_

The holidays of feasting, and gifts, holly and ivy, and a chorus of lights was over. Term began at Hogwarts, and in between classes, and at mealtimes, the halls buzzed with the conversations of children relating their holidays.

"Mum won a trip to Egypt," enthused Ron Weasley at that morning's breakfast. "She's always entering contests in Witches Weekly, and she finally won one!"

"We saw!" Draco grinned and held up the Daily Prophet that had a photo of the Weasley family all waving at the camera. Percy was holding up a small golden yellow cat with very large ears.

"I like your brother's warwagul," said Luna. Harry was trying to be secretive about the fact he was holding Luna's hand in between them; everyone knew of course.

"It's a fennec, Luna," corrected Ron.

"Those are wild," informed Hermione. "How did you get a wild fennec?"

"Some Egyptian lady had a bunch of kittens with big ears, and Percy's got big ears, so I think that's why he bought one," smirked Ron.

"How come we haven't seen it?" asked Hermione as she looked down the table at Percy chatting to his girlfriend, a pretty blonde girl by the name of Penelope Clearwater from Ravenclaw.

Ginny giggled, "Gabby doesn't like Percy. She keeps biting his fingers every time he tries to pet her or hold her so mum has her."

"Gabby likes chasing the garden gnomes out of mum's garden," added Ron.

Breakfast was suddenly shattered by the arrival of a large, silvery wolf that ran between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables towards the dais. It braked to a sudden stop, howled, and then Professor Lupin's voice came from the Patronus.

"Madame Pomfrey, please help. Albus and I are in the Hall of Armory. We're trapped!"

The Patronus faded as Madame Pomfrey quit her breakfast, and with a lifting of the skirts of her Healer's uniform, she ran from the Great Hall.

"Everyone will please settle down and finish your breakfast," Headmistress McGonagall ordered.

It took a few minutes but breakfast took over in favour of whatever was going on in the Hall of Armory.

* * *

Just as Severus was entering the Infirmary for a visit with Poppy he ducked as a Summoned Healer's bag went sailing over his head. Sensing something was up he raced after the Summoned black bag. He was running so fast when he came to the Entrance Hall he collided with Poppy just as she put up her hands to catch her Healer's Bag.

"Severus…" she grumbled as she untangled herself from the slim man. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Poppy. Did you not get my owl?" replied Severus as he gave her a hand up. "What is the matter?"

"Remus' Patronus arrived in the Great Hall at breakfast. He and Albus are trapped in the Hall of Armory. I expect it might have something to do with his Accidental Magic. Come along!" She ordered as she ascended the moving staircase. "You'll be of some aid!"

Severus ran up after the Healer and caught the hem of her skirt before she jumped over to another staircase. "A trick, Poppy." Poppy turned to watch as Severus laid a hand upon the railing of the staircase. "Fourth floor, please." To Poppy's astonishment the staircase did not meet another but levitated upwards to the fourth floor entrance, and connected with the landing.

"I shall ask you about that later, Severus," Poppy smiled. "Albus and Remus first." She broke into a run that led her to the near end of the corridor. A right turn directed her to the entrance of the Hall of Armory.

Neither Poppy nor Severus could enter as every piece of armor was in pieces that careened about the hall in dangerous metal hunks. Albus was at the center of the hall curled up, and sobbing, calling out for ' _Ariana'_ , and begging her to forgive him.

Remus was at the far end of the hall surrounded by a mace, a broadsword, a great axe, and a half-dozen daggers. All of them floated in a circle around him, and jabbed menacingly when he moved.

"Poppy! Severus!" shouted Remus. "It's Albus Accidental Magic! He would not take his potion today!" Remus yelped as a dagger nicked his cheek.

"Shut up, Remus!" ordered Severus. "We'll figure this out!" He lowered his voice. "I have no means of calming Accidental Magic, Poppy."

"Albus needs someone he trusts," she muttered. "Parents can calm a child's Accidental Magic…"

"His parents are long gone" groused Severus.

Poppy glowered at him. "Stating the obvious, Severus? You're supposed to be helping."

"I was about to add that Albus has a brother, woman," he glowered right back. "Aberforth may be able to stop this." He lifted his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" Icy silver mist shot from his wand but formed into… an amorphous, billowing blob. Severus wondered what had happened to his Doe Patronus but had no time to question it. "Go to Aberforth, and tell him we need him here as quickly as possible." The unformed Patronus vanished through the stone walls.

All they could do now was wait, and hope that Aberforth was able to calm his brother down.

* * *

_**25 Minutes Later** _

Aberforth thumped heavily along the fourth floor corridor until he reached Poppy and Severus. He glanced into the maelstrom that was the Hall of Armory.

"Strewth!" he cursed. "Wotch yeh bring me here for, Severus?"

Poppy answered, "Your brother's Accidental Magic can't be controlled, Aberforth. We need you to calm him down so we can help him."

Aberforth shook his shaggy head. "I'll have no truck wi' him," he spat. Literally. Severus had just stepped back to avoid the spittle.

Severus grasped the older wizard's arm, "He's like a child, man! Albus does not remember what caused your feud."

"But I do, Severus," he meant to yank his arm from the younger wizard's grip but found that Severus' hand would not release him.

"And, you wish him to die, then? To take Lupin with him?" Severus accused sharply. "Stop being selfish, you old goat! Your brother needs your help, and you will. help. him."

"I will no'," maintained Aberforth just as fiercely. "It were his fault that Ari's dead. Let 'im bleat. I don't…"

Severus muttered an unwritable imprecation and dragged the older wizard towards Albus. He walked just fast enough that none of the pieces of armor struck him. Aberforth had to keep ducking. Once they reached the old Headmaster who was curled tightly into himself, silent and rocking, Severus pushed Albus' estranged brother beside him. Severus crouched down just as a beribboned helm swung through where his head would have been.

Aberforth did nothing until Severus nudged his shoulder sharply.

"Albus?" asked Aberforth. He tried again. "Albus!" There was still no sign that Albus had not completely withdrawn in upon himself figuratively, and literally.

"Aberforth, you are only causing more agitation," said Severus tightly as he ducked a gauntlet that dove towards him. "Comfort. your. brother."

Aberforth growled in his throat, closed his eyes, and tried to recall the big brother he had looked up to when they were children. Opening his eyes he leaned close to his brother, and touched the man's back with his hand. Inwardly, Aberforth was taken aback by how this his brother's back felt.

"Albie, it's Abe. C'mon big brother. I want'ta hear yer voice. Albie?" He began to pat the older wizard's back.

"Abe?" sighed Albus as he slowly lifted his head. Severus deflected a leg piece that threatened all three of them.

"Yeh, Albie, it's me. Whatsa matter, Albie? Yeh looks upset."

"I wish you'd have let me speak but you shut me out…"

"'Bout wot, Albie?" he asked in a gruff with trepidation.

"Gellert killed poor Ariana. On purpose. She was holding me back from…" Albus sniffled. "...from greatness."

Aberforth stiffened as he heard of the past but he did not stop the soothing touch of his hand upon his brother's back. "Why dint'cha ever tell me, mon… I mean, Albie?"

"I miss her, Abe," he sobbed. "My heart aches everyday for Ari but it's worse for you."

"Why is it worse fer me?" he wondered if his brother meant his pain at losing their sister was moreso for him.

"I've lost you, too, Abe. I know where you are but you hate me, and I wish you didn't. Each day I wake up…" tears fell from his eyes into his beard. "Each day… good morning, Abe. May Merlin bless you, little brother… each day…" he broke into a sob, and Abe pulled the distraught man close to him.

"Severus!" called Remus. "Give Albus his potion!" Remus sent the Clarity Potion disguised as a Nutrition Potion to the Potions Master. He caught the potion, broke the seal, and handed to Aberforth.

"Bit o'Nutrition, Albie. Bet'll make yeh feel better," said Aberforth holding the potion bottle close to his brother's lips.

Albus smiled, and the weapons surrounding and attacking Remus dropped. The armor pieces were still in the air but they were hovering in place. Remus scooted over towards Severus.

"Will you take a drop, Abe?" asked Albus as he looked askance at the potion.

"Course I will, Albie." Aberforth lifted the potion, kept his mouth closed, but pretended to swallow. Albus let out a sigh of relief. He sat up, took the potion from his brother, and swallowed all of it down. Almost immediately he began to blink his eyes rapidly as the Clarity Potion flowed through his system.

There was quite a cacophonous noise as the armor pieces dropped to the floor. Poppy trotted in, and knelt down by the old wizard. Aberforth patted his brother's hand. "Feelin' a mite better, Albie?"

"Aberforth!" Albus clutched his brother's hand in both of his. "Why are you here?"

Once again he felt how thin his brother was, and it was alarming. "Severus called me. Tol' me yeh was outta sorts." With his present day brother back Aberforth wanted his hand back, but it felt good to touch this man he had admired in his childhood. It had been so many decades since either of them had spoken kindly to each other. Gently he curled the brittle thin fingers into his own more beefy paw.

It had been years, decades even, in which Aberforth had looked upon his brother in person. He noted how thin the once very powerful wizard looked, and a shiver arced through him as he realised that, slow as it might be, his brother was dying. It was one thing to nurse a feud with a living man but Aberforth never wanted to lose his brother. He had all ready lost his doting mother, and sweet sister. Their father had deserved his death so Aberforth never thought of him. To lose Albus… his heart ached.

Albus noticed the disarray of the armor. "Me?" he asked everyone around him.

"You had a nightmare, Albus," said Remus gently.

Albus pulled his hands away from his brother and began nervously threading his fingers through his beard. "A nightmare…"

Aberforth felt that old, old anger in his gullet but he forced it away as he grasped one of his brother's hands. "Yeh tol' me, Albie, 'bout Gellert. Wot he done to our Ari. Here I been thinkin' twas you done hexed her, an' you took that blame. Should'na done that."

"No… no…" Albus frowned, and then looked to Severus. "My boy, did I blame the 'greater good' for what I did to Aberforth?"

Aberforth did not allow Severus to answer. "It don't matter, Albie. What's done is done." He stood. "Me knees don't like this floor, Albie. Mus' be hard on yer backside." He slipped a hand under Albus elbow, and Remus took the other side. Together they helped the elder wizard off the floor. "I 'spect yer a mite tired, Albie. Why'n't we go, an' get yeh into bed. Come along now."

Remus glanced over his shoulder. "Poppy, would you come by in an hour to make sure Albus is all right."

"Of course, Remus, but rest is the best. And, tea."

The Hogwarts Healer and Severus watched as the three men returned to Albus' headquarters. Once they were gone, Poppy turned to Severus.

"I did get your owl, Severus," she began. "Not that I am not flattered by your offer but don't you think an offer of courtship is premature when you've never shown any such interest in me before?" Poppy eyed him critically; a look that always managed to make the man squirm. It did so now.

"To be honest, Poppy," gulped Severus. He had no idea how difficult this sort of truth was. He coughed, and the bloody witch smirked at him. "There you go with that smug little smirk of yours. Makes me wonder just where my head is at in regards to you, witch."

"Have you always fancied me, Severus," Poppy smiled.

"Of course not, silly woman!" he blustered, and drew his Winter cloak about himself. He then crossed his arms over himself indignantly, "Have you not heard the rumours? I am hopelessly in love with a dead woman."

Poppy had the effrontery to laugh, and Severus grumbled under his breath. She reached out and lay her hand upon his forearm. "Severus, of course you loved Lily. She was your best friend. However, you were never  _in love_  with her." Again he squirmed under that forthright gaze of hers. "I know it hurt you terribly when you began to see her as she was. Remember, I was the one who took you away from Gryffindor tower when you refused to leave. From that day forward I saw you close those emotions away; every time her name was mentioned."

Severus placed his hand over the Healer's with the intention of pushing her away but her skin was so pleasantly warm. He felt that curious tingle, that blossoming of warmth in his blood he had begun to feel each time the Healer had occasion to lay her hand upon him. It was the same sensation that he had felt when he danced with her at the Winter Ball. It was both a temptation, and a fright.

Poppy wove her fingers into those of the wizard. "I was seven years older than you when we met in your first year, Severus. Children. That first year I thought you were the most scatterbrained child with all the many excuses you devised to come into the Infirmary. Healer Ganglion thought it amusing that if I were not there, you would just leave. A plaster, a burned hand, you tripped, got caught in the trick stair on the moving staircase, you had a headache, you had… a nightmare. Do you remember how many times, as a student, you came to the Infirmary to sleep where no one would bother you?"

Severus nodded once but then he spoke softly, to remind her, "I was sent to the Infirmary many times, Poppy."

"Oh yes," she sighed and shook her head. "Sirius and James, even horrid Peter. The worst of Gryffindor. Remus brought you a number of times when their pranks resulted in the worst."

"He what?" Severus pulled his hand out of hers, and glared. "That werewolf would never do such a thing for a Slytherin, much less me. He hated me!"

"Of course he did, Severus," Poppy tutted wisely. "And, if I recall you weren't terribly fond of him either. Still, that did not stop Remus from doing the right thing by bringing you to the Infirmary when you could not do so yourself. I made certain to give him a good lecture each time, and Healer Ganglion, my mentor, always took points from Gryffindor for your injuries." Poppy walked leisurely to the entrance of the Hall of Armory which was still in disarray. At the entrance she turned sideways. "I would hope that your decision to court me did not come to you after I removed my Glamour, Severus." The Healer turned, and left.

Severus stared after Poppy, and when he felt a bit foolish for not moving he looked around at all the armor that had been left in pieces. He began to reassemble the armor (no easy task) since he was not certain what piece went with what set of armor. If he was wrong, the incorrect piece would be spat onto the floor a few seconds later.

As he continued his mind-numbing task Severus agreed that his offer of courtship had been premature; for Poppy. For him, it was not. He had not taken into consideration that he had kept himself closed off from any relationship with the opposite sex because of the threat of Voldemort, the Death Eater he had been, the foolish young man. He felt he did not deserve such a future, and Albus had done very well in reminding him that there was not to be such a happy ending for him once Voldemort was finally dealt with.

Then there were rules at Hogwarts. Not rules that governed just the students but the staff as well, and every year Albus had made it clear that they were to be adhered to. It was not a difficult matter but that one rule about fraternising with a colleague was discouraged.

Severus knew in his soul that the moment he had first met Poppy Pomfrey she had intrigued him. In turn, she had also a nurturing, busy-body nature that could easily irritate him. Yet, he had thought up excuses to go to the Infirmary just to talk to her.

He snorted at the needy boy he had been. Even that first year after the Sorting Lily was withdrawing from him. Their long discussions were fading to the mundane subjects of schoolwork. Lily would also chide Severus for how ' _dark he had become'_.

Poppy had always been open to his questions about Healing, about the potions she was learning, and also about herself but he had been tighter with his personal information. Much of it came out, bit and pieces over his time as a student.

As Poppy's colleague his first year as a teacher Severus had expected his boyish crush on the Healer to fade away. He also had the Death Eaters to deal with and he had quickly realised then that he had gotten into something more than just a passing curiosity; he had signed over his life.

He had also noted his first year that Poppy had aged since the time he had left Hogwarts as a student and the time he had returned as a teacher. Perhaps, he had thought then, her compassion towards the students that passed through her Infirmary had aged her.

Her age had not been a hurdle to a friendship as adults that he pursued in earnest. It was her intelligence, her laugh, her many expressions that attracted him to the witch.

Often he and Poppy would have tea at the end of the day to talk about his students. She would also allow him to gripe about his 'dotty and irritating' employer, and it had been Poppy who helped him in dealing with the perplexing and embarrassing female half of his Snakes.

In his third year Poppy had shown him that of all the students it was those in his House that tended to have more unstable home lives, and so in his fourth year at Hogwarts he had begun the yearly, and mandatory, physical exam for all of his Snakes.

Poppy had also made it clear to him that he was not simply a teacher to his Snakes but he was  _parentis loco_ ; he was their parent when they were at school. He had wanted to keep himself separate from the students in general but Poppy had persevered in her insistence that his Snakes needed him to be available. His Snakes had more to look forward to than a career playing Quidditch, working at a shop, or working for the Ministry. Voldemort was pressuring the parents of his Snakes to recruit their children to the cause of the Dark Lord, and he knew this.

Severus had learnt that depression, anxiety, and suicide (all considered the maladies of the Muggle) were constant presences in the House of Slytherin. His Snakes were all very good at hiding their hurt because they were taught to do the same at home. Just as he himself had been taught.

With Poppy's help Severus had worked with his Snakes to provide them with alternatives to being just mindless followers or worse Death Eaters belonging body and soul to Voldemort.

As his students learned to focus and control their magic, it had been he who had taught his Snakes the value of thinking for themselves, and not just their family. He taught them the value, and satisfaction, in creating with one's own hands your future.

There were times when his Snakes, even those no longer students, would come to him for his help in avoiding the evil that was the Dark Lord. For his Snakes Severus had moved heaven and earth all while presenting to his Master that he was a loyal sycophant.

And, Poppy had been, if not literally by his side, she had been so figuratively. Severus had discovered that a fully licensed Healer had many more avenues to access than he, as a mere teacher, had. Poppy had falsified medical exams, test results, even created the appearance of illness and death. Whatever it took to remove a child of his from danger.

Severus had admired Poppy, her strength, her convictions, and her creative mind. He had never allowed his mind to drift into fantasy involving the woman who had become so close to him. He was a gentleman. Therefore he never let her know how he felt towards her.  _It was not allowed in the rules_.

Then came his chance to leave behind those students he tried to teach who did not want to learn in the form of shed basilisk skin. His life would finally, and truly, be his own. He could live on his island, have his apothecary, and discover new potions to cure the ills of his world. Retirement.

Retirement had not been an easy thing for Severus to desire fully. He worried about his Snakes, and their futures, but Lucius, who enjoyed being a teacher, was a good replacement as the Head of Slytherin. Magic allowed Lucius his time at home, but he was never so far away that if one of Severus' Snakes needed their new Head of House, Lucius was available.

What Severus had realised that night at the Winter Ball after dancing with the un-glamoured Poppy, and talking with her as he had not done so in months, was that he would not be able to see her on a daily basis anymore. He would have his son to raise, a new business to grow, but Poppy would be far away from him. At the end of the Winter Ball, as he had put his son to sleep on their island, and he had sat in the quiet darkness of his living room Severus had realised that there was an emptiness in his life that would never be filled. That emptiness was his friendship with Poppy. He had left her behind.

That emptiness, and the knowledge that that damned rule no longer held him in its thrall, had decided him. He had thought long and hard about bringing Poppy into his world, his family, if she were willing. Not out of convenience or that he did not want to let go of a friend, but he had asked himself if he had ever harboured such feelings for Poppy that would make her his companion, his wife, and Harry's mother.

Severus knew without a doubt that he wanted Poppy in his life not just because she was his friend, but his heart had long ago been hers; she just did not know it.

She was a beauty but she was no more perfect than he was. A fine network of wrinkles were just beginning to make themselves known around her eyes, and her arms. Her golden silk of hair, when he had been able to see it as they danced had been enhanced by a few strands of white. Severus had seen, as he admitted he had seen even through her Glamour, that Poppy was a singular work of art that he would never tire of looking upon.

Nearly all of the sets of armor were assembled but Severus was left with a gauntlet that did not appear to belong with any of the reassembled sets of armor. He glared at the gauntlet, the many sets of armor now lining the hall, and gave the gauntlet an even darker glare. He dropped it to the floor. "Go find your mates on your own," he growled. "I am done with all of you." Severus then stomped out of the Hall of Armory.

Several minutes passed, and the gauntlet began to vibrate, and its metal fingers twitched. Suddenly it rose up, then flew down towards the one set of armor that was missing a gauntlet. It settled quickly into place. The entire set of armor shook like a wet dog would as it settled back into itself.

Severus did not know but he had never to re-assemble the sets of armor. Left alone the pieces, all charmed to do so, would have reassembled themselves.

"Of course," mused the Gryffindor ghost Sir Nicholas to the Slytherin ghost the Bloody Baron, "T'would not be wise to mention to the fellow there was no need to bother straightening up."

The Bloody Baron chuckled silently beside Sir Nicholas. He then slapped the Gryffindor ghost's shoulder in a comradely manner so firmly it knocked the knight's head askew.


	40. All Those Years They Were Friends

Poppy walked, fairly strolled to the Infirmary. Once inside those hallowed walls she took her Healers Bag to her office, closed the door, and then picked up the letter she had received that morning from Severus Snape.

Just touching the parchment had her heart racing, and reminded her that only her Glamour added ten years to her visually; within she was a youthful 39; barely in the prime of her life. Should she want them she could look forward to a husband, to children, a krup or a kneazle or a snake. Poppy did love snakes.

She loved Severus Snape.

With the exception of that morning when Helios, Severus' owl arrived, Poppy had never admitted- even to the deepest part of her heart -that her feelings for the tall man in black were any more than that of friendship. There had been her apprenticeship, her Healer's qualifications, her job at Hogwarts which had quickly become so dear to her heart, and then the growing threat outside the castle that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was causing.

Poppy had sunk her attentions into the children, and then the staff of Hogwarts. She did not want to know about the growing evil, and she had refused to join the Order of the Phoenix when it was offered. An offer that came to her at least once a year after she finished her apprenticeship in 1974 and took over the Infirmary from Healer Ganglion who had retired. She had never joined formally to fight but she had agreed to become exclusive Healer to the Order.

She had sat with the small boy Severus; tended his hurts, and ills, and then, when he began to sneak up to the Infirmary to sleep (in order to escape nightmares he had claimed), she had kept watch over him. As a child he was bright, intelligent, and had so very much to say, and to ask of her. And, he was always interested in her thoughts, or her opinion.

When Severus, a tall, very thin young man in his very first set of new robes left Hogwarts she had never thought to see him again. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had begun to attack Muggles, but there were some strange incidents involving witches and wizards that were reported in the Daily Prophet; Poppy was certain the Dark wizard's followers were behind those incidents. A part of her had been afraid that Severus was behind much of what she read. She would not have known that he had ever taken the Dark Mark if it had not been for Albus letting the information conveniently 'slip' one evening.

Poppy had followed Severus career not by any news in the paper but from more of such 'slips'. They were snippets of conversation between Headmaster Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall that Poppy had been certain were meant to be overheard. She learned of how Severus had become the wizarding world's youngest Potions Master at age 20. That very same year brought the horrid murder of Lily and James Potter, the curious testimony of the Headmaster for Severus Snape, and then the young man had been brought to Hogwarts to be both a teacher, and a Head of House.

The two adults had not immediately renewed their association, or friendship; Poppy was not even sure there was one. Severus Snape stood tall, part of the shadows in his clothing, and he was a taskmaster to his students.

Yet, not two months into his first year the wizard had come to her with a very serious problem; how did someone braid a little girl's frizzy hair?

Poppy had not laughed but gave him a simple book that showed both the Muggle and magical way to braiding, and styling hair. He had simply thanked her, and left. Poppy did not see Severus again until he came to her about how he ought to handle the appearance of a young girl's menses. The older wizard, and Head of Slytherin, had blushed, but he had listened to every word she had spoken.

From that moment on the new teacher's visits were almost daily. He asked how to deal with the girls in his House, but also the boys. Severus asked about diet because he was concerned at how many of his Snakes tended to go for sweets, and fats at meals, and then were sick. He learned about 'spots', about puberty in boys and girls, 'raging hormones' in boys, and 'sneaky hormones' in girls.

Poppy gave Severus dozens of books on how to raise children, how to take care of them, and books on psychology. Severus read those books religiously, and it was not odd to see him at the teacher's dais during mealtimes reading one of those books. He had confided to Poppy that he would be what his Snakes did not have at home; a parent that was devoted to their accomplishments, and their futures beyond that of being a follower of Voldemort, or a Death Eater.

One night, nearly two years later, Severus woke the Healer from a dead sleep. One of his fifth years had not shown at the Welcoming Feast, and he had gone to the girl's home where he had found her beaten, nearly starved, and thrown in the dungeon of her father's palatial home. While Poppy tended to the girl's injuries Severus had begun talking to her about how the child's father was a Death Eater, and had tried to force his young daughter into a Binding with a much older wizard in order to cement their family fortunes. She had refused, and that had earned her the beating.

Together Poppy and Severus had the girl taken away from her father, legally, and sent to a family member in Australia the girl herself had always loved.

They continued to work together in keeping the children of Slytherin healthy, and happy. They had also begun a deeper friendship than their association of nurse and student. Poppy and Severus would have tea, almost regularly together, where they would discuss his Snakes, or any number of other topics from Hogwarts Quidditch, to events coming to the school.

Severus would rarely speak of himself but Poppy would tell him of the spells she would create for Healing, or about her Summers in Cornwall with her only relative, an aging uncle.

As much as she wanted to invite the private man to enjoy a Summer with her she had never extended an invitation. In the latter half of 1990 her uncle had passed away, and when she thought she would be the only one at her uncle's funeral Severus had come all the way to Cornwall to stand with her, and then to comfort her in her uncle's home for a few hours later.

Mostly she had cried, leaning on Severus, and to her dying day Poppy would regret that one moment when she almost kissed him. To save face, whether hers or his, she would never know, Severus had quickly left.

Neither of them spoke again until after the Welcome Feast of 1991 when Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts, was Sorted, and then disappeared. Several weeks later (during which time the Headmaster had spoken cheerfully derisively of the boy) Severus had brought Harry, near death after being tortured by Bellatrix LeStrange, to her Infirmary. The mad witch had left him for dead in a Muggle park, and the hospital had barely kept Harry alive.

Poppy had nursed Harry back to health, and had watched, late at night, as the Potions Master slept in a comfortable chair by the boy's bed.

Once Harry was recovered the two, man and boy, had become nearly inseparable. Severus still came to ask her questions for and about his Snakes, but now he also spoke about Harry Potter. They had tea once a week but neither of them mentioned that awkward time when Poppy wanted to kiss the Potions Master. She did not mind overly much, she had her friend back in her life, and if that was all she was allowed, then so mote it be.

Until this early morning when she had wakened to the sound of Helios tapping upon her bedroom window. The letter she now held had been read and re-read at least a dozen times since the morning.

Severus Snape wanted to court her in the fashion of days past; the courtship would cover a period of time for both of them to see if they had the appropriate physical attraction, and if so, the end of the courtship would be marriage.

Poppy had been stunned when she first read of Severus' proposal, then she was thrilled. Doubt crept in when she ran into him on her way to the Hall of Armory. She had been jarringly reminded of the Winter Ball, and although he had not behaved one iota out of line, he had not been able to take his eyes off of her that evening.

After the crisis with Albus had been averted, and she was left alone with Severus, she was reminded of that awkward moment in which they had not kissed, and he had rejected her mere presence to the moment when he could not let go of her. Had she only appealed to Severus' more base instinct rather than his intellect? Had he decided to court her because he found her to be  _only_  beautiful?

To be possibly thought of as such a one dimensional creature when she knew she was much more than what was underneath her Glamour had eroded her confidence. There in the Hall of Armory, she had not quite told Severus 'no' to his offer, but neither had she said 'yes'. And now, in the peace and privacy of her office, she wish she had wrapped her arms around his neck, and taken that kiss she had not so long ago.

With a sigh in which she wondered if she had done wrong, and would never see him again after what she had said, Poppy put down the letter when her charm chimed to let her know that someone had entered her Infirmary. A patient do doubt.

Opening the door to her office Poppy walked out, and right into the unyielding figure of…

"Severus!"

In a brilliant display of avidity Poppy was drawn into the wizard's strong arms, and kissed. It was not a kiss that was an afterthought but a kiss that spoke of longing repressed finally set free. Poppy melted against the Potions Master as she wove her fingers into his hair and tried to draw even closer to him.

A spark of thought was just enough to sear this kiss into her memory. This would be the kiss she would remember all the days of her life. When he annoyed her, when she was mad, when she indulged in all the pleasantries of melancholy this would be the one kiss never would she forget.

When it ended, but not really ended, Poppy felt as if she were floating, and the only face she could see was his. Severus.

"Poppy Pomfrey, I should… very much… so very much like to court you. Will you agree?"

Poppy smiled, and kissed him again in answer.

* * *

_**8 Jan 1993 - Evening, Prince Lighthouse Island** _

Harry had arrived by the portkey Severus and Lucius had fashioned for him for Christmas. It appeared as a copper knut that had a green patina. It hung around his neck by a soft, leather cord. By gripping the coin, and then saying the word 'home' Harry would be transported across the sea from Hogwarts to the front door of he and his father's cottage on Prince Lighthouse Island.

It gave Harry a sense of freedom, and maturity. He did not have to be escorted by an adult. He had eaten dinner on Friday, said a farewell to his friends. Luna had given him a delightful hug, and even though Hermione, and Ginny hugged him, too, Luna's had been so much better! Draco shook his hand as did Ron and Neville, and then Harry had not been hugged so much as enveloped by Fred and George's arms. Luna had giggled at the twin clowns, and hugged him again. When Harry had arrived on the doorstep of his home he had a goofy grin on his face.

Severus had ushered his son into the cottage, and muttered, "That is it. You are getting  _The Talk_  before the end of this weekend."

The pronouncement sounded dire, but he was more interested in what his father had brought him home for on the weekend.

Of course, Severus was in no hurry to reveal what the weekend would bring, and Harry knew better not to push him. They both talked of Harry's classes, and Severus had asked a few questions about Potions. His father had listened attentively, and then nodded in apparent approval as he spoke of a practical in which they brewed a medicated skin powder that began as a liquid and cooled down to become an actual powder.

"Professor Lupin's going to give us a test on Monday but for the weekend we all have an essay to do on the youngest Potions Master in the last century, and the potions he created or discovered." Harry smirked as he father looked up from his tea.

"Me?" Severus asked in surprise, and possibly a touch of horror. Harry nodded. "You are to do an essay on… me?" For a moment Severus leaned back in his chair contemplating what his son had told him. He then leaned forward, and inquired, "What are your sources?"

"Well… you," said Harry as if it were obvious. He then Summoned his bookbag. "Professor Lupin gave us this book to study." He plucked out a moderately thick volume bound in leather with scroll work of ivy and snakes curling and writhing around the edges. Harry handed the book over, and Severus took it. He smiled at the tome.

"Ah, my research into the deconstruction of organic poisons," mused Severus. "This research led to a general antidote for poisons, and then a vaccine for Dragon Pox. I recall not desiring to publish my research but Horace Slughorn simply gathered my notes, edited them, and sent the result to be published. I received my Mastership, and I never spoke to Slughorn again because I had been so angry with him." He chuckled softly, and handed the book back to his son. "You are free to ask me any questions you may have, Harry."

Conversation faded away but Harry noticed that his father was worried about something. The fireplace which burned with a light heat to warm the cottage against the cooler nights was often the attention of a decidedly looking pensive Severus Snape.

"Dad? What's on your mind?" asked Harry in concern. He hoped it was not another illness. He had just gotten his father back from lung cancer.

"I have made a decision…" he began slowly. "One that shall affect us both."

Harry gripped the ends of his chair. "Were you forced?"

Severus chuckled wryly. "In a way however, it was… rather pleasing." Harry gave his father a puzzled glance, and wondered if he had gone mad. "Calm, Harry. I am well in control of my senses. What I have to confess is that…" Severus paused. He was almost afraid to say what he had done aloud. And, that feeling was both ridiculous, and insulting. "I should like to wed, Harry."

"Cool!" Harry grinned in delight.

Severus was a touch caught off guard by his son's reaction. He had expected denial, anger, possibly even jealous tears. His son appearing happy for him was eminently preferable to those reactions, but he was still hesitant.

"You are… fine with my decision, Harry?" asked Severus cautiously.

"Yeah, dad! Then I'd have a mum! A full family just like everybody else has. And, maybe a brother or sister!"

"What?!"

Harry laughed at the look of shock on his father's face. "Dad, I'm not dim, you know. You get married, and it could happen. Which, that would be really cool. I could teach a brother about Quidditch, or teach a sister to draw…"

Harry babbled on, and Severus slumped in his chair. Children… his own and Poppy's were not an abhorrent thought but him? The Bat of the Dungeon? An ex-Death Eater? The fear of all students at Hogwarts? With sons and daughters?

Still, a smile he could not stop bled across the Potions Master's lips. Children. With Poppy. Not a bad thing…  _at all_.

* * *

_**9 Jan 1993 - The Courtship Begins** _

Harry was dressed - white shirt, his forest green waistcoat, a pair of black trousers. His father was not quite dressed. Severus had a pair of deep grey trousers, a white shirt with mutton-chop sleeves and emerald diamond cut cuff-links. Severus' hair had not been tied back in a queue since Poppy had made it clear that she preferred his hair loose. Where his dressing stopped was in which waistcoat to wear. Like his son he would not wear his long frock coat but he absolutely could not wear a shirt by itself.

Most of Severus' waistcoats were black (about a dozen) but they were adorned with black or silver embroidery, quilting, solid, and even a rather handsome waistcoat that was a patchwork of black velvet, satin, and silk squares. The only colours were deep in the rainbow and consisted of Bordeaux red, forest green, and a startling jewel-like royal blue that Severus hardly ever wore. It had been one of the few gifts from Albus that had not been socks of an insane design so the few times he wore the waistcoat were just for Albus.

"The blue, dad," Harry suggested for the fourth time. Severus snarled shortly at him. Harry persevered. "Dad, Madame Pomfrey's got really pretty blue eyes. Don't you think the blue waistcoat would be a compliment to her?"

Severus turned slightly, and scowled at his son. "How old are you, Harry? You sound like Lucius giving me wardrobe advice."

Harry giggled, and walked over to his father. "Trust me, dad. The blue one." He then turned sharply away, and ran out of the bedroom. Severus was curious about what his son was up to but he turned back to his wardrobe, and snatched the blue waistcoat.

When Harry returned with a small, black enameled copper box, and a ' _cat that ate the canary'_  expression on his face Severus had donned the blue waistcoat. It really was not bad looking. Not at all.

Harry held out the little box. He explained, "This is from me and Draco but his father helped with what we couldn't cover. Professor Malfoy said you should wear it for at least a century."

Severus took the box and opened it. When he saw what lay nestled amongst black velvet made him weak in the knees. Harry Summoned a nearby chair, and Severus dropped into it.

Inside the box was a pocket watch, and a fob chain. The pocket watch had a drawing (etching) of… himself (!) by Harry of his father seated at his worn workbench, and brewing a potion. Stylised fumes curled around his head, body, and the area he was working. Severus then opened the watch. Inside the lid was the inscription:

_I love you, Dad. Forever and beyond. Your son, Harry._

The glass watch face was clear sapphire, and the numbers of the clock were elegant Roman numerals. Severus was about to express his emotions when he saw a glint deeper down in the velvet. Pushing aside a fold in the cloth Severus discovered a second, smaller watch that hung from a small, twisted bar beneath a swirl of an 'S' studded with tiny emeralds, and diamonds.

"That's from Mrs. Malfoy, dad. She said when you get married you give that to your new wife." Harry smiled. "It's a twin to your watch from me."

"Harry…" Severus placed the box with its smaller watch on a shelf within his wardrobe. His own watch he began to attach to his waistcoat until the fob chain draped across his abdomen. He flipped open the pocket watch then closed it and tucked it in the thin pocket of the waistcoat.

He suddenly drew his son into his arms, and kissed the crown of his head. "Each day I look upon you, Harry, I remember how blessed I am. It is because of you that I have a future… a future with you."

"And, Madame Pomfrey!" added Harry against his father's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Warning- this is a long author's note in regards to my stance on Remus Lupin. I would like everyone reading to understand this. You do not have to read the note if you do not want to.
> 
> A guest left the following review (on ff.net)- No, being afraid doesn't make you a coward. However, allowing yourself to be vested with the authority of a prefect, then using that authority to help cover up your friends' criminal behavior, DOES make you a coward. It also makes you a fraud. Harry and Remus's situations are in no way comparable.
> 
> Remus was in a precarious position as a student at Hogwarts. Werewolves were not allowed to do anything. If the Ministry discovered that a werewolf was near they would not hesitate in destroying that werewolf. It was Dumbledore's belief that werewolves could learn, and could hold a job, and he put Remus in as his secret poster boy. Meaning, if Remus were a successful student, with friends, and plum position as a student (prefect or Head Boy) Dumbledore would be able to reveal to the Ministry Remus Lupin HIS success story. It would be glory, and prestige for Dumbledore.
> 
> Rowling has said that the only protection Remus had after getting bitten were his parents. She has never said what happened to his parents after Dumbledore took over.
> 
> Also, please note that it was Dumbledore and the teachers that selected the prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl. It was not something Remus chose for himself. If he had turned down the position, his friends would have been a touch annoyed but being a Prefect was not a big deal to the Marauders. It was a position that meant a great deal to Dumbledore and Remus could NOT risk displeasing the man.
> 
> Death, remember.
> 
> Remus never deliberately covered up what the Marauders did. He just never said or did anything. He was afraid to do so. If he spoke against his friends, or Dumbledore's plans for him - he did not know what might happen to him. He could only guess the worst - he would be killed legally by the Ministry. The covering up was done by the Headmaster, and quite possibly to a degree by Minerva.
> 
> This is what I am trying to bring out in this story about Remus. He had a tough childhood in which death was his constant companion if he made one misstep. That is why I think what Sirius did to Severus in using Remus as a very dangerous tool to frighten the boy he hated is such a heinous thing. That, to me, would be unforgivable. Remus SHOULD have thought that, should have railed at Sirius, but he was afraid to do so. One malicious word from Sirius to his horrid family could have meant death for Remus.
> 
> So, for the purpose of my story, Remus and Harry are more alike in their childhoods than either realised. Both grew up with fear making their decisions. Harry has learned quicker but Remus is learning, too.
> 
> So, Remus was a frightened boy, NOT a coward. And, neither was Harry.


	41. A Little Bit of Lunch

_9 Jan 1993_

Poppy had worn a travelling coat of soft caramel-coloured wool tailored to her figure. The coat was embellished with embroidery that someone had added in by their own hand of Autumn colors in an abstract, free-form pattern that gave the sense of a breeze causing leaves to dance. She had also worn a heavy cloak of wool in charcoal grey. Her hair was not in its usual severe bun but a much softer coiling of her tresses that had been casually secured to the back of her head by a large, pearl comb.

Poppy was the appearance of a Victorian lady that had travelled by horse and carriage but for the fact she had travelled by a portkey Severus had given her. Upon her arrival at the doorstep of the cottage on Prince Lighthouse Island she realised she had dressed too warmly for the 50 degree weather which sported a slight chill from a breeze off the ocean.

With a flick of her wand the cloak was shrunken, and she tucked it away in a pocket. She then smoothed her skirt, tugged the hem of her jacket unnecessarily, and knocked upon the red painted door.

The door opened to a grinning Harry, and a slightly nervously formal Severus.

"Welcome, Madame Pomfrey!" enthused Harry.

"Welcome, Poppy," Severus managed a brief smile that was not stiffened by nerves but natural.

"Thank you," she acknowledge as she was ushered inside. She quickly undid the buttons and removed the coat (which Severus took from her) to reveal a long tailored, cap-sleeved afternoon gown of antique-coloured satin and silk embellished along the scooped neckline, and sleeves in a delicate ruffling of lace.

The gown was not festooned with extra draping in front or back but was a smooth spill of silk to her ankles. Her only jewelry was a beaded choker of Autumn coloured beads.

Severus was stunned by the vision of the woman before him. Harry smirked at his paralysed father, took Poppy's coat, and hung it up on the coat rack by the door. When he returned both adults were just staring into each other's eyes. He coughed, and woke them up from their trances.

"I made lunch, Madame Pomfrey," said Harry once the two adults were blinking.

"I'm starved," smiled Poppy. She then glanced at Severus, and blushed.

* * *

Harry served a chicken and bacon crumb salad, half sandwiches of ham, turkey, tomato with a sauce Harry smiled secretly about, and his father's favourite, a small bowl of cubed fruit. Severus served everyone a glass of the sparkling cranberry cider he had switched to instead of wine or whiskey.

Severus lifted his wine glass of cranberry cider first towards his son, then towards Poppy. "Harry, you have created a wonderful lunch for us. Poppy, you are… a breath of the finest air in creation." He sipped at his cider as Poppy blushed, and Harry toasted him.

Lunch began in silence with an awkward tension in the air as if waiting for something to happen.

Harry knew the strain was from Madame Pomfrey and his father, and he was not certain what, if anything, to do about it. Finally, he just blurted, "We can have a garden year round."

"Can you?" Poppy asked. "Does it change at all when the weather gets cooler?"

"Dad warms the ground with this neat modification he did to the Warming Charm that keeps the area warm for 24 hours using a…" he faltered, and frowned, and glanced at his father for help.

"From a Ley line," Severus replied. "They are like the veins of the Earth that aid in keeping our planet alive. They are also, from what I discovered, lines of magic. They pulse and by using the energy they emit I am able to keep the garden warm so that it nurtures the plants if it gets too cool."

"I've heard of Ley lines," replied Poppy. "They were a favourite subject of my mentor Healer Ganglion. He called them 'the Fairy Paths', and he claimed he was able to see them."

"Could he?" Severus inquired with interest.

"I know he had a particular skill in seeing the auras of magical folk. It aided him in diagnosing his patients." Warming to her subject Poppy sipped her cranberry cider, and continued, "Healer Ganglion taught me that the Fairy Paths were the flow of the Earth's spirit. They glowed, as auras did, and he could see them."

"My mother described them as 'a spider's web that kept the land alive with the breath of magic'," remarked Severus.

"That's beautiful, Severus," smiled Poppy. "Did your mother know about the 'Gathering of Spirits'?"

Severus had just about been to take a bite of his sandwich when he paused, "You know about the 'Gathering of Spirits'?"

Poppy nodded. "What's the 'Gathering of Spirits'?" asked Harry.

Poppy deferred to Severus and he answered, "A working of magic that connects one's own magic to that of the Earth in order to gather the ethereal effluences…  _the spirits of emotions_ … and to capture them as one might collect ingredients for a potion."

"Healer Ganglion taught me that the 'Gathering of Spirits' was a rite that was older than the designation of man and woman. He said that legend claimed that it was the 'Gathering of Spirits' that separated man from woman, and thereafter they were attracted to become one."

Harry glanced oddly as Poppy blushed at her words, but when he glimpsed his father quickly he was certain he saw a dusting of pale rose to his father's cheeks. Not really understanding what was being said he decided that this was a part of the subject he was just too young to delve into.

"Can you gather spirits whenever you want to?" asked Harry to stop those mushy blushes.

"You cannot, Harry. A 'Gathering of Spirits' is something that calls to a witch or wizard that has the talent. My mother gathered the spirits thrice in her time - at her wedding, when I was born, and a very rare day spent seaside with her family," explained Severus.

"Has the 'Gathering of Spirits' ever called to you, Severus?" Poppy asked carefully. She knew that his life up until he had adopted Harry had been a difficult one.

A haunted shadow passed over Severus' features as he replied, "Once. I did not capture the spirits, though, for the memory alone has been a nightmare. I never wanted to know, forever, the emotions."

Harry glanced between both adults. "Can you capture bad spirits?" asked Harry worriedly. Severus nodded solemnly. "I don't think I want to catch spirits… ever."

* * *

Lunch left the talk of spirits, and ley lines, and remained upon conversation that dealt with Severus new apothecary, and the potions he planned to work on.

Once lunch was complete he suggested a walk outside to the lighthouse.

A covered walkway connected cottage to lighthouse but Harry thought the best way to see the lighthouse was to walk down the curving path to the smaller plateau upon which the lighthouse itself rested. There was a railing along the winding path, and Severus assured Poppy that there was also a ward to prevent falling. The view was spectacular, but it was also frightening with the sight of the ocean so near, and just below the base of the lighthouse.

The lighthouse itself had been built by hand with stones so perfectly placed that there was not a whit of mortar between them. The stones had been placed in such a way to show that they spiralled upward to the lamp house. The lighthouse exterior had been whitewashed white but the lamp house was all shuttered prism glass.

Severus led them to a door at the base of the lighthouse on the cliff-wall side, and beneath the walkway.

Inside the lighthouse the first floor was very utilitarian with a variety of tools used for maintenance, and other cleaning products, and cans of whitewash paint. At the center of this floor was an iron staircase that was a spiral that led to a small kitchen, a bedroom, and then up to the lamp house and its outer railing.

The lamp itself was a magik'd perpetual flame that fed itself upon the moisture in the air; thus the reasoning behind the glass bars of shuttered prism. The flame was reflected with a shallow mirror upon one side. The entire lamp turned leisurely in a clockwise path.

Severus led them through a narrow door of paned glass that led to the balcony that circled the lamp house. The balcony, and its encircling railing were of sturdy, black iron, and Severus had added further wards to protect the lamp house from all weather, and to keep a curious boy from falling from the lighthouse's great height.

Even with the wards the wind blew roughly in their faces, and Poppy, regretting she had not the forethought to expand her woolen cloak, leaned in closer to Severus. His arm over her shoulders was a delight but Harry had added his own warmth in leaning against her. She released the arm across Severus' waist to drop over Harry's shoulders and to draw him closer.

A pretty picture they made, wind-blown but clinging tightly and satisfyingly to each other.


	42. The Ides of March

The months passed easily enough, school was a touch harder. Harry studied, did his practicals, participated in pop quizzes, never fell asleep to lectures, and nearly passed all his tests. He did well in Charms but in Transfiguration, as he told his father after another quarterly report showed 'Acceptable', it felt as though his mind just 'slipped' in Professor McGonagall's class.

Severus had not appeared to understand and told Harry to practise harder, to focus, and to firm up his understanding of the theory behind Transfiguration.

Harry decided he did not much like his father then, and Draco agreed. He, too, was not doing well in Transfiguration and had received nearly the same lecture from his father. Draco had tried to blame his trouble on worry for his mother. The excuse only annoyed the very pregnant Narcissa who made him stand in a corner for a few hours.

In February when the cool temperatures began to give way to warmer days Harry and Draco would run to the main courtyard after classes to meet with Hermione and Luna (ace students in Transfiguration) and they would all practise or Hermione would explain that day's lesson in Transfiguration. Hermione discovered that both Harry and Draco were not understanding the way the Theory of Transfiguration was presented, so she found a different way to present Theory so they understood.

Transfiguration became easier for both boys, and Harry saw his Acceptable rise up to an Exceeds Expectations. He wanted an Outstanding but he did have other classes he needed to keep on an even keel.

In Defence Against the Dark Arts Harry and Draco had a friendly rivalry going on. They did well on quizzes and tests, and always managed to bang each other up well during the practicals. They did not often go to the Infirmary but sometimes it was unavoidable.

* * *

_**27 Mar 1993 - After Classes** _

Every Friday Harry would meet his father outside the gates to Hogwarts at the Apparition and Portkey area. They would talk, and wait for the arrival of Madame Pomfrey.

That early evening Harry ran down the long walk to the gates of Hogwarts to await the arrival of his father. In a few minutes the air cooled abruptly, and then a spark of light announced the arrival of his father by portkey. Harry ran to his father, and jumped up into his arms to hug him tightly. Once he had thought maybe he was getting too old for such affection but he decided that he needed that physical connection. It also appeared to Harry that affection from his son fed a hunger that Severus had never known he had.

Severus hugged his son tightly reveling in his fresh washed smell. He could tell that Harry was still using the soap and the shampoo that he brewed for him. He then put his son back onto his feet, conjured an iron scrollwork park bench, and they seated themselves.

"How was school this week?" asked Severus.

"Really good, dad! Draco and I earned 20 points each in Defence this week for improvements on our dueling skills…" he chuckled softly, "... and because neither of us had to go to the Infirmary."

"Very good," remarked Severus. "See that you stay out of the Infirmary. You two are causing Lucius a great deal of paperwork every time he is required to owl me with your latest injuries," he smirked. "The man has the most annoying handwriting."

"You can't have annoying handwriting!" scoffed Harry.

"Oh trust this old teacher, Harry. Not only is it possible for handwriting to be annoying but it can be insulting, lazy, absent-minded, cheerful, dreamy…" rattled off Severus.

"How can a handwriting be 'dreamy'?" his smirk mirrored his father's.

"Study Miss Lovegood's writing some time, my son. She dots her 'i's with hearts, and every sentence ends with a… dreamy… flourish," revealed Severus with an ironic purr.

"Really? What's Draco's handwriting like?"

"In his first year it was rather pompous in its perfection," mused Severus. "This second year Draco's handwriting is much more relaxed except when it comes to taking a test. In that he reveals his anxiety over taking the test; lots of capitals slashed sharply and sentences that misplaced their punctuation."

Harry shook his head, "Draco does go a bit mental over tests."

Severus lifted his head, and Harry looked in the same direction as his father. There was Madame Pomfrey coming down the drive wearing a Victorian travelling suit, and a wide-brimmed bonnet upon her hair. As per Severus' request she loosened her hair from its bun so it fell down her back in silken waves.

Madame Pomfrey was hardly a great beauty but in Severus' eyes there was no witch, no woman on Earth more lovely. Harry glanced into his father's black eyes, and smiled.

"You're in love, aren't you, dad?" asked Harry a little too knowledgeably.

Severus tore his gaze from the woman strolling towards them to look down at his son. "Whatever do you mean, Harry?"

"Just what I said, dad. You're in love with Madame Pomfrey," he smiled up the hill.

"Impossible. I have only known Poppy for a couple of months, Harry. No one falls in love that quickly," protested Severus.

"Sorry to disagree, dad, but you've known Madame Pomfrey since you were a student, and that's been almost forever! I actually think you're both in love, and just won't admit it. Which is silly but maybe that's a grown-up thing. Or… or maybe your Nargles aren't happy." Harry smirked facetiously, and Severus nudged him in the shoulder with his side.

"Do not be cheeky, boy. I know how to still take points," warned Severus with a slight smile, and hooded eyes.

"Nahhh you wouldn't," Harry nudged his father with his shoulder. "I'm cute." He grinned at his father who frowned.

"Tell me how does the attraction of your physiognomy factor into whether or not I take points?" dead-panned Severus.

"Because," said Poppy sidling up to the Snapes. "I know how you cheat, Severus, and because I think Harry is cute, if you take points from him, I'll simply take points from Slytherin."

Severus snatched Poppy around the waist, and pulled her closer to him. His eyebrow rose with his smirk, "You would take my son's side against me, Poppy? You wound me!"

Poppy tapped his nose, and smiled deliberately as she purred, "Well, Harry is cute, Severus, and you are…"

"An ugly bat?" he interrupted shrewdly.

Poppy giggled. "No! Never! Severus…" she leaned forward, and kissed his cheek. Harry quickly looked down at the fascinating ground. "You, my dear wizard, are  _exceedingly_  handsome." This time she kissed his mouth, and savoured the kiss until Harry made an unsubtle griping noise.

"Poppy!"

"Madame Pomfrey!"

Poppy froze, and to Severus' startled gaze, her Glamour, her professional mien, flowed over her features like breath upon the surface of silk. She then turned to face Lucius, and his son Draco, who had run all the way from the castle to the gates of Hogwarts.

"What is wrong, Professor Malfoy?" she demanded calmly.

"Cissy… my wife…" he gulped in air. "She will not go to St. Mungos… without you. Please, come."

Draco grasped his father's arm. His breath was also trying to catch up to him. "Mum's having… the baby, da! Let's go!"

Severus stood up, and took his friend's hand. "Poppy, please take the boys. I shall take Lucius. He is so nervous he would likely splinch himself." In a second both wizards were gone.

Poppy gathered Draco and Harry to her sides. "Come along, boys." She, Draco, and Harry, were also gone in just a second.


	43. The Arrival of Baby Malfoy

The Waiting Room for Family at St. Mungos was not too terribly crowded. Severus was there, pacing. Harry was watching his father, and Draco was seated by the window watching as nurses, Healers, and Carers passed back and forth.

_Minutes passed like hours… hours passed like days… errr... not quite..._

Twenty minutes after Narcissa had been taken to her room with Poppy in her lovely travelling suit, and chapeau, a rather cowed Lucius slunk into the waiting room, and flopped into a chair in the far corner. Severus, immediately concerned, strode over to his friend, towered a moment, then sat beside him.

"Lucius?" Severus asked quietly so Draco, who was watching but had not moved, could not hear. "Is Narcissa all right? The baby?"

Lucius glanced up at Severus, then let out a shaky huff of breath. "Narcissa and the baby are both well, as much as I was able to tell."

"Then, why are you here? With us?"

"Narcissa threw me out, Severus," he said with all the worry an expectant father would have. "But, not before she threatened to strangle me with my… my manhood."

Severus tightened his lips together. He would not laugh. Never. In a million years he would not laugh right now, and in this moment. No.

And, then Severus did laugh to the point that his usually glittering, black eyes managed a slight twinkle. He then instantly sobered. Unfortunately, two worried boys were alerted that something was up.

"Dad?!" asked Harry with sudden worry.

"Da?" asked Draco rushing over to Lucius. "Is mum all right? Why did Uncle Severus laugh at you?" Draco gave his godfather a hard, disapproving glare.

Lucius reached out for his son, and Draco, who had not sat upon his father's lap in years, found himself there with one of his father's arms around his waist, and the wizard's nose in his hair.

"Da?" whispered Draco even more worried.

"It is all right, Dragon," whispered Lucius. "Your mother and the baby are well. She has just decided that it would not do to have me in the birthing room."

"Why was Uncle Severus laughing then?" asked Draco. He lifted his father's empty hand and wove his small fingers into the larger ones.

"A joke," Lucius smiled wryly. "A poor one that only fathers understand. Someday, you might laugh just as well."

"Oh," sighed Draco with relief. He leaned back against his father who made no move to relinquish the presence of his son.

Lucius needed the comfort, the solidity, of his son. His heart felt like it was strangling on the worry he held within for Narcissa.

The men waited, and waited a bit more until that wait stretched into two hours. Draco and Harry, having grown bored, had found a wizard's chessboard, and instead of playing the game they were fighting each other's pieces. Severus had been reading but that had sent him into a light slumber. Lucius had paced, sat in every chair in the waiting room, and then paced some more. Finally he turned, paced back to Severus, and kicked the sole of his shoe to wake the man.

"What?" Severus demanded as he woke with an affronted start. "Are you a father?"

"No, Severus. It is nearing three hours into Narcissa's labour. It is too long," Lucius complained.

Severus glowered. "We are wizards in a magical hospital. Labour does not take three hours."

"State the obvious much?" sneered Lucius towards his friend.

Severus' gaze narrowed as he emitted a deadly purr, "Shall I go with you, Lucius, in order to find out what is happening?"

"No. Thank. You." Lucius muttered in reply, and then strode out of the waiting room.

He did not come back.

Severus waited fifteen minutes beyond the half hour that Lucius was gone before he rose to leave. "You two, stay put." With that ominous order Harry and Draco watched as the wizard left the waiting room to find out what had happened to his friend.

* * *

Severus' sure foot stopped the moment he heard a strangled, forlorn wailing from beyond the closed door. Such noises were never heard at St. Mungos since the Healers always used a Silencing Charm. It worried him that he could hear Narcissa and by her cries the birth was proving to be a hard one.

Many images assaulted him as he recalled the story of his own birth, and how it had been a terrible one that left his mother forever weakened. Narcissa was a Pureblood, though, and she had insisted upon proper care the wizarding way from the moment she knew she was pregnant.

Then, Severus realised he was thinking of Poppy giving birth to his own child. He felt dread blossom around his heart, and he felt frozen. He had no idea how or even when he knocked upon the door to Narcissa's birthing room.

A harried Poppy Pomfrey pushed through the door, and closed it behind her. Her hair was in a chaos of a bun with tendrils falling here and there. She had long since removed the jacket and now wore a blowsey white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. What truly stabbed Severus in the heart were a few tell tale smears of blood.

"Poppy?" he asked.

Poppy hugged Severus quickly. "It isn't mine, Severus," she assured him.

"Lucius came here and never came back," he commented. "What has happened? Is everything well?"

Poppy nodded, picked up the hem of her dress, and wiped it across her cheeks and forehead. "We did have a bit of trouble…" the Healer was interrupted by a howl from within the room. "Oh Circe! The Silencing Charm is gone!" She waved her wand, and started to go back into the room but Severus caught her by the upper arm to stop her. "Severus, the babies are coming. Go to the waiting room."

The door slammed in his face. Severus headed back to the waiting room, and then stopped dead. "Babies?"

* * *

"Lucius, sit behind Narcissa, and support her!" snapped Poppy as the door slammed shut behind her. She pushed aside the nurse, and sat down on a stool between Narcissa's upraised knees.

Lucius did not question. He kicked off his shoes, and moved to sit behind Narcissa. She was weeping softly. He kissed her warm temple, then conjured a cool cloth that he dabbed across her forehead, and then the back of her neck.

"...too hard…" Narcissa breathed wearily. "I'm sorry… Lucius…"

"Shhh, Cissy. You know that you are doing beautifully… I am so proud… shhh… my love…" Lucius gave Poppy a worried look that she caught. She smiled briefly, and went back to work.

* * *

Severus was assaulted by two worried boys the moment he walked into the waiting room.

"Is mum ok?"

"Where did Lucius go?"

"Why do you look weird, Uncle?"

"Dad!"

Severus escorted the boys to two chairs, and sat them down. He began to explain, "Lucius is with Narcissa and chose to stay with her. Your mother is doing fine, Draco, and you will be a big brother shortly. Now, a little more patience would be appreciated so sit, stay put, and behave."

Harry and Draco were marginally agreeable to the stipulations Severus noted but only after they both hugged him. Knocking Severus right onto his arse he submitted to the relieved affection of the two boys in his arms.

"Babies?" he muttered questioningly. He hoped neither boy heard him.

* * *

Narcissa breathed heavily, wearily. One hand gripped one of her husband's hands with all the strength left in her body; which Lucius, feeling the limpness, worried it was not enough.

"Poppy," he began uneasily.

Poppy paid no attention to him as she murmured just for Narcissa, "I can see the baby's head, Narcissa, dear." She glanced at her nurse who was monitoring vitals on both babe and mother; two pulsing lines of magic that hovered above the mother. "Time for this little one to say hello. Push, Narcissa," she encouraged.

Lucius kissed his wife's cheek and echoed, "Push, love. You can do this."

Narcissa, tired of crying out any longer, drew in a deep breath, gripped her husband's hand savagely, and then her entire face grimaced as she pushed.

Within minutes Poppy was waving her wand to clean the baby, to cut the umbilical cord, and to clear the child's airways. One final wave had the child bundled in a blue blanket. She stood, leaned indelicately over Narcissa from between her legs, and placed the boy in his mother's arms.

Lucius smiled with pride, with love, as Narcissa giggled lightly, and stroked the child's cheek with her finger.

"Give him to Lucius, dear," ordered Poppy as she sat down upon her stool in between the new mother's knees. "One last push, and then you are finished."

Narcissa handed the child to his father, and Lucius took the babe but he gave Poppy a puzzled look she sensed but did not see. "What do you…?"

"Push!" ordered Poppy.

Narcissa's fingers bit into Lucius' folded legs behind her, and he yelped as his wife grimaced with the last of her will. He did very well in not jarring his newborn, and watched with absolute astonishment as his wife delivered a second, and last child; another boy. Poppy handed the swaddled and cleaned boy who was weeping softly to his mother, then finished up her duties.

Lucius, still gobsmacked but now with less surprise, and more joy, looked upon his children, and leaned over to kiss his wife. "Twins! You remarkable, darling, lovely woman," he babbled.

"They're beautiful, Lucius," Narcissa breathed ever so softly. "So tiny… I thought there was only one…"

Both parents looked to Poppy who was just cleaning, and vanishing soiled sheets right out from under Narcissa. She turned to them, and explained, "It does not happen often but sometimes with twins they are so close together in the womb that their hearts beat as one. As good as our Diagnostic Spells were they failed to see two hearts, and showed us only one."

"Why did the delivery take so long, Poppy?" asked Lucius as he stroked each cheek of his sons.

"For the same reason we learned at the last minute there were two babes instead of one," Poppy walked over to examine visually the two boys. "The first one turned his head towards your heart. A breech. I had to convince the stubborn boy to turn back, and to keep you from prematurely pushing." On one of the twins she spotted a pale, white curl of hair against his forehead. She touched the curl. "You've both done so very well. Have you thought of names, yet?"

"For a boy we had thought of Alaric, the name of a king," replied Lucius. "Neither of us thought of names for twins."

"Alexander," whispered Narcissa with a yawn. "They will be Alaric the Noble and Alexander the Defender." She touched the pretty little curl of the baby in her arms, naming him Alexander. Her head then drooped, and Lucius gently snatched up Alexander from his mother's arms as his wife drifted off to sleep.

"Come along, my boys, you have a brother to meet," smiled Lucius as Poppy helped him to move out from under his sleeping beauty.

* * *

Lucius walked proudly down the corridor to the waiting room with his sons - his sons Alaric and Alexander. He could not wipe the smile from his face. Not that he wanted to. He was full of so many positive emotions, some that had not been something to indulge in when Draco was born. His first-born had been brought into a world of madness on the brink of war, and into a family that was being strained by unwanted family ties, Death Eaters, and Voldemort. It had been a time when Lucius could only work towards Draco someday having a life of freedom to live. A life in which there were times that Lucius despaired of ever accomplishing.

With Alaric and Alexander he could dream of what their futures held knowing they would not lose their young lives to a war that had begun almost in the lap of his family. He would be able to watch his sons (all 3) grow into lives they chose, falling in love, marriage, children, families of their own.

"Dragon, I have brought your brothers to meet you," announced Lucius.

Draco was stunned, and almost afraid to approach his father as he stared at his brothers. Harry was delighted to see the small babies, and grasped Draco by the hand so he could drag him closer to Lucius.

"Twins!" exclaimed Severus. "Congratulations, Lucius. May all the gods bestow their blessings upon them."  _So that is what Poppy meant by 'babies',_  his thoughts muttered at the solved puzzle.

"Indeed, Lucius," added Regulus who had arrived only minutes ago. "How fortunate your family is."

"Regulus!" grinned Lucius. "I did not know you were here. Did Severus Floo call you?"

Regulus chuckled. "Hogwarts gossip. Hephaestus heard many of the students talking, and he related the information to me. I came as soon as I could. So, tell us, Lucius. Have you named your sons?"

"This is Alaric, and this one with the curl on his forehead is Alexander." Lucius sat down in one of the waiting room chairs so he was eye to eye with Draco. "Dragon, these are your brothers."

"They're so tiny, da'," Draco whispered in awe. Very cautiously he touched a fingertip to Alaric's cheek, and then to Alexander's. "Is mum all right?"

"Your mother is fine, Dragon," replied Lucius. "She is very tired so she is sleeping now. In a few hours you shall be able to visit her."

Draco turned to Harry who was studying the twins, and was very quiet. "What do you think of my brothers, Harry?"

"I like them," he nodded. He then turned to his father just at the moment Madame Pomfrey walked into the waiting room, and went to stand with Severus. "Dad? When can we get some?"

Severus stared in shock at his son. It was a very fortunate thing that Poppy conjured a chair behind the wizard because that was just when his knees decided they were no longer going to support him.

* * *

_**Prince Lighthouse Island - Just after midnight 28 Mar 1993** _

Severus bade Poppy a reluctant, but lingering kiss farewell outside of the gates to Hogwarts. He had wanted to take her to dinner since they had all missed lunch but Poppy was understandably tired.

Severus then caught up his son into his arms, surprising Harry, and they portkeyed home to the lighthouse. They were a few feet from the cottage so Severus nudged his son ahead of him as they walked to the front door.

Harry trotted along since he was not entirely sure as to whether or not he was in trouble. His father had not spoken to him since his utterance about siblings at St. Mungos. Of course, he really had not meant to say anything - certainly not about having his own brothers! - but he had learned that sometimes you just could not control what came out of your mouth. It was an unfortunate happenstance that had gotten him into trouble when he lived with the Dursleys.

Once inside their home, and divested of their cold weather clothing from when they were at Hogwarts and St. Mungos Harry went directly to the kitchen. He began to cook dinner since that was one of those skills that Aunt Petunia had thought to punish him with but he actually was good at it. Cooking, like gardening, tended to calm him down.

Severus had gone upstairs to his room with the intent of changing his clothing but instead he had begun to pace. He knew his son was worried about having offended him but in truth he had merely been caught off guard by his son's utterance of desire for siblings.

He and Poppy had moved their relationship quickly ahead, and there had been a few weekends when she had stayed with him at the cottage; weekends that made him feel the youth of a younger man. He did not regret those nights, those days of bliss between the sheets, and in truth he only wanted more; every day he wanted her. He could not get the thought, the taste, the sight of Poppy from his mind.

Severus thought he knew Poppy after all the years they had been colleagues but there had been so much he had not. Small things such as her favourite colour: blue, she had always liked serpents, and knew much more about them than Severus had expected. Finally, not so long ago in a letter that she had written to him (they corresponded daily when she worked during the week) she had asked Severus what he thought about in having his own children. It was not a reply he felt he could express in a letter, and his reply was to never be heard from his lips. Then came the Malfoy twins.

_Regulus held out his arms to Lucius, "Might I hold one of your sons, Lucius?"_

_Severus watched with a touch of yearning that he could not find voice for as Lucius carefully handed Alaric to Regulus. The once lost wizard who seemed not to have aged, although he had, was at ease with the babe in his arms. He cooed at Alaric, and smiled at the boy who yawned sleepily at him._

" _Severus," spoke Lucius drawing the Potions Master from his intense study of Regulus with Alaric. "Would you like to hold Alexander?"_

_Severus drew his attention away from Regulus, and stared at Lucius. Had not Poppy come to be with them despite obvious sign of her own fatigue, he doubted he could have answered his friend's offer. As it was Poppy gently nudged him from his frozen stance, and like Regulus before him, he held out his arms._

" _I have never held…" he began warily._

_Lucius brought Alexander to Severus, and gently positioned his son in the man's arms, "As you can see, Severus, it does not take a great deal of skill."_

_Severus attributed affection he had bestowed upon Harry in making it pleasant to hold the small bundle. He mused that Alexander's weight felt delicate, yet solid in his arms. It caused a sense of warmth and protection… and, dare he admit it? He felt a yearning desire to be holding his own child in his arms. Something he had never entertained in his mind - a mind that had been too preoccupied with surviving, and accepting a too-soon death._

_In that moment as he held little Alexander in his arms he was reminded of when Lucius had tried to put equally tiny Draco into his arms, and he had categorically, and forcefully, refused. He had been afraid of what such an action might awaken in him. He now regretted never having had the simple touch of his godson. As a result Draco was reserved around both him, and his own father; something you could easily tell he wanted._

_Poppy had taken that moment to encircle his waist to add her support of Alexander. It had brought her cheek to his shoulder-blade, and her words had whispered tantalisingly to him, "Someday, Severus?"_

_A shiver of irrational fear had skirted unwelcomingly down his spine. Again he heard Narcissa's screams, and he saw that smear of blood on Poppy's skirt. In that moment he had handed Alexander back to his father, and announced that it was time to go._

His farewell to Poppy had been… nice, but hardly satisfying. He expected he had been brusque with her. And, now his son was in the kitchen banging pots and pans for dinner most likely anxious about what his father was going to say to him. What  _was_  Severus going to say?

Taking off his long coat that had a night's worth of wrinkles in it, he hung it up, rolled up his sleeves, and went downstairs.

* * *

Harry knew it was too late for dinner. It was just after midnight. Still, as much as he was worried about what his father was going to say or do to him Harry was hungry. He had missed both lunch and dinner. All that wait, that time, no one had thought of food. Now, though, Harry did. He dug out salad, and meat, and eggs, selected pans, dug out a few more things from the larder, and he began to cook.

"Are you making anything in particular, Harry?" asked Severus as he reviewed the multitude of vegetables, and meats on the counter.

Harry stopped in the dicing of the green pepper to look at everything he had taken from the larder and the pantry. "Uhm… it's sort of salami, bacon, eggs, green peppers, tomatoes… and…" his voice faded.

"I should like some fruit with that. Allow me," replied Severus going to the pantry where some pears and apples hung in a mesh basket.

Silently father and son chopped and diced, and soon Harry was breaking eggs into a skillet. He then threw in the chopped meats and vegetables, and made two large omelettes with nearly everything.

Severus had cubed the pears and apples, and together they sat down to their soul-comforting meal.


	44. Substitutes

That late evening Harry and Severus had polished off their grand omelettes but the hearty meal had brought along plenty of yawns from the long day and night. With an unspoken acknowledgement they had both gone to bed, and each had slept until almost noon the next day.

Harry had awakened to a nearly empty cottage; there had been a note. He had crumpled the note, stuffed it in his pocket, grabbed his broom, and went flying over the water, and around the lamp house of the lighthouse.

Dinner had been an odd, quiet affair in which as soon as Harry had finished his father handed him the portkey, and he was back at Hogwarts.

_**29 Mar 1993 - Monday** _

Draco had not come back to school, and neither had Professor Malfoy. The Headmistress had arranged a substitute, and Harry had entered Defence Against the Dark Arts wondering who their teacher would be until the end of term.

Harry had spoken to his friends at breakfast that morning, and answered questions about the new Malfoy twins but by his ever-increasing silence he had made it clear that he wanted to be left alone.

That same desire to be isolated had appeared in his classes, and so when he arrived at Defence Against the Dark Arts, five minutes late, he sat at the back of the class.

"Five points from Gryffindor for being late, Mr. Snape," intoned an all too familiar voice. Harry's head shot up from looking through his bookbag, and found his father glaring down at him. "I expect you to be on time for my next class, Mr. Snape. Am I clear?"

Harry nodded, but when his father's glare darkened he coughed out, "Uhm… yes, da… sir, I mean. Yes. Sorry. Won't be late again." Severus nodded to his son, and with the start of his lecture, and what he expected from the class, he strolled back up to the front of the class. Harry let his forehead clunk to the surface of the desk but only for a second. He then raised his head, and listened.

* * *

Harry had one more class after Defence Against the Dark Arts, and then he was free for an hour before dinner began. Instead of going to study with Luna and Hermione, who were probably going to ask him mushy questions about the new Malfoy twins, he headed to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Upon arrival Harry stood in the doorway of the classroom, and watched as his father sat at Professor Malfoy's desk, his head bent over the last of the essays that teacher had assigned, and collected, before the births of his sons.

In that moment Harry rather missed seeing his father in a classroom. He knew his father was much happier with his Apothecary at Port Murem, and his private brewing at home on Prince Lighthouse Island. Still, Harry admitted to himself, he liked having his father near at school, and for that he missed him. Realising how much he missed his father Harry forgot that the wizard might be angry at him, and smiled when his father looked up from his grading. Severus returned the smile with one of his own, a usual brief, wisp of a smile.

"I think you are a bit early for the next class, Harry," quipped Severus.

"Ha, ha, dad," smirked Harry. "Why didn't you tell me you were subbing for Professor Malfoy?"

"And miss you stammering in shock at seeing me? I would not have missed that for the world," he deadpanned. With a wave of his hand the door closed, and Severus then conjured a chair. "Come. Sit down, Harry. We are long overdue for a talk."

Harry's heart suddenly dropped to his knees as he hesitated. Was he still in trouble? Slowly he moved forward, and then gingerly seated himself.

Severus disliked the sudden wariness in his son's frame; Harry was afraid. He had never meant to worry his son but in saying nothing to the boy he had done just that. "You are not at all in trouble, Harry. I ought to be for keeping as silent as I have."

"You're not… mad? But, all this time… you haven't said a word to me since we left St. Mungos!" Harry accused sharply.

"I know, and…"

Harry spoke roughly over his father's apologetic tone, "All this time I thought you were mad at me, or… jeez, even hated me! Dad, you can't do that to me! It's not fair!"

Severus came round the desk, and crouched down in front of his son catching his flailing hands in his own. "I was wrong, Harry. I am sorry for that. You caught me off guard at St. Mungos, and I simply did not know how to reply, or even if I should say anything at all."

"Well you  _didn't_  say anything, dad, and that hurt," Harry caught a telling sniffle.

"I know," sighed Severus as he stroked a thumb down his son's cheek. For a moment they both watched each other. "What do you think of Poppy, Harry?"

Harry frowned in puzzlement, and hesitantly answered, "She's a good Healer, and makes good…"

Severus shook his head, "No, son. Not as a member of staff here at Hogwarts. What do you think of Poppy as a person. As someone who is… with me?"

Harry smiled slightly. "You mean what I think about you and Madame Pomfrey being together. When you told me you were going to court her I thought you understood I was okay with that."

Severus rose to his feet, and leaned his hip against the edge of the desk. "I do understand that, Harry, but I am not sure if you understood that I wish to marry Poppy."

"Of course I do, dad!" Harry fairly grinned. "I think that would be great if you did 'cause I really do like her."

"And, you would not feel slighted if we were to have our own child together?" he asked shrewdly as he carefully watched his son for any sign that he might object but not say so openly.

"No," Harry replied firmly, and nearly instantly. "I meant what I said in hospital. I'd like to have a brother or sister."

"You are not jealous of Draco are you, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I think it's neat that he's got little brothers, dad. Especially since Fred and George think that Alaric and Alexander are going to be just like them." He chuckled as his father rolled his eyes.

"Merlin forbid! I am so very pleased to have retired from teaching when I did," and then he chuckled briefly beneath his breath. "So, you would indeed like to be a big brother?"

"Yeah. So, are you going to marry Madame Pomfrey?"

"Well," he began as he casually sent the test he had been grading into the desk. "You see the day that I meant to take Poppy to dinner you were to come with us so we could share some news that she imparted to me a few days ago."

"That you were getting married?" asked Harry.

"Mmm, that and, Poppy is pregnant."

"Dad!" Harry tried to sound shocked that his father and Madame Pomfrey had been doing more than just the kissing he had caught them at once or twice. Unfortunately, he was just grinning too brightly to lend any weight to his feigned shock.

Severus smirked, and shrugged his shoulder in facetious shame. "Mayhap we should have that talk about the 'Birds and the Bees'?"

Harry laughed as he jumped up from his chair, and caught his father around the waist with a hug. "This is all so cool, dad! I'm getting a mum, and I'm going to be a big brother!"


	45. It's Gonna Be A White Wedding Day

_26 June 1993_

Severus stood in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom so he could study himself. Dressed all in black but for the white of his shirt he could turn, and would blend into the shadows. This is, if the sunshine was not shining through the windows taking them all away.

"Merlin's Rotted Teeth, Severus!" cursed Lucius as he walked into the bedroom. "You look like you are ready for a funeral, not your wedding."

Severus turned, and scowled at the dove grey suit, and the rich purple waistcoat he wore. He was far too tailored and trimmed to be a married man with three sons.

"I see no problem with the way I am dressed, Lucius," commented Severus as he turned back to the mirror, and brushed at invisible dust on his shoulder.

"Not that I expect you in virginal white, my friend, but you must consider breaking up some of the black with colour. Now, let me see what I can do." Lucius smiled wickedly as he stepped closer to the Potions Master, and withdrew his wand from the head of his cane. Severus swallowed, fearing the worst.

* * *

In Harry's bedroom Draco and Harry both fought for time in front of the only mirror in the bedroom. Draco was dressed in almost the same thing his father was in but he did not wear a waistcoat over his white shirt. He did wear a pearly white cravat that was topped by a diamond encrusted dragon brooch given to him by his mother on his eleventh birthday.

Harry wore a tailored suit of deep blue, a velvet waistcoat of royal jewel blue that was worked with fine silver-threaded embroidery, and a short coat that ended at his waist but had long tails at the back that fell to his knees. He kept tying his long hair with a leather tie, and then removing it.

A knock that sounded irritated and impatient jerked both preening boys from the mirror.

"What?!" demanded Harry.

Hermione pushed through the door with Luna behind her. She stopped midway into the room hands on her hips, and a scowl on her face. She was all prepared to take the two to task for making her and Luna wait for them when Draco cut off her words.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," he declared.

Hermione blushed as she glanced down at her peach coloured chiffon of a dress that fell to her knees in a pretty profusion of ruffles. Her shoes matched, and her curly, brown hair had been tamed into a French braid.

"You think so, Draco?" Hermione smiled shyly. Draco nodded, and then did the gentlemanly gesture of offering her his elbow so he could escort her to the beach where the wedding was to take place.

Harry was not aware of Hermione or Draco as soon as his eyes settled upon Luna. She was not dressed terribly conventionally but her dress was of soft satin, and silk in a woodsy colour festooned with ribbons of all colours that drifted happily from her waist, her sleeves, and they were accompanied by a weaving of ribbons in the wide eyelet hem of her gown. The gown itself fell into floaty pleats that did not define her shape. Lastly, she was barefoot, and flower petals appeared to have been tossed at her hair which hung loosely below her hips.

Harry was enchanted.

"You look nice, Harry," voiced Luna as she blinked her pretty, owlish blue eyes at him.

"Thanks, Luna. Professor Malfoy gave me the suit. He said I had too much black like my father," he laughed self-consciously. He stepped closer and caught one of the ribbons from Luna's sleeve that danced lazily in an invisible breeze. "You look smashing, you know."

Luna's face brightened as her eyes twinkled, and she smiled at Harry. "Does that mean I'll be able to smash things?"

Harry grabbed up her hand, and chuckled. "It's possible, Luna. But, no smashing today, okay? I think my new mum wouldn't appreciate it."

"Okay, Harry," Luna giggled, and gave a little skip as she walked beside Harry. "Do you think your beach might have Hopping Sand Skeeves?"

"Let's go find out!" Together they both left the cottage where together they jumped through a nifty little portal that easily deposited them onto the lower beach.

Luna and Harry ran off to hunt for Luna's Hopping Sand Skeeves leaving behind the nearby bower - a quaint arch dripping with ivy populated by colourful poppies. The bower faced the waves of the ocean while behind it loomed the Prince Lighthouse. There were chairs for a few guests; most of whom had all ready arrived, and were up at the cottage.

Luna and Harry were met by Draco and Hermione, and Ron and Ginny, and their watchmen Fred and George; a duty given them by their father Arthur, and the bridegroom Severus. Luna told everyone about the fairy-like creatures of the sand that she and Harry were hunting for, and soon all of them were barefoot in the sand, and combing the beach for the 'elusive and shy' Hopping Sand Skeeves.

Severus had never meant for such a production for his wedding to Poppy but after he had asked Lucius to stand with him, and Poppy asked Narcissa to do the same, Harry wanted his friends to attend, and four of those were Weasleys which meant the entire family was invited. Molly was not bad to have; she had taken over the kitchen and meant to feed everyone once the ceremony was over.

* * *

"White? Merlin's Teeth, Lucius! I look like a hospital caretaker!" Severus groused angrily as the gentleman in question changed the colour of Severus suit.

"A well-dressed caretaker," Lucius corrected. He snorted softly at the terribly pale image his friend presented in his mirror and before him.

"Lucius, so help me, I have no problem hexing you to death on my wedding day if you do not stop this," threatened Severus.

"Oh fine!" huffed Lucius. "Face me." Severus did not move as he was still staring at his tragic reflection. "Severus. Face. Me." Dropping his hands upon the 'white' wizard's shoulders he forced him to turn away from the mirror. "No fidgeting, and no suggestions, Severus. Bite your tongue, and let me fix this."

Severus crossed his arms dubiously over his chest. Lucius knocked the closed gesture apart. "Arms down." As Lucius made adjustments he muttered to himself. "Spoiled brat… thinks he's Merlin… or ten… why Poppy wants him… I am THE Potions Master… I am… OW!"

After listening to the voice of his friend that was modulated just for his hearing, Severus thumped him on the head. "Are you finished, yet?"

Lucius, kneeling on the floor, glanced at himself in the mirror. "You messed up my hair, Severus! I spent an hour…!"

"You did not!" gruffed Severus. "You tied the bloody mess with a tie." He yanked away from his friend effectively knocking him on his arse to the floor. "Well… that is… acceptable."

Severus smoothed the long coat that ended at his waist. The trousers were still black but the pattern had been modified to include thin stripes of even darker black. The jacket was a solid black with the cuffs of starched white cotton protruding from the end of the sleeves. Lucius had adorned the cuffs each with a square cut emerald. Above the deep blue quilted, velvet waistcoat was a pristine white cravat around his throat that was topped with the twin spiral snakes in emerald and silver that were the main part of the Prince family crest.

Lucius rose to his knees, and Severus helped him up to his feet. He began to brush at invisible lint. "Must you sound so surprised, Severus?"

Severus turned sideways and glared at his reflection critically. "I am not so sure about the jacket being so short, Lucius."

"You have a gluteus maximus that your future wife rather likes, Severus. Do not change the length of the jacket," admonished Lucius.

"You have no idea if Poppy likes my ars… uhm… backside!"

"I work at Hogwarts. I eat in the Great Hall," Lucius enunciated each word bitingly. "I have seen Poppy looking at your… arse… and trying not to get caught in her appreciation of said. arse." Lucius chuckled as he re-tied his hair back.

Lucius directed the man away from his mirror, and out of his bedroom. "Time to get you married, Severus. Let us go!"

* * *

Poppy generally restricted her wardrobe to the period that flattered her the most, Victorian Witch of Britain. Except she usually did away with the confining corset whenever a dress called for one.

Not for her wedding, though. She had chosen a daring gown that was mostly an elaborate corset embroidered with antique beads of cream and gold on the background of the pearl-like bodice, and decadent red lacing down the low back. The dress was off the shoulder, and she blushed every time she dared a glance at the sculpted, and very daringly low neckline. The waist of the corset continued until it ended in a hip and pelvis designing 'v' that was taken up by a lazy frothing of cream and Summer amber lace that fell generously to her ankles with no hint of a straight, and conservative hem.

Poppy wore no jewelry but Narcissa had lended to her a netting of pearl and moonstone for her hair. The netting had vanished as soon as it touched the amber gold of her hair, and Narcissa was making sure that each pearl and moonstone appeared to fall in a cascade down the wealth of the Healer's fall of wavy hair. Here and there Narcissa poked out tendrils of hair around Poppy's face that she charmed into delicate curls.

Poppy touched the pearls that edged the top of the corset, and tried not to stare at the swell of her bosom that only enhanced the daring nature of the neckline.

"This is scandalous, Narcissa," whispered Poppy to her reflection. "Why did you ever talk me into this dress?"

"Ah! Don't settle the blame on me, Poppy," chided Narcissa. "You were the one who could not take her eyes off this decadent confection."

"I wasn't wearing it at the time, Narcissa," protested Poppy. Still, she could not help the smile at her reflection when she thought of how Severus would react when he saw her. "Isn't this really for a much younger woman?"

Narcissa charmed a small curl above Poppy's left ear. "Stop it, Poppy," she scolded. "You have the perfect figure…"

"Until I start showing…" she muttered with a delighted glint to her eyes.

"Shouldn't a Healer know about contraception charms?" teased Narcissa. "And, what about that Potions Master of yours? Did Severus forget the potion for a wizard?" Poppy only blushed in reply, and Narcissa nodded knowingly. "Methinks twas no accident but a Slytherin plot."

Poppy laughed, and that is when Narcissa handed her Alaric, and she took Alexander into her arms. Poppy easily held the small boy, and stroked his warm cheek with her fingertip. "Practise, Narcissa?"

"I think Severus is more in need of such practise, don't you, Poppy?"

Together they left the guestroom, and the cottage.

* * *

Putting Severus and Lucius in charge of the twins while they waited beneath the arched bower for the ceremony to start, Narcissa kept Poppy under a Disillusionment Charm that she muddled with a Glamour to make the nervous bride blend in more with her surroundings. Narcissa was certain the adults would not be able to see through the Disillusionment Charm, but children were sometimes able to see a figure beneath the disguise of the spell. Hence she had ' _muddled'_  the charm with a Glamour.

The portal set above near the outside of the cottage opened like a door near the arched bower to admit Minerva, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore who wore a crimson robe embroidered with sparkling suns, stars, and moons across its velvety surface. Albus started to amble over to where all the children were building a sand castle but Remus caught him by the sleeve to stop him, and said something Narcissa could not hear at this distance.

Down at the wedding bower Albus grinned up at Lucius and Severus. "Hello! I'm Albus Dumbledore!" he introduced himself, but then glanced quizzically at Minerva, and took an assuring step closer to Remus. Minerva stepped before the two wizards and spoke in a tone only they could hear. "He has forgotten most everyone with the exception of Remus in the last few days." She glanced sadly at the older wizard who was now dragging Remus towards the children.

"Has he deteriorated that much?" asked Severus in concern. "What about the Clarifying Potion?"

Minerva shook her head sadly. "It hasn't helped at all I'm afraid. Remus and I took him to St. Mungos to see his Healer yesterday, and poor Albus wept like a frightened child the entire time. Not even his sherbet lemons soothed him."

"What did the Healer say?" asked Lucius.

Severus had stepped away to watch as Albus sat on the sand to play with the children. He looked like Albus but he was quickly becoming an Albus Dumbledore he was unfamiliar with. Albus often had mercurial mood swings that ranged from tears to tantrums and then to the child-like placidity he was in now. He missed the old man that had always been manipulative, scheming, juggling about thirty different things at once. That old man Severus had despised on one hand, and then was grateful for on the other. Albus had been someone that he could argue with as an adult who would listen to him, and not ever hit him. Likely he had lost that Albus, and would never see him again.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Remus trotting over to Albus and the children. The children were all ready to obey but Albus was noticeably fussing. Remus took out a handkerchief and Transfigured it into a stuffed, red Phoenix. Severus recalled that Fawkes had been missing for three months now. He surmised that the Familiar Bond had broken as the old wizard's mind continued to fracture.

Although he had heard Minerva reply to Lucius' question about Albus' health he pretended he had not as he turned away from the scene of Albus with his phoenix, Remus, and the children walking towards the chairs that had been set up for their guests. He closed his eyes as he woke his Occlumens to remove those last few minutes. As he did so, adding a branch to a grand old tree within his mind, he was unaware of Lucius fussing over him. A touch to his cheek from Lucius, and his eyes fluttered open onto his friend's face.

Lucius looked deeply into his friend's eyes. "As doors will open, some will close. Today is a day of doors opening. The gods have blessed this day with fine weather, good friends, your son, and a beautiful woman in heart and soul who shall become your lifemate. Are you ready to marry Poppy, Severus?"

Severus smirked. "When did you become such a romantic, Lucius?"

Lucius glanced at his twin sons who were sleeping the occasion away in their cradles. "Need you ask?"

Severus shook his head slowly. "I am ready, Lucius, but I am waiting for one more guest."

"Ho! Brother!" Regulus had arrived, and he waved to Severus as he walked towards Severus and Lucius. The two men embraced quickly, and then Regulus shook Lucius' hand.

"I almost did not think you would make it in time, Regulus," began Severus. "Your reply was that you would be travelling away from Hogwarts?"

Regulus nodded. "With my freedom secured I decided it was time to leave my home for a bit. I am just playing the tourist, and then I shall be settling down."

"Settling down?" asked Severus.

Regulus chuckled, "And, you are delaying your wedding which is likely making your bride very nervous."

"And I am getting impatient," Minerva's voice startled the three men. They turned to see Minerva resplendent in rather queenly gown of red velvet splashed by a blazon of her tartan dramatically spilling from one shoulder to her waist, and pinned by a large silver thistle. "Go sit down, Regulus. Lucius, take your place, and Severus, straighten up." Minerva gave a nod to Narcissa behind all of them, and she waved her hand which sent a gentle cascade of music over one and all, and removed the muddled Disillusionment Charm from Poppy.

To say that Severus was struck speechless would have been redundant. Poppy was not only beautiful but as ravishing to him as Aphrodite had ever been to the gods. Her smile as she caught Severus' eye was shy but he felt his blood boil in such a way that it would be a heat that promised to simmer forever. Not only did he feel fortunate to have this woman in his life, but as he glanced towards his son who was beaming like the sun at Poppy, he knew a healing of his past tribulations was not just his but Harry's and Poppy's.

The ceremony felt like a dream at that point for both bride and groom. They would recall every minute of their time beneath the bower of flowering ivy but at the moment time seemed both endless, and not. Before either of them knew it they were sealing their union with the bright ribbons of magic, and then a scorching kiss that none of their witnesses would ever catch again.

The ceremony truly ended when Harry, who could no longer contain his excitement, jumped up from his chair, and ran to embrace his new mother. Poppy knelt down to her son's height so she could draw him into her arms, and return his enthusiastic embrace.

Harry kissed Poppy's cheek, and with a smile he whispered into her ear, "Hello, Mum!"


	46. I Will Love You Forever

"Harry!" Severus shouted at his son's bathroom door. "Are you adding another loo? You have been in there far too long…!"

The bathroom door opened, Harry, his cheeks flushed, pushed past his father. "I'm fine, dad! I just… had to go… you know?"

Severus looked at his son critically who had conveniently buried himself in his wardrobe. It was then he had noticed that Harry had recently a slight growth spurt. He glanced back at the closed bathroom door suspiciously but decided to push his conjecture to the back of his mind. He knew his son was growing up. Harry was now just to his chest, and just last night he had actually refused to sit on his father's lap.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Harry," Severus ordered half-heartedly as he strode over to the bedroom door. "Your guests will be here soon."

Severus closed his son's door behind him, and did his best not to break into a run down the short hallway to the stairs that led to the living room. Once there he dropped into his favourite chair, and glared out of the large picture window.

"Severus?" Poppy walked into the living room. He turned to look upon his wife of just barely a month. She had been gardening; putting her annuals to bed until Spring. Even in this clime the weather sometimes became too cold for plants if they were not accustomed to cooler weather.

With a wave of her wand she widened the chair so she could sit beside her husband who was once again brooding as he stared out of the window.

"What is wrong, Severus?" she asked as she drew his hair back with her hand so she could better see his face.

"Harry's growing up," he grumbled.

"Surely that's a good thing," she smiled.

"I was just getting used to him, Poppy," he sighed. "Collecting shells in the tide pools, building dirt bridges in the garden… cuddling with me…" He caught his wife's hand in his hair, kissed her fingers, and drew her by the hand possessively to himself. "He shall be discovering girls next," Severus groused.

Poppy chuckled, "At least we don't have to worry about Ginny Weasley. She's set her sights upon Blaise Zabini." Severus glanced at her in question. "That girl is as… well… as explorative as her mother was. And, Blaise is quite the handsome boy."

"I could care less about either of them," snapped Severus as he slouched further in the chair.

"You know that Harry had to grow up sometime, Severus." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly. "As you recall he very nearly did not have that chance."

"I know, Poppy, but…" he shifted suddenly so he was facing his wife. "Harry was in the bathroom," Severus scowled darkly. "You know what he was doing, Poppy."

Poppy laughed softly, and this time kissed the tip of Severus' nose. He swiped gently at her, and tried to maintain that he was angry. "My dear, that's what boys do. Soon you'll have to explain to him what is happening…" Severus grimaced as the shade of "The Talk" flitted over his head. "Harry isn't a child anymore, Severus. He's 13 today and he is changing."

"He's not allowed to," Severus grumped stubbornly.

"Dad?" the timid voice called to his father from the foot of the stairs. "Are you mad at me?"

Poppy waved Harry into the living room, and with a swipe of her wand she widened the chair just a bit more. Harry walked into the living room, and glanced at the narrow space between his parents longingly. He could kick himself for refusing to sit with his father last night. He had not slept well.

Severus stretched a hand out to his son, and he was inwardly delighted when Harry nestled between himself and Poppy. "I am not mad at you, Harry."

"Then why do you sound like you are?" he asked quietly. Harry turned just enough so he could pick at the velvet cloth covered buttons of his father's waistcoat. Severus rather hoped that would be one nervous habit his son would never outgrow. He had never told anyone but it was a habit that served to calm him as well as it did Harry.

Severus caught Harry's hand into his. With his other he tipped Harry's chin up so he could see into his beautiful green eyes. "I am not, and was not, mad at you, Harry. I do suppose I am… sad." Harry blinked at him, and squeezed his father's hand tight, worriedly. "You are changing, my dearest little boy."

Harry quickly glanced down at himself. He looked the same. "I'm just older, dad. I'm 13 today."

"That you are, Harry," Severus kissed his son's temple. "However, you  _are_  changing. You have grown at least five inches, and just the other night you were telling me how pretty Luna has lately looked."

Harry could not stop the smile crossing his face as he thought of the pretty Ravenclaw girl. To be honest, he thought of her a lot lately. He even dreamed about her! Ugh! Harry squirmed as he was suddenly uncomfortable sandwiched between his parents so tightly.

"Dad," he huffed. He was unable to articulate the embarrassment that was leaping through his body, and now colouring his cheeks.

"Harry, I am not mad," Severus reiterated to get his son's attention. "I am sad at losing the little boy who sat with me at night for a story. The little boy who always demanded hugs and kisses from me when I had to leave."

The embarrassment fled as his father talked, and Harry's body relaxed against his father. "I'm not lost, though, dad. Will you still love me if I change?"

"I shall love you forever and beyond, Harry," Severus said with a gentle smile as he carded his fingers through his son's hair.

Harry slipped an arm around his father's waist and squeezed tight. "I don't want to stop giving you or mum kisses and hugs, dad." Harry smiled at both his mother and father with a swivel of his head. "I didn't know if you still wanted me to be…  _silly_ … like that."

Poppy kissed the crown of Harry's head. "Love and affection are never silly, Harry."

Harry then giggled as a thought struck his funny bone. "It would be silly if I were 30 and wanted to sit on your lap for a story, dad!"

"Hah!" smirked Severus. "Get outside you annoying thirteen year old boy, and greet your friends."

Harry scrambled up from the widened chair, and ran to the door. Just as he was about to open it, he turned, and ran back to his parents. He kissed Poppy's cheek, but then he hugged, and kissed his father. In his ear he whispered, "I'm going to love you forever, too, dad!"

He then pulled away, ran to the door, and outside. Severus sighed, slightly sad, but infinitely joyous. Poppy leaned into his side so neither of them would lose the warmth of their son between them.


End file.
